No, I Do Not Regret
by Barzini
Summary: Harry breaks up with Ginny, Hermione gets ditched by Ron.  Will a familiar environment put them together?  Read and Review!  HHr. Many twists and turns in the story!
1. Chapter 1

Edith Piaf's angelic voice sounded through Harry's apartment.

"_Non ! Je ne regrette rien"_

_"No, nothing at all"_

It has been two years after the Last Battle in Hogwarts. Harry was awarded enough Galleons to keep the entire Sub-African continent alive. But it can't buy... Love?

"Sigh..._"_

"_I don't care about the past!  
With my memories I lit the fire."_

Ginny Weasely, his one and only love, had gotten fed up with the media attention he was getting. Her temper was as fiery as the colour of her hair.

He could still remember the day they ended it all.

There weren't any tears shed. He acted as if he did not care.

He did.

"Harry... It isn't working out for us... I have other _callings_."

"I... _Sigh_. Leave, Ginny, leave now."

"_I have wiped away my loves, and my troubles.  
Swept them all away."_

Harry leaned back on his chair, holding a quill that was still dripping ink onto the parchment. On the parchment, in Harry's untidy handwriting, it reads,

"Regarding Voldermort,"

His hand hovered over the parchment, and he added in the next line.

"Dedicated to my friends, Hermione Jean Granger and Ronald Weasely."

He then turned the parchment around and started on Chapter I, while Edith Piaf sang on,

"_No, nothing at all, I have no regrets  
Because from today, my life, my happiness, everything,  
Starts with you!"_

Xxx

Anyway, today was supposed to be an Auror's meeting, and Harry threw his cloak over him as he paced down the streets of London. As he strode down the street, several people who saw him inclined their heads and Harry nodded in acknowledgement. It was taboo to openly do something _wizard-ish _in the _muggle_ world.

He walked into a typical cubical in a shopping centre, and flushed himself to the depths of the Wizarding World, the Ministry of Magic.

He quickly dusted himself as he walked out of the green-coloured fireplaces, the place was pretty alive for 7 am in the morning. As he quickened his pace, greetings of "Morning, Mr. Potter!" filled the air. He nodded at the people who had greeted him and ran for the elevator.

"Get in, Harry..." a familiar voice rang from inside the elevator. Harry then turned the running into sprinting, and he entered the elevator with an apologetic face, and met a girl with bushy brown hair and dressed in a muggle's gown for formal occasions.

"Thanks a million, Mione. What's with _this_ anyway." Harry gestured up and down at the gown.

"Oh stop kicking up a fuss, Harry. Ron said that today is going to be a very important occasion and that I will be better off prepared!" She beamed as she said that.

Harry laughed and waved goodbye to her as she stepped out of the elevator and grinned as she stumbled in her high heels while hurrying off to her own meeting.

Xxx

"Morning, Potter. Sit down." Kingsley Shacklebolt said in his deep voice. Harry muttered a word of thanks and sat down at Kingsley's right.

"Today's meeting concerns the welfare of our schooling wizards and witches."

A flutter of movement swept through the meeting room, people conjuring up parchment and quill to take down notes.

"As you know, many years ago, Voldermort, went astray and went into a path. A path that would transform him beyond all recognition, and make him the most feared wizards of all times."

A murmur of agreement sounded through the meeting room, and Harry sighed. He pitied Riddle sometimes. If only he had understood_ love._

"The School of Hogwarts, will be taking a government employee from each department, the most _outstanding_ one of course." He placed a heavy emphasis on the word, outstanding.

"Any volunteers?"

Kingsley Shacklebolt looked around the room. No one raised their hand. Even Harry wasn't ready to offer his services to the School just yet. He was writing his book...

"So, this is how it is going to be huh." Kingsley's voice sounded through the room.

"Whoever completes a two year stay can opt to take leave of the Ministry of Magic, on full pay monthly."

Suddenly, the room became alive with volunteers, people tried to stretch their arms as high as possible, while some stood up.

"It is our duty to the nation! Let me go!"

"No, Carl... I felt that I have not done much for my country! The only dangerous thing I did of recent was to wipe out the last resistance of the Death Eaters!"

"Am I supposed to be trampled by this sudden display of patriotism..."

Kingsley raised his hand and motioned for silence. The faces in the room turned towards him.

"Harry Potter, you will go. Take that as a direct order from the Ministry of Magic. Defying which is considered..." He turned to look at Harry, "Treason."

Xxx

"Oh wow. _Treason._ Some laws we have.._."_

"Oh, give it a break Harry! I got chosen as well!"

Hermione Granger was casually walking beside Harry as he complianed about Kingsley's decision while escorting Hermione to the fireplace.

"Argh... Maybe your right. As usual. Coffee?"

"No thank you! I have a date with Ron and I am getting late!"

Harry nodded and gestured for her to leave first, he still had some work to do.

Xxx

Harry sat down in his seat in the office of Head Auror, and he conjured up a cup of coffee with a wave of his wand.

He picked up the quill and dipped it in the bottle of ink, with his free hand turning the parchment around on a new sheet.

"Concerning The Weasleys."

Harry laughed and continued writing, or at least until at least a letter arrived.

Harry thanked the Auror who brought it in and opened it.

Inside, was Ron's untidy handwriting,

"Meet me at usual place tonight. In trouble. Urgent."

Harry threw his cloak over him and took his leave.

Xxx

"Blimey, Harry! What took you so long!" a rather red faced Ron shook Harry as he popped out of the air, and almost lost his balance.

Apparation. Tricky business.

"I need to ask you how you broke up with Ginny! Quickly!" and he shook Harry violently again.

"Hold it!" and he forced Ron's hand off him. "I thought we cleared that out a few months ago? You said you'd understand." Harry stared at him.

"Ah-Ha... Well... You see... Hermione and I..." he laughed a nervous laugh and attempted to make some gestures.

"No way... Come on!" Harry bellowed at him and Ron whimpered. "She is such a wonderful girl! I mean!" Harry threw up his hands in exasperation.

"I dunno... What I felt for Hermione was what I felt when I snogged Lavender Brown when I was a wee lad." he gestured to an invisible-shorter-than-him image.

"Whatever! I am getting out of here. Seven years in Hogwarts and I didn't have peace. I want some. Now." Harry made to leave but saw a girl walking towards them, in the form of Hermione Granger, who was smiling and walked up to Ron and hugged him.

Harry whipped out his wand and apparated, before Hermione could ask why he was here.

He stumbled and fell flat on the map in his home. He got up and shook his head.

"Oh Boy."

Harry collapsed into the armchair and pulled out his wand. He conjured up a bottle of Firewhiskey and with another wave of his wand, the radio sprung to life.

"Kreacher!" Harry called out.

With a loud crack, Kreacher appeared, wearing a white towel with a locket bouncing off his chest.

"Yes, Master?" Kreacher croaked.

"I want you to spy on Hermione Granger, secretly and you are NOT to tip her off regardless of what you do. You will give me hourly reports on her. Understood?"

"Understood! Master! Kreacher is going now. There is a steak ready on the table of the dining room for your enjoyment."

"Wait. Bring a bottle of Vodka to the dinner table also. Thanks Kreacher!"

The house-elf bowed low and with a loud _crack_, disappeared.

Xxx

While Harry was savoring his steak, a loud_ crack _sound made him choke on a fairly large piece which he just swallowed. He quickly took out his wand and pointed at himself, "_Anapeo!" _he thought to himself. As his throat cleared, Harry turned around to look at Kreacher, and asked, "Well? Kreacher?"

Kreacher bowed again and said, "Kreacher did as Master ordered and hid in the closet of Miss Granger. She is very upset sir. She is crying and cursing master Weasley. Miss Granger's makeup is a mess and her clothing was..."

"Ok! Kreacher! Enough details. Go again and make sure she does not do anything silly! Hourly reports as well!" Harry bellowed at him, even though he was slightly tempted to hear the next part.

Kreacher bowed so low that his nose touched the carpeting, and disappeared again.

Xxx

Harry didn't sleep that entire night. Kreacher kept coming back with repeated news of Hermione's devastation. This kept him upset and he had trouble closing his eyes. Let alone sleep.

Harry was keeping himself awake by drinking cup after cup of coffee, and he was tempted himself to call Hermione (Both had telephones) but he was convinced that the chances of her picking up would be minuscule.

Harry decided that he would do some packing instead, for his little journey back to Hogwarts.

He went ty his cupboard and took a deep breath. He stepped to the side and opened the cupboard. A wave of objects, textbooks, robes and other school-era material fell out of it. Harry picked up the spell which Hermione used to enlarge the insides of her handbag during the Last War, during their search for the Horcruxes, which was, rather... "A messy affair" as Hermione liked to put it.

Harry then dragged out 3 empty trunks from the cupboard, and with a flick of his wand, the items packed themselves neatly into the trunks, and he shut the trunks before stacking them in the corner of a room.

Only when Kreacher had reported that Hermione had fallen into an uneasy sleep, did Harry cancel the spying order and fell into a deep sleep...

Xxx

As he got up, he ordered Kreacher to spy on Hermione again, and when Hermione was reported to be preparing to head for work, Harry left the house and was already waiting for her in the lobby as a red-eyed Hermione stepped out of the fireplace.

"Hey... Hermione... How err... How's life?" Harry asked Hermione.

"You should have seen how I cursed Ron to oblivion, lucky you apparated, I am in a mood to kill."

At least she was making a very bad joke out of it.

Harry shrugged and asked her, "Anyway, who was chosen in your department to head for Hogwarts? We are all leaving tomorrow. Change of orders. Kingsley told me earlier on."

Hermione stopped short in her tracks, and squawked, "_Tomorrow?"_

"Uh yes... Why are you so concerned?"

"Harry! I was the _chosen one_!I have some shopping to do! Have you done yours?"

_Shopping. _What for?

"Would you kindly point out why I should go shopping as well?"

"Oh Harry! Have you even heard of the fact that we will have an office? DECOR!" She squealed, temporarily forgetting about the fact that a breakup just occurred.

"Oh uh... Okay... I'll do it later?" Harry said uncertainly. Despite having a fortune of money, he never understood the meaning of shop-till-you-drop.

"Let's go together. We can go shopping and keep our minds off..." She gazed into the distance, "Unhappy things..." as her thoughts came back to talking.

"Okay... But I warn you... I am a bore when it comes to shopping."

Even in her rather soup mood, she grinned, "You lack practice. That's it." and she laughed.

Harry had to admit. Maybe shopping more really helps.

Xxx

When their work ended, Harry and Hermione met at the Leaky Cauldron, where they would stock up on _decor._

"Harry? All ready to go?" She was dressed in a simple T-shirt and Jeans, but she still looked dazzling nonetheless.

"Uh yes... But lets head for Gringotts first."

He was painfully aware that he was dressed like a hobo, but his a famous one, no doubt.

As they stepped into Gringotts, a familiar sight greeted him. A goblin, Griphook, shuffled towards him, "Ah! Mr. Potter! Here for the gold in your vault I see... Please, follow me. Miss Granger too of course."

As they boarded the cart that started to weave and bolt around the tracks leading to Harry's vault, Hermione's face turned purple, and she clung onto Harry's shoulder so hard that it hurt.

When the cart stopped, Hermione quickly got off and leaned against the stalagmite, slowly controlling her breathing, and panting at the same time. Poor girl.

Harry took out a few empty pouches, and started shoving Galleons into them, oblivious to the fact that Hermione's vault, though right beside his, she was too weak to walk and start shoving her own Galleons into her pouch.

When Harry had finished stocking up his own money supply that should last him a year, Hermione was sitting down, her head in her hands. Harry clucked his tongue in sympathy, and pulled Hermione up, and with a bit of Griphook's help, collected her money and went to sit down in the benches of Gringotts Bank's lobby.

"Goodness Harry, that was comparable to that when I broke up with Ron..." She said while shaking her head. Harry had brought her some warm coffee from that tiny little café across the bank.

Harry kept quiet. He wasn't so sure whether he was to say anything whenever she mentioned Ron. Well at least, this is the first time she mentioned Ron since their rendezvous at Gringott.

Hermione slowly sipped her coffee, while gently rocking forward and back on her bench.

The uneasy silence between Harry and Hermione continued for a couple of minutes. Harry flipped through the booklet about Gringotts he picked up at the counter. Hermione was slowly enjoying the warmth of her cup, and it's content.

"Harry, why did you break up with Ginny?" she suddenly asked.

"Oh... Uh..."

* * *

**My first Harry Potter fanfic.**

**Anyway, I have always been fed up on how Ginny appears out of nowhere, (no offense to her), I'd always liked the Harry-Hermione pair. So... TA-DAH!**

**Please review and give me suggestions :)**

**Ok...Ok... In the end, Harry/Hermione pair.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"Well?" Hermione asked again when Harry suddenly got extremely interested in the brochures after stuttering two words after hearing the question.

Harry sighed as he folded the brochures and clutched them tightly.

For some reason, his heart would have a sinking feeling whenever he had to discuss Ginny. He knew it was over. Yet, this shred of feeling still remained...

"Harry?" Hermione asked again. "I am serious about asking you this Harry!"

"Oh... Very well, Mione." Harry mumbled. "She didn't like the media attention I was getting, as if I ravished in it either." He snorted.

"Anyway. She walked out on me, and..." He shrugged.

"I think she would be better off as a member of the Weasley, anyway, look at her. Captain of the HolyHead Harpies. She can't be happier than that!"

Hermione nodded and after another moment of silence, she stood up and made to leave.

"Okay. See you aboard the Hogwarts Express tomorrow, Harry." She then waved before quickly exiting the bank, as if she was afraid of spending another minute in there.

Harry stood there for a while, before he got up and left for his home. Harry needed the comforts of a chicken sandwich made by Kreacher, and perhaps Dumbledore's method of drinking a cup of hot chocolate was going to help.

He wanted to move on. But he still cannot forget about the past. No, he will have no regrets.

Xxx

"Kreacher... Coat please..." Harry mumbled as he got out from bed.

"Yes, Master!" Kreacher said brightly before jumping onto his bed and putting the coat over Harry, who then slowly got up and went to wash up.

When Harry came out of the bathroom, Kreacher laid out a sumptuous meal of bacon and eggs, of superior quality compared to the best chefs of the world.

"Kreacher. As you know, I am leaving for Hogwarts, maybe a year, or I may stay to my dying days." Harry waved his hand for Kreacher to be silent until he finishes.

"As your master, I order you to work in the kitchen of Hogwarts, and open this once your there." Harry slowly placed a parcel into Kreacher's hand and bade him leave.

Kreacher bowed and with a loud crack, disappeared.

Inwardly, Harry smiled to himself. In that parcel, was a certain smelly sock of his that freed another house elf some years back.

After finishing up the meal, Harry hoisted his trunks into a Volkswagen that he bought some years back.

With that, he drove to King's Cross and boarded platform Nine and Three Quarters.

As he got onto the platform, he directly made for a compartment in the train, and as he hoisted his bag onto the racks, a familiar voice that he heard some years ago rang out behind him.

"Oh hey, Harry!"

Harry wheeled around, and saw the round, friendly face of Neville LongBottom.

"Oh hey. Uhm... Since when were you a ministry employee..?" Harry asked rather apologetically. Imagine him being the head of the Auror's office and not knowing Neville was in the Ministry all the time.

"Blimey, I don't have the brains for that!" Neville laughed, "No, Harry, I teach Herbology in school. So, which subject will you be co-teaching?"

That term didn't ring a bell. Co-Teaching.

"We are supposed to teach?" Poor Harry stuttered.

"Sure, most school teachers have to go for a course of..." He lowered his voice, "brainwashing by the Ministry. They want to remove the stems of You-Know-Who, like teachers saying the wrong things, or at least that was what I gathered from Dumbledore's portrait."

Harry's mind went back to Slughorn, the person who had taught Riddle unknowingly, the foundations of evil and almost, immortality.

Harry? Teach? It was almost laughable.

Harry then sat down and closed his eyes, Neville doing the same. Twenty minutes before the train leaves.

Ten minutes.

Then, suddenly, the compartment door flew wide open, startling both of them.

A rather flustered Hermione walked in, "Can you believe it? I actually missed this compartment when I was looking for both of you!" She then threw down a stack of books, ranging from Charms to History of Magic. "I have no idea what I should teach, I mean, there are so many other choices!" She said it very quickly before picking up Defense against the Dark Arts and starting from page 1, as if oblivious of the fact that Harry and Neville were staring at her, open-mouthed.

"Erm... Hermione. They will tell you what to teach." Neville started, but Hermione shot back hotly, "That is not the point! You-Must-Be-Prepared."

Harry shook his head and signalled for Neville to be silent. Let her study. Takes her mind off things. Off... More upsetting things.

As the train started to jerk, Harry picked up one of the textbooks lying on the ground, and for the first time in his life, he was looking through _Hogwarts: A History, _voluntarily.

As he flipped through the pages of the textbook, he paused once in a while when he sees a familiar picture in the book. Like the gargoyles outside of the Headmaster's... Or even stopping at a shot of the Quidditch practice stadium.

He smiled as he read the book, old memories pouring into his head, of him walking around the school in an invisibility cloak, when Hermione and him walked into the Forest with Umbridge...

"Anything off the trolley lads?" the snack lady, an extremely young and beautiful one, asked sweetly.

Harry gestured to a bit of everything, and in a few moments, Neville and Harry were devouring the Chocolate Frogs, like the days when they were only tiny schoolchildren, Year Ones? Ah... The Good Days...

Even the bookworm Granger couldn't resist the smell of chocolate in the air.

"I think I will have just a small piece..."

_Five minutes later_

"Here Harry, have a Butterbeer! Lets all drink to_ love_." Hermione pushed a bottle cheerfully into his hand.

Neville and Harry have been rather taken aback at the sudden change of personality, one moment, the fiery nerd, later, this.

Maybe Hermione will do what some girls do after breakup. Meet unknown guys and fool around with them.

Nah... She won't. Harry had to keep assuring himself this, and that he won't have to stare at the Marauder's Map every now and then just in case she really changed after the breakup.

"Oh Harry...what subject did you particularly want to teach?" Hermione asked brightly, and launched into a tirade of what she thinks she forgot, leaving Neville and Harry completely lost at the terms, "Algebra", "CO-SIGN (Or rather that was what Harry made of it).

Hermione has reverted back to that fiery nerd. Amazing.

"Anyone whose kids we know?" Harry asked.

"Not the kids from our batch you mean. Maybe you would recognize the ones who were in Year 1. Chances aren't big though." Neville replied while munching on the chocolate frog.

Hermione nodded and wondered out loud whether they would get to mark homework (which added on to Harry's worries), and she also casually mentioned about starting a club in the school dedicated to SPEW, which Neville then pointed out was already present since the Great War at Hogwarts.

Neville must have heard rumours about the breakup of the duo with the Weasley families, for he made no mention about them during the entire train trip, and would drive the topic away from Quidditch, or about romance life. Harry was inwardly grateful to Neville for doing this, but Harry thought that if he could see through this poor acting, so would Hermione.

Xxx

"First years! First years over 'ere! C'mon!" a loud voice boomed from the platform.

Harry nudged Hermione who started to stir from her sleep, while Neville bade farewell to Harry and left quickly, for the boat for teachers were leaving.

Harry sat down beside her, and it took Hermione a few minutes to clear her head and both of them left their luggage behind. Teachers' luggage will always be taken to their respective offices after the School Feast.

"Come on, Harry!" Hermione snapped at Harry, who was walking rather slowly behind her.

"Fine... Blame everything on me... Being late..." Harry mumbled. He was admiring the stars in the sky, and events of that war slowly filed into his mind. Of course, Hermione will try not to recall about the war. It was there that her lips and that of Ron's met, for the first time.

"Harry! Hermione! What are ye doin 'ere!" a voice rung out behind them.

As they turned around, they came upon Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys.

"Hagrid!" they both cried out and was sent into a crushing hug, and Hagrid laughed.

"I thought I was never gunna see you little ones again! What made ye two come back though?"

Little ones. Cute.

As they slowly made their way to the castle, Harry and Hermione slowly explained about their presence here, and had to catch up with Hagrid. Every step of Hagrid's was equivalent to that of two or three of Harry and Hermione's. By the time they reached the castle, both Harry and Hermione were slightly panting and red-faced.

As the gates of Hogwarts swung open, the first-years were still lined up outside of the Great Hall, Harry and Hermione were ushered into the Great Hall by Hagrid before closing the door leading into it quickly.

"Alright. Co-teachers sit there..." Hagrid pointed at the extreme right end of the high table.

At the headmaster's table, or rather, headmistress's table, sat McGonagall, who was staring at Harry and Hermione as they slowly made their way to the High Table.

The students were paying little attention to the two who had just walked in. They were busy talking themselves and recounting events in the holidays, or busy telling incredible stories of their own.

As Harry and Hermione sat down, McGonagall motioned for two grim-faced Aurors to open the gate, and the First Years stepped in quietly, nervous and looking around in awe. The floating candles... The bewitched ceiling...

Images of him walking into this home as a first-year flooded in mind, and he smiled fondly at what he recalled, him praying or later, begging not to be in Slytherin. Looking at Hermione's face, it was obvious that she was also remembering the old days. Then, a burnt sorting hat was put forward by Neville, and it burst into song.

_"Torment and war, Hogwarts had fought._

_But now, unite! All of Hogwarts! For greater glory!"_

The Great Hall burst into applause as the sorting began.

"Sickler, Krane." Neville announced, and a rather nervous first year shuffled forward, and set the hat on his head. After a moment's consideration, the hat shouted, "Gryffindor!" and a loud cheer erupted from the Gryffindor table.

This went on for the remaining first-years, and McGonagol made her speech.

"Welcome, First-Years, to a year of knowledge and new adventures. However, be warned..." She had not changed one bit, not one bit. Still the serious, no joke professor that Harry always knew. Harry's mind drifted away and was wondering about dinner when McGonagol clapped her hands, and announced, "Let the feast. Begin."

In front of them, plates of delicacies appeared out of thin air, but for Harry, at the very front of his food, laid a chicken sandwich. Under the sandwich was a note, _From Kreacher._

Harry smiled and ate it first, his eyes moving across the faces of the students. They were all smiling and laughing. Merry-making, Harry thought to himself and looked at McGonagall, who was conversing with an ageing Madam Pomfrey.

Hermione, however, was not eating. But she was simply eating ice-cream and other sweet things. Harry then gestured for her to move closer to him, Hermione gave a smile but shook her head. Was that sadness underneath that smile?

Harry lifted the goblet of ale and sipped it. No, they both have to move on.

"We shall live with no regrets." Harry muttered.

Xxx

Harry's next morning was tiring even though teaching has yet to start. He had to decorate his office, learn that he was to teach Defence against the Dark Arts, but the worst, to meet with McGonagall and get the work scheme and his own teaching timetable. But, he had to seek advice. From two people.

"Ah... Harry, you have come... Minerva... Please" Dumbledore's portrait said once McGonagall was done. McGonagall walked up and left the office, although she looked irritated.

"Potter, the Headmistress has done you a great favour. Now speak quickly." Snape's portrait spat, and Harry was slightly taken aback by his sudden onslaught. Regaining his composure, "Watch it. I laid your body near my mother's. Tone, _sir._"

Snape fell silent, and Dumbledore leaned forward in his portrait. "So, I have heard Harry... Your disaster with Miss Weasley."

Harry nodded and was about to open his mouth when Dumbledore raised his hand. "Please Harry. A person like me am in no position to give you answers for these. But, follow your heart, Harry. You have a good heart. I am sure it won't fail you again..." Dumbledore said as he peered at Harry through his half-moon spectacles.

Xxx

"Harry! You call this an office!" Hermione cried out as she stepped into his office.

The desk was cluttered with ornaments, so many that there was no space to write. The bed was surrounded by stacks of clothing, which Harry was too lazy to put into the wardrobe.

Hermione grabbed a stack of clothing and shoved it into Harry's hands. "We can begin here... Now be good and put this into the wardrobe. I'll help, alright?"

For the next four hours, she made Harry run around the office, shifting potted plants from one place to another, pushing furniture from one corner to the next. Somehow, despite saying that she will help, she ended up sitting cross-legged on Harry's bed, reading, the occupation years' Dark Arts book by the Carrows, now used by the Ministry to educate the public on identifying Dark spells.

When the place was to Hermione's liking, it had the image of a cosy home. The fireplace gave the room an orange glow, and the small circular dining table was set some distance in front of the desk, now positioned sideways, with a view of the fireplace.

Hermione took out 2 bottles of coca-cola from Harry's bewitched refrigerator, which needed no power source, and gave one to Harry.

She then held up the bottle to Harry, and toasted him, and drank it. Harry was too tired to even scold her for not helping.

"See? Isn't this so much better, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. Her expression suddenly turned rigid as her eyes landed on a photo.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had their hands over each other's shoulders and were waving at the camera.

"Good job, Harry. Bye." Her voice was suddenly icy and before she left, she took another look at the photo before quickly pacing out of the room.

Harry picked up the photograph and threw it into the cabinet.

"Sorry Hermione. I promise you. Both of us will move on and will live with no regrets in life." Harry said to the retreating figure of Hermione.

Xxx

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright. What do you guys think? Anyway I am accepting OCs for this story. Teachers, shopowners at Hogsmeade. Students etc. Please give your OC along with your review for this story. And give your OC in this format!**

**Character Name:**

**Gender**

**Teaching which subject, best at which subject(s) for students, or selling what at Hogsmeade. Note. All students are Year One. For people who wish to submit teachers, please check the review section first. Make sure that subject had not already been chosen. If all have been picked, take the Duelling Club or something similar! :D**

**Appearance, be as detailed as you wish. Blonde etc. **

**Best spell. Which spell are you best at doing?**

**For students only. Which house are you in? Pets! What, and name!**

**Relationship to Harry or Hermione or both. Note that you can't be boyfriends or girlfriends or crushes of any sort.**

**Any other details you felt I left out could be added into this list at your leisure.**

**So... What are you waiting for, review and submit an OC!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Rise and Shine! Wake up~"

Harry struggled out of bed and pushed aside the bewitched alarm clock which was knocking against his hand, which happily sang, "Wake up in the morning, brush your teeth and change your briefs, you then may do whatever you please!"

To Harry's surprise, breakfast was already lain out on the table. A chicken sandwich. A gift from Kreacher.

Harry cleaned himself up, and after enjoying a simple meal, he scanned through the list of names, of the house of Gryffindor. He was teaching four classes of students. The rest were taken by or would later be handed to Harry by whom the pupils and staff call, the White Wizard, or Airen. His real name.

He goes here and there, they say. Dressed purely in white. A white cloth covers his face partially. Revealing cold, blue eyes. They say he fought in the Last Battle, and downed sixteen Death Eaters. He carries with him a white flute, which really conceals his wand. Surprisingly, a good tune can still be blown with that flute.

Harry had to see how a lesson was to be conducted, before he could take on a class of his own. With that, he threw a dark blue cloak over himself and left the office, for the first lesson of the year.

Xxx

"Mr. Potter... So you have come." Airen said as Harry walked into the classroom. "Erm... Yeh." Harry stopped, unsure of what to do. The place was brightly lit by torches, burning with a white flame.

Airen gestured at a seat in the back of the class. "You can observe how a class is conducted from there. I'm actually pretty glad that extra help came... We have had a sudden influx of students taking DA... It can wear you out." Airen gestured to his head as he said so.

He sounds friendly. Can't say much for looks. He is like a ninja dressed in white.

Harry settled at the back of the class, and he watched as First-Years filed into the class, each opting to sit with their friends. However, it was almost the same as before, Gryffindors did not mix with the Slytherins, although the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs did sit among each other with fellow Gryffindors. The corner at the left was purely of people in green robes.

"Okay class... Books away... Wands out." Airen waved at students who were frantically searching their bags.

Harry was starting to like him already.

"Alright class, this is your first lesson where I will equip you with the skill to defend yourself against the more corrupt forces of this world. For those of you who had parents in more troubling times or even bothered to pick up the history textbook, will know," Airen gave a grave nod, "will know that the grounds of this school once shook with the cries of war. Mr. Potter there," he gestured at Harry, "put an end to decades of war with the slaying of Voldermort."

The class turned their head towards Harry, whose face was burning, forced a smile and inclined his head.

"Alright, students, move the tables to the side of the class." Airen shouted.

Xxx

"Alright class, watch. This is a shield charm. Harry, if you please. Defend!"

One moment, his hands were under his cloak, the next, he slashed through the air, and shouted, "Impedimenta!"

Harry yelled, "Protego!"

The freezing charm rebounded and flew towards Airen, who stepped aside and let the freezing charm collide against the wall.

"Now, repeat after me. _Protego_."

"Potato!"

"Protego!" Airen corrected them.

Wrong pronunciation.

Airen took a deep breath. "Repeat. Protego!"

This time, the class got it right.

"Why learn this spell? Anyone can answer that?" Airen looked at the class expectantly.

"Because this spell is able to repel basic jinxes, hexes and may save your life?" a clear voice drifted from the Gryffindor side.

"Good! Who said that?" Airen looked at that direction.

A rather messy-haired girl with a pale complexion raised her hand confidently.

"Ah! Miss Selena! Good! Five points to Gryffindor!" Airen gave a nod of approval.

Harry smiled as she looked at that girl. She was so much like know-it-all Hermione and the boy beside her who had a bewildered look on her face was like Harry. He scanned through the list of photos in his notes and found her.

_Hiringu Selena, 11 years old, British by birth. _Harry then went back to focusing on the lesson. One less name to learn later. Harry quietly stood up and kept his wand drawn out and leaned against the wall. If his instinct was right, next should be…

"Alright! Divide yourselves into pairs and practice." Airen gestured for them to split up. The room was instantly filled with the yells of "_Impedimenta!"_and "_Protego!"_

Airen walked over to Harry and whispered, "Watch out for any jokers that fire other spells at the other students. We chose only freezing charms for a reason."

As if to emphasize his point, the wall of the classroom suddenly exploded, after a rather loud First-Year (unwisely) shouted, "Reducto!"

Airen proceeded to drag the Slytherin aside for some "close-door" punishment, while Harry walked around the class room, wand at the ready.

Suddenly, he saw a first-year Slytherin pointing her wand at a Gryffindor whose back was facing her.

Instinctively, he raised his own wand.

"Taranta-"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry yelled, and such was the force of his spell that the first-year's wand flew out of her hand, and she fell in its direction.

Harry shoved the first year blocking his path and he pointed his wand threateningly at the Slytherin on the floor. Her eyes open in horror. "Explain yourself!" Harry bellowed.

"Scorpius, detention. A bad way for a new year to start isn't it? Especially for that of a great stature like the Malfoy family?" Airen had reappeared with the first-year who had blown up the wall, the boy's face was white with fear

Airen was looking mildly impressed at Harry, but he simply continued to walk among the students, while Harry looked at the girl who DID resemble Draco Malfoy.

Airen glanced at the clock and clapped his hands together. "Alright! Alright! Homework! Go back and practice this spell!"

Then, in a few moments, the class was empty, leaving behind Harry and Airen. As Airen turned to leave, he suddenly stopped. "Oh yes. Miss Granger is teaching or rather, learning how to teach Arithmacy and Charms. Her lesson should be ending soon. I was referring to Charms by the way." and he waved goodbye before he left.

Xxx

Harry sat in the students' benches in the Great Hall, waiting for Hermione. Both had agreed to visit Hagrid together, for perhaps a nice cup of tea or a rock cake. But it would be nice to visit someone who had been their friend since happier times and been through unhappy moments together. Unlike... Some others.

"Harry! I am so sorry that I am late!" a flustered Hermione walked over to him, all ready to head out. "Arithmacy is so easy! At least for most of us anyway... You see, Elle Brown, this Ravenclaw fourth-year, she could-" Harry raised his hand and gestured. Enough information.

She gave a tiny cough and followed Harry as they headed to Hagrid's hut.

Xxx

Harry and Hermione took their time to reach Hagrid's hut. They wanted to see how much the school had changed anyway. But, strangely, it looks as if Hogwarts had done well in hiding its scars from the battle years ago. The only place that even gave a hint that an actual battle did take place was a rather fair-sized graveyard, with beautiful trees towering over it. However, Voldermort's body was said to be burnt into ashes and scattered around parts of the courtyard. A tale says that places where plants do not grow is where the Dark Lord lies. Well, a part of him anyway.

Harry and Hermione stood before Lupin and Tonk's tomb. "Hermione... Please..." Harry tried to steady his voice, as the wind started to pick up and memories of his own flooded back into his mind. Hermione took out her wand, and muttered, "Orchideous..."

A bunch of flowers appeared in her hands as she laid them onto the ground.

"Let's go, Hermione." Harry turned away but cast one more look at their graves, before dragging Hermione along with him.

No point for regrets. We're moving on. Harry thought to himself.

Xxx

"Harry! Hermione! Your here! Come in! Come in! Welcome, welcome! Wait... Back Fang_. Back_."

The door flew wide open, Harry and Hermione were greeted by a friendly and familiar face. Bearded, but a huge grin can be seen. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts, still looked as if Harry and Hermione were back in their first-years. He certainly looked good.

"Make ye selfs at home! I was wonderin when ye two were gonna come and see Fang and I uh!" Hagrid boomed as he moved around to make tea for the two. "In fact, Fang and I were jus' discussin whether we should look for you two young ones. Right Fang?"

The dog gave a cheery bark and resumed trying to lick Hermione's face.

"Hagrid, how have you been holding up?" Harry quizzed as he looked around. It looked the same as before, other than the presence of a few new photographs, like a group shot of the entire West Battlements defenders who had survived the battle. Smoke can be clearly seen from the background of the photo.

"Good good. Now where is me tea cups." Hagrid replied absent-mindedly.

Hermione who had finally managed to discourage Fang from licking her, started to continue where she left off inside the Great Hall.

"Teaching should be really wonderful, you see, Harry, this girl, a year-four Ravenclaw, Elle Brown, god, she is so good in Arithmacy that..."

"Tea is served!" Hagrid drowned out the rest of Hermione's sentence with three words.

Suddenly, Hermione said, "Hagrid, those over there won't happen to be Muggle bandages, right?" she pointed at a roll of them lying on a side table.

"Yeh they are. Horace gave them to me. He left the school you see, but he always comes back here to buy what he calls, "Goods" you see. Unicorn hair, among others. He has a nice shop in Diagon Alley, comes every month to give me my salary." Hagrid smiled, as if proud of this achievement.

Hermione exchanged looks with Harry. Just take what Hagrid got multiplied by ten and you should get Slughorn's share of the pie.

"How much did Slughorn give you?" Hermione asked slowly, as if afraid that the words would not get through.

"Let's see." He held up his ten fingers and started counting. After re-counting thrice, Hagrid said out loud, "16 Galleons."

Wow.

Suddenly, Hermione stood up abruptly, spilling some of the tea on her robes, but as if she didn't notice, she said rather quickly, "I have something on. Bye." and she walked out of the hut.

Hagrid looked in bewilderment at Harry, who shook his head. He had no idea what happened either.

"Fang! Stop sniffing at them spiders!" Hagrid shouted at the dog.

"Hagrid. Those spiders reminded her of Ron." Harry pointed out wearily.

"What's wrong with that! I mean, anyway, how's you and Ginny!" Hagrid asked.

For a moment, Harry wanted to jump across the table and throttle him.

"We're finished. So is between Ron and Hermione. End of story."

"Ah..."

Harry continued to stay with Hagrid until the sun went down, before asking for leave.

Hagrid constantly requested that Harry check on Hermione and apologise on his behalf, despite Harry's many assurances that Hermione was only upset about Ron, but she will move on.

No regrets at all.

Xxx

As Harry walked back into the castle, he saw a blonde girl sitting under the relative comfort of a pavilion, studying intently. Judging by the thickness of the book, Charms or History of Magic.

She picked up her wand and tried to conjure a spell, her face screwed in concentration.

Inwardly laughing, Harry walked over, "Need any help?"

The girl looked up, shocked, but regained her composure almost immediately. "Professor Potter! Its just Charms... They say this spell is very simple, but I can't seem to do it!"

Harry picked up the book. It was on the Summoning Charm.

"Alright, your name?"

"Elle Brown, sir."

"Alright, don't follow this nonsense of book. Don't quote me, by the way." Harry added the second sentence hastily.

Elle Brown. Harry was sure he heard it somewhere before. Where?

"Erm... Say it out loud with the wand movement."

"Accio!"She gave her wand a wave as she said it but nothing happened.

Harry tried to conceal his grin. But he must have failed miserably from the offended look on her face.

"You need to point your wand at something which your too lazy to take." Harry pointed his wand at a fallen leaf, and said firmly. "Accio!"

The leaf zoomed towards him, and he caught it with his free hand.

"See? Now you try."

"Okay..."

Xxx

Harry, Hermione and Neville sat together at the teachers table, casting wary looks now and then at the Headmistress.

"I am not sure I can teach, Neville!" Harry whispered anxiously.

Before Neville could reply, a brown-haired girl ran up to the teachers' table.

"Yes? June?" Neville asked as she reached the table.

"Sorry for my late assignment sir. Here it is."

"No worries. Go have your breakfast."

"Thank you sir!" as she turned, Harry noticed a scar on her right arm but kept quiet nonetheless.

"My perfect Herbology student." Neville said proudly as he scanned through the assignment. "Perfect score everytime." he said cheerfully as he placed the assignment into his briefcase.

As Harry placed the last piece of ham into his mouth, the bell rang.

"Harry, you really should be going for your first lesson." Hermione said reproachfully. She didn't look as if the incident the night before influenced her in any way. Just Hermione like she always was.

"Fine..." Harry slowly got up and walked as slowly as he dared into the classroom, which was still empty.

"Help?" he whispered to himself as the First-Years, his ones, poured into the class.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter." the class chanted.

"Good morning... Uh..."

* * *

**Phew! Finally! Guys and girls, what do you all think of this? Review please!**

**I am still in need of OCs for this story.**

**Teachers needed in: Muggle Studies, Divination(i have no idea how to write this in)... Erm... But mostly, I require more first-year OCs but I am opening student categories to any , second etc.**

**Also! Any volunteers for shopkeepers in Hogsmeade? I have my reason for asking so :D**

**By the way. You can submit more than one OCs for my story. I am cool with it. But be realistic please...**

**Oh, on another note. Your OC may have a boyfriend or girlfriend. Purely up to you. You can ask other people with existing OCs in the story for their consent(note that both parties must confirm this) or simply make up a boyfriend/girlfriend. Straight characters please!**

**Come on! What are you waiting for! Review already! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

The class fell silent after the greeting. After a few moments, some people started to cough, waiting as Harry attempted to calm himself.

"Alright class. Can anyone tell me the importance of the disarming spell?" Harry addressed the class.

A girl raised her hand. Like always, the girls are more responsive.

Hiringu Selena raised her voice, "The Disarming spell acts as a weapon to overpower a wizard by disposing of his or her wand, enabling you to capture him alive. At life-threatening situations, you can disarm your would-be killer, and make a break for it."

"V-very good. Ten points to Gryffindor. Now, any volunteers to spar with me?" Harry said, feeling more and more confident as time went on.

The class kept quiet.

"Don't worry, Potter. I will help you with that." a familiar voice rang out from the corner of a class. Out of the shadows, Airen stepped out. "But for fun, lets make it the real deal shall we?"

Before Harry could respond, Airen's right hand was raised, wand in his hand, "Incendio!", a wave of bright orange flame shot forward. The first years have already retreated to the side of the class, making mental notes on the spells.

Harry, with a flick of his wand, bellowed, "Aguamenti!", the water extinguished the jet of fire. Harry levelled his wand at Airen and shouted,"Impedimenta!"

Airen stepped aside and with a flick of his wand, "Stupefy!" and a jet of red light shot towards Harry, which deflected it with a shield charm.

"This is fun..." Airen swung his cloak aside, giving his two hands more movement.

However, this action cost him the duel. Harry, seizing his chance, cried out, "EXPELLIARMUS!" and Airen's wand went spinning into the air.

Airen looked dumbfounded, but he later gestured to the first-years. "This is how important that spell is. See it now?" before bowing to Harry and picking up his wand, He then left the classroom.

Harry shook his head, inwardly laughing at how exciting the duel had been.

"Alright pair up and practice this spell. And no duels!" Harry added after he saw a few first-year give evil grins and exchanged looks with each other. "Maybe one would try to disarm and the other perform a shield charm alright? Okay, okay. Get to work."

Harry started to walk around the room, occasionally pointing out errors in pronunciation and correcting wand movements.

When the bell sounded, Harry clapped his hands together, and raised his voice above the din, "You can go for your next lesson! Thank you very much! Go now!"

After Harry packed up his things, as he stepped out of the room, he came face to face with Airen, who had a wide smile on his face. For the first time, his face was not covered with white cloth.

"Look. Don't get personal here. Winning and losing is common..." Harry's right hand slowly went for his backpocket, where his wand was.

"Don't worry. Just wanted to ask you if you want to join the Duelling club."

"The... What?" Harry's hand fell limply to his side.

"Duelling club? Come on! You know the one Lockhart started? The one which Snape disarmed him just like this?" Airen flicked his fingers together.

"Didn't the club die down?"

"Nope. But the rules are a bit different. Follow me. The first duel is about to begin."

They went to the Great Hall, where a decent sized crowd was cheering. Harry and Airen forced their way through the crowd to the front. June was clutching at her right hand, her face in agony as she faced her opponent, a pony-tailed Slytherin boy was smiling at her, his wand pointed directly at her.

"The duel only ends if your opponent lies flat on the platform and doesn't try getting up again. Which sometimes have people ending up in the hospital wing."

Harry watched June warily as she forced her good hand up and she bellowed, "Flipendo!", sending a jet of blue light flying towards the Slytherin.

"Dodge this one Alexander!" some Slytherins shouted.

Instead, with a lazy flick of his wand, he cast a shield charm and watched in mock horror as the spell rebounded, soaring back to June, who stood there, too pained to move.

Harry watched in horror as she took the full blast of the spell, as she was lifted off the platform and fell back, unconscious to the world.

The referee, stepped forward and beckoned for Madam Pomfrey and her team of nurses to carry her off.

"That Slytherin is called Thomas Alexander Von Stauffenberg. Don't think he is merciless Harry, he is actually a pretty good guy." Airen whispered to Harry's ear. However, Harry was already boiling.

"Any more challengers?" Alexander raised his voice.

"Yes. Me." Harry leapt onto the platform, wands drawn. Instead of fear, Alexander looked amused.

They bowed at each other, and as they stepped back, Alexander suddenly raised his wand and shouted, "Sectumsempra!", and Harry ducked low while shouting, "Rictusempra!".

The jet of orange light collided with Alexander and he went down on his knees, laughing. Harry seized his chance and muttered, "Petrificus Totallus..."

Alexander suddenly went rigid, but his eyes still moving, stared at Harry as he was carried off the platform. The Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws cheered, while the Slytherins shouted insults at Harry.

The announcer then addressed the crowd. "Next! To duel Mr. Potter, I will throw this blue ball," he raised it to let the crowd see, "whoever this ball hits, he or she must duel Mr. Potter!"

Without warning, he threw the ball into the crowd, and many ducked aside and shrieked.

"Alright! Who did the ball hit?" the announcer cried.

"M-m-me." a girlish voice came from the crowd.

"Would you step forward please! Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome our newest opponent!"

A bushy brown haired lady stepped onto the platform, in the form of...

_Hermione__._

Harry's jaw dropped open as he stared at a flustered-looking Hermione, who had drawn her wand. During their bow, they quickly held a hushed conversation.

"Of all the people who challenge me, its you!"

"You can't fault me, Harry! A first-year shoved me in front of her! Anyway, let me win."

"No! If news that I lost to you reaches the Auror's office, how would I face anyone?"

"Alright, how about this, when I wink, both of us Petrify each other. Fair?"

Without waiting for Harry's reply, she stood up and backed away, while Harry did the same.

Hermione shouted, "Stupefy!", sending a jet of red light towards Harry, who bellowed, "Protego!" sending the red light back at Hermione who ducked aside.

She then shouted, "Impedimenta!", which Harry easily deflected. Then, while she was getting up, she gave Harry a wink, and shouted, "Pe-", Harry did the same, and the body-binding curse flew at each other at the same time. It would have been perfect. If not for Harry's Auror instinct.

Involuntarily, Harry jumped aside, which would be everyone's natural instinct to jump aside while under attack.

His spell hit Hermione full in the chest, and she went down. Harry looked at her in horror, as she fell onto the platform, her eyes glaring at Harry.

"We have a winner! It is... Harry... Potter!" the announcer shouted, lifting Harry's hand into the air.

Xxx

"I cannot believe that the famous Potter double-crossed me!" Hermione told Harry with mock sarcasm. She was still angry at Harry dodging that spell, and took the opportunity at breakfast to unleash her wrath.

"Look Hermione, I told you, I did not do it on purpose... I am sorry, ok?" Harry said wearily, playing with the sausage on his plate with the fork.

"Gosh... I'd like that sausage that you haven't eaten. I am not full." Hermione said in a rather demanding tone.

Harry pushed his plate towards her and walked towards the Gryffindor's table.

"You okay?" Harry pat June from behind, causing her to upset her bowl of chicken soup.

"Oh! Professor Potter! I am fine, thank you! Thanks for putting that Slytherin out of action, thankfully the damage he did to my arm wasn't serious. A first year like myself can heal it with herbs..."

She pushed her blonde hair aside as she attempted to clean the mess that he made. Harry drew out his wand and pointed at the stain on her skirt, and muttered, "Tergeo..."

The stain instantly vanished from her dress.

"Thanks, Professor. I really need to be going now, your lesson is starting soon."

_It is?_

Harry yelped and ran off, throwing June behind, and when he reached the classroom, he was slightly out of breath and sat down, as he conjured up a glass of Butterbeer and started drinking. He then examined his timetable. First years... Fourth years... Then Muggle studies test, finally, Hogsmeade.

The Muggle studies test are compulsory for all teachers and students. It is supposed to boost the bonding between Muggles and wand carriers. And make sure none of the staff or students are pro-Voldermort.

Harry stood up and went to the storeroom for teaching materials this lesson. He pulled out a few photos and a shaking chest, and dragged them to class, which by that time, was already filled with students looking on curiously.

Some familiar faces, like June and Hiringu, others not...

"Alright class, dispense with the formality. Now, guess. What is in this chest."

Silence.

"No one?" he looked expectantly at Hiringu, but was disappointed as well.

"Inside this," he pat the chest, "contains a boggart. Now, who can tell me what a boggart is?"

Hiringu's hand shot into the air, and Harry nodded for her to go ahead.

"A boggart mutates into the form of something which is part of our darkest fears and worries. Fear is its main weapon to protect itself."

"Good. Ten points to Gryffindor. Now, I shall demonstrate how to fight back should you encounter one of these."

He pushed open the lid of the chest, and instead of something "dark", out stepped...

_Ginny._

Harry stood there stunned, and clutched his desk for support. "Riddikulus!", he shouted and Ginny suddenly inflated to a balloon, and he kicked it back into the chest.

He must have looked pale for some students asked if he was okay. "I am quite fine... Thank you..." he grabbed the Butterbeer and drank some of it. "Repeat. Riddikulus." Harry said.

"Riddikulus." the class chanted.

"Good. Now, get in a line and deal with it!" Harry shouted cheerfully.

There was a great scraping of chairs as the students surged forward excitedly.

"Order! Order!" Harry cried out.

Hiringu screamed as a giant serpent crawled out of the chest, hissing. "R-Riddikulus!", the boggart flew back after the spell collided with it, only to mutate bigger.

"_Have I forgotten something?"_ Harry thought to himself.

"Professor!" Hiringu squealed, "You sure that this is correct?"

Harry's mind suddenly jolted, and he replied quickly, "Alright, calm down. Think of a ridiculous image for this snake. Then cast the spell again."

Hiringu, after a few moments, shouted, "Riddikulus!", this time, the giant, ugly serpent turned to a giant hotdog. Hiringu cheered and was shouting, "I did it! I did it!" when June's turn came next.

Then, the juicy hotdog turned to a alchemist's set, seemingly invisible hands moving the apparatuses…

"Riddikulus!" June shouted, and the alchemy's set turned into a rather large cookie rolling from side to side.

"Alright next!" Harry cried out, watching in amusement as the first-years shuffle forward eagerly to face their worst fears, not a sight that you see everyday, that's for sure.

Xxx

When the lesson ended, Harry ran to the staff room, where he would need help for his next lesson...

"Airen! I need your help!" Harry cried out, as the white wizard stepped out of the white coloured bathroom.

"What the...!" Airen squealed.

"I need a Dementor." Harry said rather calmly.

Xxx

"Your mad. Barking mad." Airen repeated for the third time.

"Come on... You know where I can catch one? The bloody syllabus says that I need to teach the Patronus charm!"

"Language, Harry! Just teach them how to conjure one. It is good enough."

"No. It lacks the... Atmosphere. Of fear and terror. You know where I can get one?"

"No, I don't. You'd be lucky to get one anyway... The ministry..." Airen was abruptly interrupted by the door flinging open with a loud bang.

"Harry, is that you?" the silhouette said, the sunlight glaring behind his back.

"Alistair St. Claire of the Department of Mysteries? Is that you?" Harry asked the figure.

"Definitely..." Alistair stepped into the glow of the fireplace and shook Harry's hand.

"You must be Airen." he shook the White Wizard's hand.

"Met Hermione just now. She looked pretty happy talking to the fourth-year Ravenclaw. She and her nerdiness..." Alistair shook his head.

"Anyway, don't be late for my test later. Airen, if you could be so kind, wake me up for my class." he collapsed into the sofa and closed his eyes.

Harry and Airen looked at each other and shrugged. Looks like Harry will have to make do without a dementor...

Xxx

"A very good afternoon to all of you. Now, I will get to the point. Anyone here knows what a dementor is?" Harry addressed the fourth-year.

Looking around, he saw the Ravenclaw a few days back, the one who had problems with the summoning charm. Elle Brown?

She answered the question with relative ease. "A dementor is a deadly creature that feeds on the happiness and joy of a person. After which, the dementor's kiss is delivered, which sucks the soul out of its victim. Counter-measure? A Patronus charm which-"

Harry raised his hand. "Thank you. That sentence is my lesson now. Ten points to Ravenclaw. Now, the dementors, back in my years," Harry gestured to himself, "guarded the wizard prison of Azkaban. They later joined the forces of Lord Voldermort. Trust me, they are a force to be reckoned with." Harry's mind was filled with images of the past, the part when Sirius and he were being attacked repeatedly by Dementors... The cold...

"They cannot be killed, but," Harry paused for dramatic effect, "you may be able to buy yourself some time to flee or chase them away."

"Expecto Patronum!" he thought of the time when he killed Voldermort-

A stag which was glowing, erupted from the end of his wand and charged at the fourth-years, some throwing themselves onto the ground, others lifting up their hands to shield their faces...

The stag vanished as it was about to collide with a rather scared Hufflepuff.

"Alright, this is a rather difficult spell, I won't expect you to be able to cast it in only one lesson. Think of something happy and use the spell. It is... Expecto Patronum. Now try."

Xxx

By the time Harry reached the Muggle Studies classroom, the test was already underway. Hermione's right was unoccupied, and Harry filled it in immediately.

"Why are you late?" Hermione hissed, thrusting a copy of the test paper into Harry's hand and went frantically back to writing.

Harry took out a bottle of ink and a quill, and started examining the questions.

_Q1. Name two ways Muggles use to communicate with each other over a long-distance._

"Are they serious?" Harry thought out loud.

"Very, Harry." Alistair's voice came directly behind him.

Harry slowly turned his head to see Alistair bending down and looking at him through his glasses. In his hand, he was holding, "Nightmare and Dreamscapes" by Stephen King.

Alistair bent down to Harry's ears and whispered, "You lived in a Muggle family, but some teachers have been born and lived in the Wizarding world all their life. I was looking around just now, and one teacher was clutching his hair in frustration. Alright. Back to work." He gave Harry a pat on the back.

Harry wrote, _Email and telephone calls_ on the blank provided.

_Q2. What is the difference between a Muggle's war and a Wizarding war._

Harry stared at it for a moment before writing his answer... So far... So good.

Xxx

"I think I screwed up a part of the test. I confused myself between Roosevelt and Truman..." Hermione continued ranting about which question she believed she got wrong, which, Harry later counted, totalled all of the questions in that paper.

The paper was easy... For the first two questions at least. From then on, a lot of pre-Cold War and post-Cold War questions came in.

Harry got a headache at question 17, _Name 2 communist countries. _ Or at question 34, _Suggest a way that the Wizarding World can bond with the Muggles._

Hermione and Harry were heading for Hogsmeade, where they could probably de-stress and fool around. As friends, of course.

"Oh yes. Why were you late for the test?" Hermione asked.

"Primarily because I was hopeful that one out of the entire class can produce more than white smoke for a Patronus charm. That Elle Brown, was this close... I swore I saw a horse appearing. But its no use if the Patronus isn't there for long."

"Elle Brown's brilliant right? I mean... Look. She's pretty good at Arithmacy and Charms. Don't know about your side though."

"She got the brains alright. But... She needs more practice on reaction time. If she needs half a lesson to think of a happy image, she is in trouble." Harry shook his head and sighed.

"Are you describing yourself?" Hermione shot back.

"Whoa. Look here. Don't get personal. We all have favourites. Besides. You took two DA meetings to master a Patronus. Your not the brightest either."

Hermione ignored him and they continued talking about various students, Hiringu, Alexander, and June.

They stepped into the Madam Puddifoots which was rather empty, other than lovers whispering God-knows-what into their ears. The warmth of this place was definitely better than the harsh cold outside.

"Two coffees please." Hermione muttered as a waitress came over.

When she left, they resumed their conversation about certain aspects of the past. Both avoided the Weasley family as much as possible. However, when Harry accidentally mentioned Ron, she seemed indifferent.

_She has moved on. I have not._

Suddenly, Harry felt a tap on his shoulder, and as he turned around, "Hello Professors." Elle Brown greeted them. At her back, Hiringu and June plopped into the seats beside Harry. "What the..." Harry cried out a bit too loudly.

"Harry, stop overreacting, I asked all our favourites to come forward. June here became a fan of yours after you practically finished off that Slytherin so quickly."

Harry nodded silently and suddenly, a thought came to his head. "Whatever happened to that boy, Alexander?"

To his surprise, June replied, "He is still in the hospital wing. Apparently, your spells made him a little sore."

Harry made a mental note to visit him.

Then, when coffees for all of them arrived timely to warm them, Hiringu shot Harry a question.

"Professor, who are you gonna dance with in the Yule Ball?"

Harry choked on his coffee and hastily drew out his wand, "_Anapneo."_ he thought to himself, and his airway was cleared instantly.

"Goodness. Is it that bad?" Elle asked in mock concern.

Hermione took about 5 seconds to realise what they were talking about.

"Yu-Yule Ball?" Hermione stuttered.

"Yes, professor, the Yule Ball is now open to everyone and anyone of any year." June said in a sing-song voice.

Hermione and Harry looked at each other and sighed.

Harry clutched his head, headache already.

Xxx

"The Yule Ball. The Yule Ball!" Hermione shrieked as they headed back to the school.

_Should I?_

"Hermione? Hermione?" Harry turned to look at her.

"What?" Hermione snapped.

"Would you give me the honour of taking you to the Yule Ball?" Harry said slowly but steadily.

Hermione deflated and opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

After a few moments, when Hermione finally spoke, her voice sounded different.

"Sure, Harry. I'd love to... Thank you."

Xxx

Harry collapsed into his chair in his office, and sighed.

"I am moving on with no regrets." Harry whispered to himself. He threw Ginny's photograph into the fireplace. He felt free. At last.

Xxx

**Author's Note: Well? What do you all think? This is my longest chapter yet. Anyway, I am still in need of OCs desperately.**

**Shopkeepers.**

**Teachers for Transfiguration, and Divination.**

**Students too! Any students between first to seventh year.**

**Please give details on height and appearances. Even throwing in a hobby will be nice.**

**Your OC may have a boyfriend or girlfriend. Purely up to you. You can ask other people with existing OCs in the story for their consent(note that both parties must confirm this) or simply make up a boyfriend/girlfriend. Straight characters please!**

**Actually, if you DO want a b/gf, you should do it now! The Yule Ball is coming! You won't want me to hook you up with a random right? (evil laughter). *cough***

**Anyway,please review and give me an OC while your at it. More than one is fine with me!**

**Could Jazzgirl123 (aka June) and Christian Cadet (aka Airen) give me a way of contacting them, because both of you have blocked the Private Messaging system, making it tough for me to actually contact you over some details. I can't possibly ask in a review of your story as it's plain rude… So… Please comment in my reviews or Private Message me how I can contact you. Thanks In advance!**

**To my readers, Thank you! **


	5. Chapter 5

"Excuse me, Madam Pomfrey, can I visit Alexander von-Stauffenberg?" Harry asked.

He was in the hospital wing, and he was carrying a basket laden with Every-Flavour beans and some expensive fireworks from the Weasley twins.

The two Weasley twins never stopped repaying Harry for his startup money and also felt it their fault that Ginny broke up with him, even though they never said it when they met last year. They never fail to send a crate of their merchandise every month, even though Harry refused to give a reply to them. If Harry's sources were not wrong, the Weasley twins have opened a new branch all the way in Warsaw.

"Of course, Potter. Go ahead." Madam Pomfrey replied slowly, as if disapproving of allowing so, but torn apart by the fact that Harry is a fellow colleague.

Xxx

Alexander sat up when he saw Harry approaching.

"Morning Professor, don't you have class?" Alexander greeted Harry.

"No. Well, at least not for now." Harry mumbled, as he placed the basket on the end table beside the bed.

Alexander nodded and went back to reading, "History of Magic: The Last Battle"

"So... How are you holding up?" Harry asked.

"Pretty good. Only reason I am not out yet is because the area where your body-binding curse hit is still sore." He absent-mindedly rubbed his chest.

Harry laughed apologetically and sat at the chair beside him, and started to look out of the window, while Alexander continued to read his book.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Alexander asked, "The girl I was dueling with. How is she?"

"Fine, she'd be pleased that you asked." Harry lied. Harry could imagine June grinning from ear to ear over the fact that she recovered faster than him.

Another moment of uncomfortable silence

"I think you'd better be off, Professor. I need my rest," he pulled the blanket up while saying so, "and you need your job."

Harry stood there stunned, before he took his leave. Looks like a sense of trust between Gryffindor and Slytherin will never happen.

Xxx

"Good morning, Professor." the class chanted.

Harry waved them down wearily. He felt lazy today, for some reason.

"Alright class, we are going to learn how to defend ourselves against Inferi today. Any one wishes to tell the class what an Inferi is?"

Hiringu's hand shot into the air, "An-Inferi-is-a-corpse-that-has-been-bewitched-to-do-a-Dark-Lord's-bidding." She said all this very fast, it was clear that she had already read this over several times.

"Good! Now, I am going to teach you, with Professor Airen's help," he gestured to Airen who was leaning against the wall, "to defend against and eradicate an Inferi. Now..."

Airen nodded and drew out his wand from the flute, pointing it at the resource room, he shouted, "Alohomora!" The door flung open and the girls in the class screamed.

A corpse-like figure stumbled out, and looked around at the class, as if dazed by its sudden exposure to light.

"Girls who can't take burning images, close your eyes and listen. Incendio!" A jet of flame shot out of Airen's wall and the Inferi tried to move away from the fire speeding towards it.

As the jet of fire collided with the Inferi, it burst into flames, arms writhing as if in agony until it laid still and unmoving.

"Professor! You KILLED it!" June screeched hysterically, with some others murmuring in agreement.

Harry shook his head and with a wave of his wand, extinguished the fire with a jet of water. The Inferi instantly stood up, and swayed as it stood there, unseeing. Like a zombie.

The class gasped and exclaimed their surprise, while some exchanged bewildered looks with each other.

"An Inferi, is a creature belonging to the family of the Undead. It cannot die. Yet, it fears the wrath of dragons and the touch of fire." Airen raised his hand dramatically as he said this.

"Wow... Quite the actor..." Harry mumbled.

The rest of the lesson involved the practice of_ Incendio. _

"No! No!" a shriek rang in Harry's ears. As Harry wheeled around, Hiringu was rooted to the ground, a snake moving towards her.

"Incarcerous!" Harry shouted, and ropes flew out of Harry's wand and wrapped themselves tightly around the snake.

"Who did that assault? Who conjured that snake?" Airen bellowed, his wand drawn.

The Gryffindors looked accusingly at a Slytherin girl, who had blonde curly hair, and was attempting rather poorly to look as unimportant as possible.

"Yes? I had nothing to do with it. I did not use Serpentsortia on her, no Sir!" She asked with a forced smile.

Airen stepped forward and clucked his tongue, "Denying it, are you? An hour with me and you will say the truth. Come."

He pulled her away and Harry followed them, afraid of what Airen was going to unleash on her. Dogs? Snakes? Harry shivered as they went to the Dungeons.

As they stepped in, Harry stopped, as he saw a hooded figure stooped over a cauldron, and stirring the contents slowly with his right hand.

"Stern? Got any Veritaserum? This girl won't talk."

"Airen, is it that necessary? I know about the Ministry's new law about Truth before Action, but..." the figure said, not looking up, and still concentrating on the cauldron.

Truth before Action? These words threw Harry off balance. What were they talking about?

Airen nodded at the figure and explained to Harry, the Ministry's law of having teachers to get the complete truth out of a student and then expel them. But apparently, (Some blockheads, as Airen said) made detentions these troublesome as well.

As the figure beside the cauldron looked up, Harry's body shook with recognition and shock.

"Alexander Regulus Stern?" Harry finally said. His head spinning from shock.

Stern was a legendary Death-Eater hunter, but he was suspended and later relieved of command for the excess use of the Imperius Curse, which was permitted by the Ministry for Aurors and Death-Eater hunters, with Stern being both. But him? Here?

"Yes, me. Now, _Accio_." Stern took out his wand and pointed it at a bottle on the table.

Stern thrust it into Airen's hand, and went back to the cauldron, he did not even cast a glance at Harry.

Harry was stunned by this cold response from his former superior in the Auror's office.

Stern looked the same before. The cold man, a veil blocking out his left face, his right face was that of distinct features, dark blue eyes, pale complexion... He looked like a girl's dream man, with the fact that his left hand was gone, a big minus point.

"Gentle with the girl, Airen." Stern muttered over his boiling cauldron.

Airen grabbed the girl, and forced the Veritaserum down her throat, and pushed her shaking body into a chair.

"What is your name?" Airen shouted.

"Ha-Ha-Hayden Zabini." the girl struggled to reply, although certainly, most unwillingly.

"Did you or did you not conjure up a snake during my lesson?" Airen said as he bent over the violently shaking girl.

"Y-Yes." Hayden gasped.

"That settles it then." Airen retreated, sounding pleased.

Xxx

"Uh... You just sit there and wait for the clock to hit twelve, then... You head back to your dormitory, and tell Professor Airen tomorrow that I gave you lines..." Harry mumbled.

Hayden Zabini's face was beaded with sweat, and she was shaking uncontrollably.

"Kreacher! If you can hear me, I need a cup of warm chocolate for the lady." Harry said softly as he collapsed into his chair in front of the crackling fireplace.

As Harry was about to give up hope, a warm chocolate drink and a chicken sandwich dropped onto the table. Harry gave Hayden a pat on the shoulder, and offered her the cup of chocolate, which was giving off an alluring aroma.

Hayden looked up and slowly stretched out her hand, embracing the warmth of the cup, and raised it to her lips, slowly savoring the taste of chocolate.

"Trust me, you won't want to pull another stunt like this again. Airen's methods are most... Unpleasant. Anyway, are you by any chance related to Blaise Zabini?" Harry quizzed as he strode back to the armchair by the warm, comfortable fireplace.

"I am his daughter. You must be the famous Potter my father always tells me stories about your adventures as a bedtime story when I was a kid. He is most grateful for you vouching for our families at the trial."

After the last battle of Hogwarts, Harry, Hermione and Ron had testified for all of Slytherin and protected them even though they had hidden themselves in the battle and went over to the enemy. The Slytherins could have been charged with degrees of high treason and face a dreaded imprisonment of life in Azkaban.

"It was nothing. Why did you have to attack Hiringu? She's a sweet girl!" Harry asked in exasperation.

_Boyfriend? House differences? Bored? Three guesses went through his mind._

"She's a Gryffindor." Hayden spat.

_Ten points to the ex-Gryffindor. Harry thought to himself._

Harry sighed and laughed.

"I am from Gryffindor? So are most of the teachers." Harry told her.

"That is different. You are a teacher." Hayden shot back.

"No difference... Anyway, be off and discreetly. Do not let Airen see you."

Hayden thanked Harry for the drink and left.

Harry picked up his calendar and looked at the 3 days before the Yule Ball. He cast it aside and closed his eyes.

It was time. Time to live with no regrets.

Xxx

Harry and Hermione had a rather alarming start for a Wednesday. First of all, the breakfast appeared ten minutes behind schedule much to the unhappiness of the students.

"Stop complaining, Harry. Those poor house elves work their skin to the bones to make so much food for us. We should be grateful to them!" Hermione shot at Harry.

Harry, however, his hands were thrust into his pocket, not paying heed to Hermione's constant tirade of compliments for the house elves.

A young Slytherin, was arguing angrily with the rest of his house's first years. At the back, were a group of Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs' First years.

Hermione nudged Harry nervously and mumbled, "Should we interfere?"

Suddenly, a burly first year punched the Slytherin, and leapt onto him, clutching at his throat.

Harry pushed the dining table forward and drew his wand, shouting, "Relashio!" as the two sides roared and charged at each other, for a good style of Muggle duelling.

The teachers yelped and moved forward, McGonagall had also drawn out her wand and shouted, "Impedimenta!", at the same time, shouting for the prefects and other teachers to help break up the fight.

Airen, Stern, Alistair and Neville rushed forward and demanded them to stop, although they themselves were firing Stunning and Freezing charms into the crowd.

The prefects of each house hastily got up and started stunning their juniors, who were still fighting each other.

Hermione had joined the foray, sending freezing charms into the crowd.

By the time most, if not all of the people fighting had been frozen or stunned, two lessons' time had already passed, Harry and Hermione's with it.

The same burly Slytherin, spat out at the his fellow first year, "Riley Thorne! Blood Traitor!"

Riley sat up and shouted, "What's so bloody bad about mixing with others? You stuckup scum!"

McGonagall sent a flare up with her wand and both sides quietened down immediately.

Apparently, Riley mixed with people from other houses more than his own. The Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs behind him were backing him up when the Slytherins confronted him.

"I am hungry. You?" Hermione suddenly asked as she saw the remainder of the students flood out of the Great Hall to Hogsmeade.

"Sure. I am always hungry." Harry replied lamely.

Hermione looked at him and smiled.

Xxx

"MINISTER OF MAGIC REFUSES SURRENDER OF DEATH EATERS," the headline of the Daily Prophet screamed, a picture of Kingsley Shacklebolt waving his fist at the camera, his mouth moving.

Harry and Hermione were inside Madam Puddifoot's drinking warm coffee and eating cookies, while Hermione read aloud the news making the Headlines. Harry never got around to reading, even though he is in a rather feeble attempt to write a story about his adventures.

_"Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, refused the surrender of the final organized existing branch of the notorious Death Eaters formerly under Lord Voldermort, once responsible for the dictatorship of the Wizarding World and the killing of Rufus Scrimgeour, former Minister of Magic._

_In addition to this in his speech last night, he issued a deadline to the Auror's office, demanding that all Death Eaters be wiped out before Christmas next year._

_"That is plenty of time, we will flush the Death Eaters from building to building, from tunnel to tunnel. We will spare no wrong-doers." Kingsley Shacklebolt added on._

_It is estimated that this organization, still have at least five hundred combat ready wizards and witches, along with giants and other creatures. The Ministry urged that all travellers avoid the area around the Black Forest, for it is suspected that the anonymous call for surrender came from there._

_Since Lord Voldermort was defeated by Harry Potter, the Death Eaters have largely fled into hiding or surrendered themselves. The Ministry spends an estimated 4.2 billion Galleons on this issue, with more on the way when an Auror raid last year ended in disaster, leaving the group of 56 Death Eaters dead and 12 Aurors killed._

_Meanwhile, in other news-"_

Hermione was rudely interrupted by June, who jabbed her at the side and flopped down into the seat, rather pale.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked sharply.

"Yule Ball, this Friday." June was panting.

"Go on?" Hermione said slowly.

"Boy, ask me out."

"And..."

"Its Alexander."

Harry gagged on his coffee and Hermione choked on her cookies.

"Seriously!" Hermione demanded.

"I said... YES. I must be crazy." June sighed.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. If this had happened with the in their times, the pair in question would become Hogwarts enemy, Number One.

June grabbed Hermione's coffee and gulped it down. She then laid back and remained quiet.

Then, she grabbed the rose in the middle of the table and started plucking its petals, mumbling, "Homework" and "Alexander" one after another.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and laughed.

Geez. Was it that tough?

Xxx

"Alright class... Today, we are going to learn the Levitation Charm." Hermione said, as the class stared at her.

Harry and Alistair were at the back of the class, watching. Harry has no lessons on Thursday, like Alistair.

"Now repeat after me. Wingardium Leviosa."

"Wingardium Leviosa." the class chanted.

"Good. Now, your wand movement. Swish and flick. Now try that on the feather on your respective tables. Wait. I'll demonstrate."

Hermione drew her wand and pointed it at the feather. As the feather started to float, Alistair drew out his own wand from underneath his cloak and muttered, "Descendo..."

Suddenly, Hermione's feather dropped back onto the table, to her surprise and embarrassment. Alistair snnigered.

"Not the first time I destroyed her lesson you know... You know, last week, Lumos?" Alistair gestured at Hermione, "Threw an entire can of Peruvian Darkness Powder, boy, was she mad."

"It's a wonder why she hasn't hexed you into oblivion. Maybe being a teacher has its restrictions…"

"HARRY POTTER!" Hermione hissed as she walked towards them.

"What?"

"You disrupted my lesson!" waving her wand threateningly.

"I…" Harry glanced at Alistair furiously and feebly attempted to clear his name but died down under Hermione's unusually stern glare.

"Sorry..." Harry finally muttered.

"Apology accepted. But just sit down and not do anything foolish!" Hermione hissed.

Harry stared at Alistair and growled. It would have been rather funny, Harry would admit, if he was not the one receiving the scolding.

Xxx

"Alright, Harry. I promised to go with you to the Yule Ball tomorrow. No wrong ideas alright?" Hermione said as they entered the Great Hall.

"Right, right." Harry wasn't really listening, but the turkey tonight looks absolutely fabulous.

"What are you wearing anyway, for tomorrow?" Hermione asked, fully aware that Harry's wardrobe was a disaster waiting to happen.

"A black suit. Okay for you?" Harry asked.

"Good. Now, let us eat." Hermione gestured at the meal before her, pushing her bushy brown hair behind her shoulder.

Harry looked at her and smiled. Now, they were really moving on. Friday. That is all where it begins.

Xxx

When Harry woke up the next morning, his suit was neatly pressed and lain on the sofa, probably an act of Kreacher. Harry, instead of his usual breakfast of tea, held up a glass of red wine, and downed it in one go.

_Keep Calm… Harry._

Harry got into the black suit, but threw a cloak over himself. The ball wasn't until night time, and he had to have a conference with McGonagall, along with the other teachers.

Harry took a glance at his watch, and hurriedly left his office.

Xxx

"Sorry, Professors, for ruining such a wonderful day for you with a meeting." McGonagall said.

Most of the professors were wearing cloaks, with the exception of Stern and Alistair. Airen was in his usual white clothing, no surprise there.

"Alright, first things first. New orders from the Ministry."

McGonagall took out a stack of parchment filled with words and slid one each to the Professors.

Harry started reading it, alarm growing in him as his eyes went down the parchment.

Harry saw Hermione's eyes widen in surprise as she read, once in a while stopping to examine the line in greater detail.

_Orders from The Ministry Of Magic, jointly signed by Russian and French counterparts for all members of the Hogwarts staff._

_Hogwarts is to be under all areas, ready for an event of total war, other areas include the French Magic Authorities, Russian Ministry Of Magic and the British Ministry Of Magic._

_All routine events will still be of the decision of the Ministry. All events out of the ordinary has to be decided by the Ministry Of Magic._

_All pro-Voldermort students would be sent to the Ministry Of Magic, no answers shall be given by the Authorities in Hogwarts for that matter._

_The area of Hogwarts and 15 kilometres out is under emergency law as passed by the parliament. Any students or staff not abiding by the rules will be dealt with as Treachery to the State._

_All Defence against the Dark Arts, Charms and Transfiguration lessons' must proceed faster until the Emergency Law is lifted._

_As signed by the Ministry Of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt._

"You cannot be serious." Neville cried out as he read.

"Orders from the Ministry, Neville. This area is under martial law or emergency law if it sounds better, at any rate." Stern spoke up, to everyone's surprise.

"But this is so unnecessary!" Neville exclaimed.

"I don't see the point. We are safer than ever." Alistair threw the parchment onto the table.

"I go with Alistair and Neville," Hermione threw up her hands and said matter-of-factly, "Voldermort is dead. No danger at all."

"I disagree. The report in the Daily Prophet was grossly underestimated."

Everyone turned to face Harry.

Harry had been the Head of the Auror's office for sometime, until he went to teach, but he still received regular reports on all events, as a favour from his friends in the Ministry.

"This is confidential, so I ask that the words I say or figures I show, do not leave this room."

The Professors and McGonagall nodded.

Harry took out a report from his briefcase, and started reading it aloud.

"As of last month, we have substantial evidence to believe, the Death Eaters have formed a death pact with the giants, and have gained the service of Dragon Tamers."

Hermione gasped and Airen shot a question at her, "Dragon Tamers?"

"People who specialised in training dragons for warfare. It is very risky though, for it risks exposure of the Wizarding World."

Airen quickly nodded and motioned for Harry to continue.

"The Dragons include the Norwegian Ridgeback according to our late informant. Also, the total strength of the Death Eaters number one thousand, significantly lower than the Aurors, but still capable of one great battle. As such, the Auror's office propose, the use of kill-first ask questions if possible tactics."

The room remained silent until McGonagall broke it. "That bad?"

Harry inclined his head. Stern mumbled, "I always said that the Ministry was too soft on them fools..."

"Alright, the first Quidditch match between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor takes place next week. I want a clean game, and we are still looking for a Quidditch teacher for the respective houses, Mr. Potter and Miss Granger will take charge of Gryffindor. Alistair and Stern of Hufflepuff."

Hermione looked horrified and looked at Harry, mouthing "Oh no."

"Me?" Airen snorted.

"You will prepare the Duelling Club tournament. That is all, ladies and gentlemen."

Xxx

"Looking good, Hermione." Harry said as she appeared, in a lilac dress.

"Thanks." She smiled sweetly. "Shall we go?"

When Harry and Hermione reached the Ball, their favourites were already there.

With a boyfriend each. Great.

Hiringu, dressed in a black dress, was accompanied by another Gryffindor that Hermione recognised as Gavin Almeida.

"His a decent fellow, but he moves around a lot." Hermione whispered.

June, in a bright red dress, was arguing fiercely with Alexander, and as Harry and Hermione walked closer, they stopped abruptly, and smiled at each other, leaving both of them puzzled.

Hayden Zabini was chatting with Riley, the number one enemy of Slytherin, it appeared that they were together anyway.

Elle, dressed in a stunning white gown, was with whom Harry pointed out as Luke Parlange.

Harry handed Hermione a glass of Champagne and they toasted each other.

"Wow. Look at Elle, not bad huh." Harry muttered, but Hermione suddenly said, "Wow. What the..."

Harry turned his head, to where Airen was with her female companion. She was dressed like Airen, but black in colour.

Harry walked forward with Hermione following behind, and waved to Airen.

"Ahh... Harry! Meet Layla." Airen gestured.

As the woman looked up, Hermione gasped.

She was of an extremely fair complexion, her eyes a piercing blue. Her hair gave a silvery glow.

"Pleased to meet both of you.' Her voice was soft but angelic.

"Excuse us, Harry and Hermione..." Airen pointed at the champagne, and the couple moved aside, allowing them to move.

As they left, Harry was still staring at Layla, looking at her delicate steps... Her-

Harry felt a sharp jab in his ribs, to see a red-faced Hermione dragging him away.

Hermione dragged him to the food and asked, "Where is Stern and Alistair?"

Harry thought of it for a while before replying, "Knowing Stern, he hates lively places and Alistair is too lazy to come."

"Ahhh..."

Xxx

"The music please!" McGonagall shouted across the room.

"_Non Je Ne Regrette..."_

"May I?" Harry stretched out his hand towards Hermione.

Hermione raised her hand hesitantly, but after a moment, Harry was feeling the warmth of her hand in his. They moved to the dance floor, and held each other at the waist, dancing to the tune of the music.

Hermione's head was on his shoulders, his on hers as they slowly danced.

Suddenly, Alistair's voice sounded, "Play a happier song! Will ya! Try this Muggle song!"

The music abruptly stopped, and after a few seconds,

"My baby moves at midnight..."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and laughed.

"Goes right on to the dawn, Yeh!"

They switched the partner frequently with their favourites according to the beat of the music. Harry and Elle... Hermione and Luke Parlange...

"You should be dancing! Yeah!" the Bee Gees music blasted.

When they were back together, Harry and Hermione decided they have had enough and sat at the sides, watching the people on the dancefloor laughing and dancing.

June and Alexander were holding each other's hand and laughing wildly as they moved across the floor.

Elle and Luke were content with a slow dance...

Hiringu and Gavin were dancing wildly... Bare footed?

Hayden and Riley were resting as well, opposite Harry and Hermione.

Airen and Layla were moving slowly across the dance floor slowly.

Alistair was nowhere to be found...

Xxx

"Looks like the ball wasn't playing a moody, classical song after all." Hermione remarked as they rested.

"Yeah. I thought the tragic song would go on and on. Thumbs up for Alistair!" Harry said and Hermione laughed.

"Oh well... I had a great great time. I can't remember the last time that I did this..." Hermione's voice trailed away.

"Mmh... Me too." Harry muttered.

"Alright, Harry. Remembered that I punished you in my class because you disrupted it?"

Harry looked up and opened his mouth to rebut, but saw that Hermione's eyes were watery.

"Harry..." She whispered, and kissed him on the cheeks.

Harry's pulse quickened, as he felt the lips make contact with his cheek.

"I am so sorry... This is your reward" Hermione whispered as she broke away.

"Don't be..." Harry muttered, resisting the feeling to move his hand to where the lips had touched

"That's my reward! Haha!" Hermione gave a forced laugh and hastily wiped off her tears.

Harry kept quiet, and Hermione quickly said, "Th-That kiss was innocent okay?"

Harry nodded slowly and got up to leave with Hermione. For the first time, Harry realised how beautiful she really was.

"The stars are really beautiful..." Hermione looked up and muttered as they reached the courtyard.

Yes. Yes, they were beautiful that night.

Xxx

The next day, Harry was rudely awakened by Hermione banging on the door in the morning.

"What?" Harry grumbled, tackling his bedside hair with water.

"New prominent divination teacher... A Seer, apparently." she did not hide the contempt in her voice. She disliked Divination, for it was a "fraud".

Harry grabbed his cloak and left the office with Hermione.

Xxx

"Welcome to Hogwarts, the all-seeing Jackson Pyron!" McGonagall said anxiously. They were after all, short-handed.

"Thank you, professor McGonagall. Ah! Harry Potter!"

A blonde man with kind features said rather loudly, at the sight of Harry and Hermione.

"Jacky?"

Pyrons wheeled around, and saw Airen standing there, eyes open and mouth agape.

"Stairway! Oh... I thought that you'd be here!" Pyrons walked towards him, and shook his hand.

"How long had it been! Since I moved away what... twelve years ago?" Airen said excitedly.

"Ha! It was thirteen!" Pyrons corrected him.

Hermione raised her eyebrow and looked at Harry who shrugged.

Reunions can get emotional...

Xxx

"Ah... I have a gift for all the teachers!" Pyrons announced as he opened a chest laden with objects.

"Professor Stern! Here, a top quality invisibility cloak! Its from Russia!"

"How'd you know I use all these..." Stern muttered, giving a small look of surprise.

"Miss Granger! Here, a bottle of Felix Felicis. You need all the luck you need. Young lady, for the future."

Hermione accepted it, not looking exactly convinced.

"Alistair! A nice blade from the Chinese will kill your boredom no? Don't mean it literally, of course."

Alistair looked curiously at the set of new books, he was after all, still a wizard.

Neville had a nice set of clippers...

"Mr. Potter! Take this! Open it, when the crisis is over. You will know what I mean." He pressed a small box into Harry's arms.

Harry nodded slowly, and decided to do so. After all, he wanted to see how good the Seer was.

"I am hungry. Breakfast?" Pyrons said cheerfully, looking at the group around him.

Xxx

**Finally completed my longest chapter yet! Took the longest amount of time too T.T**

**But I'd like to credit a person, who wishes to be known as est , for helping me shape up the story. She may not have helped by typing, but she helped me out by forming a good lil plot.**

**Anyway, now, I've closed up all admittance of OCs for TEACHERS.**

**I only accept students and Hogwarts shopkeepers. Seriously, nothing's bad about being a shopkeeper... Come on... By the way, please give your OC in this manner.**

**Name:**

**Student/Shopkeeper:**

**Age (for Shopkeepers)/Year (for students) : **

**Best spell(s) :**

**Any relationship to Harry/Hermione or other OCs: If its secret crushes, I accept. But if its an active relationship, please seek consent from the OC's creator for permission and have him/her confirm with me. You too must inform me.**

**Appearance (compulsory) (Be DETAILED) :**

**Please Review and submit an OC! Thank you for supporting the story for so long! Thank you! Anyway, if any of my readers celebrate Valentine's Day, Happy Valentine's Day to you! :) :D **


	6. Chapter 6

As Harry and Hermione walked out of the school towards Hogsmeade, a Muggle truck was driving up the road, towing an-

"Artillery piece?" Hermione cried out in disbelief.

"Yes, Granger, an artillery piece." a voice came from behind.

Stern and Airen stepped out of the shadows and greeted them.

"Why the Muggle Weaponry?" Harry asked, still not sure that he just saw a Muggle weapon coming out of the road.

Stern, his face impassive, replied, "Muggles have ingenious warfare weapons. Those 36 artillery pieces will be able to bring down them Giants if need be. A lot stronger than Reducto and Bombarda, if I may say."

"Alistair had this brilliant concept that if we used Muggle weapons, which can hit further and possibly more accurately under trained hands, those pure-blood Death Eater fools who insist on not using anything Muggle-like will not have any idea how it is used." Airen added on.

"Sounds good. Where is Alistair?" Hermione asked.

"Teaching now. But he'll be back in the world of the Lord of the Dings." Airen replied.

"Rings." Hermione hissed, and Airen shrugged.

"Anyway, Alistair wants me to tell you two that he wants to see you." Stern leaned forward and whispered, "Confidential business."

Harry and Hermione nodded and found out that Alistair said, "When you two blockheads are free." So, a little trip to Hogsmeade looks like it is in order.

Xxx

"Where do you want to eat, Mione?" Harry asked, as the voices of students filled the area.

"I don't really know... Hogsmeade, is after all, only this big." Hermione muttered.

"Say, check that out..." Harry said as he walked by the bookstore.

On display, was Dummy's Guide on riding a Broomstick.

"You'll need this, Hermione. Especially for Quidditch." Harry said in mock concern.

Hermione's face turned a deep scarlet as she opened her mouth to retort, "Quidditch promotes enmity between the houses! It is_ uncivilized."_

Harry opened his mouth in anger and said in mock pity, "Because you can't even get on an enchanted Broomstick?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, conceding defeat and Harry gave a triumphant smile.

"Back to the point, where should we go today? Not Madam Puddifoot's again?" Harry groaned.

"There is a lovely retro family cafe around here. Not a lot of people though. I... Used to go there with Ron." Hermione said slowly,

"You sure you want to go? I have a place in mind. I used to go to it with Ginny. Lovely place. Raven's Perch. Heard of it?"

Hermione looked at Harry in surprise and laughed. "That was the place that I was talking about! Let us go then!"

Harry laughed and nodded.

Xxx

"Oh Miss Granger and Mister Potter! Welcome back!" a brown-haired lady with in her 20s greeted them.

"I said drop the formalities, Mrs. Beakerland, call me Harry and call this…" Harry gestured at his brown-haired companion, "Hermione."

"THIS?" Hermione hissed, and flashed a smile at the lady.

She laughed and walked them to a seat for 2, with a good view of the mountains.

"Call me Raven, my dear customers. Missus really makes me sound old. After all, I'm only 28!" Raven Beakerland said cheerfully.

The place was looked like a hunting lodge within the forests. The seats were decorated to look like stumps that have been smoothed on the top to make it comfortable for seating. The tables were round, but also made of wood. The fireplace gave the building a cosy feeling to it.

"Coffee for me, Raven." Harry said, and turned to look at Hermione who ordered the same.

"Anything to eat?" Raven said sweetly.

"Maybe… Fish and Chips for me?" Hermione said slowly.

"I'll have the same."

Raven did a little bow and went to the kitchen. Harry looked around and saw that the place was as he remembered, not too crowded. At the corner of the Café, sat two old men who were playing chess and laughing.

A little girl with a Raven sitting on her shoulder was singing in her sweet voice,

"We see a peaceful world in unity and we sing a song of love and harmony~"

Harry looked at the girl at smiled. She was one of the Beakerlands, aged only 7. She has a sister in Hogwarts, not brilliant, but hardworking.

Hermione, on the other hand, was looking at Harry expectantly, "Well?"

"Well what?" Harry asked.

"Apparently, we have to organize the Quidditch team right? You were a former captain. You train. I cheer." Hermione suggested.

"Dream on. You need to do something productive. Like..." Harry couldn't think of anything. Hermione knows subjects at the back of her hand. History of Magic... Charms... Potions... But she knew nuts about flying and nothing about Quidditch.

"That settles it then." Hermione sat back satisfactorily and maybe, in relief.

"I'll think of something, don't you worry." Harry scowled and their coffee arrived.

"Enjoy!" Raven said cheerfully but she was distracted by a new customer. Or customers.

"Welcome! Table for two?... Wait... Make that... Eight." Raven sounded a bit crestfallen for some reason.

As the customers walked in, their constant giggling got on Hermione's nerve. Harry, admittedly, thought that the serene atmosphere would be better off quiet.

"Group date! Wow, not bad! My first time though." the girl who said that sounded a little anxious.

"Me too. Let's just hope the other students, especially the teachers don't see us." the male voice sounded a bit scared.

"You coward! I'm nice enough to have come out and mix with you other houses for a change. Now, you chicken out? A Slytherin?" this girl hissed, but anyone's guess would be that she would be of that house as well.

"Relax. Most of the teachers are ordering weird... Firelegs and placing them around the school? The only teachers who go to Hogsmeade are Mr. Potter and Miss Granger. They are always at Madam Puddifoot's. No worries!"

Harry and Hermione exchanged looks and nodded. They both stood up and turned around. There, huddled together, Hiringu, Elle, Alexander, Riley, June, Luke, Gavin, Hayden. A group date indeed.

Elle was the first to see them, and she coughed loudly. Oblivious to the fact, June continued, "In fact, they may be even close to dating. What a lovely couple that they will make. Ex War-hero and an intelligent wife. Perfect."

Luke, Gavin and Hiringu caught sight of Harry and Hermione and coughed simultaneously, and started drumming the table and staring into the air.

Hayden nodded vigorously in agreement, and cried out, "I saw Miss Granger kissing Potter! Just ask Riley! He saw it too!"

Harry cast a look at Hermione, who had sat back down and buried her face in her hands, in embarrassment.

Riley nodded slowly and said, "You know, my family has always been supportive of Potter ever since the Ministry fell into darker times. We should stay out of their love life. That's a way to support them."

Alexander said, "I remember, back in those years, house-mixing was a highly controversial thing. Back then, people didn't really dare to support Professor Potter. It was sure death. How on earth did you get into Slytherin anyway. With that amount of loyalty."

Harry walked over to June who had just opened her mouth and pat her on the shoulder.

June turned around and her smile faded. So did the remaining three.

"Having fun? My friends?" Harry said in his best impersonation of Stern.

Hermione had also walked over, face a deep red, and was positively glaring at them.

After a moment of strained silence, only punctured by Raven's daughter singing, Elle cleared her throat and said, "Lovely weather."

"I don't call sixteen below zero, lovely..." Hermione stated coldly.

"Fish and Chips are here!" Raven's voice sounded from the kitchen. The fragrance of their dishes drifting to their noses.

"Professor. Your fish and chips?" Hayden forced a smile.

Harry and Hermione nodded stiffly and went to their seats.

"Not bad, Hermione. Your acting." Harry remarked as he poured out the ketchup.

Hermione's steely face was instantly changed into a look of surprise.

"You could tell?"

"Sure. If your angry, you fold your arms tightly and clench your fists. You get demented and you start scolding. I've known you long enough. Besides, your more rational than me. If I haven't blown my top yet, you won't."

'Hmph. Very well, Harry. You win. But is that how the students see the kiss?" Hermione asked anxiously.

With all due honesty, no part of that kiss was innocent. Harry wanted to say, but resisted it.

"Don't fret. It's only gossip." Harry muttered, now attacking his fish with the knife.

Hermione nodded and sipped her coffee.

"Say... Hermione. What do you look for in a guy?" Harry asked casually.

Hermione's eyes widened to the extent where Harry thought they were going to drop out.

After a while, in a rather different voice, she replied, "He must be previously in the Quidditch team, relatively tall, skinny. Messy hair. Not good with words. Most importantly, handsome."

Harry's eyes widened as she said. Wow. Her criteria was tough. Who on earth could match tha-

"Wait. Let me give it a shot. Let me be that person. Do I meet that criteria?"

Hermione seemed to scrutinize him for a moment, but shook her head and said, "Nope. You don't fulfill one criteria."

Harry's heart sank, "What?"

"Your not handsome." Hermione said rather seriously.

Harry heart sank and he went back to the Fish and Chips, pushing the bit of fish he just cut with his fork.

After a few moments, Hermione sighed as well.

"Sigh. Since such guys are hard to find... I guess I may have to give you a shot." Hermione said, her voice full of amusement.

"But I must say, Harry, no roses or anything and you expect me to go out with you? Take this as a test of whether you have learnt anything from me. You have fifteen minutes to get me the typical roses, chocolates, a simple bracelet, love letter, a card, some strawberries, maybe a chocolate frog and a cupid statue. You do it, the intelligent girl will go out with the famous war-hero." Hermione said, a smile on her lips.

Harry's jaw fell open at her demands. The cost to move on is that big, huh.

"It is impossible! In fifteen minutes?" Harry cried out, but suddenly, an idea came to him.

He stormed over to the students, and shouted, "How dare you talk about us like this?"

Riley whimpered and the rest cowered.

"Get all these 8 items for me! The eight of you! In fifteen minutes! I am counting!" He named the items and he began counting, "One! Two!" the eight of them ran through the door almost instantly.

"Not bad, Harry." Hermione pushed her bushy brown hair behind her, and motioned for Harry to sit down.

"Harry..." She said slowly, "I know I have developed a liking for you. You have been there for me. I am grateful to you. But please..." Her eyes pierced Harry's, "I am as fragile as it is. I don't trust people anymore... Ever since..." Hermione's eyes welled up in tears, but she continued, "I want to be happy. Make me believe men are not jerks. This chance, I give you, Harry. Help me please. Take me out of this living nightmare. Make me... Believe. Harry..." She took his hands into hers.

"Hermione..." Harry squeezed her arm.

Hermione's tears started to pour silently as they looked at each other.

Harry wiped her tears away and whispered, "Smile."

Hermione burst into a grin, wiped her tears and bowed her head.

"Hermione?"

"Harry, happy Valentine's Day."

Harry gave a jolt as his mind registered that this was indeed Valentine's Day. Harry muttered, "And I could forget a day like this."

"Lesson number one, never forget Valentine's Day, and a girl's birthday." She teased.

The smile on her face was angelic...

To Harry, now, she has released him from sorrow, she IS an angel.

Harry gripped her hand and smiled.

"Looks like those kids put us together somehow huh?" Harry laughed.

Hermione smiled and nodded. She looked so beautiful smiling, for brown hair... Her eyes... Her beautiful face streaked by tears...

"We got em! Professor! We got em! Five minutes to spare!"

Hermione hastily wiped her tears with the napkin and resumed glaring at the students.

"Well?" Harry said as he stared at the panting students.

"I made up a love letter. Just fill up the name in question." Hayden handed out a piece of paper to Harry.

"A nice bracelet with the coat of arms of Gryffindor. Riley held up a grand looking bracelet in gold colour.

Hiringu gave Harry a bouquet of roses and looked on uncertainly.

Elle, held up a box of heart-shaped chocolates and placed it on the table.

Alexander held up a Valentine's Day card and muttered, "Just fill in the name of the person in question."

Luke and Gavin placed the chocolate frogs and cupid statue on the table.

"Not bad." Harry said, holding up the statue and examining it. "Now, watch."

Harry picked up the roses and stood up, and to everyone's surprise, he went down on one knee and asked, "Hermione Jean Granger, will you be the girlfriend of Harry James Potter?"

Hermione's face was flushed a deep red as she muttered anxiously, "Not in front of the students."

"Come on, Professor! Its the Boy Who Lived!" Hayden chanted, and the remaining seven grinned or sniggered.

After a few feeble attempts by Hermione to get Harry to his feet, she nodded, and avoided eye contact.

The students clapped and wolf-whistled, while Harry held Hermione's hands tightly in his own.

"We are officially dating." Harry announced to the Cafe, and the students clapped. Raven gave Harry a Valentine's Day cake and congratulated them.

"Wait. My Valentine's Day present. You all..." Hermione gestured for the students to turn around.

She planted a kiss on Harry's lips. Her kiss was sweet. Sweeter than strawberry...

_Sweeter than Ginny._

Xxx

"You wanted to see us two blockheads?" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Yes. Both of you have to come up with a defence plan for Hogwarts. For the event of total and all out siege. You may throw in more details later, but just to have you know, 36 ar-"

"Artillery pieces have been deployed around the school. Yes... We know, Alistair... We know." Harry mumbled.

"By defence plan, I mean, splitting up of students into groups to defend each tower or battlement. From Gate to Gate, we fight. We will fight, fight to the last man. Fight for your lives!" Alistair said enthusiastically as he paced up and down the room.

"That won't come from the Lord of the Rings movie by any chance?" Hermione questioned.

"That is none of your business!" Alistair snapped.

"Alright. Alright. When do you want it?" Harry asked.

"Tomorrow night by the latest."

Xxx

"Okay class. Today, we shall touch on, the Patronus charm. Again." Harry said as he looked around the class.

"Yes, Professor."

"With the Ministry's grace, I have been granted a Dementor, recently subdued and captured from Azkaban." Harry nodded gravely, surveying the faces of the students.

"I may be asking too much. But who would want to experience a Dementor first hand?"

A young Gryffindor's hand shot up, and she walked forward bravely.

"Name?"

"Rayne Beakerland, Sir."

"Related to Raven Beakerland by any chance?"

She smiled and replied, "She's my mother."

Harry's mental burden just increased. What if Rayne received the Dementor's Kiss? What would he say to Raven..?

"Are you sure you wish to do it? Even the Fourth-Years have trouble dealing with it."

Rayne kept quiet.

"Very well. Airen?" Harry gestured.

"Alohomora." Airen waved his wand at the chest which was shaking violently.

As it opened, the room suddenly fell cold, and a dread descended upon them.

The area around the chest started to freeze, and a cloaked, hooded figure appeared from the chest.

It swiftly bend down at Rayne who took a step back and gasped. After a mere minute, Rayne started to cower and shiver.

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry bellowed, thinking of the time that he managed to ask Hermione out.

A stag charged at the Dementor, and it fled. Harry directed the Patronus shield and forced the Dementor to go back into the chest. Suddenly, despite the shield still retaining its former strength, the Dementor pushed itself out.

"What the..?" Airen cried out, and he shouted, "Expecto Patronum!"

A Patronus taking the shape of a dragon erupted from his wand, and charged head first at the Dementor which slowly relented to the fierce onslaught by the two Dementors.

"Wow... Harry, in my times, they were simpler."

Harry could only agree.

Rayne was still shaking as she collapsed into a chair, tears falling from her eyes.

"How did it feel?" Harry asked gently.

"Dark... Cold..."

"That's it?" Harry gave a pat on the shoulder.

"Felt like... I could never be happy again..." she then fell silent.

"Airen!" the white wizard nodded and slowly helped her up. "A nice cup of chocolate and a warm bed would help to." Airen said softly, and they exited the class.

Most probably, Airen would go to Stern and get a Calming Draught. But they work all the same.

"Alright. To produce a fully-fledged Patronus, you need to think of something, happy. Then you say the incantation."

Xxx

"I can't believe it, Hermione. My first batch of homework to mark. What's worse. The First-Years have more talent at pulling off the Patronus Charm than the Fourth-Years."

Harry held his quill as he looked at the essay on the Inferi.

"Relax..." Hermione gave him a pat on the shoulder. She was marking scripts as well, on Wand movements.

Harry picked up the scripts of the Fourth-Years and First-Years, and looked at them doubtfully. Then, he pushed the one by the Fourth-Years aside for Airen.

"Why are you doing that?" Hermione asked.

"The First-Years answer is shorter."

Hermione laughed and shook her head.

Harry smirked and picked up Hayden's script.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp jab to his left and yelped.

"What the..." Harry looked and saw Hermione's eyes fixed on her marking.

Harry resumed to reading the essay but received another jab this time.

Was Hermione grinning?

"Did you do that?" Harry demanded.

"Jab you? Yes." she pushed her hair aside and turned to face Harry.

"Why?"

"Miss Intelligent here is bored."

"You are?"

Harry nodded and with the skill of a seeker, he jabbed Hermione at her sides rapidly, causing her to jump.

"You!"

"Catch me if you can, you'll take forever."

"Oh really?" Hermione smirked.

"Wait." Harry's mind jolted.

"Catch. We need to settle the Quidditch plan today. Defence plan as well!"

Hermione's eyes widened and she slapped her forehead. "I forgot! I actually forgot!" she whined.

"I think its better we discuss it in private later. " Harry whispered and she nodded.

Xxx

"Harry! For the last time, you cannot have our students dive bombing at the enemy!" Hermione clutched her hair in exasperation.

"This plan has great potential. Imagine our students pelting the enemy with mandrake!" Harry exclaimed.

"No, Harry!" Hermione shook her head vigorously.

"Fine! What do you want to do?" Harry threw up his hand in frustration.

"How about reinforcing the school gate?" Hermione pointed at the four gates.

"Mmh..." Harry nodded, noting the fact that the gates of the West Battlements have not been repaired as a memorial to the fallen.

"See? It helps if you have an intelligent girlfriend." Hermione said casually as she pushed her bushy brown hair to the sides.

Harry un-wisely snorted and she glared at him.

"Really, I don't think they will dare to assault Hogwarts again." walking over to his table and pulling out the Marauder's Map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Hermione looked at Harry disapprovingly, and said, "As a teacher, you should really stop using that."

"No... Hermione. It's like the time with the Half Blood Prince and it is final." Harry said wearily.

She humphed and resumed writing a proposal for Alistair.

"Check this out." Harry said.

He pointed at Alistair on the map, he was in the middle of the Quidditch pitch.

"That's funny. He never moves beyond ten feet from his bed..." Hermione muttered.

"Maybe he is training the students? For Quidditch? Well, we can't allow that..." Harry muttered.

"Relax, Harry. Its no big deal..."

"Yes, it is. Rouse my Gryffindor Quidditch team. Today, we chase them from the pitch!" Harry said with renewed vigour as he pulled his FireBolt out of the broom closet.

Hermione smiled and sighed. Same old Harry.

Xxx

"Professor... I am tired..." Hiringu yawned, holding her Nimbus Two Thousand.

Harry was walking ahead of his Gryffindor team, which were all bleary eyed and irritated.

"Let's just let them win..." June muttered, "I mean, we will be victorious, yes sir." she changed her stance immediately as Harry's eyes met hers.

Rayne Beakerland was dragging her feet and yawning.

"Harry, won't you re-consider? Remember we saw no one other than Alistair in the Quidditch field."

"No no, Hermione! What separates us Gryffindor, is hard work and iron discipline!"

Hermione whispered something into the ears of the Gryffindors and they laughed.

"What?" Harry snapped.

"Nothing, Harry. Just telling them how you studied and did your homework when we were still younger."

Harry scowled and the Gryffindors roared with laughter.

A smirk spread across Hermione's face.

"Why? The Boy Who Lived getting hammered by the girlfriend?" she said in a tone of mock-pity.

"There he is... Hang on..." Harry motioned for everyone to move slowly and peek.

There weren't any Slytherins. There weren't even any Broomsticks involved.

Just Alistair.

He was gripping the handle of an European sword, its blade gleaming in the moonlight as it danced.

Alistair did a stabbing motion followed by a sweeping kick. A small wind seems to have kicked up around him as his blade thrusted, stabbed and slashed. The blade sliced through the air, as he fought with an unseeing enemy.

Then, Hiringu muttered, "Wow."

Hermione nudged Harry and said, "He is not sleeping anymore. He looks very active to me."

Suddenly, Alistair stopped and looked around. Harry and company ducked, with Hermione still peeking at him.

As Alistair turned to leave, Rayne let out a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, Alistair pushed his cloak aside, and pulled a wand from the sword hilt. He whirled around and shouted, "Bombarda!"

His spell collided and exploded with the half wall everyone was hiding behind.

Harry and Hermione pushed everyone to the ground and drew their wands.

"Alistair! It's me! Harry and Hermione!"

"Show yourself!"

As Harry stepped out of the debris, Alistair bellowed, "Couldn't you have told me you were there? Was it that tough?"

"Look... We're sorry."

Hiringu coughed and got to her feet. June helped Rayne up and dusted the dust off herself.

"None of you will mention the fact that you saw me in the pitch practicing with my sword. Is that clear?"

Rayne piped up, "Why so secretive, sir? It was brilliant!"

"It is?" Alistair managed a small grin.

"Teach us please!" June pleaded, as she admired his blade from a distance.

Alistair considered them for a moment before nodding his head.

"Fine. Meet me here at this time every week. But don't tell anyone."

He then hurriedly left the pitch.

"Alright! Training! Training! Do the standard drills now!" Harry clapped his hand together.

"Now why did I bring my broom along with me?" Harry muttered.

As the Gryffindors kicked into the air, Harry sat down beside Hermione, who was looking at the stars in the nightsky.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Hermione sighed.

Harry nodded and wondered if he should take a step forward in this cold night.

Hermione placed her head on his shoulders and closed her eyes and started humming a tune.

Harry placed his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Why did you choose me, Harry?" Hermione said quietly, as the Gryffindors played on silently, passing the Quaffle to each other.

"Because... I don't know. I just felt that it had to be you." Harry whispered, "Our experiences were almost the same too... Ginny ditched me, Ron left you..." He sighed.

"I thought we would understand each other better. Miss Granger." Harry ruffled her bushy brown hair.

She didn't seem to mind, instead, a smile slowly spread across her face as she sighed in content.

Suddenly, a piercing scream filled the Pitch. Harry looked up and to his horror, June had fallen off her broom, and a dark hooded figure was chasing her-

_A Dementor_

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" the stag charged at the Dementor and repulsed it. Hermione had whipped out her wand and pointed it at the falling girl, "Arresto Momentum!" she shouted.

June's impending death was averted, as she was slowly lain to the ground by the spell.

"Rayne!" Harry bellowed.

The little Gryffindor shuffled forward and anxiously looked at her friend.

"Go to the hospital wing. Now."

Xxx

"So... Professor. Am I to understand that the Dementor attacked your student and was only repulsed?" McGonagall demanded, as Harry and Hermione looked at the sleeping June.

At least she was spared from the Dementor's Kiss.

"What else did you want me to do? Get on my FireBolt and bring it down?" Harry said hotly.

McGonagall sighed and shook her head.

"We thought that all the Dementors from the Last Battle have been caught. Look's like we're very wrong." the headmistress said.

Harry and Hermione stared intently at June.

"Professors. I suggest you turn in. The girl will be fine." McGonagall said briskly and left.

Harry nudged Hermione and told her to go to sleep.

"But..." she protested.

"Just go, Hermione."

"Alright Harry. Goodnight." She smiled and as she left, she gave Harry a peck on the cheeki

Harry touched the spot where she kissed and muttered to the sleeping June, "Well... At least it is not a total loss."

Harry sat down beside June and closed his eyes.

Xxx

"Professor! Professor!"

Harry was rudely awaken by June, who was already fully dressed.

"Let's go and have breakfast."

Harry yawned and stretched himself. He told her to go ahead as he needed to clean up.

As Harry was walking up to the staffroom, he heard a roar and a bang coming from the staircase.

Cautiously, Harry drew out his wand and he quickly dived out and shouted at the standing figure, "Petrificus Totalus!"

The figure collapsed and went rigid.

Harry, slowly moved towards the two people there, one unconscious and another petrified.

Harry lifted the body-binding curse and demanded, "Who and what did you do to him?"

The boy, who was easily taller than Harry and much more stronger in physique, calmly said, "Professor, I attacked this kid. Muggle duel. I am Nick Richtofen, Fifth year Gryffindor."

Harry pointed his wand at the unconscious kid and muttered, "Aguamenti."

The boy sprung to life and looked at Richtofen in horror.

Then, with Harry's wand pointed at them, he explained how his plan to ambush Elle was foiled and that Nick, had attacked him in anger.

"I am sorry, Richtofen. Though the cause is noble, I have to punish you. You will go to Miss Granger's office where she will have work prepared for you. Ten points from Gryffindor." Harry mumbled, aware that he was docking points from his own house.

Nick bowed and gave the boy a seething glare before leaving.

"Run along now. Go to Madam Pomfrey for her to check you up." Harry gave the boy a pat and motioned for him to go.

Xxx

"... And that boy, Nick was kicking him to death..." Harry told Hermione as they had their breakfast.

Hermione gave him a strange look.

"Why? What's wrong?" Harry asked, while chewing his sausage.

"Swallow whatever your eating before speaking! Besides, I thought that you have changed."

"How so..."

"A few years back, I am sure that you would have approved his actions. To the extent of covering for him, maybe?"

"And how do you know that?" Harry snapped.

"You are the one who went on a reckless adventure to kill a wizard you didn't really think you could." Hermione said as she picked up a sausage with her fork.

"Besides that fact, you are after all, righteous in your own way."

Harry looked at Hermione and nodded.

Yes, he would have turned a blind eye if it was last time.

Hermione smiled satisfactorily.

"Your a risk taker as well."

"Now, that I do not get."

"You chose me as a girlfriend."

Harry choked on his bacon and laughed. Hermione flashed him a smile.

Wow, is it gonna be a fun day or what.

Xxx

Harry was in Hermione's office for the first time. It was cosy, no doubt. But the pink sofa was a bit too much for Harry's liking.

There was a knock on the door and Hermione opened it.

Nick walked in and greeted the both of them. Harry nodded his head.

"Alright, Nick. Just sit down here and sort out the squeaking mices. The ones that were once sugar would be softer. About twenty of them each. Thanks. Harry and I will mark your homework while you do so."

Nick bowed and started work, quietly but quickly.

"You going home for christmas?" Hermione asked Nick casually, not looking up as she crossed out a sentence.

Nick paused.

"No home. My father perished in the last war. My ma couldn't take it. All dead..." he croaked.

Harry looked at Hermione from the corner of his eye. Hermione had flushed a deep scarlet and she was stammering.

"You want me to make arrangements? For you to stay in school during Easter, Christmas and other public or school holidays?" Harry asked.

That was what he wanted everytime. He was an orphan too.

Nick looked at Harry and nodded.

"I would appreciate that, professor."

Harry then went to Hermione's cabinet and pulled out a jar of sugar. He thrust the jar into Nick's hands before returning to work.

Nick looked wonderingly at the jar and opened it, and about twenty mices rushed out in a bid to have a go with the sugar.

Hermione looked at Harry and then said, "Well, Nick. There you have it."

Xxx

Harry reached Hermione's room and pounded on her door tapped his feet impatiently.

"What... Is... Going... On..." Hermione flung open the door, dressed but still slightly bleary-eyed.

"Quidditch match! We must survey the area! What if they try sabotage?" Harry said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her.

"No..." Hermione whined as she left the room.

Xxx

Harry looked around satisfactorily. For the entire morning, he scouted every corner of the stadium.

"Happy now?" Hermione said crossly as the students started pouring into the stadium.

"Yes. Gryffindor will emerge victorious!" Harry said enthusiastically.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sulked. It was like Mclaggen...

Harry pulled Hermione close to him and asked if she wanted something warm to drink.

Maybe he wasn't.

Xxx

"We kick off today's match with the salutations of the houses. I am Elle Brown, your commentator. There is Professor Airen with the Quaffle and he throws it into the air! Let the game begin!" she said happily and the crowd cheered.

Hiringu dived and grabbed the Quaffle from a rather manly Hufflepuff, and weaved her way out of the many attempts to ram her.

Harry clapped and cheered as she scored.

"Ten points to Gryffindor! Wait! There goes the Snitch! June may have seen it! Has she? Wait nope! Close shave with the Bludger!"

Harry watched anxiously as one of the Gryffindors was knocked off his broom.

"His down! Gryffindor still going strong with twenty points!"

Hermione clapped as Rayne threw the Quaffle right over the head of the distracted Keeper, the ball going into the post.

"Thirty points!" Elle shouted into the mic.

Hayden, Riley and Alexander appeared at Harry's side.

"Gryffindor going good huh." Hayden muttered.

"Seems they will sweep the Hufflepuffs off..." Alexander said.

"Shh." Harry motioned.

"June has seen the snitch! The Hufflepuff seeker is in hot pursuit! Wait no!" Elle shrieked.

The Hufflepuff had collided with June and June had dived off it.

"Oh no! Wait! She has something! The Snitch! She got it!"

Indeed, June held up the Snitch and held it up for the crowd of Gryffindors to explode and cheer while the Hufflepuffs shook hands with their competitor, and friend.

The Slytherins jeered and booed, while Hayden and Alexander nodded. Riley sighed in resignation.

Harry grabbed Hermione who was smiling and hugged her tight. She shook her head and smiled. Boys.

Xxx

"That was a bad date, Professor." Alexander shook his fist dramatically at Harry once Hermione was talking with Hiringu in the Quidditch room.

"Why?" Harry was taken aback.

Hayden shook her head and mumbled angrily, "Girls. Find. Quidditch. Boring."

Riley looked curiously at her and said, "Why?"

Hayden said, "We see Quidditch as a game of balls flying around and people playing catch or even fetch. Not a competition."

Harry looked at them and nodded. She gave the three a deep, knowing look and left.

"Hermione! Let us go!"

She wheeled around and looked puzzled.

"May I have the pleasure of a real date?" Harry extended his hand.

Hermione looked stunned and her eyes started to redden. She saw the students around her and hurriedly went towards Harry and whispered, her voice slightly shaking. Her brown hair caressing his face.

"Yes Harry..." her voice broke as tears fell, "I will go out with you."

Xxx

* * *

**Another chapter out. This chapter is perhaps the one which I deliberated over the most.**

**I knew that the confession is coming. Its how I present it. I chose to do it this way. Actually, I have wrote two confession scenes in my life. The first was so bad that my co-author (not est) deleted it. This is my second shot at it.**

**Writing this is a challenge for me as I had to fit it in at the right time. This story was re-written 2 times to fit my liking.**

**Imagine me screaming when I see the story didn't hit my intended effect.**

**Heh.**

**Anyway, they are together. But this story is far from over. I intend to see them through all the way until it reaches a typical "happily ever after" or "tragically ever after" ending.**

**I would like to thank a close friend of mine who supported this story through and made up my mind by saying, "Isn't it high time you wrote a confession scene?"**

**Est who helped me shape the storyline.**

**Thanks to everyone who had submitted an OC(s). I still need more. So please, do not hesitate. But only for students and shopkeepers! In this format please!**

**Name:**

**Student/Shopkeeper:**

**Age (for Shopkeepers)/Year (for students) : **

**Best spell(s) :**

**Any relationship to Harry/Hermione or other OCs: If its secret crushes, I accept. But if its an active relationship, please seek consent from the OC's creator for permission and have him/her confirm with me. You too must inform me.**

**Appearance (compulsory) (Be DETAILED) :**

**The story was supposed to be released on Valentine's day. But I did mention that I re-wrote it, I believe. Happy belated Valentine's? :D**

**Thank you everyone! Please review as well!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Where's the date?" Hermione asked happily as Harry piggybacked her towards the hilltop.

"Wait..." Harry panted as he trudged slowly up the hill, his footstep was heavy but his heart was light.

When they finally reached the hilltop, Hermione gasped.

There was a clear view of Hogwarts under the sky which was painted orange as the sun was setting and a picnic laid out, just for two. As the sky would darken, two love birds would feast.

"Harry... You created this?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Of course!" Harry said defiantly. With the help of... June... Hayden... Elle... Hiringu... Riley... Luke... Alexander... Rayne and even Nick. But it isn't important to mention those names...

Hermione placed her hand to her mouth and her eyes reddened.

"Ron never did all these for me..." Hermione's voice was choked with emotion.

Harry gave her a hug and they sat down.

"Come now, Mione..." Harry coaxed and pulled a silly face.

Hermione burst into laughter and placed her head onto Harry's shoulder.

"You sure have a way with coaxing girls." She smiled. If there is something more angelic or tragic, it would be Hermione's smile on her tear-stricken face.

Harry opened the picnic basket and closed his eyes as he did so. Please girls... Don't disappoint me... I promise not to fail any of your essays...

Hermione gasped as the aroma of the bright orange Japanese styled-salmon in the basket rushed at her nose.

"Wow..."

Harry opened his eyes at that word, and saw the fish covered with some sort of gravy and it looked attractive.

"Let me try." Hermione picked up a fork and placed a slice in her mouth.

Her eyes widened in surprise and she looked at Harry in a brand new light.

"It is wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry laughed, in joy and relief. He gave a plate to Hermione and they started dining.

Harry turned on the Muggle radio and watched Hermione as she exclaimed how exquisite the dish was.

_"Oh... My love. My darling. I hunger for your touch..."_

Harry was about to change the channel when Hermione stopped him.

"Its perfect." She whispered lovingly.

Hermione, though loving the effort he went through, the hill was a bit cold... She shivered but continued smiling.

Harry saw her shiver and looked into the basket which the girls have guaranteed, "Everything in every respect will be considered."

To Harry's relief, there was a blanket inside.

_One Blanket._

He panicked, he looked into the basket again for another.

"How sweet. You think of everything. I must say. Dating Ginny must have given you a lot of experience." Hermione said as she saw the blanket.

She brought her dish beside Harry and sat down next to him. She then took the blanket and threw it over both of them. She huddled up to Harry.

"Nice job..." Harry had to admit. The girls had brains.

Hermione smiled as she rested her head on his slightly muscular arms. She ate her salmon slowly, savoring it.

Harry looked at her fondly and gave her his share of the salmon. Hiringu had forced him to eat three portions for lunch.

"Remember: Leave the food for the lady!" She warned gravely.

Hermione smiled as he offered her the food. Now this is suspicious.

"Harry... Who else helped you plan this?"

Harry shook his head and laughed. She was too smart. Maybe this picnic had a very un-Harry touch.

Grudgingly, Harry told her of the girls' involvement in this work.

Hermione's face, instead of being upset or angered, split into a wide smile.

"At least you tried." she said with an encouraging smile.

Hermione fished out a bottle of red wine and looked at it curiously.

"I saw this in Pyrons office. You sure he isn't in this plot? Mr. Potter?" she said sternly.

Harry shook his head and stared at Hogwarts not so far away, where some windows were still open and the rooms lit. Pyrons knew nothing of this plan.

Hermione poured out a glass for each of them and they toasted each other.

_The boys promised something special too._

Hermione's face was partially visible in the moonlight. As the red wine went into him, he felt warmer and... More calm.

Hermione sighed as she sat up and wrapped the blanket closer to them. Harry instinctively pulled her closer to him, and as she looked up, their eyes met.

Harry brought his lips closer to hers, and she closed her eyes. Her brown hair falling behind her, she stood there waiting for the kiss-

Suddenly, from Hogwarts, three flying silhouettes became apparent. The two looked up in surprise. The three shapes were obviously that of boys. Golden and red fireworks were sparking strongly off the end of their Broomsticks, leaving a golden trail sparkling behind them.

They weaved around in the air, and suddenly, Hermione squealed.

"Harry! Read!"

The boy on the left had written two letters.

_HP _

The boy in the middle drew a heart shape and flew back to school.

The last boy had written,

_HG_

"Harry Potter loves Hermione Granger..." Harry muttered, but was suddenly kissed by Hermione full on the lips, her kiss was fierce and passionate. She tasted better than anything else... Harry savored every moment.

As they broke away, Hermione looked content, as if she had found one to be with...

Then, as the words glowed in the moonlight, from the towers of Hogwarts, fireworks erupted into the air.

Hermione laughed and cheered loudly. Harry watched her as she looked excitedly at the fireworks.

"Thank you... Hermione..." Harry mumbled as he looked at a firework transform into a soaring dragon.

Xxx

"How was your date?" June asked anxiously as the favorites gathered outside his office for a Harry-Hermione council.

"Come in..." Harry mumbled and they filed into the office and sat down in the chairs or on the carpet.

"Drinks?" Harry asked and they nodded.

Harry raised his wand and muttered, "Accio Cola!"

The fridge door flew open and bottles of Cola settled on the table. Harry gestured for the students to help themselves.

"Judging by your hospitality, I figure it went pretty well." Alexander said cheerfully as he opened his bottle of Cola.

"Funny how the professor is telling us everything." Riley said sarcastically.

"Alright. Alright. I'll talk." Harry laughed and re-counted the events that happened yesterday. Leaving out the kiss of course.

When they were done, the boys looked satisfied.

However, the girls...

"Your not telling us everything!" Elle cried out.

"After all that we've done!" June said in disapproval.

"The part where you left out please! Every detail!" Hiringu demanded.

Harry stood up and glared at Hiringu, "Lady. Your pushing me around. We're not even married."

Alexander clapped his hands and howled with laughter.

"The. Whole. Truth." Hiringu demanded, not backing down.

"Alright..." Harry grumbled.

Xxx

Luke wolf-whistled and the students sniggered.

"Not bad professor. Even though it was the girl who kissed you first." Hayden said, barely concealing her grin.

"Look, I tried. But I was distracted by the bang you guys made." Harry tried to defend himself in vain.

The group chanted, "Yes, professor." and laughed.

"Anyway, ask her to go to Hogsmeade next time. My mother's cafe. It will be ready for your date. For the Madame, and Monsieur." Rayne bowed.

"By the way, professor. Professor Alistair's birthday is coming." Nick piped up.

"It is?" Harry wondered aloud.

"I think I know what to get him professor. But we can't afford it. We need..." Gavin leaned forward and said, "Help."

Harry opened his drawer which was full of pouches. He grabbed five of them and placed them onto the table.

"Now, let us get him the present."

Xxx

"Harry! Where are you all going?" a voice cried out from behind.

Harry turned around and saw Hermione running, her bushy brown hair flying behind her.

The girls mumbled something about being intrusive and left with one of the pouches.

The boys on the other hand, grinned and left with another of the pouches.

Harry's face turned red with embarrassment as they left. When Hermione had reached him, she was panting and Harry conjured a wooden bench for her to rest on.

"Thanks, Harry. Where were you going with so many of them?" she huffed.

"Going to get Alistair a gift. The girls want to get Alistair Muggle books while the boys are going to get him a Muggle joke set."

"Same here. Elle told me about it in Charms."

"What do you reckon we buy for him?" Harry muttered as he looked at Hogsmeade.

"I really have no idea. Let's just take a little walk down the more deserted corners of Hogwarts." She said as she stood up.

Harry stretched out his hand and Hermione smiled, placing her hand in his.

"Let's go, Hermione." and he started strolling. Hermione smiled. He was gentle.

_More gentle than Ron._

Xxx

"Will Alistair like a new set of robes?" Hermione asked Harry.

He shook his head and pointed out that he rarely went out anyway.

Hermione nodded glumly and the pair continued walking down the snowy path.

Harry caught sight of a shop which had wooden boardings for its walls instead of bricks. The signboard read, "The Way"

"Wanna check it out?" Hermione said uncertainly.

Harry nodded and pushed open the door and a bell sounded. Alerting the keeper to the presence of customers.

"How may I help you?" a Japanese old man who was in traditional dressing with a kindly face, asked the couple.

"Erm... We're really looking around... Getting a present you know..." Harry mumbled.

The old man smiled and nodded as he went back to sharpening a Japanese Katana.

"Does that man use a blade often?" the old man asked casually.

"His name is Alistair... I say he does use his blade pretty often." Hermione said as she bent down to examine a dagger.

The old man stopped and looked up, "The grasshopper huh. He likes straight blades. Usually European styles. Try this."

The old man went to the counter and took out a rather large book that look ancient by itself.

"This is a scimitar preferred by the Germanic Tribes last time. He might like it." the old man suggested.

Harry looked at it uncertainly but Hermione shook her head.

"Do you custom make swords here?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, young lady. My house is famed for its high quality swords. But because of my age, you would have to supply the unique materials needed." the old man said in resignation.

"What are the materials?" Hermione asked warily.

With good reason. Since since she met Harry in year-one, she has been tired of seven years of trouble. She can do with one less adventure, thank you very much.

"Since this chat is going to take a long time, let's do the introductions first. I am Hideki Shingen. I came to Hogsmeade to spend whatever little time I have left. From Japan of course." The Japanese bowed at a ninety-degrees angle at the duo.

"I am Hermione Granger and he is Harry Potter." Hermione did the introductions, and Harry smiled weakly. He was thirsty and craving for some food at Raven's Perch.

"Please, this way." Shingen gestured for them to leave the relatively cosy room decorated with swords to a room furnished according to the Japanese houses. Low wooden tables... Cushions...

"Excuse me, but why is your english so good?" Harry couldn't help but ask. It's once in a while you see an english speaking Japanese.

"After the second great Muggle war, I did a lot of business with the Americans, you pick it up along the way." Hideki Shingen said, while he brought out a wooden tray that was carrying a wooden teapot and teacups, while there was a small wooden saucer filled with tealeaves.

"Please wait..." he added the tealeaves into the teapot which was filled with water. Then, he placed them at the fireplace.

"Why not use magic?" Hermione had already drawn out her wand.

"No, no, Miss Granger. I find magic makes people lazy."

Harry murmured his agreement and Hermione shot him a look.

"Anyway, these materials have either..." Hideki raised his fingers, "Passed into legend, too hard to find or too expensive to get."

"Name them." Harry said.

"One moment."

Hideki went to a drawer and pulled out a slightly thin book.

"You see... My family have been weaponsmiths since the Shogun era. But, we build swords that are magical in power, and that of course require special materials. Alistair's for example, he can conjure a fire spell with the wand in his sword and the blade would carry the fire. He is my disciple by the way."

Harry and Hermione exchanged looks of surprise. Him?

Hideki flipped open the book but he looked at the first page and sighed wearily before going to the next.

"Why? What's wrong with that blade?"

In Shingen's eyes, there was pain and sadness in it.

"Alas... This sword... You need the fangs of the King of venom. That is the only item that you cannot get nowadays. The ruby and things..." He snorted, "I'd make one completely free if I even get the chance too."

"It is a sad tale. The King of Venom, is what you people call, a basilisk. It has passed into legend. Would you be interested in this..." Hideki flipped the book to the third page and tried vainly to show Harry the sword.

Harry looked at Hermione and nodded. There was a mutual understanding in their eyes.

"Sir, if we do get you the fangs, would it be possible for you to make one?"

Hideki Shingen leaned forward and smiled at Harry.

"Dear boy, one fang can give me enough venom for twelve swords. According to the records anyway. The sword hasn't been made since 1761. But is it possible for you to get it in the first place?"

Xxx

"You sure this is the place, Potter?" Airen said.

Harry and Hermione had gotten Airen and Stern to help out for Alistair's birthday. Nothing much really, Harry was just afraid that some new creatures would be dwelling there.

"Okay. Tell me. How do you propose for us to get down there?" Stern said coldly as he stared at the deep hole that would lead into the Chamber of Secrets.

"This." Harry gave Airen and Stern a Broomstick each, and motioned for Hermione to get onto his FireBolt.

"Wait-" Airen started but Harry had already kicked off and flown towards the end of the dungeon.

Xxx

"Quite a pretty sight." Airen said sarcastically.

It was the same as before, the shedded skin lying around...

More importantly, the giant serpent laid there, still untouched by decay, but more rigid looking.

"Cool..." Stern muttered as he slowly walked towards the serpent.

"Lumos Maxima." Hermione muttered and the dungeon was filled with light.

"I got the sack here." Airen muttered as he pulled out a rucksack from Hermione's handbag.

"Lets get to work... Diffindo!" Stern said firmly at the tooth of the basilisk.

The tooth was severed from the roof of the mouth and it fell onto the dungeon floor with a clang.

"This should be easy..." Harry muttered.

Xxx

By the time they had completely removed the teeth of the basilisk, according to Hermione's watch, it was near midnight.

"Let's go. Pyrons want to see us." Harry said to Hermione, and stuffed the rucksack which was now filled with venomous fangs into her bewitched bag.

"I'd hate to leave this place. It is perfect for teaching potions." Stern said with a rather sad tinge in his voice.

Is he out of his mind?

"Let's go, Harry. Raven's Perch sounds lovely after we head for The Way to hand over these fangs." Hermione shuddered as she looked at the shedded skin lying around.

_Oh no... Raven's Perch._

Xxx

"Young ones. I am not convinced that it is a genuine basilisk fang!" Hideki puffed.

They were sitting in the guest room, in a rather poor attempt to convince Shingen that it is a basilisk fang.

"Look, Sir. We are respected people in the community. We do not lie. Just try the poison out. Is these any way to test it?" Hermione said wearily.

Hideki nodded and pulled a rat from a cage (Hermione squealed) and dripped a drop of venom into its mouth, and shoved a bezoar into its mouth.

"See? Nothing!" Shingen said triumphantly.

The mouse shuddered and green blood oozed from its nose, and it trembled before it collapsed, giving a few more shudders before becoming motionless.

"Alright. I will begin work immediately." Hideki quickly got up and hummed a tune to himself. He looked as happy as Harry when he found out about Hogwarts.

"Sir? Sir?" Hermione called vainly but was ignored. Half-laughing, Harry pulled Hermione up and they left for Raven's Perch.

Xxx

As they neared, Harry saw a look of surprise appear on Rayne's face as they drew nearer.

She hurriedly ran out and stopped them.

"Lovely weather, isn't it?" Rayne chirped happily.

"Uh... It is getting better. But still pretty bad." Hermione said slowly.

As Hermione started to move forward again, Rayne blocked her again.

"Erm, Professor. How's life?" She said, arranging a look of genuine interest.

Harry tried not to laugh, but he also needed to buy time for the surprise. As Hermione, puzzled as she was, chatted with Rayne, Harry rolled a snowball together and threw it at Hermione.

"Ow!" She jumped and glared at Harry.

"One more time you do that Harry, it is war!" She warned as she turned back to face Rayne.

Harry hurriedly threw another snowball and it hit Hermione on her back.

"So is this how you want to play? Boyfriend?" Hermione looked at Harry and said casually.

"Yes."

Hermione dived behind a pillar and quickly rolled a snowball and flung it at Harry who ducked.

"You missed, Mione."

"I know!" Hermione shouted to Harry as she re-adjusted her aim, this time missing Harry by inches.

"Fun! Fun!" Rayne said and threw a snowball at Harry.

"OI! You want some too!" Harry threw a snowball at Rayne who ducked.

Then, there was an excited squeal behind Harry that he ignored as Hermione's snowball hit the ground beside him, but after a while, a snowball impacted Harry's head, causing him to yelp in pain.

"What the..." Harry cried out and turned around.

The favourites or rather, the date gang and maybe how they like to call themselves, _The Matchmakers._

"Girls one side, boys one side!" Elle said cheerfully.

Harry agreed readily and they got over to each side.

6 girls and... Four boys not counting the love birds?

"There, Harry. Good luck." Hermione smirked and walked over to the girls and hi-fived them.

Harry looked at the bleary-eyed boys anxiously and gestured for Riley to come over. Alexander studied Harry's face and started to walk away.

"I want you... To go and find two more boys. Any size and type. First you come across. Tell them that it is an order." Harry hissed and Riley dashed off. Luke drew out his wand and started muttering complicated charms to assemble snow barriers. Nick meanwhile, started to roll snowballs with his hand, until Harry advised at the rate he was forming snowballs, the team would be flattened by the girls and only then, did he draw his wand.

Harry looked on triumphantly and gave Hermione an arrogant nod.

Hermione smirked and bent down to whisper to Hayden and Hiringu who looked at her and laughed before running off. Elle was leading the construction of snow barriers, which looked less... Sophisticated than Luke's. The other girls were busy flicking their wands and forming snowballs from the ground, which was definitely producing more than Nick who was alone.

"How much I do for a date..." Harry murmured before helping to make the snowballs.

Xxx

"Yes professor?" Two Slytherins walked to Harry. They looked fit and energized.

"Names?"

"Gabriel Zabini and I am Eric Ryder, sir."

"Gabriel as in..."

"Yeah. Related to Hayden by any chance?" he asked the tanned boy.

"Yes sir. I am her dear brother. And may I ask why we were ordered here?" Gabriel gestured at Harry uncertainly.

"Just count, Gabriel. We are outnumbered by the girls. They are making snowballs. My guess? We are here to fight for the boys. Am I right?" the other boy, Eric winked.

Harry nodded and looked at the girls who were returning.

"Look whose here!" Hayden shouted unnecessarily.

Harry looked up and to his horror, he saw a Slytherin girl following Hiring and Hayden.

The girl bore a striking resemblance to Hayden and-

"Well... Well... Well... Tori Zabini..." Gabriel Zabini muttered.

Tori Zabini looked at the boys and laughed when he saw Gabriel.

Hermione on the other hand, had started going about punishment and victory to the girls at an unnecessary high tone.

"How much time to the date?" Harry bent down and whispered to Luke.

"Two hours. We must hold..." he muttered as he looked at Elle then Hermione.

Harry smirked. It is not done yet.

Xxx

"This method comes in handy, ya know. Wins you a snow war anytime. Enemies rarely breach it. But with Miss Granger's degree of intelligence, you may need to be as stubborn as a mule." Pyrons said.

"I know there is a leak about the date tomorrow. But why are you teaching me about snowball warfare? My students didn't plan that!" Harry said incredulously.

"Worry not... Expect the unexpected." Pyrons had winked, today, Harry would have sworn that there was something about that wink... Maybe a deep understanding?

Xxx

"Alright boys, Bombarda!" Harry and his team pointed at the snow and shouted.

The snow exploded and flew up, and they immediately sent out a jet of water to the snow and quickly shouted, "Impedimenta!"

Within minutes of this noisy process which had Hermione and the girls change from laughing to a look of horror.

"Come! Make safe the keep!" Alexander shouted dramatically and motioned for the team to follow him.

They had a fort now, four walls, four defensive towers, and four gates which respond to only Harry's command.

"Alright, Harry! We're attacking!" He heard Hermione's shout and he grabbed a snowball from his side as he stood in the tower.

"Fire!" Riley shouted, and a barrage of snowballs fired from Nick's Muggle snowblower, which sent the girls ducking for cover behind the snow barriers that Harry had built.

"Bring it down! Bring it down!" Hiringu squealed and she flung a snowball at the gate while Hermione conjured up a-

_Cannon?_

"I want snowballs the size of the base of a snowman into this cannon now!" Hermione shouted.

"Mione! How on earth did you do that?" Harry shouted from the tower as he threw a snowball at Elle who fell forward.

"It helps when your a Charms teacher!" She sang happily.

Harry hadn't seen her so child-like since Year-one.

"Fire! We cannot afford for them to fire at us! Take em!" Riley shouted and he held a hushed discussion with Eric and Gabriel who nodded repeatedly in the conversation.

Then, Eric raised his wand and started breaking off portions of ice and snow to form a... Catapult?

"Fire!" Gabriel shouted.

With a flick of his wand, the enchanted catapult let loose a great ball of snow seemingly from nowhere.

It missed June and Hiringu by a few inches as they jumped aside.

Harry roared with laughter but his smile soon faltered when he saw Hermione pushing something into the cannon.

_Boom_

A burning snowball collided with the wall and it collapsed, with the girls rushing in through the breach.

"Hold them!" Nick re-directed his snowblower and fired again, which the girls threw themselves down and screamed.

"Retaliate!" Harry heard Hermione shout and he heard Nick give a yell and a curse before Gabriel's voice drifted clearly to his ears.

"Eric! Hold that staircase! Wait, no! ARGH!"

"Professor! Heeeeelp!" Luke shouted and judging by the sound of three snowballs impacting and a cry, he had fallen.

"Professor! Should we surrender?" Alexander was at the entrance of the tower, and he drew out his wand, pointing it at the snow suspension bridge, shouted, "Bombarda Maxima!"

The bridge exploded and Harry peeked out of the tower and saw Riley throw down the catapult at his enemies which saw his deed paid in kind by Hermione herself, a snowball collided into his face, sending him off his feet and vanishing from sight.

Riley looked at his watch and muttered, "Professor. We may surrender now. Date's ready. This is the plan..."

Harry smiled and peeked at Hermione. Getting pelted by all of the girls was worth it in exchange of a date with her.

Xxx

Harry and Hermione shivered as they finally met up, and then, with a yelp, the boys and girls exclaimed that they had a Potions essay to finish for Stern.

Hermione looked at Harry but he shrugged.

He took her hand into his and heard her mumble something about "Warm..."

He pushed open the door to Raven's Perch.

Xxx

"Welcome!"

Raven bowed at the two, and directed them to the only table and chair in the entire café.

"Dinner will be served very shortly. Please enjoy the company of your loved one now." Raven said with a playful twinkle in her eye before retreating to the kitchen.

"Cold..." Hermione muttered, as she stared sadly at the empty teapot and teacups.

Harry, cold he was, took off his cloak and wrapped Hermione firmly in it, and he sat down beside her instead on the bench and hugged her.

She smiled lovingly at Harry, and sighed in content. Ron never did all these for her.

As time went on, the smell of the food became more and more apparent, and Hermione yawned. The snowball fight had worn her out. She was tired...

Harry suddenly felt Hermione's head fall onto his shoulder and her eyes were closed. He looked at Hermione and got up slowly, laid her onto the bench and pulled the cloak up to her shoulder. She was smiling. What was she dreaming about? Her face was that of serenity and peace itself.

Harry then borrowed a blanket from Raven which was on the counter (it so happened to be there), and then the Matchmakers walked in.

"Shhh." Hiringu muttered and placed a finger to her lips.

"Stay by her side, professor. A girl's touched when she wakes up and the first thing she sees is her beloved." Hayden whispered to Harry.

The boys sniggered and left, assuring Harry that this was a romantic dinner, and the bang they promised was that very very _very exciting. _But of course, they promised that it was after dinner_._

They then left, leaving Harry and Hermione behind. With the quiet only disturbed by the clanking and sizzling in the kitchen and occasionally, Hermione's mumbling. Harry glanced at his clock, 7pm.

Xxx

As the food arrived, Harry smiled at Raven and gestured for her to leave it on the table, as he waited for Hermione to wake up. It was 9pm.

Xxx

"Mmpf…" Hermione opened her eyes slowly, and saw slowly sat up.

Harry's head was on the table, he was breathing deeply. The food on the table was untouched, the candles on the table had been extinguished.

Hermione smiled and planted a kiss on his cheeks, and whispered, "Harry…"

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Another chapter down. WOOHOO!**

**Anyway fellas, I am closing all submissions of student OCs and shopkeeper OCs.**

**But… I got a new OC I want from you fellas. Death Eaters anyone?**

**Name:**

**Blood heritage: Pure/Halfblood/ Muggle?**

**Best Curse:**

**Most renowned for what crime (BE REALISTIC PLEASE):**

**Age:**

**Looks-be as detailed as you wish:**

**Note that they won't be appearing anytime SOON.**

**On another note, please review. I love reviews and I'm getting deprived of it T.T**


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh... Your awake, Mione." Harry jolted and he looked up.

"I sure am, sleepy head." She teased and ruffled his hair.

"Your the one who fell asleep first. Anyway, still hungry? I was waiting for you." Harry asked, he was famished but if Hermione...

"The food is cold and I think Raven is gone. It is past midnight already. But... Let me practice cooking. Haven't done it since our times in the forest." Hermione laughed and took the two dishes of Chicken Chop and headed into the kitchen.

Harry re-counted the taste of the fish she cooked some years back. He shuddered and hurried after her.

"You won't re-consider just heating the food? I am sure Raven makes the dish perfect. Cooking it further will ruin it? Maybe?" Harry tried not to whimper as she placed the chicken onto the frying pan.

Hermione sulked and pushed Harry's hand off her shoulders.

"Your so like Ron..." She muttered.

"Hey... I am not... Ever seen a boyfriend who fights a snowball war in a date?" Harry said teasingly and Hermione giggled.

Harry resigned himself to fate and helped her with the cooking. There wasn't much to do anyway, only preparing the sauce for the dishes.

Xxx

"They sure look like a happy couple... Don't they..." Elle whispered as she peeked into the window. Hermione had thrown flour at Harry who was now reaching for the sugar.

"They do... They do..." Nick muttered as he lifted up his snowpack and headed back to the boys, leaving the girls behind to fantasize over what would happen next.

Hiringu laughed quietly as she saw Hermione shake pepper violently at Harry's face, causing him to enter a sneezing fit.

"You'd think they will do anything mature?" Hayden sniggered. She meant it as a joke. However, the girls considered the matter seriously.

"They just may. Spur of a moment and all." Elle said seriously, nodding her head vigorously.

Hiringu seemed to consider the prospect for a while before wailing in a very girlish way, "Nooooooo!"

"That bad?" June cocked her head and looked at Hiringu who nodded.

Rayne muttered, "Don't do it in my mother's café... Please..." and peeked into the window.

Xxx

"Alright! It is ready!" Hermione said cheerfully as she placed the two pieces of chicken onto the plates and gave Harry a playful little kick to his leg.

"I'm going! I'm going!" Harry moaned, counting the number of days left after he ate the dish.

After they settled down, Hermione pulled out her wand, aimed at the dinner table's candle and muttered, "Incendio..."

The table was lit with a faint orange glow, and they toasted each other with their glasses of red wine.

"Looks good." Harry tried to smile. The food looked more like a piece of chicken with some sort of gravy on top. Not as good as Raven's, definitely.

"Liar. Your wishing right now that you ate your food before I woke up." She sounded hurt and amused at the same time.

Harry gulped and picked up his fork, before closing his eyes and stabbed the meat, dipped the gravy and placed it into his mouth.

What Harry tasted was shocking.

It tasted like... Black pepper?

"Not bad..." Harry said as he nodded.

"Raven taught me that, silly. Or I'd kill my boyfriend." Hermione laughed and clapped her hands together.

Harry gave a weak smile and dined.

Xxx

"I am tired... We're done anyway. Let's go." Hermione yawned and pulled Harry's hand.

He got up slowly and steadied himself. Both of them have had a drop too much.

"Alohomora." Harry muttered and the door opened.

As they trudged down the snowy path to Hogwarts, they saw two snowman, standing in a heart shape.

Harry's eyes widened as he remembered that the boys have got a surprise too.

"Now, what's this?" Hermione muttered and walked forward.

_Harry Potter loves Hermione Granger_

That was what was written at the foot of the snowman.

"Aww... Harry... So sweet!" Hermione squealed and hugged him. Harry smiled and patted her head.

Not bad boys.

"Come on, let us go back to the school. Lest you catch a cold." Harry whispered to her ears and she nodded.

Harry cast one last look at the snowman and smiled.

Xxx

"Finally... To think that snow slows your journey by so much time..." Hermione yawned as they stepped into the castle.

Harry heard a crack from the Great Hall and motioned for her to stay silent.

"Shhh..."

He drew out his wand and pushed Hermione to the wall, and slowly opened the door.

As Harry glanced in, he heard a cry and a gasp, before he saw the jet of red light soaring at him.

Harry ducked aside and shouted, "Lumos Maxima!"

His wand lit up the Great Hall and he saw a rather flustered Gryffindor girl with a rather afraid looking boy.

"Sorry, Professor! I thought you were a sneaky student!" the boy, whom Harry recognized as the Gryffindor prefect, Anthony Cohen, bowed.

"Who is she?" Harry said coldly and pointed at the girl.

"Nikita Behn, Sir. In truth, Anthony and I were kissing until you came in. It was rude!" Her temper was fiery and in her hand was her wand.

Harry looked at her in surprise and Hermione walked over.

"What's up."

Harry explained the situation to her and she looked at the girl in a new light.

"Nikita! I thought you were going out with some chump?" she asked.

"You said it, Miss Granger. A chump. Called it off a month ago." She said briskly.

"A favourite?" Harry quizzed Hermione and she nodded.

"Alright. We never saw you two. Go to bed." Hermione gestured before adding uncertainly, "Separate beds!"

The duo laughed and left, leaving Harry and Hermione all alone in the Great Hall.

"Wow... That's quite a-" Harry was interrupted as Hermione closed in to kiss him.

"S-s-stop. Shouldn't it be done more..." He never finished his sentence. Hermione tasted sweeter than anything...

Than_ Ginny._

After what seemed like an eternity, they broke off. Harry looked into her eyes and in it was love and logging.

"Want to take this to the next level?" Hermione asked in a very different voice... That of seduction...

To her surprise, Harry shook his head.

"I want to be sure that your first and mine will lead definitely to a fruitful relationship. Besides, I don't want to give you the impression that I am a... Goodnight." Harry left quickly, throwing Hermione behind.

Hermione stared at him as he left and sighed in content.

All good men have yet to die out.

Xxx

"Good morning folks." Airen said and threw back his cloak.

It was Defence against the Dark Arts, but it was Airen's turn to teach instead, attack stance and evasive tactics.

"Now, we will enter a memory of mine. Several years back. Please, students."

Xxx

A much younger looking Airen, maybe a Seventh Year at that time, slammed the door of the Astronomy Tower. He frantically roused the students there and they stacked the telescopes against the door. The echoes of war sounded clearly.

"Steady... Steady..." Airen shouted to the students.

"We're right behind you, Airen." Alistair growled, his hand gripping a bloody sword and another holding his wand.

The door shuddered as shouts of "Bombarda!" could be heard vaguely from outside.

"Students of Hogwarts! Fight till our last drop of blood is shed! Steady!" Airen shouted.

The older Airen looked at his old self with pride and Harry stared intently. Was this how so many lives perished in the battle? Last stands?

Suddenly, Airen's head turned towards the door, so naturally, Harry's and the students, First and Fourth years looked at the door.

With one loud crash, the door blew open, sending a gust of dust towards the defenders. As the spiders rushed in, the younger Airen shook his head and looked at a figure who stepped through the door.

He was cloaked in black, which was rather tattered, and in one hand, a damaging looking blade was in it. In another, his hand was covered by a steel battle glove, which was gripping a wand.

"Aranai Exumai!" the defenders behind Airen shouted, and some of the spiders were shot back.

"Fools... Do you not know death when you see it... Fools. Follow the Dark Lord..." the cloaked men spoke, his voice as if he rasping his breath, however, there was something about his voice that struck fear in Airen, something visible in the memory version of him.

"No! Steer clear of evil! What happened to you!" Alistair shouted as a Death Eater clutching a katana leapt on him, and the sound of the two swords colliding rang out.

The man in the cloak stepped forward and bellowed, "Avada Kedavra!"

The jet of green light missed as Airen bowed low and leapt forward, "Stupefy!"

The cloaked figure swung his sword at the jet of light and it deflected.

"Fool... Brave one... Join your other friends in the abyss..."

"The Dark Lord has fallen! Retreat! Retreat!" A voice drifted from the grounds. The Death Eaters in the room looked up, including the cloaked figure, and he cast one last look from underneath the darkness of his cloak and with a shriek, he cast an unseeing look at Airen and quickly left.

Xxx

"Wow, Professor, you really had it rough huh." Elle Brown said in both admiration and fear. The look of the hooded figure was imprinted firmly within their minds.

"Yes, I would say that I did have it rough. In that room, there were eighteen of us. Twelve never saw the dawn again. Just for your background information, the Astronomy Tower had dealt one of the highest casualties to the Enemy during the battle. It had a great vantage point, you see, being the highest tower in Hogwarts. If you think this memory was altered, ask Professor Alistair, he hated the experience, but he'll vouch." He said, nodding gravely at the Slytherins at a corner.

"Wow, professor. That leap forward sure was beautiful. How did a sword manage to deflect that spell anyway?" a girl piped up and asked.

"Your name? Young lady?"

"Alexandria Bell, sir."

"That was a sword created by craft that would never before be seen again. It was made by the Goblins from an area not seen by us men, and entered the service of Salazar Slytherin."

The class gasped but the Slytherins grinned. To think that the blade of Slytherin did end up in the hands of a pure blood.

Tori Zabini shouted across the room, "There was another Death Eater with a sword. He jumped at Professor Alistair."

"Ahh yes, alas! This is not a tale to be told by me." Airen shook his head.

"Now! Elle and Tori! Duelling positions!" Airen waved his wand and some furniture appeared in the arena.

"Watch your enemy's every move. Use everything around you. Watch this. Harry. Duel!"

"Impedimenta!" Airen bellowed and the spell flew towards Harry who deflected it lazily.

Harry muttered, "Wingardium Leviosa..." and a table floated upwards, and with a swing of his wand, the table flew towards Airen.

"Bombarda!" Airen shouted and the table exploded in mid-air.

Seizing his chance, Harry shouted, "Rictumsempra!"

The spell ejected from Harry's wand and through the debris still separating in mid-air-

Airen took it in the chest and fell, laughing.

"Finite Incantatem!" Harry pointed his wand at Airen and the laughing stopped.

"That's how you do it class!" Airen said, still panting.

"Girls, you try." He waved his wand and a layout similar to the Great Hall appeared.

"Stupefy!" Tori shouted, and the red light missed Elle by inches.

"Alright, all students, into the fight! Take turns defending the so-called Great Hall. Slytherin defends first." Airen shouted.

Xxx

Harry looked at the hourglass as yells kept coming from the "Great Hall"

"Nice right? Miss Granger helped me enlarge this room." Airen watched on as the students of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw overan the next line of defence.

"Yeah. Sweet. But the students won't be in danger right?"

"No danger at all. We're here." Airen joked and Harry laughed weakly.

"Let us join the Slytherins now to make things fair. I think they are about to fall anyway." Airen dusted himself and pulled out his wand.

Xxx

"Okay, fellow Gryffindors, this is the plan..." Harry muttered.

The Gryffindors, First and Fourth Years leaned in excitedly and enthusiasm as Harry proceeded to brief them on the War Game.

"The enemy will breach our defenses here first." Harry gestured at the gate leading to the Great Hall.

"Taking into account that the logical thing for one who breaches a Gate will blow it apart, the dust roll in effect can be used against them, instead off us. Now…"

Harry rounded up the First-Years.

Xxx

"Hold them! Stand firm!" Harry shouted, and the Fourth-Years flipped the tables, and laid firmly behind them, waiting for the inevitable-

With a resounding explosion, the door blast inwards and Harry shouted, "Now!"

As the dust from the falling of the doors flew towards the attacked, the First-Years stood up and shouted at the same time, "Ventus!"

Jets of wind flew towards the attackers, and the force of the wind blew the dust back at the attackers, who frantically threw up their hands to shield their face.

On cue, the Fourth-Years gave a war cry and leaped from cover, firing an array of hexes, jinxes and curses. The predator has become the prey.

June took aim at Tori and hit her squarely in the stomach with a full body-binding curse.

Hiringu threw a goblet of wine at her opponent who lifted his hand to block his face and shouted, "Stupefy!"

Xxx

"Hold them! Hold them! Push them back!" Airen shouted as the Hufflepuffs fell back from their positions from the fierce onslaught of the Gryffindors.

Harry rushed out and saw two Gryffindors fall from Airen's jinxes.

Harry instead of rushing towards the aid of Nikita who was struggling and being attacked by both Hayden and Riley at the same time, he made a beeline for Airen.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Airen brandished his wand and pointed it at Harry.

Harry ducked aside and using a Levitation Charm, he moved a standing candle stand and flung it at Airen who dodged. The shattered wine on the floor burst into flames as the falling candle made contact with it.

"Come on, Harry! Is this the best you can do?" Airen laughed as he deflected hex after hex.

Harry's mind suddenly recalled the scene in the Department of Mysteries-

Alexandria pointed her wand at Airen's back and shouted, "Flipendo!"

Airen's eyes widened in shock as he felt the spell hit him in the back and as he fell forward, Harry's Stunning spell knocked him back and he laid still.

Xxx

"How's he?" Harry asked Pyrons.

"They say he just got a bit excited and getting hit by two spells at the same time isn't pretty." Pyrons replied, not in the least worried as he gazed firmly the Crystal Ball on his table.

"Really. He would have done a lot better than Shacklebolt if he was in tip top form." Stern growled, and he rummaged in his drawer for an object.

"Anyway, we should be getting Alistair that present that we ordered, Harry." Hermione said, dusting herself and getting up.

"I almost forgot!" Harry sat up abruptly and clutched the arms of his armchair.

"I am not surprised, Harry. Seeing that you can't even remember so many things." Hermione said sarcastically and Harry opened his mouth to think of a rebuttal but his mind was a blank.

Xxx

"Dear masters! Welcome back! Tea, tea!" Hideki greeted them cheerfully and ushered them into the guest room where there was a teapot brewing some Japanese tea leaves. The fragrance of the tea filled the room, but there was something about him that was different. He seemed happier?

"About the sword we ordered?" Hermione gestured uncertainly.

"Yes yes of course. I have it right here." Hideki picked up something wrapped in fine silk and handed it over to Hermione with both hands and his head bowed.

Hermione pulled the silk off and the love birds gasped.

The sword sheath and handle was black in colour, trimmed with fine gold. Harry gasped as he saw the sheath glow greenish then back to black.

"What was that?" Hermione asked, puzzled.

Xxx

_Happy Birthday Alistair_

At the Staff room entrance, this banner, written by Pyrons in fine gold ink, was hung.

Harry was helping McGonagall to conjure tables and chairs, while Airen was conjuring flowers that would serve as table decorations.

"He is coming!" Pyrons said absent-mindedly as he twirled his wand between his fingers.

"How do you know..." Hermione said incredulously and she opened the door, and quickly slammed it shut.

"He is coming."

Xxx

"Wow... Thank you, Stern..." Alistair said, accepting the two vials of Felix Felicis from the Potions Master.

"Don't mention it..." Stern said gruffly and went to the table for a drink.

Hermione gestured nervously for Harry to give the sword to Alistair, but then, Pyrons cut in and gave Alistair a whetstone.

Harry stepped forward and as he handed the present wrapped all too nicely in silk, he said, "Happy Birthday, Alistair."

Alistair accepted it smiling, and asked, "What's this?"

Hermione smiled and said, "Open it!"

Alistair pulled the silk off and gasped.

The sword gleamed, and as he pulled out the sword, the blade gleamed a bright blue and Alistair muttered, "This is a great present. I thank you two." He bowed to Harry and Hermione who quickly told him that it was nothing.

"Yes, yes, yes… I got you this." Airen gave Alistair a brand new Remembrall.

"Thank you very much, Airen! But ladies and gentlemen, and of course, the headmistress," Alistair swept his cloak aside and bowed, "Let us get to the food shall we?"

Xxx

"By the way, how's your book coming along?" Airen asked casually while Harry was pouring himself a glass of Red Wine.

"Book?" Harry repeated absent-mindedly, taking another glass for Hermione who had launched into a fierce debate with Pyrons over the legitimacy of Divination.

"Sure, about your experiences fighting Voldemort." Airen exclaimed loudly, causing McGonagall to look over.

"I don't know. I mean, I was really writing it to forget about Ginny, but I do not have the patience to continue." Harry shook his head and Airen sighed, "Pity…" Harry could hear the disappointment in his voice, but he was not about to give in.

"Yep… You should continue, Harry, especially after what I heard about the new Ministry offensive."

Harry wheeled around and saw Stern, shaking his head and sighing.

Airen looked at Stern in surprise and said, "Why'd you say that, Stern?"

"I think Potter here already knows, but he neglected to tell it to us anyway." Stern moved closer to the two and lowered his voice.

"I don't like to say it too loud, but an entire Auror division was wiped out, the Ministry is hushing everything up. That Kingsley really does not know the use of true brutal force. That will keep the Death Eaters at bay."

Harry shook his head and moved away.

Stern had been poorly misinformed.

A division was not lost.

It was the whole offensive that lost.

Xxx

"Harry… I am tired." Hermione yawned and she walked towards the door.

Harry hastily put down his wine glass and followed her out of the room.

"Cold?" Harry placed his coat over her and she accepted it gratefully, pulling it closer to her.

When Harry reached her office, he took out his wand and muttered, "Alohomora…"

The door swung open and Harry helped Hermione inside, sitting her on the sofa before getting her a cup of tea.

"Thank you, Harry!" She brightened up as she took the cup into her hands, and slowly sipped it.

"Don't mention it." Harry mumbled and sat down beside her.

"Harry… What do you think of our relationship?" Hermione asked quietly.

Harry was taken aback by this question, he had this same feeling behind when he broke up with Ginny, but he quickly arranged the look of calm on his face and he sipped his own tea quietly, aware that Hermione had stopped drinking her tea.

"Harry… TALK! ARE YOU LIKE RON? YOU CAN'T OPEN YOUR MOUTH AND SPEAK?" Hermione stood up and shouted at Harry, spilling her tea all over the couch.

Harry's eyes started to well up with tears, but he wasn't about to crack. If he had held on for so long since Ginny, he can hold on now.

"HARRY! LOOK AT ME!" Hermione pulled Harry up and was about to launch into a tirade until she saw that Harry's eyes had reddened.

"H- Harry?"

"It's okay… Just let me sit here for a while." Harry pried her hand off and sat at the sofa, leaned back and closed his eyes. From the sinking feeling beside him, Hermione had sat down as well.

"Well… Sorry that I over-reacted. I mean… I just had to know…" Hermione started, but she failed to say the next sentence.

"Harry… Please…" She pleaded.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at Hermione, and smiled.

"It's okay. It's natural that you would want to know."

Hermione nodded slowly and waited for him to continue.

"I liked you since the second year in Hogwarts, but I suppressed it, obviously, as I thought that smart, charming girl would not like a stupid Seeker like myself."

He paused and stared at the ceiling before he continued, "Then, when Ron's feelings for you became more apparent, I decided that I had to move on. I went for Cho and failed, obviously. You went for others, Krum… McLaggen…" Harry smirked, but he went on.

"So, I thought my chance had been swept off the board, and then Ginny came along. One who has always had a crush on me? So… Why not?"

Hermione clutched his hand and squeezed it.

She leaned closer to Harry and kissed him on the lips gently, "Sorry…"

Harry's mind went blank as he pulled her towards him, and the kissing was done with renewed fury and passion, their tongues fighting for dominance over the other, and Hermione's hand clawed into his back, but he did not care…

Xxx

* * *

**Ok… Another Chapter out.**

**Honestly, the ending of this chapter wasn't even supposed to be there in my planning, but as the story went on… I deemed it natural to do so.**

**By the way, I will not be continuing this *gestures at the story* scene in the next chapter, so do not start flaming in the reviews.**

**Anyway, I have had an emotionally tiring week, so if this is not up to your standards, I apologise…**

**By the way, I have standardised all OC submission formats.**

**Name:**

**Job (Student or Death Eater):**

**Year/Age:**

**Best Spells:**

**Favourite Subjects (For Students) or Most Notorious Crime (For Death Eaters):**

**Relationship to Harry or Hermione (Students) [Note: No relatives etc.]:**

**By the way, I may actually seek help from someone to write a companion story for this, indicate whether your interested when your reviewing :)**

**What is the companion story about, you say?**

**The expansion of the Wizarding World.**

**No, not war. But like... Going into detail about certain things like Tolkien, who elaborated on the Elfs, or the Eldar in the book, The Silmarillion...**

**So... Please leave me a review, as I have said before, I am deprived of them T.T **

**Your reviews keep me going guys, so please please review. Thank you! Have a wonderful weekend!  
**

**Alright! What are you guys waiting for! REVIEW ALREADY!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Mmph..." Harry struggled to get up, his right hand came in contact with a warm body.

_A warm body?_

Harry sat bolt upright and he stared at the sleeping Hermione, who had a smile on her face, both of them were-

_Naked._

Harry tried to keep his calm as he tried to re-collect last night's affairs.

As he tried to figure what happened, Hermione mumbled, "Good morning... Harry..."

Harry then realised what he had did, but strangely, what he felt was not guilt. But...

_Joy?_

"I love you, Harry." Hermione sat up and hugged him. He pulled her closer and she placed her head on his shoulder.

"Do you love me, Harry?" Hermione whispered and Harry opened his mouth.

"Of course, Hermione. Definitely. I love you." He said firmly.

Hermione smiled and checked the time before she pushed him back onto the bed and attacked him with a renewed passion.

Xxx

As Hermione went to the bathroom to get dressed up, Harry picked up his clothes and got into them.

"Tea, Hermione?" Harry called out to her.

A muffled response came from the bathroom, and Harry walked closer to it and repeated the question.

"Yes, please!"

Harry smiled and for probably the first time since coming back to Hogwarts, he picked up the teapot and got busy with it.

Xxx

When Hermione stepped out of the bathroom in her working clothes, Harry had laid out breakfast, and to her amusement, he had also tidied the bed and disposed of the... Bloodied sheet.

"Let's try the cooking of The Boy Who Lived, shall we?" She said sarcastically, and braced herself for the impending doom as she took a bite out of the sausage.

Harry looked at her anxiously as she slowed her chewing and swallowed.

"It's not bad."

Harry heaved a sigh of relief and picked up his fork, and with his other hand, waved his wand and the tray of teapot and cups flew to the table.

"Please." Hermione nodded as Harry gestured at the teapot.

"About last night, Harry..." Hermione started, but Harry cut in and asked, "Sugar?"

She nodded and took a deep breath.

"Harry, last night, it was one of the best nights I had... Don't feel guilty or anything. Okay?" Hermione said and squeezed his hand.

"Thanks... Hermione... For showing me the way out... Now that you mention it, I do feel slightly guilty. If things really didn't work-"

Hermione pressed a finger to his lips and shook her head.

Harry smiled and laughed.

Xxx

"Good morning, class!" Harry said cheerfully as he stepped in.

The Fourth-Years exchanged looks with each other and kept silent.

"Alright, today, we'll learn a new spell which can come in extremely handy when you are fleeing from forces of evil."

"Yes... Professor..." The class mumbled.

"And that will be?" Tori shouted across the room.

"Attack me." Harry motioned for Elle to cast something

She raised her wand and shouted, "Incendio!"

Harry flicked his wand and the fire spell hit his shield, and reverberated with a deep "Gong!", but there was no visible damage done to the shield.

The class gasped in amazement as Elle cast another spell which smashed itself against the shield to similar effect.

"This spell is called Sanus Contego."

"Sanus Contego…" The class chanted after him.

"Now, divide into pairs and practice this spell." Harry gestured for them to start and there was a great scraping of chairs before they started jinxing one another.

Harry nodded at Tori who had managed to conjure up the shield and blocked the spell, but her shield was not yet strong enough to withstand a second attack.

"Try harder. Stop thinking about anything else." Harry encouraged Tori whose face turned bright red suddenly.

"Yes… Sir." Tori muttered before yelling a hex at her partner who was caught almost unawares.

"I DID IT!" Elle shouted but as her concentration lifted, so did her partner, Nikita's next spell. A snake flew at Elle and coiled itself tightly around her, causing her to scream in pain.

Harry moved forward and tried to pull the snake off her, but the harder he pulled, the tighter the snake seems to coil.

Harry whipped out his wand and shouted, "Sectumsempra!"

An invisible blade seemed to slice the snake in half, causing Elle to scream in terror as blood landed on her uniform.

Harry went to Elle and grabbed her by the shoulders, "Are you alright?" he said as kindly as he could, but the tone of anxiety was apparent in her voice.

She nodded weakly before fainting dead away in Harry's hands.

"Get Madam Pomfrey! Quick!" Harry shouted and he heard the classroom door fly open and someone thundered out, crying out loudly for Madam Pomfrey.

Xxx

"Potter, this is unacceptable. Totally, unacceptable." McGonagall shook her head as she looked at Elle, still lying unconscious in bed.

"I know, professor. But I lost my cool; at least the girl isn't dead." Harry tried to protect himself, but he knew all of it was in vain…

"You were an ex-auror, but you tell me you cannot perform a simple snake vanishing spell?"

"Professor… I…" Harry collapsed into that chair beside the bed and massaged his forehead

Hermione bustled into the hospital wing, and was about to say something when she saw McGonagall glowing at Harry.

"Potter, if this girl's parents complain, expect a full Ministry Inquisition… Farewell." McGonagall's cloak swerved and she left the hospital wing, casting a glance at Hermione before doing so.

"Harry…" Hermione said as she walked towards Harry.

Harry pulled her hand away and mumbled, "Vipera Evanesca… Vipera Evanesca… How stupid can I get, Hermione?"

"Don't blame it on yourself… Harry!" Hermione said in vain, but Harry just walked out of the hospital wing.

Xxx

"Have you seen Harry?" Hermione asked vainly as she ran down the corridor. The students shook their head and stepped aside, with a few students volunteering to help in the search.

Hermione stopped every teacher along the way and posed the same question. A rather flustered Stern pointed that Harry had went in the direction of Hogsmeade.

Hermione thanked him and ran towards it, in her heart, she was praying for Harry's safety.

"Please don't do anything stupid... Please... I love you..." She muttered as she ran to the direction of the gate.

Hermione looked around frantically as she entered Hogsmeade, with the gang of favourites following close behind her.

"What's up, Miss Granger." Alexandria said.

"Harry. Find Harry with me!" Hermione pleaded, and the students exchanged bewildered looks with each other. Their Charms teacher's voice had never sounded so demented before.

"O-okay. Just... Stay calm alright? Send up red flares if you find him." Raven ran towards her mother's café, undoubtedly to get help for the search.

The boys broke off and the the remaining girls crowded around a crying Hermione, giving her words of comfort.

"Miss Granger... All men are jerks... Come on..." Hiringu started but Hermione wailed, she wanted to wring their necks for getting the whole idea wrong. But Harry...

Xxx

Harry placed his head onto the table and tried to go to sleep, but the mere thought of the Inquisition probing into the matter... Separated from Hermione... Harry clutched his head.

He was in the Three Broomsticks, trying to get some peace and quiet.

"Professor, could you please come with us?"

Harry turned around and saw Eric, Gabriel and Riley looking at him, slightly out of breath and panting. Judging by the fact that Eric was at the front, he was the one who spoke.

Harry told them to leave and tell Hermione that he would find her later, but Gabriel shook his head, and mouthed, "Now."

Harry ignored them and as he turned around, Eric nodded and the trio shouted, "Petrificus Totalus!"

Xxx

"Here... You are... Miss Granger... Delivered as promised." Eric flicked his wand and Harry fell to the ground.

"Harry... Are you okay?" Hermione wailed and demanded that the body-binding curse be lifted at once, kneeling beside his rigid body.

"Hermione... I appreciate your concern... But asking them to attack is a bit too much." Harry groaned, temporarily forgetting the fact that he wanted some time alone to think things out.

Hermione glared at the boys who recoiled, and they backed away.

"Girls and boys... You can leave. I want to talk to Miss Granger alone."

The boys and girls quickly made their exit, not even taking a look behind.

"Harry... I know I over-reacted. But the look on your face when you left the hospital wing..." Hermione shook her head and tears started to flow again.

"Hermione..." Harry said gently, and helped her to her feet.

"I was thinking about our relationship after the incident. How I will be separated from you and all. Come... Let's take a walk..." Harry held Hermione's hand as they walked towards the the forest.

"You were thinking of... Me?" Hermione asked innocently, placing her head on Harry's shoulders.

"Sure was. I figured that if the Inquisition wanted to charge me with negligence or something, I would have to leave Hogwarts and keep a long term relationship with you. How to do it?" Harry smiled and ruffled her bushy brown hair.

"So... Sweet!" Hermione squealed and they both laughed.

"Let's rest at Hagrid's house?" Harry suggested and Hermione muttered, "Anything..."

Xxx

"Harry! What are ye doin here! I heard all about tha' incident in school. They can't do tha' to you!" Hagrid boomed the moment he saw the duo heading down the path towards his hut.

"It's okay, Hagrid. Let us talk inside..." Harry muttered and entered the hut after the two.

"Rock cakes? Tea?" Hagrid said loudly, and Hermione chirped, "Yes, please."

As Hagrid bustled around to make tea, he asked, "So you two fellas found an' one decent yet? I kno' of a couple of people-"

"Thank you, Hagrid, but we do have someone now." Harry raised his voice.

"Oh yer, who?" Hagrid asked, lifting up the teapot and settling it on the table.

"Guess Hagrid. You know them both?"

Hagrid sat down and looked at Hermione, "Krum?"

She shook her head.

He turned to face Harry, "Cho?"

Harry laughed upon hearing his answer and shook his head.

"Come on, tell me! Ye can trust me! We been friends so long. Go on!" Hagrid egged them on.

Fang jumped onto Harry's lap and fell asleep, and Harry looked at Hermione.

Hermione took Harry's hand and held it in hers, and waved them in front of Hagrid.

"Know who we are dating now?" Harry said kindly to a rather speechless Hagrid.

"Tha's not possible? You not pullin my leg?" Hagrid cried out and the two laughed.

"We are going out with each other." Hermione said and looked at Harry fondly.

Xxx

"Alright, I got a night remedial class with the students, Harry. Want to join me?" Hermione said warmly as they left a rather speechless Hagrid in his hut and made their way back to the castle.

"Sure thing, Hermione. After I visit Elle in the hospital wing." Harry said, and Hermione nodded quietly, still holding his hand and they walked towards the Hospital Wing.

Xxx

"Whose that?" Hermione said as a man was sitting in the chair beside her bed.

Harry plucked up his courage and walked to the man who was eyeing Harry curiously.

"Sir, I am Professor Potter, Harry Potter. You are?"

The man didn't glare at Harry or anything.

"I am Elle's father. Raymond Brown. Pleased to meet you." Elle's father extended his hand and shook Harry's.

"I know what had happened and trust me, I don't blame you one bit. My daughter's not dead. Only in shock from all the blood. At least she wasn't constricted to death. The headmistress told me that there is a spell to make snakes vanish, but you cut it instead, which makes it so-called, your fault." Raymond said slowly.

"Yes sir... Look, I-"

"Everyone will lose their cool in a situation like this. Just so you know, I am a reasonable man. I won't be pressing any charges. Why not take your female friend there for a walk?" Raymond gestured at Hermione before turning back to look at a sleeping Elle Brown.

Harry wanted to tell him about the brilliance of his daughter's performance and sincerely thank him for all he had said, but the words just won't come out.

He cast one last look at the father and daughter before he signalled to Hermione to leave and he followed suit.

Xxx

"Good evening, students... Regarding your essay on the use of defensive charms..."

Harry listened to her addressing her Seventh-Years, who were listening to her with rapt attention. She was ranting on about something called essay formatting and common mistakes of wand movements and others.

As she talked, Harry's mind started to drift off, wondering whether the First to Sixth years Matchmaker team could plan another big bang for them, Eric's first OWL paper was due in a week, he must not be disturbed. So...

"Harry?"

Harry's mind came back to reality and saw Hermione calling him.

"Are you alright? Harry? I called you several times." Hermione said, trying not to sound irritated as her dreamy boyfriend.

"Yer. Yes. You called?" The class heard his answer and laughed.

Hermione looked embarrassed and asked, "Could you please demonstrate how to use an enlargement charm?"

"Err..." Harry took out his wand and pointed it at his teacup, "Engorgio."

The teacup shook and grew in size, but the class roared with laughter.

"Harry... The wand movement..." Hermione hissed at him and turned to the class.

"Err... For a more effective enlargement charm, flick your wand while casting the spell. Alright, that is all. Class dismissed. Good night everyone!"

The students bade the pair farewell and quickly left.

Harry looked at the students leaving and closed the door.

Hermione glared at Harry and sat down on her couch.

"How can you ignore me during lesson time? Harry James Potter! Your a teacher and you can get a wand movement wrong?" She said angrily.

"Mione... Please... I was just not paying attention because I was... What's that term? Deep in thought?" Harry tried vainly to appease her and sat down beside her.

"Your so like Ron. I have to literally call him a few hundred times for one single answer." Hermione grumbled.

"And your complaining. I only took a few calls." Harry said jokingly and she tried to conceal her laugh and Harry started tickling her, causing her to laugh and squirm.

"Stop! Stop!" She laughed and tried to move away but Harry pulled her back.

"So... Still mad?"

Hermione puffed her face and said, "Hmph!" and looked away dramatically.

"I love you... Hermione."

Hermione stopped trying to look angry and looked at his eyes, "Really?"

Harry leaned in for the kiss, and their lips met, it was bliss, Harry was kissing her like never before, and they fell onto the couch.

Xxx

"Welcome to our Second Staff meeting, teachers." McGonagall said briskly and the teachers nodded.

"First of all, brand new orders from the Ministry."

The teachers groaned, and Harry rolled his eyes. More restrain... Again.

McGonagall cleared her throat and held up a parchment.

_"As effective immediately, the school is to start war games on a large scale to prepare students for the event of war or siege. This event will be held two days before Easter Day in collaboration with other schools, notably the Russians and French. Signed by Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt."_

Stern grunted and threw up his hand in disgust. Airen, however, was not looking at the least happy with this order.

"What's the meaning of this?" He demanded and slammed his fist on the table.

Harry coughed and everyone turned to look at him. He slowly took out a piece of parchment from his briefcase and stood up.

_"New offensive at Black Forest. Operation Purification. _

_Strategy: Aurors split into three groups, push straight into enemy territory from three directions. Enemy castle expected to fall in six hours."_

"That was in the news, quite a bit of Aurors were killed." Alistair said loudly, and Harry nodded.

"This is the after-battle report."

_"The castle was captured in the expected time limit. No enemies were encountered. The first owl sent out by the invading team suggests they fled. A few hours later, the castle's defensive mechanism started operating. Poisonous fumes emitted from closets and floorboards. The water supply became contaminated. The entire Auror team was killed. It is believed that there were a significant sign that the Death Eaters went in to finish the survivors, which were still significant in numbers. This is a message found clutched in the hands of a dead Auror."_

Harry took out another parchment and read aloud,_"They have come back to kill us. We can sense it. They have demanded our surrender and we have rejected. I only hope there the second invading team reaches this place fast enough."_

_"We have blocked the doors, but cannot hold them for long. From the window, I could see my Auror brothers flattened by Giants. A lot of green light and red light in the towers. Lasted almost an hour. But our side fell."_

_"They are ramming the doors. We have thrown up a hasty line of defence here. The doors are breaking, my friends have charmed it and they say it will last another fifteen minutes._ I can't read this line, it is covered in blood. _Flame... Sword... Hood... Fear in us all. We will die fighting. In this place of the accursed."_

Harry stopped, and looked around. Alistair and Airen's face had turned pale and Stern muttered, "Rest in peace..."

Hermione's eyes had widened in terror at hearing those last words.

"The castle was abandoned by the time reinforcements came. Now we don't know where they are." Harry continued and sat down.

McGonagall was expressionless, but in a few moments, she said loudly, "Next matter to discuss, The Duelling Tournament and Quidditch Semi-Finals. Same arrangement as last time. The meeting is over. You may leave"

The teachers slowly filed out of the meeting room and Hermione walked over to Harry, and they held one another's hand, and left for lunch in the Great Hall.

Xxx

"Really though, the more policies the Ministry makes, the more fear they invoke from the general public." Hermione said, shaking her head in exasperation.

"I know... I know... Let us eat..." Harry mumbled and stuck his fork into his chicken.

"Alright... We'll talk about this later." Hermione said grudgingly, and she started cutting up her steak.

Harry glanced around the Great Hall, and saw his students chatting away merrily, Elle had also recovered, and was chatting energetically with June.

He motioned for Alexandria to call Elle, and when she turned around to look at Harry, he gestured for her to come over.

Elle practically skipped to the Teacher's table and said, "Yes, Professor?"

"You alright? Sorry I lost my head at that moment, could have saved you the trip to the Hospital Wing." Harry said apologetically, holding his goblet of wine in one hand, and tried to arrange an apologetic look on his face like Hermione's.

"It is okay! I heard what happened! I rather you lose your head and I stay alive instead of you keeping your head and me losing mine!" She said cheerfully and extended her hand, which Harry shook.

_There was paper in her hand._

Harry palmed the paper and withdrew his hand. Elle gave a wink and left.

Meanwhile, Harry was absorbed in conversation with Pyrons who was telling her something about the French Ministry of Magic. Always eager for more knowledge. That's Hermione.

Harry unrolled the small piece of paper and it said, "_Meet at Astronomy Tower with your beloved at midnight and look out of it. Towards Hogsmeade._"

Harry hastily stuffed the paper in his pocket and resumed eating, and saw that Hermione was still in conversation with Pyrons.

Xxx

"Harry... I am bored..." Hermione yawned and stretched her arms, taking a break from marking.

"Want to go for a walk?" Harry said, standing up and placing a paperweight on top of his students' script.

"Sure!" Hermione smiled and took his hand into her own.

11pm. Soon.

Xxx

As they strolled towards the Astronomy Tower, Harry was having a heart-to-heart conversation with Hermione, sadly about the defence plan in Hogwarts.

"Really… I think Hogwarts's defenses is a very delicate matter. We shouldn't be doing war preparations so obviously. Don't you agree, Harry?" Hermione said pompously.

"Well… I say so. I mean… It acts as a deterrence?" Harry said weakly, more interested in taking her to the Astronomy Tower. It was midnight now.

"Yes… Yes… But…" Harry dragged her up the staircase as she tried to proof her point of view.

"Look… Hermione." Harry pointed out of the Astronomy Tower and Hermione gave off a "Tsk!" to signal her annoyance to her boyfriend who was clearly not interesting in whatever she was saying.

Hermione grudgingly moved towards the window and peered out, what she saw her made her gasp in surprise.

The field near Hogsmeade was in flames, not really an inferno, but the burning fires had words on them.

"_Harry-Hermione. Love lives on." _

"Aww… Harry!" Hermione cried out, touched. Harry hugged her from behind and planted a kiss on her cheeks.

"Like it?" Harry asked as they looked at the fire suddenly turn blue, then green.

"Loved it… Thank you…" Hermione muttered, and dropped her voice even lower and whispered to herself, "For healing me and treating me… So… Well…"

Xxx

"They look pretty happy, don't they?" Eric said loudly and the girls loved. The boys on the other hand, were looking proudly at their _creation._

They were standing beside the fire, but the two love birds up there were probably too busy loving one another to even see the small group of students there.

"Sure they do. I hope they get married." Hayden piped up cheerfully and giggled.

"A marriage at Hogwarts. Pretty cool though." Riley mumbled and the boys murmured in agreement.

"Anyway, that's all of our ideas almost gone. We need to think of new ones to help that dating disaster." June said and the girls nodded.

"It's a pity that they don't come out for a walk. The stars are beautiful tonight." Alexander sighed as he held onto June's hand.

"You know what? I think they actually might." Tori turned around to look at Alexander, with Gabriel casting a wary eye on her.

Xxx

"Hermione… The stars are really beautiful tonight. Want to head out?" Harry muttered.

"Mmph…" Hermione smiled and sighed.

Xxx

* * *

**WHOA HO HO. AHEAD OF SCHEDULE!**

**HOW COOL IS THAT?**

**Anyway, next week will be my holidays (MWAHAHAHAHA)… So, other than writing this No, I Do Not Regret, I will be working on a mini project on a TOTALLY DIFFERENT WORLD in FictionPress. However, that story is estimated to be of epic length and will not be done until like… Mid-November?**

**Why did I say all that nonsense above? OH! BECAUSE I JUST HAD TO GIVE AN UPDATE ON WHAT I'M DOING! O.O**

**Ok… I'm hyper… But that does not hide the fact that I wrote this story to cheer myself up from all the sad things in life… **

**Sigh… If only people can be more understanding… Life would be so much better, won't it?**

**Anyway, I was really glad I had so many reviews for the previous chapter! I REALLY REALLY NEED REVIEWS TO HELP IMPROVE MY WRITING! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DROP ME SOME REVIEWS.**

**Alright… Honestly speaking, I really want more reviews T.T Even a simple note saying Good Job can give me enough happiness to last a day. I am still interested in having someone write a companion story, so just drop me a note in the Review/Private Message section.**

**Come on! Review already!**

**Oh, and on a second note, the OC Submission format!**

**Name:**

**Job (Student or Death Eater):**

**Year/Age:**

**Best Spells:**

**Favourite Subjects (For Students) or Most Notorious Crime (For Death Eaters):**

**Relationship to Harry or Hermione (Students) [Note: No relatives etc.]:**

**Alright! What are you guys waiting for! REVIEW ALREADY!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Carry me." Hermione said stubbornly like a spoilt child when Harry tried to pull her hand.

Harry clucked his tongue and sighed in resignation.

"Alright. Alright. Get behind me." He said wearily as he got into position to piggyback her.

Hermione giggled as she was lifted into the air, and Harry said, "Ready?"

"Mmh!" Hermione said enthusiastically, and Harry started the slow task of moving down the winding staircase.

Xxx

"Okay, big guy. You can let me down now." Hermione said as he reached the field outside the castle, the night sky above them, the stars shining brightly.

Harry smirked and ran around the plains, and Hermione squealed and started hammering his back.

"Leeeet me down!"

Harry laughed and allowed her to climb off him.

"You!" Hermione screeched and smacked him.

"Ow! Sorry! Okay?" Harry said and tried to hug her, and she relented.

"There... There..." Harry teased and she smiled.

As they stared as the stars, Harry held her tighter to his body and thought that her body was becoming warmer... He kissed her on the cheeks.

"Kiss me, Harry." Hermione muttered and Harry looked at her.

"I just did!"

"On the lips... You fool." She smiled, and Harry laughed.

Xxx

As the boys watched on, the girls went "Whoa."

"No, no! You cannot see this!" Gabriel covered Hayden's eyes and she struggled, trying to throw her sister's hands off.

"I. Must. See!" Hayden threw out every word and as her hand flew towards her pocket where a wand was lying inside, Eric rushed forward and grabbed her hand.

The girls, seeing what they, screamed, "Unprovoked assault!" brandished their wands and rushed at the boys, who quickly retaliated with their own calls of "Deliberate assault!"

"STUPEFY!" June screamed and a jet of red light shot out of her wand towards Alexander, her boyfriend.

"Are you MAD!" Alexander shouted and retaliated with a spell of his own.

"You DARE!" Elle growled and sent a Body-Binding curse towards Alexander.

"WATCH WHO YOUR FIGHTING!" Luke shouted and deflected that spell.

Xxx

"Harry, what's that sound?" Hermione pulled away from the kiss and asked.

Harry looked up and to his horror, from a distance, shadows could be seen shooting jets of green, blue, brown and red light at each other.

"Wand out, Hermione. Let's go through Hogsmeade and creep up from behind." Harry muttered and pulled out his wand..

Hermione nodded and they quickly ran to the east entrance of Hogsmeade and moved quietly towards the south entrance.

"Rally! Rally to me!" a girl's voice carried across the field, where two sides were shouting insults at each other, while spells flew across the field at each other.

Harry slowly moved forward and shouted, "Lumos Maxima!"

The jet of light that lit up the place revealed the faces of surprised students, or the _Matchmakers._

"Professor!" Nick said and the students' hand fell to their sides.

"Explain yourself!" Hermione's hands were crossed and she looked livid. Not good.

"It was nothing! Nothing!" Hiringu said casually and sat down on a boulder before Harry could stop her.

"NO! THAT IS! GET DOWN!" Harry yelled and pressed Hermione to the ground.

"Death Eaters… You were defeated before. You shall be defeated again. All of Hogwarts stand before you. Your giants shall fall." Kingsley's voice drifted from Hogwarts and the students looked confusingly at Harry, who repeated his command.

"GET DOWN!"

Just then, from the towers of Hogwarts, a small flash of light was seen and suddenly behind Hiringu, a loud explosion impacted the ground and she was thrown off the boulder.

"Muggle weaponry! Stay down!" Harry yelled as another three or four bursts could be heard from a distance.

An artillery shell slammed beside a tree and the impact was so great that it broke and fell towards Alexander, who had thrown June to the ground-

Hermione pointed her wand at the tree and shouted, "Reducto!"

The tree exploded and wood flew across the field, but at least the two was not harmed.

"We cannot stay here, Harry!" Hermione shouted amidst the shelling of the area.

Before Harry could reply, a shell slammed so close to them that Harry's ear reverberated.

"Students get into Hogsmeade! NOW!" Harry shouted at the top of his voice and with a wave of his hand, the boys hoisted up their girlfriends and tried to make their way towards Hogsmeade.

"Death Eaters. You have fared well. You shall now face the wrath of Muggles once more." Kingsley's voice sounded again.

What now?

Suddenly, from the towers of Hogwarts, several lights flashed but there was no distinct sound.

"Hurry up and move!" Harry shouted and Hermione rushed to his side.

"What is- WHOA!" Hermione shouted as several more shells collided simultaneously with the ground.

"Hermione, GO!" Harry pushed her and they started thundering towards Hogsmeade.

Xxx

"I demand an explanation for this!" McGonagall thundered.

"Look, we were out there and Hiringu sat on the Forsaken Boulder. That's ALL." Harry tried to control the anger in his voice. They almost died and she cared more about the wastage of defences?

"Consider yourself on suspension, Harry James Potter! Professor Airen will take over your lessons. Just busy yourselves with matters regarding Quidditch from now on. Dismissed!"

Harry threw up his hands in exasperation and stormed back towards the students who were surrounded by Healers and Madam Pomfrey.

"Potter…" Madam Pomfrey gave him an encouraging nod and a pat before leaving.

"You people okay?" Harry asked the students, who nodded. The two words of, "Get Down" probably saved all of their lives.

Harry then sat down beside Hermione who had broken her arm when a shell impacted near her.

It had been mended, but she was still lying on the bed.

"Hey... You okay?" Harry whispered and she nodded.

"Thanks for carrying me when I fell." Hermione said with a shaky voice as images of a Harry had ran towards her despite the artillery fire.

Harry placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her brown eyes.

"It was nothing." Harry stressed the importance of the last word, and tears from Hermione's eyes started to flow as she threw herself at Harry's shoulders and started sobbing silently.

Xxx

Harry twirled his wand in his fingers as he sat quietly in his office.

Then, he took out a parchment and wrote,

"All Gryffindor Quidditch members. To meet me at Quidditch Pitch at 4pm today." He then signed his name underneath the statement.

"You! Come here!" Harry shouted at a First-Year who turned out to be Rayne.

"Yes, Professor?" She limped towards Harry. She avoided the worst of the artillery barrage, but her insistence to walk before full recovery meant limping.

"Take this and pass on the word. Tell Hermione to meet me at the Great Hall for lunch later." Harry whispered and she left, smiling to herself.

Harry took out the pouches of Galleons and shoved them into his pockets before putting on a cloak and leaving his office.

Xxx

"Yes, Harry?" Hermione said as she walked towards him. She was looking pale and had one of her hands on her stomach.

"That day again?" Harry asked and she sat down slowly, nodding.

It was the day when Dumbledore's Army attacked The Department of Mysteries.

Hermione was hit by a curse. Apparently, she never recovered fully from it. It will only hurt on the day she was hit, and extremely painfully.

Hermione winced and looked up at Harry.

"You... You wanted something? Harry?" She said slowly, her face getting paler and beads of sweat slowly sliding from her forehead.

"Silly girl! Why did you even come down?" Harry said gently and knelt down in front of her. He placed his hand on her stomach and asked if she had seen Madam Pomfrey.

"No..." She groaned and bowed her head.

"Get on my back. Come on." Harry got into position and she obeyed, and Harry, seeing that the path in front of him, he broke into a run.

"No... No... No need to..." Hermione winced as she said the sentence.

"Hermione. Shut up for once." Harry continued to run towards the Hospital Wing.

Xxx

"Looks like the Quidditch training you had when you were a Seeker helped huh." Hiringu said as she wiped the sweat off her forehead.

Harry was with the Gryffindor team in the Quidditch pitch. Rest time.

"Yeah... I am going to pay a visit to her later. Wanna come?" Harry asked casually, and rolled up his sleeves.

"We'll all go. But look whose here." June said quietly and stared at the Ravenclaw team entering the pitch.

"By whose authority do you use to come here?" Harry shouted, clutching his FireBolt.

Harry saw Elle moving towards him, as she presented him with a scroll that the pitch had already been booked by her two days before.

"Instead, professor, you are invading our pitch. As Quidditch team captain, I cannot allow this." Elle said fiercely, looks like Wood's spirit lived in her too.

"Alright alright. Anyway, Miss Granger is in the Hospital Wing. You might want to see visit her later."

Xxx

"Come on, the students only want to see their teacher." Harry said in exasperation.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head and said, "Six at a time. Only."

Suddenly, in the team, a wail came out and there was a clearing in the centre.

Rayne was sobbing uncontrollably, "MISS GRANGER! NO!" and she wailed again.

Hiringu hugged her and she started sobbing into her shoulders. June said, "Don't worry girls. Miss..." Her voice broke and the three girls broke into a hug.

The guys clucked their tongues sympathetically and looked at Madam Pomfrey.

She raised a white handkerchief and wiped her tears.

"Alright. You may all enter and stay as long as you want." She said before returning to her office.

Harry flicked his wand and said, "Muffliato..."

The girls immediately stood up and laughed. The boys smirked and ushered them in.

Xxx

"Alright, Miss Granger?" Nick asked, and a surprised Hermione nodded.

"How did all of you get in here?" She asked, looking at the crowd around her bed.

The girls giggled and looked at each other knowingly.

Harry shook his head and sat down beside Hermione.

Then, June exclaimed that she had forgotten to do her History of Magic essay and slowly, the team's members gradually remembered that they had forgotten to do homework and in the end, Harry and Hermione were alone.

"So... Much better?" Harry asked, Hermione's cheeks were much more redder, her lips not as pale.

"Much better!" Hermione smiled and replied, beaming at Harry.

"Looks like I'm pretty unlucky of recent. Wanna break up?" Hermione teased, and Harry faked a pained expression, causing both of them to burst out laughing.

"Look, Hermione. I love you. I will never. Never. Break up with you." Harry whispered into Hermione's ears and she smiled.

"Now, before we do anymore talking. What were we doing before all the students fought among each other?" Hermione said seductively.

"Now lets see..."

"I'll help you remember." Hermione pulled Harry towards her and continued their unfinished business.

It was a first for both of them. Doing it in the Hospital Wing.

Xxx

"Alright Miss Granger. Your dismissed from my care and may the Goddess of Luck smile upon you." Madam Pomfrey said, looking at a rather active Hermione. Harry had left to have a little chat with Alistair, regarding the safety of students playing in the area of the forbidden boulder.

"Thanks, Madam Pomfrey." Hermione chirped and left, heading to the Staffroom.

Xxx

As Hermione walked closer to the room, the making of a heated argument could be heard, and taking a deep breath, she opened the door.

"We are not changing our defence system and that is final!" Alistair bellowed at Harry, who opened his mouth and shouted, "Students will die if that boulder is not removed. Place active guard instead!"

Stern's hand was shaking violently as he yelled, "The loss of Death Eaters must be greater than students, but we want zero casualty of students to begin with! Alistair St. Claire!"

Pyrons was seated in his armchair and rubbing his temple.

Airen shouted, "Alistair is right! The defence plan must not be changed! Potter! You killed Voldermort! But you have never tasted the fear of a last stand. A great casualty of Death Eaters will reduce the possibility of that!"

"Students. Will. Die." Harry threw out each word with deliberate force at Alistair who was red in the face and shaking in anger.

"I've heard enough!" Stern yelled and pulled out his wand at a speed that amazed Hermione and was about to utter a hex until McGonagall pushed Hermione aside and walked in.

"What is going on here?" McGonagall said, narrowing her eyes.

"Nothing. Just a friendly little quarrel between friends." Stern said and went back to the armchair. Alistair, on the other hand, held hushed conversations with McGonagall at one end of the room. Harry had dropped into the Staff sofa and was breathing heavily.

"Oh, you're here, Hermione." Harry said, and Hermione sat down beside him.

"I've been here a long time, silly. You should have talked it out with him, not sort it out like little children squabbling?" Hermione chided him and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Yeah… Yeah… Whatever." Harry grunted and closed his eyes. Hermione sat by him silently and watched him.

After a while, Harry shook his head and made to leave, and Hermione followed behind him closely.

"Sigh…" Harry finally held her hand and they walked slowly towards the Main Gate.

"Harry… How on earth did you all fire up until like this?" Hermione asked slowly.

Harry's stoned expression relaxed as he slowly recounted the incident.

"I walked in, and talked very nicely to Alistair about this incident, how was I to know that he would erupt so quickly? In fact, I think he owes me a very basic apology." Harry said matter-of-factly.

"Come on, Harry…" Hermione started but died down under Harry's unusually stern glare.

"Alright… I'll apologise later. But it's only for you, Hermione." He said after he saw a saddened expression on Hermione's face.

Hermione smiled and said, "You know me very well, Mr. Potter!"

Xxx

Harry and Hermione sat down in Raven's Perch and ordered their usual, Fish and Chips along with some tea. The place was rather empty for this hour of the day, so Harry and Hermione didn't really need to mind the volume of their talking.

"So… How's life without lessons?" Hermione asked.

"Deliriously happy." Harry lied and he sipped his coffee.

"Really, Harry. Just apologize to McGonagall and all would be fine. But you got some big events coming up. So you had better watch out." Hermione said casually as she smacked the bottle of ketchup.

"Big events? What are you going on about?" Harry looked at her in surprise, the fork with the bit of fish hanging in his hand.

Hermione looked at Harry accusingly and didn't speak.

"What?" Harry asked irritably.

"Duelling tournament… Mock War… You're in charge of Gryffindor." Hermione said. The mind of Harry back-stabbing her in their last duel still irked her.

"Mock… Mock war?" Harry mouthed, and stared at Hermione.

"Yes. Go read the Hogwarts news won't you? It's just something like War Games. The two other houses will try to flood you while you're defending the… Great Hall, I believe." Hermione said after thinking through her words carefully.

"Oh okay… Do I have any help?" Harry muttered as he cut up another piece of fish.

"Yep. Another house, Harry. Ravenclaw." Hermione said absent-mindedly and started attacking her fish with a fork.

"And..?" Harry motioned for her to continue.

"Why, I am the head of Ravenclaw, Harry."

Xxx

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the Semi-Finals of the Quidditch Competition! I am the stand-in for Elle, our commentator who is the leader of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team! I am Alexandria, and my helper, Nikita! We hope you enjoy today's exciting match. Oh there goes the Quaffle! And the game BEGINS!" Alexandria roared into the mic, and the crowd erupted into cheers.

Elle skilfully made her way past the Keeper and in front of Nick's face, threw the Quaffle into the hoop and taunted him.

Nick gnashed his teeth and went back to the hoops, fire burning in his eyes.

Harry rushed to the railings and stared intently at the Gryffindors who was putting up a very tough defence, the Ravenclaws did not manage to score ever since Elle's first goal twenty minutes ago.

At the top of his voice, he shouted, "Get me the Snitch! Get me the Snitch! If we don't get it! Someone else will! Get it! Get it! Get IT!"

The Seekers, June and Hiringu immediately sped off from defensive positions and worming their way out of Ravenclaw's defences, went in search of the Snitch.

Elle, seeing this condition, gestured quickly to Luke and another Ravenclaw to tail the two, and they obeyed, speeding after June and Hiringu.

Harry looked on anxiously, to see Hiringu's eyes brighten up and in her excitement, rammed into June and they both fell.

Harry smacked his head and collapsed into the seat beside Hermione, shaking his head.

"THEY GOT IT! THEY GOT THE SNITCH!" Nikita shouted into the mic, and Harry looked up in wild surprise.

Sure enough, Hiringu had pressed the snitch onto June's back as they were both falling, which was at a rather low height.

As Hiringu held up the snitch, June smacked her in the back irritably, but they were smiling.

Elle looked furious, with good reason.

"That settles it, folks! Gryffindor goes into the Finals!" The two commentators shouted into the mic and the stadium erupted, the Gryffindors cheering.

Hermione smiled and watched Harry laugh until tears fell from his face.

Xxx

"Congratulations, all." Hermione shook the hands of the Ravenclaws who looked surprised at her saying that.

"Professor, we lost." Elle said angrily.

"Yes, you did. But did you honestly think you can take on Slytherin?" Hermione asked logically and as much as Elle hated to admit it, she nodded and sighed.

"Come and celebrate with the Gryffindors in Harry's office later. He'll be glad to have all of you." Hermione smiled and gave them an approving nod.

Xxx

"Now, I propose a toast to Hiringu, who won the day for the Gryffindors!" Harry said cheerfully and the students raised their Butterbeers and toasted her.

"I propose a toast to June, who almost broke her back." He added jokingly and she scowled, but nonetheless played along and accepted the toast.

"Harry…" Hermione muttered and Harry said, finally, "To our friends, the Ravenclaws, we toast you for your fiery spirit."

The Ravenclaws cheered and downed their Firewhiskies, and Harry walked over to them and shook their hands individually. For Elle, he picked up a package and handed it to her.

"For helping me out and out of respect to you." Harry said respectfully, and Elle gasped as the brown wrapping paper fell off.

It was a beautiful new broom to replace her Comet Two-Sixty.

A _Firebolt._

"Geez…" Elle said after a long moment of silence, "Maybe losing wasn't so bad at all."

The party roared with laughter and went to work their way towards the food that Harry had requested that the House Elfs make (If they were willing to, or Hermione would be incensed).

"Harry… Sit here." Hermione said while holding her bottle of Butterbeer, gesturing to the couch.

Harry obeyed and they sat down beside each other.

"So… The Boy Who Lived. Now, Star Coach for Quidditch Team. What next?" Hermione said playfully and Harry laughed.

"How about… Husband of Hermione Jean Granger?" Harry teased and Hermione's face flushed a deep red.

"Thank you… Harry… But let's not get into the future so fast yet." Hermione whispered and tried to cover her rapidly reddening face.

"Why, won't you like me as a husband?" Harry asked and Hermione covered her face in her lap.

"I… I suppose I would. But…" Hermione's voice broke off into a giggle and Harry couldn't help but laugh along with her.

"Anyway, Harry, today has been a great day for both of us, don't you think so?"

"Yep. Sure is. Definitely is."

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm REALLY ahead of schedule. 2 chapters in one week. WOO!**

**Maybe I'll give you another chapter next week. Maybe. :D**

**

* * *

**

**Anyway, the standard of the OC Submission is the same as in the previous chapter.**

**Name:**

**Job (Student or Death Eater):**

**House (For Students):  
**

**Year/Age:**

**Best Spells:**

**Favourite Subjects (For Students) or Most Notorious Crime (For Death Eaters):**

**Relationship to Harry or Hermione (Students) [Note: No relatives etc.]:**

**So... Life recently has been really wearing me out, I'm tired and just want to move away from it all. A nice escape to Bermuda -drools-**

**

* * *

**

**Back to reality anyway, GUYS PLEASE REVIEW. JUST DROP A NOTE OF GOOD JOB OR ANYTHING INTO THE REVIEW SECTION. IT ISN'T THAT HARD RIGHT?**

**I AM SOOOO DEPRIVED OF REVIEWS!**

**T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T**

**AUTHORS LOVE REVIEWS. **

**Support the Barzini Review movement O.O**

**Alright guys. Have a great week. Goodbye!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

As the party progressed, Harry and Hermione watched on as Gryffindors and Ravenclaws talk to each other about their exploits in Quidditch, the best place to dine in Hogsmeade and other casual topics.

"By the way, anyone read about the HolyHead Harpies sacking of Ginny Weasely?" June said casually, looking at the crowd of students around her.

At that, Hermione shot a look at Harry, whom, hearing that piece of news, gripped the arm of his chair tightly. A feeling that she had never felt before shot through her. She was now resisting the urge to look for Ginny Weasely and hex her into oblivion.

"I've read about that!" Elle piped up enthusiastically, "Some sort of scandal, wasn't it? Boyfriend fooling around with the other Holyheads right? She was somehow tied in too?"

"I don't really know, but in any case, she's been posted to Hogwarts as a Quidditch teacher pending further inquisition into her case." June replied, and changed the topic.

Harry's face turned pale and he tried to move himself into a more comfortable position in his chair, oblivious to the fact that Hermione was watching him constantly. And maybe to the fact that she was going to cry.

"Christ... Ginny..." Harry mumbled and Hermione stood up and left the room, which shocked Harry back to reality.

"Hermione!" Harry pushed his way through the students, and went in hot pursuit of her.

Xxx

Harry chased Hermione through corridors, until an anguished Hermione turned around and screamed, "Go back to Ginny Weasely! Go!"

Before Harry could open his mouth and speak, Hermione pulled out her wand and shouted, "Bombarda!"

Harry threw himself onto the floor and the spell collided with a suit of armour, which exploded.

"Hermione!" He continued chasing her, until she locked herself inside her office, and no matter what curse Harry used on the door, it would not budge.

Left with no alternative, Harry returned to his office, where there was an emergency meeting among the Matchmakers, and a rather apologetic June and Elle.

"Sorry professor, me and my big mouth." June bowed her head and whispered.

Harry waved them down and flopped into his chair, rubbing his eyes and sighing.

"We are not without plans, professor. As I see it, you have three ways out." Alexandria said wisely, and the girls looked at her in pride. Our thoughts exactly.

The boys were puzzled.

"Three? There's only one!"

The girls looked at the boys disdainfully.

"That's why its a wonder we are still with all of you." Hayden mocked and the boys lowered their heads.

"One. Break up with her and see if Miss Ginny wants you anymore." Nikita said and Harry shook his head.

"Two. Go and beg Miss Granger for forgiveness and pray hard that she accepts it."

Harry considered that for a moment and said, "What's my last choice?"

"Which is the deepest kind of assurance you can give to a girl. Marry her."

Harry's eyes widened and he sputtered, "Seriously?"

The boys were looking triumphant.

"What are you waiting for? Girls like Miss Granger comes only once in a while. Just look at the type we got." Alexander said casually, and the girls bit their lips to control the urge to send back a sharp retort.

Harry weighed the possibility of marriage for a while. An engagement, then further dating for a year or two. Then, settling down.

He then dismissed the students without giving a definite answer.

"You had better nurse the wound quick." Eric warned before leaving.

Harry, seeing that everyone had left, finally lost control of his temper. In one swift motion of the hand, he sent everything on the desk crashing to the floor, and Harry threw himself on the sofa, breathing heavily.

Then, a small brown package caught his sight. It was that little box that Pyrons had given him when he had first arrived at school.

"Accio!" Harry muttered, and it zoomed towards him, and fell neatly into his lap.

He slowly opened his package, and in it sat a blue box.

Harry held it up gingerly and opened it, and in it sat a ring with a _big_ diamond on it. There was also a note.

_From Pyrons: You will marry Miss Granger. Don't do otherwise. Or your perfect life is gone._

Harry stared in disbelief at it, and after a while, he looked intently at the ring, placed it back inside the box and left his office.

Xxx

"Hermione. Let's talk." He said quietly, standing outside his door. He could imagine Hermione shedding silent tears right now, which made his heart ache.

"No." came the reply from behind the door.

"Fine. Just one line. No, three!" Harry said after thinking through his choice of words.

Harry heard a hand grip the door knob and hesitantly, turned it. The door slowly opened, and Harry saw Hermione's brown eyes appear from the gap. Her eyes were red from crying, but she kept a strong voice.

"Okay. Speak. Three lines." She said firmly, and as slowly as he dared, Harry pushed open the door and saw Hermione give way reluctantly. Her face was wet, apparently she tried unsuccessfully to splash her face with water to make it look like a washup. But the trail of tears was still visible.

"Hermione... You know that I do not like Ginny anymore. Don't you?"

To that she gave no reply, but instead, said, "First line."

"I told you before! I liked you from the beginning!"

"Second line."

This enraged Harry, and he shouted, "Don't tell me you don't react when you hear Ron's name!"

To this, Hermione kept quiet, and she bowed her head, Harry saw her blink, and she then whispered, "Is that all you have to say?"

"No! Screw it!" Harry took out the blue box and her head snapped up to look at Harry curiously.

He thrust the box into Hermione's hands and left, silently cursing himself for doing it so foolishly.

Just a turn at the corridor, Pyrons was seated at a table with a deck of cards, and he said, "Want to play?"

Strangely, Harry felt pressured to sit with him, so he nodded and sat down across him.

"I blew it." Harry muttered as Pyrons shuffled the cards.

"Harry, my boy. You have too little faith. Three... Two... One..." He dealt one card to himself, one to Harry and when it reached his turn again, there was a shriek and Hermione called, "Harry! Wait!"

Harry looked at Pyrons in wonder and the Seer said, "Better not make it that easy for her to find you. Absence makes the heart grow fonder. Even better. Head for the Gryffindor Common Room where you two spent so much time together. Invisibility cloak..."

Pyrons threw one over Harry, and told him, "The password is Courage."

Xxx

Hermione looked at the retreating Harry, and her legs gave way. All her strength was gone as she sank to the ground, tears flowing from her eyes.

She held the box and placed it close to her heart. Harry was right. She had never totally forgotten about Ron.

What was inside the box? A note? Or money? Knowing him, he won't know how to call off a relationship easily.

Hermione, her heart heavy, opened the box wearily, and as she stared at the ring, it took her a few seconds to absorb the image that she was seeing. To get the image into her mind through all that grief and regret.

"Ring?" Hermione finally whispered to herself. She pushed her brown hair aside and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"It is a ring..." She whispered, and shouted, "Harry! Wait!"

Energy seemed to rush through her legs as she stood up and started running towards the corridor, and as she turned, Pyrons was sitting there alone.

"Have you seen Harry?" Hermione asked frantically, her hand tightening around the ring protectively.

"Yes. But he made me swear not to tell anyone. My guess, you just broke up." Pyrons said seriously.

"So, my guess of where he went, somewhere which you two shared lots of memories together. You think. Poker?" Pyrons offered her some cards.

Hermione continued to run around blindly, to the library, then to classrooms, the Astronomy Tower, calling loudly for Harry.

"Okay. Think. Where is he?" Hermione stopped and regained her composure. Where did they do everything together? Where did Harry like best?

Hermione screamed in anguish, and stared up at the ceiling, where flags were hung.

Gryffindor flags.

Hermione stopped, and she ran towards the Gryffindor tower.

Xxx

Harry pulled off his cloak and dropped into the comfortable armchair. For the first time since re-entering Hogwarts, he was in the Gryffindor Common Room.

Harry sighed as he wondered whether Hermione had shrieked to make the breakup official.

Suddenly, he heard the door behind him rock and shake, and cries of "Harry!" came from outside.

"Mmh... What's going on..."

Harry jumped and saw Hiringu stirring from her sleep, seated at the table. She must have fell asleep while studying.

Hiringu yawned and her eyes met Harry's, then the door which was rattling.

"Who is that?" Hiringu asked Harry.

Hiringu walked closer and heard Hermione's voice. She opened the door and Hermione bustled in, giving Hiringu a quick thanks and she saw Harry.

Xxx

"Harry!" Hermione cried out, and ran over to him, her face glistening with perspiration and tears alike.

Harry ignored her plea of apology, and stared intently into the fire, resisting the temptation to hold her inside his hand.

Hiringu looked at the two and muttered, "I should not be here..." She then proceeded to the Girl's Dormitory.

Hermione knelt down beside Harry and looked at him pleadingly, Harry from the corner of his eye, saw this and his nose turned sour, and he placed one hand over his mouth and his own tears started to flow, he got off the sofa, knelt down and embraced her.

"I'm… Sorry… Hermione." Harry said, trying to stem the tears that are now flowing slowly from his eyes.

"I am so guilty, Harry. You're right. I never did manage to forget Ron. I am such a-" Hermione's mouth was covered by Harry's hands as he nodded at her.

He helped her to her feet and slowly walked her back to her office.

"Harry… About this?" Hermione held up the blue box and Harry pressed it back to her.

"I gave this to you, you may put it on if you like." Harry asked slowly, wondering if he had made the mistake of saying something stupid.

Hermione gingerly took the box an looked at it for a moment.

"Well… Well… A marriage proposal. I'll have to see how you behave, Mr. Potter." Hermione teased as they reached her office.

"I'll show you the naughty side of me." Harry smirked and carried her to her bed, where she acted like she was looking horrified.

Harry leaned in for the kiss, and Hermione pushed him closer to her as her tongue fought with his, and as her free hand fumbled with his pants. Harry's hand started to travel down Hermione's body, and as their eyes made contact, they smiled.

Now, did they truly understand each other.

Xxx

"Good morning, Harry…" Hermione mumbled as she got up, and saw that Harry was still sound asleep.

"Sleepy head." She mumbled and got up, and threw a bath robe over herself. She looked at that blue box and couldn't help but smile to herself.

"Why? Still delighted over yesterday's gift?"

Hermione looked at the mirror and saw Harry behind her. She smiled sweetly and kept quiet, shaking her head. He, seeing her laugh, placed everything else behind his mind, Defense Against The Dark Arts, Quidditch… Everything. Ginny too.

She was in bliss. So was he.

Xxx

"Alright, may I have your attention please?" McGonagall knocked her spoon against her goblet and the students dining in the Great Hall looked up, and now that McGonagall had acquired the attention she wanted, Harry and Hermione, even though they did not say it, they knew what was coming up.

"As you all know, Madam Hooch has retired last year, and we have had no proper teacher since then. Therefore, for the sake of the majority in mind, I have employed a new Quidditch teacher. A former captain of the HolyHead Harpies, introducing, former student of Hogwarts, Ginny Weasely!"

Several boys in the cohort perked up and looked around, as the gates of the Great Hall opened, and in stepped a girl with shoulder-length flaming red hair walked in coolly, her eyes sliding from side to side, from students to students. When she reached the Teacher's table, the students all stood up and gave a standing ovation to Ginny and she gave a dazzling smile, and waved all of them down.

"Nice to meet all of you! I hope we will have a great time ahead!" Ginny said, again to general applause.

As she moved to settle down, her eyes locked onto Harry's and she paused.

"H-Harry… What are you doing here?" Ginny said in genuine surprise as she then saw Hermione Granger.

Hermione's right hand moved to grip Harry's left protectively, and Ginny, seeing her reaction, slowly nodded, speechless and settled down beside Hermione, occasionally casting a sidelong glance at the two, who greeted her curtly but avoided contact as much as possible.

"Harry… May I talk to you later?" Ginny said quietly and Harry's ears perked up and he slowly turned to look at her.

"May I enquire what it is about, Miss Weasely?" Harry asked and she mumbled something about "Gryffindor Quidditch team…" before Hermione cut her across and said, "I'll be allowed to be with Harry, of course."

At that point, Ginny said, "All will be done in due time."

Xxx

"Hello… Hermione and Harry." Ginny said, as they were gathered under the birch tree in the courtyard, where other students were also studying nearby.

"Okay, Ginny. I don't mean to be rude. But…" Harry started but Ginny cut him across.

"No no no…Harry. You misunderstand. I asked you two out here to clarify a couple of things."

Hermione looked at her in disbelief but kept quiet.

"I want to ask that we remain as friends if possible. I mean like… Friends like we were during Hogwarts, minus the crushes and silly little things like this."

Harry looked at her in surprise and opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"I mean… Yeah… I broke your heart and all…" Ginny gave a wink and Harry instead of feeling irritated, broke into a small smile.

"Actually, Ginny. You made me treasure the ones around me even more. Friends," Harry looked at Hermione, "Lovers and all."

Hermione considered the possibility for a while, but kept quiet as well.

"I think, when I say it, I think I am saying it on behalf of Harry too, that… Yes, I think that we should continue to be friends, like happier times when we were younger."

Ginny swept her flaming red hair aside and said coolly, "So… Goodbye both of you." And she left a dumbfounded Harry and Hermione behind.

"Wow. That was… Pretty cool of you Hermione."

Hermione turned around to look at Harry, and said, "You handed it pretty well yourself."

"Tea, Hermione?"

"Yeah. Tea. Wanna ask Ginny to Raven's Perch too?"

"Mmh. Yeah. Sure."

Xxx

Harry held up the Daily Prophet and slowly read the praises by Kingsley Shacklebolt. He was waving his fists dramatically at the camera, his mouth moving.

_"As I speak, our Aurors sweep across the Black Forest. The Ural Mountains and the French Riviera! The clock has struck! Our Aurors will crush all vermins of the Death Eaters back to the denouncing pages of history! Every Auror in this glorious battle, will be in for a glorious treat! The taste of ultimate victory!"_

"Look. Kingsley's flexing his muscle again." Harry pointed at the article and placed it aside.

"Fish is here!" Raven said and placed the three plates of fish and three cups of tea in front of the trio.

There was still an atmosphere of tension between them. For Harry, he had reservations about this newly mended relationship, for Hermione, out of pure jealousy, and for Ginny herself, she was the cause of it all.

"I'd imagine he will. A large offensive and all.' Ginny said before placing a piece of baked potato into her mouth.

Harry snorted and Hermione looked at him in surprise.

"Why? Some insider news that you neglected to tell me about?" Hermione said teasingly and Harry scowled.

"Nah... Its not that important anyway. But I don't like to say it too loud." Harry lowered his voice and whispered, "It's a front of a major disaster. They lost the Northern Battlements of the Black Forest. They did reclaim that area a few days later. But boy. It was a fierce battle."

Ginny looked at Harry doubtfully, "But dad says there was some reforms to tactics?"

Harry nodded vigorously at that point, "Without defeat, there will be no reforms." He said, shaking his fork at Ginny.

Hermione nodded silently and said, "Any chance of defeat in the Ural Mountains?"

Harry lowered his voice even further, "There are no Death Eaters in the Ural Mountains. All missing. Vanished."

Hermione waited for Harry to continue the conversation with her, but Harry continued to eat his food instead, and she sulked, a twinge of jealousy kept going through her as Ginny joked with him, and him laughing merrily-

"Hermione, are you free later?" Harry asked.

"Why?" Hermione grumbled, pushing the salad around with her fork.

"Because erm..." Harry's face reddened and Ginny giggled before giving Hermione a squeeze on the shoulder.

"Silly man wants a date with you, can't you hear him?" Ginny teased and Hermione couldn't help but smile. Maybe Harry really loved. Maybe Ginny can place them closer together.

Hermione nodded and looked at her watch.

"It's almost time for the War Games." Hermione said and the two nodded, attacking their fish with vigour and a sense of urgency.

Xxx

"Steady... Steady..." Harry shouted as the gates of Great Hall shook.

The Gryffindors had flipped over tables and other furnitures to act as a cover, while Hermione's Ravenclaws had placed as many sulfur at at the front of the gates in pots and jars.

"Students! Bubble-head charms!" Hermione shouted and the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws complied, securing themselves a fresh supply of oxygen for a while, according to Hermione's knowledge, thirty minutes.

The ram struck the gate again, and it shuddered, yet to give way.

Harry then noticed that the left flank was poorly defended.

"You few! Stand to that position!" Harry pointed at a bunch of Gryffindors and they scampered off to the left, looking at the gate expectantly.

Suddenly, the ramming stopped, and Harry beckoned to a girl who quickly ran over, along with a boy who followed her quietly.

"Yes professor?" the girl said sweetly, and Harry glanced at the boy. His legs look like they would give way any moment.

Harry, trying not to laugh, handled them a pair of Extendable Ears.

"Go to the door and listen what they are up to. Go!" Harry pushed them forward and they ran.

"Whose those two?" Harry whispered.

"Mary Rudnytska and Jack Boerner. Where did you get those extendable ears anyway?" Hermione asked back in return.

Harry pointed to his office helper, Jake Thire who was busy assembling a barrage of repeated fireworks for the "enemy".

"I recognise him! He works with the Weasely Twins!" Ginny exclaimed and the boy, not to be distracted, nodded and continued wiring the fireworks.

"What's up?" Hermione shouted across the Great Hall when he saw Mary and Jack giggling.

Jack shouted back to general laughter, "They don't have the strength to break the down the gates!"

Harry smiled and shook his head. His Gryffindors took just two minutes to overcome the Gate and swarm in to face fierce resistance from Hufflepuff and Slytherin. An hour long fight. But the fresh wave of Ravenclaws won the day.

"So what are they doing?" Harry shouted and they pressed their ears back to the tool.

After a moment of silence, Mary shouted, "Explosives sir!"

"This can work very well to our advantage. Remember the plan? Jake! Ready?"

"Sure am!" Jake grinned and pulled out his wand.

"Ready? Fellow comrades!" Harry shouted and they all yelled.

With a giant rumbling sound, the gate caved inwards and the "enemies" swarmed in, sending jets of light everywhere.

Harry, from behind the table, waved a red flag.

Ginny, Hiringu, June and Raven rushed to the left and set fire to the oil that led to the barrels at the left of the gate.

"Give us cover!" Ginny shouted, and to her call, Nikita and Alexandria rushed over, sending jinxes from their side, forcing the opposition to scamper for cover.

Nick had lit up the trail of oil at the right of the gate and the jars erupted, sending yellow fumes over the "enemy" who started coughing and messed up their formation. The ladies, erupted the barrels, forcing them to move forward as the people behind kept pushing to try and escape the fumes that were making their eyes water.

"NOW!" Harry roared, and Jake lit the barrage of fireworks, which went "_Foompf, foompf, foompf!" _and the rockets took off, scattering white powder among the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs, where upon inhaling, they slipped into unconsciousness.

Meanwhile, Airen and Alistair had flung the reserves into the fray as well, and above the din, Harry could hear Alistair shouting, "Go forward! Go forward! Capture the Hall! Or they will rout us! Rush! Rush! Rush them!"

Those who have yet to fallen asleep from the inhalant or still had strength left to work their way through the fumes of sulphur, ran forward, only to be stopped by the Gryffindors, who were preparing for an onslaught.

"Now! Show them the roar of the Gryffindors! Charge!" Harry brandished his wand and lead the charge, with the Bubble-Head charms securing their path through the gas, and they easily crushed whatever resistance remaining, with the exception of Alistair and Airen, who gave up, primarily because no matter how hard they fight, they're only wasting time.

Xxx

"That was a good fight, Harry." Alistair approached him as he was administering the cure of the sleeping powder to the unconscious.

"Thanks… Hey, listen. I apologise for my rash attitude the other day. You… Know?" Harry said apologetically, and Alistair gave him a pat on the back and left.

Hermione looked absolutely thrilled when she saw that scene and as soon as Alistair left, she came over and said in wonder, "You kept your promise!"

Harry scowled and asked, "Since when did I break a promise? Wait." He paused, looking at her ring finger, which was still…

"Why didn't you wear the ring!" a rather upset Harry asked.

"I need time to think it through. I also need more dating time." Hermione said, arranging an angelic expression on her face which caused Harry's anger and disappointment to ebb away slowly.

"Alright… Alright… Miss Granger." He said, turning to look at her.

"You're not going anywhere until I marry you." He said firmly.

"You're not going anywhere either. Until I let you marry me."

* * *

**Another chapter fresh from the oven!**

**Anyway, I would like to thank all of you for all the reviews you have given you (applicable to those who did review), and also to all the people who had bothered to give my humble little story a read.**

**Oh yes. The sad news.**

**I have decided to close all OC submission for STUDENTS, unless you have this really brilliant concept on a student OC which you may leave behind. However, the submission of Death Eaters are still open. But, just in case all of you do come up with good student OCs, I have decided to still use the same submission plan for OCs, for students, it is a case of whether I will use them or not. For Death Eaters, they come in later. MUCH MUCH later.**

**Name:**

**Job (Student or Death Eater):**

**House (For Students):  
**

**Year/Age:**

**Best Spells:**

**Favourite Subjects (For Students) or Most Notorious Crime (For Death Eaters):**

**Relationship to Harry or Hermione (Students) [Note: No relatives etc.]:**

* * *

**On another note, I am sick of things happening at home that I have shut myself away until my wounds are nursed. Thankfully, the world of FanFiction is available to me to vent all my wrath upon the world! BAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ok... I'm just crazy.**

**I mean things are happening at home. Things that shouldn't be happening. Recently, my life has become unbearable for me to really do anything effectively. The holidays suck for once. I mean like. FOR ONCE.**

**This may or may not be the last chapter of I will put up for the week, as I have two issues currently.**

**1) Dealing with my emotional wreck and trying to fend off further provocations by various sources. I'm taking things at a very slow pace now, to reduce the pain... **

**2) Dealing with idiots who want to prevent me from writing and do more so-called "productive things"**

**3) Working on a totally new project called Solemn Promises, Solemn Wishes for FictionPress. It's really a project of epic proportion in my opinion. I even have a map drawn for it. But I don't think it'll come out anytime before November, until my GCSEs are over.**

**4) Almost forgot. Dealing with dunderheads who threaten to cut off my sources for writing.**

**5) Trying to sort out my screwed up self. Talking to friends who really understand me and knows how to cheer me up.**

**Anyway, please review! Thanks a lot! May you have a wonderful week! Reviews keep authors happy!**

**I hunger for them! Thanks a lot! A simple note of "Good job" etc could supply me with enough happiness to last a day! Thank you! Goodbye!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is Jack Boerner's POV. Main story right after this. But read it as well please.**

"Ok... Jack Boerner... Your point being?" Professor Potter said in exasperation.

I had dragged Professor Potter aside while he was talking to Miss Granger in the Great Hall, and he sure looked pissed...

"Hiringu told me that you can help my little me with my dilema." I said anxiously, looking at the expression on his face turn from exasperation to that of incredulity.

"She said that? What makes you think that I would help you anyway?" Professor Potter asked curiously, looking at me as if I had gone mad.

I struggled to recall what Hiringu had made me memorize by heart before talking to him.

"This is Hiringu's words exactly. Help him or I narrate the night in the Common Room." I purposely slowed my speaking and watched in mild joy as Professor Potter's face turned a deep scarlet.

"Alright. What do you need?" The professor asked, looking slightly irritated. I don't blame him. He is in a hostage situation. Help or... Maybe not die.

I looked around to check if the coast is clear, and lowered my voice, occasionally taking small glances at Mary, who was engaged in deep conversation with June.

"I need your help to uhm... Like..." My face suddenly felt warm all over, and I felt like digging a hole in the ground to hide in. Me. Asking help from a teacher? This is stupidity in its rawrest form...

Xxx** Main story starts here.**

Harry followed his field of vision and saw that it was_ fixed_ on Mary, and from the sudden reddening of his face, it meant. Confess was the missing word in his incompleted sentence.

Harry gave the Fourth-Year a pat on the shoulders and motioned for Hermione to come over.

"Wh- What? Miss Granger too?" The boy stuttered and Harry thought that he was about to faint.

"Yes?" Hermione said in genuine concern and Harry told her of Jack's problems, and Hermione whispered to Jack, "We'll help you out alright?"

Jack's face split into a smile and he went away, and Harry looked at Hermione doubtfully.

"How do you plan to help at all?" Harry asked and Hermione simply replied, "Easter."

Easter... Two days from now...

"And... Your master plan being..." Harry waited for her to continue, but pushing her bushy brown hair aside and leaned closer to Harry, whispering...

"Not everyone is a love idiot like yourself."

Harry moved back and scowled, causing Hermione to giggle.

"Hey... I can't help it okay?" Harry mumbled and Hermione, pitying him, planted a kiss on his lips, in front of the eyes of all in the Great Hall.

Everyone seemed to stop and watch, and when she finally broke away, blushing, Ginny wolf-whistled, and the tension that had piled up within the Great Hall during the kiss melted away into general laughter and Harry hugged Hermione, allowing her to hide her bright red face in his arms.

Xxx

"Come in."

Harry heard the Headmistress speak, and he entered, looking around at the sleeping portraits, and sat down in the armchair across McGonagall, who looked tired and was busy scribbling away on a piece of parchment.

"Potter. You have been put on probation... Recently... By me. Am I correct?" McGonagall said between pauses, addressing the letter.

Harry nodded curtly, and waited for McGonagall to continue.

"You will resume teaching, effective immediately. Is that understood?" McGonagall said, barely looking up.

"Yes, Headmistress." Harry made to leave, but McGonagall spoke again.

"Potter. You need to understand. Teaching of Defence against the Dark Arts must be taught at a doubled pace." She said briskly, before heading to the fireplace, and opened a can of Floo powder.

"Yes, Headmistress."

"Dismissed Potter." She said.

Crying aloud, McGonagall said "Ministry of Magic!" and stepped into the green flames, and she vanished.

Harry exited the office and saw Hermione waiting for him, looking at him anxiously.

"Well? How did it go?" Hermione said, trying to hide the sense of urgency beneath her voice.

"I resume teaching. So... Happy?" Hermione gave a cry of delight and embraced him.

"That's great news! We should celebrate during our date." Hermione smiled sweetly but the reality hit Harry like a boulder.

He forgot about the date. Now... He is finished.

Hermione examined the look on his face, and pushed him aside.

"You forgot!" Hermione complained, and started to walk away.

Harry smacked his head and hurried after her, and muttered, "I know... Let's visit our little friends."

At that Hermione turned around, and mouthed, "The students?"

Harry nodded and extended his hand for Hermione to take it.

After a moment of consideration, Hermione continued her way towards the Yard, which was empty at this time of the night.

"Go your way, Mr. Potter." She said sadly and continued strolling towards the yard, but Harry followed behind her quietly... Like back in school when she used to follow him around on their wild little adventures. Stopping Quirrel... To the Department of Mysteries...

"Just can't let me go huh." Hermione sat down under a pavilion and leaned her back against a pillar.

"Just worried..." Harry muttered, and Hermione gestured for him to sit down.

"Silly... You just love me too much." Hermione muttered and moved closer to him.

"Hold me... Harry..." Hermione whispered and he did, and they went into a heart-to-heart talk, opening topics that they never ever dared to mention before.

"Ron has a new girlfriend?" Hermione said incredulously, looking at Harry in genuine surprise.

"He does... Gabriele Delacour. Fleur's sister?"

Hermione jumped and said dryly, "That's a pretty big catch for his standards."

Harry smirked and said, "Why? Jealous of Gabrielle?"

Hermione's face turned scarlet and was thinking of lying to Harry until he said,"I know you are. Don't worry. I get jealous too..."

"Oh really? When?" Hermione asked, looking at Harry.

"When you write to Krum. And don't pretend that you didn't." Harry said sternly and Hermione whimpered.

"We're just friends... You and Ginny too right?" Hermione's voice suddenly became stern, but instead, Harry burst out laughing and placed his head on Hermione's lap.

"Why? Mr. Potter. Affair already?" Hermione said jokingly and stroked his hair, gently.

"Of course not. But have you?" Harry shot back and closed his eyes, listening to the sound of the breeze suddenly, he felt Hermione's lips on his, and then she broke away.

"Now you think I am having an affair?" She asked quietly and Harry smiled, giving her hand a squeeze before closing his eyes,

Xxx

Harry woke up to a rude thumping to the door, and pulling a blanket firmly over Hermione, he got into his work attire and answered the door.

"Professor. This is the Duelling Tournament invitation. Your duel starts in an hour. Please get ready." Jake and Elle said before walking off quickly, carrying bags of invitations.

"Goodness! Of all the things I can forget!" Harry groaned and flopped into the couch, rubbing his forehead.

"Mmh... What's wrong? Harry?"

Harry turned around and saw that Hermione had woken up, her bushy brown hair a mess and was looking at him.

"Duelling tournament later."

"Oh." Hermione said simply and got into her own clothes before sitting down beside Harry.

"Relax. The students aren't a match for you. Maybe the teachers. But not you." Hermione tried to reassure Harry, and he managed a smile.

_Wow. If only my life was less eventful. _ Harry thought to himself.

Xxx

"First up, we have the Lucos siblings, from Slytherin, where brutality in their spells have won their way through to the Finals! They will take on Professor Harry James Potter! Two on one! May the match begin!" Riley shouted into the Mic and sounded the bell, signifying the start of the duel.

Harry bowed to the twins who returned the gesture, before one of them, Nico, raised her wand and shouted, "Incendio!" and as Harry raised his wand to conjure a water spell, the brother, Regan, yelled, "Sectumsempra!"

Harry quickly dived below the fire, and with the spell soaring above him, he said quickly, "Impedimenta!"

The spell hit Nico and she went down, Regan recovered his posture immediately, and sent a Jelly-Leg jinx towards Harry, who rolled aside and leapt up, sending a stunning spell towards him.

Regan ducked and shouted, "Levi-"

Harry, however, was faster...

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Regan went rigid and fell to the ground.

"That sure was brilliant! Dodging and taking out one of the opponents! Then, isolate the other, finish him off slowly! Just brilliant! A round of applause please!" Riley said, the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs cheered.

Surprisingly, the Slytherins were silent, not the usual boo-ing and jeering.

Harry stepped off the battle platform and Hermione gave him a fleeting hug.

"Thank you!" Harry said cheerfully, and sat down.

"Not bad, Professor."

Harry turned around and saw the Zabini siblings.

"Not bad? You house has just been defeated!" Harry said, slightly shocked.

"Those two are slightly... Well at least they think that they are out of our league." Hayden rolled her eyes as she said this.

"Yeah. Pro-Pure Blooders. Their parents are Death Eaters. Complete idiots and can you believe it? That girl likes me!" Gabriel pointed at Regan, who had just recovered from his petrified state.

Hermione shivered and looked at Tori, who was glaring at Nico.

"Relax. Can you hear your own hatred in your voice?" Hermione said and Gabriel snorted.

"Mmh... Good luck with your next duel, Harry... Relax... Its next week." Tori said when she saw Harry tense up.

"Okay... I am out of here." Harry stood up to stretch, and saw house-elfs marching in, carrying baskets laden with coloured eggs.

"Thank you, Kreacher..." Harry said as he took an egg off the basket, and Hermione gave him an approving nod. SPEW brainwash seemed to be working...

Harry walked over to Hermione and whispered, "How are you going to pair Jack and Mary together?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Relax! Everything has been taken care of!"

"And how have you taken care of it?" Harry shot back, and Hermione took his hand and led him to her office, where Jack and Mary were seated together, as if waiting for something.

Xxx

Elle and Luke hurriedly ran up the stairs, holding a basket of chocolate eggs. Hermione would've killed them if they were late...

Behind them, Nikita and Alexandria were composing a love letter, with the help of Eric and Luke.

"So... Signed Jack... Etc. That's about it. Deliver the letter to Miss Granger." Eric said, and the girls ran, the guys following behind slowly.

Only minutes left...

Xxx **This is Jack Boerner's Point of View. Main story behind.**

The atmosphere in the room was tense, Mary was seated beside me, humming a tune, while I realised that I could not speak in front of her, I was afraid that I'd say something stupid...

"Jack... Where is Miss Granger?" Mary said softly, and I jumped.

"Uhm. I am not that sure."

"Okay!" She smiled and started to read a book from the Teacher's Desk.

Suddenly, the doors burst open, and our Charms teacher came in, carrying a basket.

"Sorry about the delay. I was stopped to pick up a package... Anyway, regarding your Charms essay."

She pulled out two pieces of parchment and pushed them towards us.

I picked up my essay and saw all her corrections, wand movement and others... But why only us two I wonder?

"Okay..." Mary said as she scanned through her essay.

I saw the teacher rip open the letter and her eyes widened in surprise.

"This is for you." She suddenly said, handing the letter over to Mary.

Mary took the letter, confused and started reading the letter.

What on earth was going on?

After a moment of silence, Mary finally finished the letter, and she looked at me, in the eye.

"This Love Letter... It isn't bad. But you can do better without the cheesy parts... Second thing. Am I really the cause of the change in your Patronus?" She asked, and I felt pressured all of a sudden.

My Stallion Patronus... Her Mare... I summoned my courage and nodded.

To my surprise, she moved over, and in front of the teacher, gave me a small hug.

"You never knew that I liked you as well... Didn't you?" She whispered and her lips brushed my cheek.

"Alright. You two are dismissed. Send in Professor Potter." Miss Granger said briskly and placed the basket of chocolate eggs into my hand. As we made to leave, Professor Potter came in, and he gave me a wink.

Right there and then, he has become my favourite teacher.

Xxx **Main story continues here.**

"Not bad, Hermione." Harry remarked as the doors closed.

"Thank you, Harry." Hermione said and took the new couple's essays off the table and back into the drawer.

"So... Now what..." Harry asked, after Hermione kept on staring at him for a few seconds.

"Well... It's hard to say this, but my parents want to meet you, Harry." Hermione said rather apologetically.

"M-Meet me?" Harry stammered. That was crazy. What if he failed the inspection of her parents? Two dentists? What if Hermione accused him of having an affair?

Harry's mind was filled with images of a dentist's torture chamber... Chinese water torture... Those drills...

"Harry?"

Harry jumped as he was brought back to reality.

"When do they want to meet me?" Harry asked, trying not to sound concerned at all.

"As soon as possible. Hopefully during the holidays when the students are done with their examinations. Which is around…" Hermione glanced at the calendar, and said, "2 weeks' time."

Harry's eyes almost popped out and he said loudly, "Exams are next week?"

Hermione almost fell out of her chair when she heard Harry's remarks.

"You mean you did not even do revision with your students? Did you even complete the coursework?" Hermione asked, perfectly clear that Harry had a slightly laidback attitude when it comes to education.

"Sure I did. I think…" Harry said, trying to concentrate on what he had actually taught the students.

Hermione passed him a booklet, and Harry looked at the hardcover. Printed in gold, were the letters, "Ministry of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts Coursework and Examination Topics"

"I'll lend you this book. Tomorrow, at your first lesson," Hermione leaned forward, "Start revision or McGonagall is really going to throw you out of Hogwarts."

Harry burst out laughing and Hermione said irritably, "What?"

"Sorry. You just looked too serious." Harry tried to stifle another laugh and Hermione's tough front deflated, and she leaned back lazily on her chair.

Harry smiled and started going through the book.

Xxx

"Good morning, class!" Harry said cheerfully as he walked in.

"Good morning, Professor!" The class chirped, and was horrified when Harry opened his briefcase and took out a stack of books.

"Today, we'll be doing revision. Any objections?" Harry said, and the class moaned. But, no. No objections.

"Alright, open your lecture books, Chapter 12, Page 8. On Werewolves."

There was a flurry of movement as the First Years and Fourth Years took out their books.

The First Years were about to learn the topic of Werewolves, while the emphasis of the exams of the Fourth-Years was on Werewolves.

Thus, Harry had a brainwave of combining the two classes together. But of course, it was only after Hermione's constant hinting then did his brain think of doing that.

"Now, can anyone recall, the distinguished features of a Werewolf? First-Years, take note of the correct answer. Elle. You answer."

"Uhm… the tail?"

"That's one. Two others? Luke?"

The boy straightened his back and said, "Pardon?"

"One more distinctive feature of a Werewolf. Come on. You can do it."

"The eyes?" Luke said uncertainly.

"Close. It's the pupils of the eye. Finally… Tori?"

The female Slytherin replied sharply, "The snout, I am correct sir?"

Harry smiled and nodded.

"The werewolf, has mostly been forced into hiding, the most notable appearance is Fenrir Greyback, executed recently. He had managed to transform even before a full moon. He is a Werewolf, un-parallel in cruelty and malice." Harry said, and gave some time for the students to make notes before continuing.

"So, what do you use to prevent a werewolf from changing? Nikita?"

Nikita seemed to consider the question for a moment, before answering.

"Wolfsbane potion?"

Harry nodded approvingly, and said, "Even though the Wolfsbane potion does prevent transformation of a Werewolf, that does not mean that it will stop them from choking you to death or even biting you. Fenrir Greyback had a craving for bloodied meat even when he is not a Werewolf. Any other solutions?"

The class kept quiet.

"You actually can only hope to defend yourself, stun him. Petrify him. Or even burn him. Just don't let him or her come near you, because that is sure death."

The class moaned and Harry started to panic. The class was losing interest. Whatever should he do?

"Professor. With all due honesty, Professor Airen had already done what you did not do." Hiringu leaned forward and whispered.

"He did?" Harry said a little too loudly and found out that Airen had already completed revision and gave them free periods after this.

"Why didn't you guys tell me?" Harry cried out to his class, the girls had already lost their cool and were giggling uncontrollably.

"You just look so cute when you're serious!" Mary said and the whole class finally erupted into laughter.

Harry scowled and sat down at the chair, and after a while, the class finally fell silent after a while.

"Uhm… So you've done all of your revision right? For the Fourth-Years." Harry asked, and they nodded unanimously.

"For you guys… You've learnt the syllabus as well right?" Harry gestured at the First-Years.

They nodded as well, and Harry, to their surprise, heaved a sigh of relief.

"I was worried that all of you would do badly under me."

The class kept their peace. They knew deep down, Harry did care for them.

Xxx

"Harry… You seem slightly down." Hermione said, noticing that Harry was pretty quiet for the whole afternoon, and at lunch time, he would not make many comments. Even Ginny didn't understand what was wrong with him.

"Nah… Nothing important, Hermione. Just thinking through things. Let us go to Hogsmeade?" Harry said, but Hermione felt there was something about that smile he gave… Something wrong.

"Okay. Whatever that pleases you." Hermione smiled and took his hand.

"Look! It's Alexander and June!" Hermione pointed at the couple at a corner but Harry seemed oblivious to his surroundings, other than Hermione, of course.

"Harry… You can tell me if anything is wrong." Hermione whispered and Harry ruffled her bushy brown hair, causing her to yelp in surprise.

"Just worried about meeting your parents." Harry mumbled and Hermione nodded slowly.

Honestly, she was as nervous as Harry about this matter, if not worse. What if they said a big fat no to him? What if Harry then had another girl? She was not sure if she could bear another emotional brunt.

"It's nothing to worry about. Relax…" Hermione squeezed his hand and hugged him.

He smiled and wondered aloud, "What do your parents like?"

"For a son-in-law? Someone… Handsome… Rich… Faithful…" Hermione said casually, as they walked towards Hogsmeade.

"Sadly, your not-" Harry cut across her and they said together, "handsome."

They burst into laughter and after a while, Harry said simply, "I love you Hermione."

"Harry… You have no idea. I love you too."

* * *

**One day. WOW.**

**But anyway, it's still screwed up conditions back at home, I wish that things could be happier if I had more awesome friends and nicer parents.**

**OH YES!**

**Please add me on msn if you like, no need to private message me to ask for permission. Just identify yourself when you talk. You can find my email on my profile. Just click that little button my profile that says Email.**

**Name:**

**Job (Student or Death Eater):**

**House (For Students):**

**Year/Age:**

**Best Spells:**

**Favourite Subjects (For Students) or Most Notorious Crime (For Death Eaters):**

**Relationship to Harry or Hermione (Students) [Note: No relatives etc.]:**

**That's the OC submission for both students and Death Eaters. Like I've said, only submit students if you think that they are THAT good. Death Eaters will only appear much later, so be patient.**

**And yes, why did I do Jack Boerner's POV? It is a request by a reviewer, **HorseLoverForever2000

**I did it, but I won't be doing anything like this in the future, because my holidays are ending, and I want to make use of all the time I got dishing out more stories from mostly Harry's POV.**

**And… Yeah… Still sucks here. Still dealing with the previous few problems as mentioned just now.**

**1) Dealing with my emotional wreck and trying to fend off further provocations by various sources. I'm taking things at a very slow pace now, to reduce the pain... **

**2) Dealing with idiots who want to prevent me from writing and do more so-called "productive things"**

**3) Working on a totally new project called Solemn Promises, Solemn Wishes for FictionPress. It's really a project of epic proportion in my opinion. I even have a map drawn for it. But I don't think it'll come out anytime before November, until my GCSEs are over.**

**4) Almost forgot. Dealing with dunderheads who threaten to cut off my sources for writing.**

**5) Trying to sort out my screwed up self. Talking to friends who really understand me and knows how to cheer me up.**

**So… What are you waiting for? Review already! :D**

**Reviews keep me happy. So keep em coming!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

"Why are we going to Hogsmeade, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Just checking up on certain things. For example, what to buy for your parents?" Harry said absent-mindedly.

Hermione considered that question for a moment, before shaking her head and saying, "I am not that sure either. Dad and Mum have very different tastes."

"Ah... So what do you think I should buy?" Harry asked as they moved through the rows of shops, pausing once in a while to examine something.

"How about a sword for your Dad?" Harry asked as they stopped outside Hideki's shop.

"I think... He may like it? I really cannot figure out him. But, better than nothing."

Sighing, Harry slid open the door to his shop and walked in.

Hideki was seated at the counter, reading the Daily Prophet.

"Mr. Shingen?" Harry said, and the old man looked up.

"Ah! Mr. Potter and Miss Granger!" The old man said cheerfully and smiled.

"I am looking for a gift. For a... Visit to Miss Granger's Parents." Harry mumbled, slightly embarrassed.

Hideki seemed to consider this problem for a moment, before moving to a cabinet and taking out an extremely thick book. The parchment inside were of various ages. Some pages almost new, some ageing.

"This is the gift catalogue, why don't you take this and discuss with Miss Granger what you two want." The old man said, and handed over the book, and went back to reading the Daily Prophet.

"This looks good." Hermione pointed at a sword that was bluish in colour, and according to the description, gave off a faint bluish glow when enemies are near.

"Nah... Not manly enough. How about this?" Harry flipped over to older pages and pointed at a jewelled dagger. The hilt of the dagger had a dragon engraved on it, giving it a touch of royalty.

"No no. I don't like it. How about this one?"

Harry took the book, and with Hermione close by, settled down at a round table.

Hermione jabbed her finger at an axe, which looked menacing.

"I'm getting your father a present, Mione. Not to give him the impression that I'm some sort of vicious person, but someone who would take good care of his daughter.

"Who needs you to take care of me?" Hermione said pompously, and Harry gave her a weird expression.

"I am marrying you, in case you forgot, Miss Granger."

"And who says that I would marry a buffoon like you?" Hermione teased and Harry rolled his eyes before going back to the catalogue.

"Say! This looks perfect!" Harry cried aloud, and showed Hermione the picture of a sword, decorated with sapphires and other precious gems. The blade was curved, and the name of the person could be engraved there.

"Sounds nice enough, Harry. Go get it!" Hermione said enthusiastically, and Harry, with the page marked, walked over to Hideki, who took one look at it and nodded.

"You can collect it in two days. It costs fifteen Galleons." The old man nodded as Harry took out his pouch of money.

"Hope to see you in two days' time. Now, as the French say it, Au Revoir."

Xxx

"What for Mummy dearest?" Hermione asked as they left the Weaponsmith's store.

"Yes?" Harry turned around and saw Alexander running towards him, a look of panic on his face. This was unusual for the normally cool and collected Slytherin.

"Why? What's wrong?" Harry shook the First-Year, and he replied, "Jack... Duelling... Lucos siblings... He was not careful... Backstab..."

Harry, hearing that, his heart thumping, shook the First-Year violently, "Where is Jack now? Hurry!"

Hermione shouted, "Send up sparks from your location. I'll get Madam Pomfrey!"

Harry nodded and ran after Alexander, who had bolted. When he reached there, there was a small crowd.

Shoving his way through the crowd, he saw that Eric had his wand pointed at Nico, and Regan was lying on the floor, Elle standing directly beside him, wand drawn.

"Out of my bloody way!" Harry shouted and knelt down beside the unconscious Jack. Harry pulled up his eyelids and looked at his eyes. They had turned white, the pupil was nowhere in sight.

"Eric! Send up sparks. Now!" Harry bellowed and took out a flare gun.

"I can't produce sparks from my wand." He said apologetically and fired the gun, which sent a red flare soaring into the air.

"Jack. Stay with us!" Harry shouted and waited impatiently for help to arrive.

Xxx

"It's pretty bad. I have no idea what those two siblings did to them. I can't make them talk." Madam Pomfrey said, her face was livid, but Harry was even more incensed.

"I'll get them to talk. Don't worry. Madam Pomfrey, just get me two chairs, will you?" Stern said quietly, looking at Jack's rigid body, his eyes unseeing.

"All we did was teach little Jack here, some lessons on dating a mudblood. What. Is that wrong?" Nico hissed, and Harry's anger boiled.

"Here. Sit down." Stern said nicely, and started to rummage through his bag.

Nico and Regan sat down into the chairs, looking defiant, but Harry saw Stern smirk.

"Harry, hold down Nico, won't you?" Stern said, his voice sounding nicer with every word. Stern does a good impression of Umbridge, if you ask Harry.

"Hey!" Regan shouted but was immediately stunned by Stern.

"You see this, Nico?" Stern said, while holding up a vial.

"This is Veritaserum. Three drops of this. And you will spill your darkest secrets. Personal or not. Once consumed, you will spill ANY secrets!" Stern smirked and forced open her mouth, and poured in the whole bottle.

"What are y-" Harry yelled but it was too late. Nico looked as if she was having a seizure, but Stern pushed her back roughly, and said slowly, "What spell did you use on the boy?"

The girl gurgled, her eyes darting around, but suddenly, her voice broke out clearly, "S-Soul Banishing spell."

With that, she went limp and collapsed to the floor.

"No worries then. Don't worry, Harry. It means that his soul is locked into his body and his brain cannot proceed with normal activities for the body other than breathing. He will recover in a week's time naturally." Stern concluded, and left the Hospital Wing, after casting a scathing look at the two Slytherins.

Xxx

"Where is he, professor. I am losing my patience." The golden haired witch said, her voice filled with anger.

Harry took her by the shoulders and said, "I never said that I won't take you there. Follow me, Mary. You too," He pointed at Mary's good friend, Sarah Azam, who nodded, and nudged Mary, and they started moving.

As they reached the Hospital Wing, Mary lost her cool and ran in, quickly throwing behind Harry and Sarah.

"Jack!" Harry heard her wail and he deliberated whether he should enter.

Sarah had seemed to read his mind.

"No, professor. We do not go in." She pulled Harry's hands and headed for dinner in the Great Hall.

Xxx **This is Jack's POV. Thought that it would be a nice touch here. Remember the scene of Ron and Hermione in the Hospital Wing? **

**Heh.**

I can't move. I can't see anything. It is darkness all around. What did those two Slytherin cows do to me? I will not tolerate any form of insult about Mary from anyone!

I hear footsteps, is it them?

"Jack!"

Someone is calling my name. It is... Mary?

I felt her warm hand hold mine as she sat down beside me.

"Silly idiot! Why are you here of all places!" Mary scolded, as I felt tears land on my hand.

I am still here! Why are you so upset?

"Dear. Its dinner time in the Great Hall." I could hear Madam Pomfrey say.

I heard Mary's unsteady voice reply, her sweet angelic voice-

"I am not hungry. I am staying here with Jack. Please go on ahead, Madam Pomfrey."

"Alright dear. He will wake up. Just give him sometime. Soul-banishing spells are not permanent."

So that was the name of that white jet of light that hit me?

"Wake up... Please..." Mary pleaded, and I struggled to reply, wrestling with that inability.

"Wake up and I'll do anything you want. Anything. I'll even marry you. Please..."

Wake up damn it!

Suddenly, I felt Mary yell as my eyes flew open, and I said that sentence out loud.

"Your awake!" Mary yelled and was about to get up and cry for assistance until I pulled her back down and for the first time, I did not feel embarrassed placing my lips on hers.

She returned the kiss, if not more passionately.

"Why? You sure you want to marry me?" I teased and she looked horrified.

"You heard that?" She yelped and I laughed, hugging her.

As Professor Potter would put it, what a lovely day.

Xxx** Main story continues here.**

"Alright see you around!" Harry bade farewell to Sarah and headed for the teacher's table.

"How's Mary holding up?" Hermione asked, and Harry shook his head.

"Not good. She looked like you whenever I tell you not to bring a book out on a date." Harry said seriously and was drinking from his goblet of wine when Hermione smacked him in the back, causing him to choke,

When Harry managed to get his breath back, he turned to Hermione and demanded furiously, "Whatever was that for!"

She grinned but kept quiet, so, left with no alternative, he ate his food in silence.

Xxx

"Seriously, Harry. What are you going to get for my mother?" Hermione asked anxiously as Harry paced up and down in her office.

"Seriously, can't we just get her what other girls like? Chanel… Burberry…" He asked, and Hermione shook her head.

"My mother does not care much for those things. We must give her something special. Something like a surprise!" Hermione said, hammering her fist onto her palm.

"What do you want me to give her? An invisibility cloak?" Harry asked jokingly, but Hermione however, seemed to consider that option for a moment.

"You know… It will be nice. I'll go shopping tomorrow for it. You stay here. Prepare for your visit. And for… my sake… Please make the clothing presentable…" Hermione's voice trailed off as she recalled Harry's wardrobe disaster.

"Okay… Okay… I'll get the girls to help me out. Happy?" Harry threw up his head in resignation and collapsed into her bed, yawning.

"Tired already? I haven't even handed you my reward for being so nice to me today!" Hermione acted as if she was sad.

"Oh?" Harry sat up and asked, "How do you want to reward me?"

"You sure you want to find out?" Hermione smirked and moved towards him.

"I think I do." Harry smiled and pulled her to bed.

Xxx

"Oh? You're up and about, Jack. But I'd ask you to snog your girlfriend here in a more private place." Harry smirked as he walked in on Jack and Mary kissing passionately in an empty classroom.

The couple hastily broke apart, but as Harry turned to leave, the copy of the Daily Prophet on the table nearby called his eyes.

He seized it and flipped it frantically, as the pictures of the Patil twins stared up at him.

"_Death Eater- Dragonvi Lucos was overpowerd by Muggle Law enforcement following a muggle complain of loud shots being fired from the twins house, which turned out to be the house of witches, Padma and Parvati Patil. Prior to his memory altering, the muggle enforcement officer, Raymond Church had walked in on the killings, and Dragonvi had his backs facing him. _

"_I saw the bodies on the floor and drew out my pistol (a term for muggle firearm, see right for photo) and shot him, thrice. He fell to the floor, clutching a stick (wand). Meanwhile, this has come as a great morale booster for wizards and witches who have a mostly muggle family._

"_Now, I tell my parents to sleep with their rifle nearby, and take it when the Sneakoscope gets darker. Now, I can be more at ease, knowing that they can defend themselves, even without our wands." Says Hans Gruber. _

_Dragonvi's wife, Mariah, is being held in prison for over 25 counts of mass murder on a busy street, and with the believed execution of three Aurors. Her first trial will be in-"_

Harry's hands clutched the newspaper and he stormed out of the classroom, hoping to catch Hermione before she left.

"Mione! Wait! Read this!" Harry shouted as he saw her.

As Hermione read the newspaper, her eyes started to widen, and when she was finally done with it, she looked up at Harry and said, "That's pretty bad… But did you notice something?"

"What?" Harry asked. He had scanned the paper twice. He didn't notice anything out of the ordinary.

Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation and pointed at the name of the Death Eaters.

"See whether their last name ring a bell."

Harry tried to recall, Lucos… Lucos… That rings a bell… Could it be..?

Harry looked at Hermione and she nodded.

"No wonder they know so many Dark spells. Why are they still in Hogwarts? Shouldn't they be expelled?" Harry stammered, as the scene of the twins going on a massacre in school played in his mind.

"No, Harry! All wizards and witches that have the magical potential cannot be asked to leave the school even if their parents are nutcases. Look at Draco Malfoy. His father was named Death Eater but he still remained in school right?"

Harry nodded solemnly and Hermione kissed him on the cheeks.

"Don't think too much while I'm away okay? Gives you a headache. Don't flirt with Ginny too! Au revoir!" Hermione waved as she left the school compound, occasionally turning her head to see if Harry was still waving goodbye to her.

As Hermione gradually disappeared from side, Harry's hand was still raised in farewell.

"Careful… Hermione." Harry muttered and he left, his heart now with one more burden.

Whether Hermione will return safely.

Xxx

"Excuse me? Could you please tell me where Hayden Zabini is?"

Harry turned around and saw a lady, in her mid-twenties, looking straight at Harry.

"Who are you to her?" Harry questioned, and she smiled.

"I am her mother."

"Oh. Oh. I am Harry Potter, your daughter's Defence against the Dark Arts teacher? We're having class in five minutes. You may follow me if you like. You'll find your daughter there."

The woman smiled and tidied up her blonde hair, which had brown highlights in them, and followed Harry, asking him about her daughter's performance and surprisingly, her relationship with Riley Thorne.

"You know?" Harry stammered and the witch laughed.

"The way she looks at him. Dead giveaway. It's like how Blaise looked at me last time."

"How is your family doing? Well?"

"Not too bad. I opened this wedding planner shop in Hogsmeade. You might want to pay a visit next time, with your darling." She smiled and Harry's face turned red as he stammered, "T-T-That sounds brilliant."

Xxx

"Hayden! Your mother is here!" Harry announced as he stepped into class, and he pointed at the door, where the mother was waiting outside.

Hayden stood up immediately and went to the door, and saw mother and daughter holding a hushed conversation with each other.

"Okay. Pass down the examination scripts. But do not turn them over." Harry's voice travelled across the room and the examination papers were passed down.

"For the First-Years, your paper is on Dementors, and you have two hours to complete the paper. Fourth-Years… On Werewolves, two hours as well. You may begin." Harry flicked his wand at the hourglass and Hayden rushed back in, smiling nervously at Harry before settling down and examining the paper.

As Harry walked past Alexander's script, he paused and took a look at the paper, and he found a glaring mistake in the first sentence, and he looked around.

Everyone was busy writing away.

Harry hastily tapped him and pointed at that line, and the First-Year gave a gasp and corrected his error, mouthing, "Thanks."

As Harry continued to patrol the examination hall, he often stopped by the Matchmakers and secretly pointed out mistakes in their essays.

For Hiringu and June, Dementors were described as black creatures, which was wrong, as they are more of hooded creatures, instead of black,

Riley's was perfect. He obviously did his work.

The rest… Harry did not even want to mention them.

"Jake… What have you ever learnt…" Harry murmured as he jabbed his finger at an entire paragraph forcefully.

He then walked on and checked on the other Fourth-Years.

Harry then noticed that Mary and Jack was communicating somehow, because Jack seemed to be excited about something and Mary was right beside him.

"I don't want to know…" Harry muttered as he walked by the two and checked on the others.

They did their work well. Harry was certain about Elle, Tori and others, until he saw Regan staring cockily ahead, his parchment blank.

Harry ignored him and sat down at the front of the hall, occasionally looking up at the students.

Xxx

"The paper was a breeze…" Elle said as the Matchmakers walked with Harry to his office.

"I know right? I didn't even need to correct you at all. The rest of you?" Harry asked and they nodded.

It wasn't that bad.

However, the Zabini siblings were relatively quiet, and Harry didn't understand.

"Anything wrong with you three?" Harry asked casually and only Hayden nodded.

"You know Dragonvi Lucos? He was the piece of junk that raped my mother. He is due on trial and my mother is testifying. She came to warn us about our safety and not to leave the Hogwarts vicinity." She said, tears forming at her eyes.

Harry stopped and turned to look at them.

"I'm sorry to hear that…" Harry said lamely, and after a moment, he walked into his office, and closed the door, leaving the group behind.

Harry shook his head and flung the Daily Prophet into the fire, hammering his fist on the table.

"The Death Eaters… Should have purged them even earlier…"

"Relax… Harry! Check this out!"

Harry jumped and saw Hermione seated at a corner of the room, holding up a white gown.

"What's so special about it?" Harry asked and Hermione threw it over herself, causing her to become invisible instantaneously.

"Wow! They come in all types now, huh!" Harry praised and then he noticed the bulging shopping bag.

"Exactly how much did you spend?" Harry asked, and she shrugged.

"They're all with your money. How do I know?" She said and tried to suppress a grin.

"Wow… That hurt." Harry said as he took a peek inside the bag.

"That's what you get if you want to marry me. You sure?" Hermione said and looked at him in the eyes.

"Well… My answer is still yes." Harry said and gave Hermione a hug.

"Thank you, Harry. I got something to fix your wardrobe problems as well." Hermione said, smiling at Harry.

There is nothing more beautiful than Hermione Jean Granger. No wardrobe or lady. Only her.

Xxx

* * *

**Please add me on msn if you like, no need to private message me to ask for permission. Just identify yourself when you talk. You can find my email on my profile. Just click that little button my profile that says Email.**

**Only submit a student OC if you think that they are THAT good. If not, Death Eaters Please!  
**

**Name:**

**Job (Student or Death Eater):**

**House (For Students):**

**Year/Age:**

**Best Spells:**

**And if you're wondering whether I am okay, it's still the same problems.**

**1) Dealing with my emotional wreck and trying to fend off further provocations by various sources. I'm taking things at a very slow pace now, to reduce the pain... **

**2) Dealing with idiots who want to prevent me from writing and do more so-called "productive things"**

**3) Working on a totally new project called Solemn Promises, Solemn Wishes for FictionPress. It's really a project of epic proportion in my opinion. I even have a map drawn for it. But I don't think it'll come out any time before November, until my GCSEs are over.**

**4) Almost forgot. Dealing with dunderheads who threaten to cut off my sources for writing.**

**5) Trying to sort out my screwed up self. Talking to friends who really understand me and knows how to cheer me up. Trust me; those few aren't big in number.**

**

* * *

**

**I will write POVs wherever I deem necessary. But certainly not in the next few chapters. Sorry! **

**I THINK this is the last chapter this week. I have been writing like a mad man these past few days, maybe I am :D**

**Anyway, apologies to June for ripping off quotes from her profile page :P**

**And… The end of this story is not coming anytime soon. Don't panic okay! But I have a rough idea of how to end the story. But not anytime soon. No.**

**Thank you for reading and please review! I love reviews! So keep em coming!**

**Have a wonderful week! Bye guys and gals!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

Harry looked at the stack of scripts and sighed in exasperation.

"I am too lazy to do all these." Harry grumbled as he picked up a script and started marking.

"Who asked you to volunteer for this job in the first place." Hermione said, not looking up.

"Correction to that statement please. I was told that I volunteered." Harry moaned and moved to his next script.

"Alright. Alright. How about this." Hermione turned to look at Harry, and continued, "If you can finish that stack in two hours. I'll give you a reward." She said that last line with a deliberate seductive tone.

Harry's eyes flew wide open, and suddenly, what was a bore to him suddenly looked so interesting. The scripts... A gateway to happiness?

Xxx

"Yes, Harry. We can pick up the sword. What are you panicking over?" Hermione said, dressing up.

"In case you don't know, it means the day I have to meet your parents draw closer." Harry snapped, picking out one of the new clothing that Hermione had bought for him.

They were indeed nicer than what he had.

"Let's go. My parents are in Kent. We'll pick up the sword, and drive there. Alright?" Hermione said. It didn't sound much like a question. More of an order. Harry couldn't fight that. He nodded silently and dressed up, his hands slightly shaking.

"Harry. It is not that bad?" Hermione said, after noticing his hands. To tell the truth, Hermione was as afraid as he was. But she always kept her cool. What do you expect from a Miss-Know-It-All?

Xxx

"Here is the sword, Mr. Potter... And I wish you best of luck." Hideki handed over the blade, and sat down at the counter.

Harry gripped the sword and left, after thanking the weaponsmith. He re-joined Hermione in Raven's Perch, where she was sitting there, comfortably drinking tea with the Matchmakers, where their numbers seem to be growing.

"Got the sword?" Sarah asked, and he nodded.

He sat down across Hermione and exhaled.

Alexander was attempting to pick up a Muggle game called Uno, but judging from his expression, it was not going well. The Muggle-borns were winning him easily.

"There!" Hiringu exclaimed, and unleashed a combo that forced him to draw eight cards.

"So... What are you going to say when you see her parents, professor?" Mary asked, trying not to giggle as Jack tickled her.

"Oh... I don't know." Harry said after a moment of consideration.

"I have an idea." Eric said as he stood up to stretch.

"Yes?" Harry said a bit too quickly.

"Just keep proclaiming your love and..." The girls booed his idea and he fell silent.

"I will never let my daughter marry an insane man obsessed with her." Elle said and Luke murmured his agreement.

Harry fell back against his seat, and massaged his temple.

"How about this?" June piped up as she gamed in Uno.

"Just wait for them to ask you questions. Behave well. And stay off Miss Granger." She said seriously and the group erupted in laughter, causing Harry and Hermione's faces to turn bright red.

"Hey... Don't push it." Harry complained and the group laughed even harder.

"Honestly, that is a good idea." Hayden said after some thought.

Tori seemed to think about it after a while, and she shook her head.

"If I were a mother, I wouldn't want my daughter to marry an actor."

Gabriel shrugged after hearing his sister's comments and said, "You? Miss Granger? What do you think?"

"Well... I don't know. This is a totally different matter." Hermione said in resignation and they nodded glumly.

"Oh well... Whatever the outcome. Miss Granger will still go with Mr. Potter..." Alexander said as he gave up.

Nikita and Alexandria giggled and Harry shot them a glare. Anthony Cohen gave Nikita a tap and they stopped.

Harry stared into the air and he heard Riley sigh. They were troubling over his problem. Not theirs.

"Help please!" Harry heard Nick say.

He sat up and saw Nick and Jake staggering under the weight of a few crates.

"What are these?" Hermione gasped and she stood up.

"Fireworks! For Miss Granger's parents!" Jake stated matter-of-factly.

Wow. More presents.

Xxx

Harry hoisted the briefcase into the Volkswagen car that Harry hasn't driven in years.

"You sure you remember how to drive. Harry?" as Hermione placed more and more luggage into the trunk of the magic car.

"Sure I do." Harry said confidently, and got into the car.

Hermione, however, was not confident in her boyfriend's ability to remember something that he had not done in years.

"Okay... Let's go..." Harry said, and as he stepped on the pedal, the car jerked and rammed into the barrier behind it.

"Harry... It's on reverse." Hermione said, feeling distinctly embarrassed by him. Thankfully, it was an early morning drive. No Muggles were around yet.

"Right!" Harry fixed his error and they drove out into the street, towards Kent.

Xxx

"Nervous? Harry?" Hermione said, the car bumping up and down along the country roads.

"Yes... Yes I am." Harry muttered as he pressed a button in the car, and it started driving on its own.

"Let's get something on the radio. Shall we? Is this a Muggle or a wizard-channel radio?"

"Both. Just keep tuning it until there is something you like." Harry said wearily and closed his eyes.

"_Meanwhile on the battlefield, Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, has made an agreement with the Muggle Prime Minister of Britain, for Muggle intervention in the act of war by the Death Eaters, their ranks now swelling from the survivors of the Ural Mountains. The intervention includes use of tactical bombers, fighters, and heavy artillery. The people commanding these equipment are all wizards working in the Muggle military. This, of course, the general Muggle public knows nothing about._

_"I am heartened to know that the bond between us and the Wizarding world, grows ever strong." The Muggle Prime Minister said in a statement released by the Ministry of Magic._

_"Teams have already been dispatched to stay near high-ranking Muggle officials to alter their memories if, if a war does break out." Kingsley Shacklebolt said yesterday night._

_These officials include the General Staff, where there is one wizard in it. However, the memories of the others will have to be altered. Meanwhile, on other news-"_

Hermione switched the radio station and from the speakers, a familiar tune came out.

"Non, re je non regrette... Non..."

Harry smiled as he listened to the tune.

Will he regret meeting Hermione's parents? He doubt so.

Xxx

"Wake up, Harry."

Harry sat up with a jolt, and saw that the car was now in a paved road, and it was parked outside a decent looking abode.

"Here? Looks like a nice house." Harry remarked, and in some respects, it looked like the Dursley's house. Two floors... Cosy looking from the exterior...

"Sure is. Get out now. I'll get the doorbell ringing." Hermione said briskly and got out of the car.

Harry cleared his head and got out, and looked at his watch.

It was 9.30am. Just nice for breakfast. If Hermione's parents even waited for them...

Harry walked up to Hermione and waited patiently as footsteps could be heard from behind.

"Who is it?" a clear female voice could be heard.

"It's me! Mum!" Hermione said cheerfully, and the door opened.

Behind it, stood Hermione's mother, who was about the same height as her, with slightly greying hair.

"You must be Harry. We've heard so much about you. Please. Come in." The lady smiled and at the breakfast table, sat a man with a friendly looking face, his hair slightly greying as well, waved at them and stood up.

"I am Jack Granger, and this is my wife, Miranda." Jack shook Harry's hands and smiled, and offered him a seat. Directly across Hermione, but right beside Jack.

"It's been a long time since we last met. But I never got to our names properly. Mr. Weasely was busy asking me about _our _work." He smiled and poured Harry some tea.

"Thank you." Harry said and accepted it, before Hermione coughed and said, "The Luggage."

"Oh right!" Harry stood up and left the house, and with Jack following close behind, they started unloading the trunk.

"Christ. How many thing did you put in there." Jack muttered and hoisted up a briefcase.

"Sorry." Harry said apologetically.

"So... Has my daughter been bullying you?" Jack asked casually.

"No. She's nice." Harry said simply, not daring to go into more detail, for fear of offending him.

"Look, Harry. You don't mind me calling you that?" Jack asked and Harry shook his head.

"Hermione said a lot of great things about you. But... I am still doubtful. I am... Withholding judgement. No offense to you, of course." Jack said and Harry managed a smile.

It ain't gonna be easy.

Xxx

"Harry! You must forgive Hermione. She is so bossy all the time." Miranda said, and Harry, seeing Hermione's face, smirked.

"No worries, Mrs. Granger."

"Just call me Miranda, please. Missus makes me sound so old!" She joked and he grinned.

"So, tell me, Harry. Hermione said you were formerly in something like Law Enforcement?"

Harry considered that for a moment and said slowly, "Yes and no. My department, the Aurors, fight Death Eaters, who are under Lord Voldermort. But now, as Hermione had told you, I teach Defence Against the Dark Arts in Hogwarts."

Jack nodded and continued their chat after breakfast, which Harry noticed Miranda kept checking whether he had the proper manners.

At night time, while they were watching the news on BBC, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Harry said cheerfully and walked to the door.

When he opened it, there was a drenched police officer, and he said, "Sorry. I received a complaint regarding this area. May I come in?"

Jack walked over and commented, "Officer. You looked drenched! Come in!"

The police man had something about him that Harry didn't like. The eyes... Dreamy... An officer doesn't qualify for that.

As he walked in, Harry said, "Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Why don't you make this officer some tea to warm him up."

They smiled and got busy in the kitchen, Jack warming the water, and Miranda getting the tea leaves.

The officer kept his silence, water dripping from his bulging jacket.

"Miserable rain this time of the year!" Jack sighed but the officer was still quiet, and stood still in the Living Room.

Harry moved to the couch where Hermione was seated, and kept a wary eye on the officer, his hand clutching his wand.

"All is in order, I will be going now." The officer said and walked to the door.

"Sir! Your tea!" Miranda opened her mouth to speak, and was about to move from behind the counter when she saw Harry's hand signal. Stop.

The officer turned around, and threw off his jacket. In his hand, was clutched a British Sten gun.

"Down!" Jack yelled and forced Miranda behind the counter, as the first burst of bullets slammed off the wall.

_Bppht, bhppt, bhfft_

The gun rattled on as the officer swept it across the room.

Harry pushed Hermione behind the couch and dived onto the floor, yelling, "Bombarda!"

The flower pot beside the officer shattered, and the shards flew up and hit him, but he seemed not to feel anything-

"You really think that Arcturus Romanav will come here in person?" The officer said in a voice that would have horrified anyone, but Harry kept his cool.

Harry rolled behind the counter to see Jack, clutching a revolver, and keeping his wife underneath him.

"What now? Potter!" Jack yelled, above the sound of the sub-machine gun chatter.

"He should have run out of bullets by now!" He shouted again.

"If the man was bewitched, it was a safe bet that he is, too!" Harry bellowed and raised his wand above the counter, and aiming blindly, "Bombarda Maxima!"

"Harry!" He heard Hermione cry out, and he peeked from the corner of the counter, and saw Hermione signaling to him.

After looking at the hand signals, Harry nodded and Hermione shouted, "Avis!"

A flock of birds shot out of her wand and circled her head.

"Oppungo!" She shrieked, and the birds flew at the officer, who now started shooting at the birds, and as bullets belched from his gun, Harry grabbed Miranda and Jack.

"Upstairs! Lock yourself in! Go now!" Harry yelled, and as the couple got up, Harry stood behind them, standing in the hallway in front of the officer, who had now drawn his side arm. A pistol.

"No one escapes from me." The man hissed and fired a shot which Harry avoided by throwing himself against the wall.

"Hermione! Your turn!" Harry shouted and sent a stunning jinx which missed as the officer hid behind the overturned dining table.

The officer threw his pistol aside and held up his Sten, firing randomly.

The bullets slammed into the walls, burying themselves deep within.

"Now!" Harry yelled and shot another stunning spell at the attacker.

Hermione bolted from the couch, and Harry saw the shooter stand up triumphantly, and raised the sub-machine gun to eye level, taking aim at the running figure-

"No!" Harry yelled and threw Hermione behind him.

_Bhppt, bhppt, bhpfft_

The gun flashed and Harry gasped at the feeling as the bullets collided into him, sending him off the ground, and landing on a shock Hermione who frantically called his name.

"For the Dark Lord. I shall claim your life." The officer sneered and was about to raise his gun until a resounding _boom _sounded across the room.

The officer was thrown back and he hit his head on a glass table, and fell unconscious. The uniform at the front had a gaping hole in it, but the bullets had been caught in the vest behind it.

Hermione turned around and saw his father's hands, slightly shaking, clutching a shotgun.

"That's the thing that I bought for protection after reading about the mass murder by your... People..." Jack said, his voice slightly shaking.

"Mione..." Harry whispered and she jumped, and she replied quickly,

"Stay with me, Harry. Dad! Take care of him! I'll get the Aurors!"

Harry's vision faded to black and he closed his eyes.

Xxx

"Harry? Harry?"

Harry opened his eyes and saw a person with flaming red hair looking at him.

"Where is Hermione? And... Where am I?" Harry tried to sit up, but felt a sharp pain at his stomach and shoulder.

"You're in St. Mungo's. Stay still. I'll get her." Ginny chided and left, and seconds later, Hermione burst into the room.

"Harry! Are you alright! Any weird feelings? Anywhere painful?" Hermione said anxiously, her eyes red from both tears and lack of sleep.

"I'm fine..." Harry mumbled and looked at her, who had sat down on the chair beside him.

"You idiot!" Hermione's eyes reddened and Harry laughed, but winced at the pain.

"No harm done. No harm done." Harry said and hugged her.

"What would I do if you left?" Hermione whispered and he shook his head.

"Live well."

Hermione started sobbing and Harry tried every method he knew to console her.

"You alright? Harry?"

Harry looked up and saw Hermione's parents.

"I'm great. Thanks." Harry said and motioned for them to take a seat.

"To tell you the truth, I didn't think you were a good match to begin with." Jack said, and Harry's heart sank.

"But... After yesterday. I tell you, son. Not many people have the guts to offer to die for their loved ones. As such, you have my blessings." Jack said simply and after shaking Harry's hands, Miranda gave him a thumbs-up and they left.

"Oh yes." Jack turned returned to the room.

"I loved the sword. My wife loves the gown. The neighbourhood kids like the fireworks. Good effort on your part. Farewell!"

Harry beamed at Hermione.

"Looks like now it's my turn to consider whether to marry you." He teased, and Hermione laughed grudgingly.

Getting hit by the bullets weren't so bad. Considering...

Xxx

On the Hogwarts Express, Hermione followed Harry's steps slowly as he ambled down to look for an empty teacher's compartment.

"Blimey. Harry! Are you alright?" The teachers swarmed at him as they saw him.

Stern offered some potions he declared was effective, which Harry rejected kindly. Further down, Alistair gave Harry some traditional herbs that he said came from some mountain and was good at curing everything and anything.

"Be it poison or even nursing a wound!" He had said cheerfully.

Airen told him of some very good doctors he knew in St. Mungo's until Harry informed him that he was treated in St. Mungo's Hospital.

The other teachers offered advice and McGonagall even came forward.

"You may have the first week off, if you like." The stern Headmistress, being soft today. Not a sight you see every day. That's for sure.

When Harry finally got to the compartment, he sat down and exhaled. It still hurt quite a bit.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" An old lady asked, and Harry nodded.

Hermione took out her pouch and got a little of everything. Every-flavoured beans and chocolate frogs…

"Hermione, pass me that." Harry said, the Daily Prophet capturing his eye.

Hermione passed him the newspaper, and the headlines were glaring at him.

"_Mass Attack by Death-Eaters"_

"_Yesterday, the Death Eaters attacked the residence of the Granger family, but the offender was quickly overpowered, No one was killed in this act. However, this is not the only family that had been attacked._

_The family of the Tonks was also reportedly attacked, along with the Weasely family and several others. The offensive failed, and no one was hurt or killed._

_The Death Eaters seemed to have targeted the families of people who have supported Harry Potter in the Last Battle in Hogwarts against then Death Eater leader, Lord Voldermort."_

Harry read it and sighed. It was all his fault.

Xxx

"Professor! Are you alright?" the students bustled in and demanded to know what had happened.

"If nothing had happened, it won't be on the news. And if I'm not alright, I won't be here. Questions answered." Harry said simply.

"Come on, Professor! Details! We want details!" Hiringu urged and Harry sighed.

Questions, questions, questions. Will Hermione answer his one last question?

Do you love me?

Xxx

* * *

**Please add me on msn if you like, no need to private message me to ask for permission. Just identify yourself when you talk. You can find my email on my profile. Just click that little button my profile that says Email.**

**Only submit a student OC if you think that they are THAT good. If not, Death Eaters Please!**

**Name:**

**Job (Student or Death Eater):**

**House (For Students):**

**Year/Age:**

**Best Spells:**

**

* * *

**

**And if you're wondering whether I am okay, it's still the same problems.**

**1) Dealing with my emotional wreck and trying to fend off further provocations by various sources. I'm taking things at a very slow pace now, to reduce the pain... **

**2) Dealing with idiots who want to prevent me from writing and do more so-called "productive things"**

**3) Working on a totally new project called Solemn Promises, Solemn Wishes for FictionPress. It's really a project of epic proportion in my opinion. I even have a map drawn for it. But I don't think it'll come out any time before November, until my GCSEs are over.**

**4) Almost forgot. Dealing with dunderheads who threaten to cut off my sources for writing.**

**5) Trying to sort out my screwed up self. Talking to friends who really understand me and knows how to cheer me up. Trust me; those few aren't big in number.**

**

* * *

**

**By the way, when I say ripping off quotes from June's profile page, it means that I used it for my profile page. Something like violation D:**

**BUTTTT IT SAID COPY AND PASTE!**

**I'll just give June more screen time in the future XD**

**

* * *

**

**So… anyway.**

**Life here really sucks. And… I'm tired. **

**So quiet here. No one to talk to. Not that I'm complaining though. Peace and quiet is what I like best. **

**And please review! I love em… so Keep them coming! They keep me happy!**

**Authors love reviews! Just drop a simple, "Good job!" and I'll be satisfied already!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

"So. That gun hit me, and I landed in St. Mungo's..." Harry finished his tale, but the Matchmakers looked like they were about to lurch at Harry.

"You left out important points! Do they approve of you? Who cares about how brave you were!" Jack chided and Mary said loudly, "Yeah! Jack is always right!"

Harry looked wearily at the "Hospital Birds" and saw Hermione trying not to smile.

"Help." He directed this request at his girlfriend and she shrugged.

"Can't help you there, Harry. You were the one who wanted to tell the story. You need to complete it." Hermione smirked.

Harry glared at her and she shrugged, munching innocently on a chocolate frog.

Harry sighed and said, "What do you children want to know?"

"First. We're not children. Second, we like to know whether you passed inspection." Elle replied quickly, catching on the insult and threw Harry another question.

"I think... Miss Granger will answer that." Harry smiled and looked at Hermione.

Hermione suddenly felt an immense amount of pressure on her as all of the students' eyes fell on her.

"Harry. That was cunning." She finally managed.

He shrugged and smiled, and sat back on the seat.

"Ok... Uhm... Well." Hermione regained her composure and she coughed.

"I think he got their approval. He lacks mine though."

The girls looked nonchalantly at Harry.

"I don't think it comes as a great loss, in fact..." Hiringu grinned evilly, "You may perhaps be better off without him."

The boys roared with laughter and the girls were cheering.

"Nice one!"

"Brilliant!"

Harry scowled and kept his peace.

"Jack! We are running late..." Mary said impatiently and Boerner's face started reddening.

"See you guys around..." Jack managed to say, and the Hospital Birds left.

Everyone looked at Sarah for an explanation.

She buried her head in her hands and muttered, "Don't ask me. I hear nothing. I see nothing. I say nothing. I know NOTHING. NOTHING!"

"Anyway, Professor. You didn't touch Miss Hermione during your visit right?" Alexander asked, his voice suddenly serious.

"Now that, is none of your business." Harry snapped and the students giggled.

"Awww! So shy!" Elle teased and the carriage erupted in laughter.

"Hush up. At least, he is man enough to propose..." June mumbled and the girls smirked.

"Thankfully, we are here to give you advise on what to do... I have no idea what you will do without us." The seventh-year, Eric rolled his eyes.

"Right. My thoughts exactly!" Riley said, nodding vigorously in agreement.

"Therefore. With the sake of our mental well-being in mind, I propose," Tori began, and then, as if in a well-rehearsed act, Gabriel continued, "You should treat us to a meal."

Before Harry can reply, Rayne and Hayden said together, "The finest at Raven's Perch!" and they giggled.

"Alright! Alright!" Harry smiled.

"Putting us two together was worth a meal anyway." Harry announced to a cheering crowd.

Xxx

"This is not good. Not good at all." Hermione smirked as she looked at the students ordering the food.

"Nevermind. Not as if I cannot afford it anyway." Harry smiled and for the first time, scanned the menu thoroughly before ordering Sauerkraut.

"Seriously?" Hermione said as he made the order.

"Then? What should I eat? Miss Granger?"

"Try this." Hermione jammed her finger at the lobsters and salmons.

"Anything you say." Harry said and gestured to Raven who was bustling about.

Xxx

"To a wonderful meal and to greater success in our teachers' relationship!" Riley proposed a toast and everyone stood up.

"Cheers!"

Harry and Hermione downed their wine and sat down.

"You know... This feels like a group date." Hermione said while cutting up her salmon.

"Is it. Is that good?" Harry took a bite from his fish, "Or bad?"

"I don't know. I am evaluating your performance, really." Hermione said, casting Harry a sidelong look.

"Mione... Where's the trust..." Harry sighed comically and Hermione laughed.

"Not bad, Harry." She shook her head and laughed.

Xxx **This is Mary's Point of View**

"Eat this, Mary." Jack picked up a piece of salmon with his fork and offered it to my mouth.

"Alright. I play." I opened my mouth and swallowed that piece of fish.

"How does it taste? Good?" Jack asked, and I nodded.

"Brilliant." He said, and started devouring his fish, until a fact hit me.

"You used me as a food taster!" I said, scandalized.

Jack looked at me guiltily and my heart was lit ablaze all of a sudden. Shoot me. I hate being made use of.

"Mary..." He tried to pull me closer and I pried his hand off.

"Okay..." He said quietly and pressed me a receipt that was dated two days ago.

"I am sorry. Happy birthday, Mary. Go get your gift." Jack smiled and he stood up and walked over to Professor Potter and whispered something in his ears.

My anger vanished almost instantaneously. He remembered!

The professor nodded waved him off, resuming his conversation with Miss Granger.

"Let's go." Jack placed his hands around me and ushered me out.

As we trot down Hogsmeade, he suddenly came to a halt in front of a pet shop.

"Here it is..."

He walked in and there was a young man at the counter.

"Hey, Darren!" Jack lowered his voice and spoke.

"An order? Receipt please!" The young man gestured to the parchment I was holding in my hands.

I handed it over, and Jack smiled, giving me a squeeze at my hand.

"Oh! Follow me please!"

Darren, who must be only two or three years my senior, led Jack and I through a barn of owls, but did not stop walking. It looked like it was magically enlarged, on a very large scale.

I was going to get an owl for my birthday?

Darren pushed open a gate and closed it behind him, leaving us behind.

"Just a few seconds!" I heard Darren shout.

A few moments later, the gate opened and Darren came out, whistling.

"Come out, buddy!"

A pony trotted out slowly and it was sniffing the ground.

It was snow white in colour, and those... Clear black eyes...

The pony moved slowly towards me, uncertain, as Darren edged it closer.

The pony nudged my hand, and I stroked its fine mane, so smooth, so... Comfortable.

"Would you like to name it? Oh yes. You cannot take it within Hogwarts. I'll take good care of it. Jack's a good pal of mine."

I turned to Jack, tears forming in my eyes. I couldn't speak. I love horses! I...

"Let's call it..." I struggled with the idea for a moment.

"Snowmane. Yes. Snowmane." I finally managed.

"Thank you... Jack." I got those three words out of my throat.

He squeezed my hands, I didn't say much. But he understands.

That is why I guess I love him.

Xxx **June's Point of View**

"Have you heard?" Alexander nudged me.

"What?" I said irritably, trying to polish off the last of the garden salad. Boy. Was I full.

"The Lucos siblings are in the hospital wing!" Alexander said tragically.

"Whoa." I loved stories like these.

"What happened to them?" I ask Alexander, who laughed.

"Oh boy. I had so much fun hexing them."

"YOU?" My eyes nearly popped out.

"You attacked them?" I asked again.

"Attacked seems like such a harsh word. Let us just say... Made hurt." Alexander smiled and I looked at him.

Is it the naughty side of me that likes him? I wonder sometimes.

I shook my head and sighed.

Xxx **Main story continue here. Please read Author's Note later.**

"Okay, professor! Goodbye!" The students slowly left, giggling and going around for further relaxation with their date.

"Wow. They sure are hyper. I am beat. The train ride was tiring." Harry yawned and stretched.

"We were active like that too. Once." Hermione said and Harry nodded in agreement.

"I wish I was young again." Harry muttered, and Hermione laughed.

"True. True." Hermione said, and they headed back to the castle.

Xxx

"Evening, Harry." Ginny said as she passed by.

"So, Ginny. Your family was attacked too?" Harry stopped for a moment to ask her.

"Yes..." A look of worrying spreading across her face.

"Anyone injured?" Hermione asked, trying not to sound concerned.

"Ron managed to force all the Death Eaters out. He just got a few cuts here and there."

"Okay." Hermione said simply.

"We'll pay Ron a visit later." Harry said and Hermione looked up.

"Alright. He'll be glad to know that." Ginny said brightly and swept her flaming bright hair aside, and left.

Hermione looked at Harry.

"Why?"

"Let's put it this way. If my ex, Ginny, was injured, I'll be lying if I said I didn't care." Harry said, and saw that Hermione nodded solemnly.

"Thank you, Harry. For being so understanding of me." She muttered and fell silent.

"Your welcome. Hermione." Harry laughed and messed up her hair.

Xxx

"Afternoon class!" Harry said as he walked in.

"Good afternoon, professor." came loose greetings from Gryffindor's side. Harry often waved them down before they greeted, and thus, they learnt their lesson after a few months.

"Now, have all of you heard of the spell, Levicorpus?" Harry asked, and Sarah raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"It suspends the target upside down in mid-air. As if hoisted by an invisible hook."

"Good. Ten points to Gryffindor." Harry announced.

"Now this spell has its own uses other than the occasional prank. Hoisting your enemy up in the air..." Harry flicked his wand and with a yelp, a talking Gabriel was suspended up.

The class burst into laughter.

"And... To surprise your enemy." Harry continued and muttered, "Liberacorpus..." and Gabriel fell back down on the floor.

"Alright. Divide yourself into pairs and practice." Harry announced and there was a great scraping of chairs and a sudden increase in noise level.

"By the way! To let your partner down, Liberacorpus!" Harry shouted above the din.

Shouts of "Levicorpus!" and cries of "Protego!" sounded almost simultaneously.

Sarah managed to cling onto her wand as she was suspended up.

"Ahh... NO! Liberacorpus!" Sarah pointed her wand at herself and said.

"Nice one... Jack." Mary said forcefully as her own spell rebounded from his shield charm and hit her.

"Sorry." Jack said apologetically.

Meanwhile, Elle and Luke seemed to be dueling instead of practicing.

"Mmh... Levicorpus!" Luke shouted, and Elle threw herself to the floor and shouted, "Levicorpus!" which Luke jumped aside.

"You two. Practice. Not duel." Harry said strictly.

They apologised sheepishly and Elle said, "Just trying to add a bit of fun to the fight, professor."

Harry shook his head and heard the bell sounding.

"Alright! Stop! The class is over, stop!" Harry shouted above the din and the class fell silent.

"Okay! You are dismissed! Class! No-" Harry was interrupted by the students who happily chanted, "Homework, as usual!" and roared in laughter.

Harry shook his head and watched the class leave.

"Oi! YOU TWO! OUTSIDE!" Harry roared as he saw Jack and Mary staring at each other with this knowing look in their eyes.

They giggled and left quickly, leaving Harry alone in the class.

Harry packed his things and left for the Staffroom.

Xxx

As Harry entered the Staffroom, it was peaceful and quiet, primarily because the only people there was Alistair, who was sound asleep, and Hermione, reading a book.

"Hey." Harry said softly, and Hermione jumped.

"Oh. You are here. We leave now?" Hermione smiled nervously. Still a bit squeamish about meeting her ex-boyfriend.

"Yes. We leave now. Cheer up. It is not that bad. Okay?" Harry said, giving her a pat on the head like a father.

"Okay." Hermione smiled and got up, afraid... Of feelings of old.

"But, Harry. Aren't you..." Hermione started and he waved her down.

"No. I am not. You have my trust, faith and love." Harry whispered and they left the Staffroom.

Xxx

"Wait a minute... Ronald Weasely..." the witch at the receptionist desk scanned through the list of names.

"Ah yes. Light Injuries department. Ward 62." The receptionist said casually and Harry thanked her.

"Ward 62, Mione." Harry said and Hermione nodded stonily.

"Whoa! Watch it!" Harry yelled as a man whose hand was stuck to a boiling kettle stumbled near him.

"Ouch! S-Ouch! Sorry!" The man managed, his face twisted from the heat of the kettle.

Hermione looked at him and muttered something about an enchanted kettle.

"Let's go then." Harry said, and Hermione nodded again but did not make a move.

Harry looked at her and started walking towards Ward 62, with Hermione following close behind.

Xxx

"Blimey!" a red haired man sat up and stared at Harry, his eyes then sliding to Hermione.

"You two really came..." Ron muttered and continued staring at them.

Harry walked over and placed a basket of fruits on the side table.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked and Ron smiled.

"Bloody amazing, mate. I fought off those Death Eaters with Dad's help. Mom wasn't in at that time." Ron boasted and Harry grinned.

"Come! Hermione, sit here." Harry gestured and motioned at an empty chair beside him.

Hermione walked over and sat down, and asked steely, "How are you holding up? Ronald Weasely."

Ron gulped and said, "I am good. How are you holding up?"

Hermione kept silent and her hand moved to Harry's instinctively.

Ron saw that action and somehow managed to grin.

"Oh." Ron smirked and mouthed, Congratulations, to Harry who smiled and nodded.

"Who were the Death Eaters who attacked you. Any ideas?" Hermione asked, and surprisingly to her, Ron nodded.

Ron leaned closer to the two and whispered, "The Lucos husband and wife."

Harry's eyes opened wide and he was about to throw Ron a question until he was silenced by Ron.

"Shh... Ministry hush-up. The couple has escaped."

"ESCAPED!" Hermione yelled a little too loudly, and the people in the ward turned to look at her.

"Sorry!" Hermione said loudly and returned to the conversation.

"You think the Lucos siblings we teach will know?" She asked, and Harry shook his head.

"I doubt it. They cannot risk the Ministry conducting private interrogations and revealing their locations."

The three kept quiet.

What the heck was Shacklebolt doing?

Xxx

"Really. And you think we can do it?" Hayden asked incredulously.

"Sure. You are all Slytherins. And you still have some belief in pure-blood supremacy. Don't deny it." Harry said forcefully, causing Hayden to cringe slightly.

"But..." Hayden attempted to defend herself but faltered.

"You will get near the Lucos siblings and approach me if they hint or tell you about the Death Eaters. On another note, do not endanger yourself on this assignment. Flee if necessary. Let Tori and Gabriel know when you are meeting them. Is that understood?" Harry said, taking on an authoritative tone in his voice.

"Yes, professor. My brother and sister is in on this as well?" Hayden asked, feeling a mixture of fear and thrill.

"Yes they are. Didn't you see them leave my office?" Harry asked.

Hayden looked apologetic, "I was talking to Riley."

Riley Thorne. That name alerted him.

"Don't involve Riley in this matter. Clear?"

Hayden nodded slowly, and the office fell silent.

Did I do right? Harry thought to himself.

Xxx

Hermione sat back in her chair, and smiled, twirling the blue box in her hand.

"Should I wear it?" She asked herself, in the relative comfort of her office.

"Do I really love Harry?"

"Yes... I do..."

"Do I still have feelings for Ron?"

"No. I don't."

"Am I sure I want to settle down this quickly?"

To that, she had no answer.

Xxx

Harry was eating with Hermione when the brown-haired witch accidentally turned the knob with her wand by accident.

The music stopped abruptly and replaced by a news broadcast.

_"-tant battling in the area of the Black Forest had forced Auror forces to withdraw some 12 kilometers and establish a perimeter. What? Oh. This just in, the French Ministry of Magic had just repelled an attack which was made directly to its headquarters."_

Harry and Hermione looked at the radio in silence. Shaking their heads, Harry poured two glasses of red wine and gave one to Hermione.

"Harry." Hermione said and Harry looked up.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Look."

Harry saw what she was pointing at and gasped.

A ring was on her finger, however, her expression was dead serious.

"I can always take it off. Know what I mean, Harry?" Hermione said, without the slightest trace of laughter.

Harry nodded, his excitement and joy swelling inside him, and he threw Hermione a hug.

"Thank you... Hermione. Thank you." He said, barely hiding his excitement.

Hermione smiled, and felt her tough front crumbling, giving way to tears of happiness.

"No. Thank you, Harry."

Xxx

* * *

**So… School's back on. AGAIN.**

**It means I cannot do random things, such as updating this story so often.**

**Once a week like last time, not last week. .**

**Anyway, things are picking up here, but I do not rule out it will take a turn for the worst. School has been favourable to me, as usual.**

**I dedicated part of this chapter to HorseLover, forgive me for forgetting the whole username, but it's like that, or HorseLoverForever something. I'm writing this WITHOUT internet. She had a really bad time, and I hope this little side-story will cheer you up.**

**Just to let you people know, this story won't end anytime soon. REALLY.**

**Because… I like to take things slow… Because… I haven't really thought about how I REALLY want to end it. Like, with a bang? **

**

* * *

**

**So. Again, submit student OCs only when you think that it is very good, and you might want to explain why. Death Eater OCs will only turn out very much later.**

**IN THIS FORMAT**

**Name:**

**Job (Student or Death Eater):**

**House (For Students):**

**Year/Age:**

**Best Spells:**

**

* * *

**

**Please add me on msn if you like, no need to private message me to ask for permission. Just identify yourself when you talk. You can find my email on my profile. Just click that little button my profile that says Email.**


	16. Chapter 16

"All ready for work? Harry?" Hermione asked as she combed her brown hair.

"Sure..." Harry mumbled and struggled to get out of bed, but collapsed back into it.

"Come on, Harry... Up. Or no more late night activities..." Hermione said seriously and walked over to Harry, who smiled lazily.

"I'll wake you up!" Hermione leaned down and kissed him. Harry pulled her down and messed up her hair in a different way... Again.

Maybe refusing to get up wasn't so bad...

Xxx

"Oi, Professor!" Mary shrieked as Harry walked into them when they Jack and herself was engaging in... strenuous activities... Like kissing.

"What Oi? If you haven't realised, it is my class now. Break up and get to your seats. Or I will REALLY break you two up." Harry snarled and they scampered to sit side by side with each other.

Harry shuddered at the look they gave each other and waited for the class to arrive.

"Hey. What happened to you? Your essay was horrible!" Harry said as Elle came in.

Elle looked horrified and yelled, "What?"

Harry smirked and gave her the script in question.

"Well done. Outstanding." Harry laughed.

Elle scowled and retreated to her seat, beaming at her paper.

"Alright, everybody. Settle down quickly." Harry shouted as the majority of students came in.

"Your essays on the Boggarts were generally well done. With the exception of a few others." He glanced at Lucos before continuing to speak.

"However, I would like to point out, you think of something happy. Not sad, for some of your cases." Harry said and some people laughed.

"Alright... Give this out for me. Thank you." Harry handed the essays to Nikita and Tori.

"Huh." Regan Lucos snorted as he got his essay.

"Weeee!"

Harry looked up and saw that Peeves had appeared.

"Peeves! Out!" Harry shouted and the ghost laughed.

"Wee Potty. What is life without pranks?" He said and started throwing ink pellets at the students, causing them to dive for cover.

"Peeves! Stop this madness!" Harry yelled but his call was ignored.

"Fine." Harry said simply.

Pulling out his wand, he yelled, "Langlock!"

Suddenly, Peeves gripped his mouth and ran out of class.

"That." Harry said casually, "Is how you deal with an irritating ghost." and the class burst into laughter.

Harry smiled and continued his lesson.

Xxx

Hermione pushed her brown hair aside and continued marking the scripts. They were horrible... Horrible!

"Hey, Hermione. Can we talk?" The red-haired witch said coolly.

"Sure, Ginny." Hermione chirped and stopped doing her work.

"Heard about your..." Ginny gestured at the ring and Hermione smiled.

"Well, as Harry's ex-girlfriend, I must congratulate you. He is a nice guy." Ginny smiled, and Hermione nodded.

"Why didn't it work out for you two?" Hermione asked slowly.

"Because..." Ginny seemed to consider her words, before speaking again.

"Now that you ask me. I must be crazy. If I had the chance, I will go back to him. You do understand."

Hermione flinched and look at her. What?

"But do not worry, I have no interest in breaking up people." Ginny smiled and shook her head, casting the ring another look.

Hermione looked at Ginny who left and her heart was suddenly burdened with worry.

"If I had the chance, I will go back to him..." These words kept replaying in Hermione's mind.

"No..." Hermione shook her head and went back to marking.

Xxx

Harry rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Tired, Harry? It is only 4pm you know." Hermione asked, unusually silent today.

"If you were to open your mouth more and talk, I wouldn't be yawning!" Harry said grudgingly and Hermione sighed.

"Good show, Harry. Blaming me, is it?" Hermione pouted and walked ahead of him.

Harry laughed and caught up with her, and hugged her.

"You look kind of upset today, Mione." Harry said slowly, and Hermione smiled.

"Sigh... Ginny... She talked to me today..." Hermione muttered, and Harry's heart skipped a beat.

Talk about what?

Hermione seemed to guess his thoughts, for she told Harry about the conversation. Word for word.

"That worries me. Will you ever return to her?" Hermione asked, looking at Harry straight in the eye.

Harry returned her gaze, and said, "No. Never."

Hermione waited for his pupils to dilate... To confirm that she was second to Ginny...

It never happened.

Hermione burst into a smile and embraced Harry.

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you too, Hermione."

Xxx

"I got a post from the Ministry of Magic." Harry said as he held up a letter that had just flown in.

"What is it about?" Hermione asked, and Harry tore aside the envelope.

"Invitation to attend a dinner, our former Hogwarts batch. Our year." Harry said as he scanned through the letter.

"Really? How nice!" Hermione squealed and walked over, and snatched the letter, and read it excitedly.

"Are we going? Harry asked, and Hermione nodded her head vigorously.

"We must! I haven't seen the DA for so long! I miss some of them!" Hermione said cheerfully.

"Alright." Harry said and wrote a simple,_ "I'll be there." _on the reply sheet and the letter floated up, and zoomed out of the room.

"Oh! Harry! What's this?" Hermione exclaimed and held up a stack of notes from his drawer.

"Mmh? Oh that." Harry took a step closer and recognized it immediately.

"That's the notes for a book that I was planning to write. Not anymore though." Harry looked at the papers fondly.

Hermione nodded and sat down at a couch, reading the notes.

"Isn't this the book about our lives while hunting the Horcruxes? And by the looks of it... Quite a lot of detail about relationships. You and Ginny... Me and Ron." Hermione said, flipping through the papers.

"Yes. All details. It was to escape after Ginny and I broke off. But... I don't see much use of it now." Harry shrugged and drank from his mug of coffee.

"How nice of me to be with you right?" Hermione said jokingly and Harry laughed.

"Sure. Who in the right mind would not go out with you?" Harry smiled and pecked her cheek.

Hermione returned the kiss, and held him in a hug.

Letting go was excruciating. For either of them.

Xxx

"Good morning, First-Years!" Hermione gave her students a dazzling smile and placed her books on the table.

"Morning, Miss Granger." The class sang and burst into laughter.

Hermione looked at them, and asked, "What happened?"

"Have you heard the latest weather report? Cloudy with a slight chance of love." Hayden said cheerfully and the class of students grinned.

"Sure. Wait. Shh. I hear a bell. Wedding bells?" Hiringu said and the class burst out laughing once more.

Hermione's face suddenly felt bright red and she glared at June, and pointed accusingly at her.

"You sold me out!" Hermione said loudly.

June grinned, "Sorry, Professor. Can't help it."

"Who can keep their lips sealed about such a joyous occasion?" Alexander grinned and some murmured in agreement.

Hermione sat down and buried her bright red face in her hands. She has yielded to defeat at the hands of her students.

Xxx

"So... I heard that you had a very interesting Charms Lesson?" Harry asked.

He heard rumours about the lesson from Alistair who had heard from Airen, who had heard about the lesson from Airen, who in turn heard it from Tori and Gabriel who heard it from Hayden.

"Hmph." Hermione puffed and then yawned.

"Come on, Hermione. Tell me about it."

"You've heard as much, Mr. Potter." Hermione scowled and got to the bed, and laid in it.

Harry shook his head and sat back in his chair.

"Harry..." Hermione suddenly sat up as if she remembered something.

"Yes?"

"Where did they say the class reunion will be at?"

Harry pondered over the question, and it hit him.

"It is in Hogwarts! Next week!" Harry's eyes widened and he groaned.

His duel finals were on the day of the reunion. What if he lost?

Xxx

"No." Harry said incredulously as McGonagall continued briefing the teachers on Operation Alberthrust.

"That is correct, Mr. Potter. Students shall now be placed into battalions within each house, for more effective mobilization in the event of battle." McGonagall swept aside her emerald cloak.

"We are teachers. Not warlords!" Hermione exclaimed and some teachers murmured in agreement.

"Let me guess. The airhead Kingsley Shacklebolt's orders?" Stern said, with a slight hint of irritation under his voice.

"Yes. Minister Shacklebolt." McGonagall said and turned to ask Airen.

"Whose the best in your class when it comes to Defense Against the Dark Arts?" McGonagall asked.

Airen moved his white hood back and considered this question for a moment.

"I think... On paper, I... Really don't know." Airen shrugged.

"And you? Who is the most proficient in Muggle Weaponry?" McGonagall turned to face Alistair.

"Not sure either. But we can rule out the Slytherins." and he grinned.

"No. I am against this order." Pyrons muttered and rubbed his forehead.

"So am I." Hermione said.

"This is, as you said, an order." McGonagall's voice turned ice cold.

"Then it is high time that we stop following orders." Harry said loudly.

Alistair jumped out of his seat, and yelled, "Are you going against the direct authority of the Ministry of Magic?"

"What if we are?" Stern growled and his good hand tightened around the handle of his walking cane which was concealing his wand.

"Then you are traitors! All of you!" Airen shouted and stood up as well.

"Treason, you speak. Our students are not war-machines! We are betraying the students! Treason as you spoke off!" Hermione said loudly.

"You are going against the making of a peaceful society purged of Death Eaters! You-" Airen pulled out his wand and pointed it at Hermione.

Harry roared and his own wand flew out as well.

"Drop your wand!" Harry bellowed.

"Get away from the girl. Settle it like a man!" Stern bellowed and his own wand came out as well.

"He will not stand alone!" Alistair's own wand was drawn out quickly.

"Stop being idiots and sit down." Pyrons raised his voice and the hands holding the wands fell.

Pyrons stood up and brushed his cloak.

"We will adhere to your requests, Headmistress." Pyrons said simply and left.

The professors looked at each other and with a snort, left the room.

Xxx

Harry looked as the Gryffindors poured out of their dormitories into the Common Room.

"Alright. Settle down. Get into groups of ten. Now. No questions." Harry raised a hand and the Gryffindors silently got into their groups.

"Done? Anyone without a group?" Harry looked around and nodded.

"Good. This will be your battalion group in the event of war. No questions pleased." Harry raised a hand and the class fell silent once more.

"Alright. This order is scary and for me, irksome. But they are orders. Now, remember your groups and... Goodnight!" Harry said and left the room.

He sighed when he got out, and went to the courtyard and sat down.

"Something on your mind?"

Harry looked around and saw Ginny.

"Hey, Ginny. How are you? Why weren't you in the meeting today?" Harry asked, forcing a smile.

"I am a teacher of flying. Nothing else. No need to. You haven't answered my question." Her eyes looking into his.

"Idiotic orders. That's it..." Harry sighed and looked at the stars.

"Want a drink? Harry?" Ginny said and pushed a bottle of Muggle red wine into his hand.

Harry took the bottle and opened it.

"Thanks, Ginny."

He took a sip and sighed again.

"This is really sweet... Are you..." Harry's vision started to blur.

"Wait... What..." Harry muttered as his head started spinning and he fell forward, hitting the ground, unconscious.

Ginny knelt down beside Harry and poked him nervously, before smiling in satisfaction.

"You are always mine... After all that we've been through?" Ginny whispered into Harry's ears.

Xxx **Hospital love birds scene. Crucial to read, not skip. You won't understand the part later if you don't read this.**

Mary stared in horror as her beloved horse was splashed with brown paint.

"Jack! You clumsy doof!" She shouted and her boyfriend cringed.

"Hey. If you didn't want to paint the stable, I wouldn't have spilled it!" Jack tried to defend his actions.

"Now it's my fault?" Mary screeched and Jack fell back, horrified.

"Oh hush up, you two. Fix the horse first." The stable hand said wearily.

Jack walked to the horse and pulled out his wand and tapped the brown paint.

To his horror, it started spreading rapidly.

"Wait, what? Miss Granger said..."

Too late. Snowmane has officially become a brownish-white dots horse.

Mary looked at his boyfriend in exasperation then at the horse.

"Anything you can do?" She asked the stable hand who shook his head.

"It's magic paint, I can do nuthin, miss. Sorry."

Mary looked at the horse uncertainly and slowly said, "It looks okay... Nevermind. Let's go for a ride on it. Jack?"

Jack nodded and helped her get on the horse, which she did.

"Walk the horse! Go Jack!" Mary cheered and Jack scowled.

Slowly, as they walked back to Hogwarts, they heard voices and stopped.

"Whose out here in the middle of the night?" Mary muttered and Jack looked at her as if she was mad.

"We're students and we snuck out. So why can't others?"

"Fine, Mister Know-It-All." Mary pouted and got off the horse.

"Shhh. Look." Jack whispered as he saw Ginny Weasely offering Harry a bottle of crimson liquid.

"That's not right… Did you see how she selectively picked the bottle from her bag?" Mary muttered and Jack nodded, watching silently.

"No…" the two muttered as Harry clutched his head and fell forward, and Ginny knelt down to whisper something in his ears.

"Mary… Keep this to yourself. We'll speak when absolutely necessary. Is that clear?" Jack's tone was icy cold. Dead serious.

Mary nodded and they quickly left.

Xxx **Main story here.**

Harry groaned and sat up, clutching his head.

"What's going on..? What... Happened?" Harry muttered and realised that he was sitting on a bed, and someone was beside him.

Harry tossed aside the bed sheet and saw a woman with flaming red hair, sleeping peacefully.

"What!" Harry got up and quickly shook her.

"Mhm... Harry?" Ginny said sleepily and tried to go back to sleep until Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at her.

"Harry! What's going on?" Ginny said loudly and Harry yelled, "What did you do last night! The wine!"

Ginny looked at him innocently, "You drank just one sip and got drunk. When I woke you up... You..." Ginny blushed, and buried her head in the blanket.

"I what! Speak! Or the last thing you hear me say will be the Killing Curse! Speak!" Harry yelled and Ginny cringed.

"You said that I looked beautiful and you... Kissed me... Then we..." Ginny blushed and pointed at the bed.

Harry shook his head in disbelief.

"I didn't wake up yesterday."

"Yes, you did!" Ginny almost screamed, and got up, naked.

"You held me like this..." Ginny took Harry's hand and was about to place it on her breast when Harry flung her hand aside.

"Do not make mention of this to anyone else. Is that understood?" Harry said coldly and left after dressing up.

Ginny smiled as Harry left the room.

"Your mine." Ginny smiled and picked up a piece of her clothing.

Xxx

Harry tried to comprehend what had happened. Did he really do it? Did he?

He shook his head and collapsed into his sofa, in his office.

"God. Please tell me I didn't do it. Please." Harry moaned and shouted in exasperation. Cheating on Hermione. Goodness. He would rather face a firing squad than do anything like this, He would rather that stupid Death Eater's Imperiused policeman blast him to death instead of this.

His hands were shaking and beads of perspiration dripped from his forehead. He paced up and down the room, and kept hammering his fists together.

Harry looked at the ring on his finger and he collapsed onto his couch again, shaking his head.

"What am I to do?"

* * *

**Alright. Couple of apologies to make.**

** time to write F/F now. So, it is definitely once a week, and word count ranging from 2500 to 4000**

* * *

** to make an announcement, which I will make now.**

* * *

**AHEM AHEM. This is Barzini, mic test, 1, 2. Okay. Good.**

**I have currently joined a Hogwarts Roleplaying game that is REALLY awesome. It's forum based and most, if not all, players are F/F writers. Join me there! My name is Emilio Francai Barzini and my other character is the new teacher for History of Magic.**

**This is the website…**

**hogwartsregenerated (dot) forumotion (dot) co (dot) uk**

**Please join me there! If you do, just leave me a note in the review or something similar. You can have all sorts of relations there… B-Gf… Etc. Joining is quick and easy **** And (*cough*) Barzini is single :P**

* * *

**I have also started to build a social barrier for myself, cause life REALLY sucks. Reviews cheer me up. So review already! And don't complain about Ginny! **


	17. Chapter 17

Hermione looked at her calendar eagerly and marked down another day on that piece of paper.

"I miss my old classmates..." Hermione said herself, and smiled.

Just two days left. Two days. And she hasn't seen Harry for three. He kept saying that he had things to do, but she wasn't complaining.

Hermione took out her cloak from the drawer and threw it over herself, to look for Harry, who should be in his usual place, the office.

Xxx

"Harry!" Hermione knocked on his door impatiently.

No answer.

"Harry. I know you're in there! I can see your silhouette from outside the frosted glass door. Now open!" Hermione said loudly.

"Alright, Hermione. One moment." Came a reply from inside.

Hermione smiled and waited, while Harry tried to calm himself down.

"Okay... Okay..." Harry muttered and took a deep breath, and yanked open the door with a little too much force.

"Harry!" Hermione said and hugged him.

Harry closed his eyes and thought to himself.

_Now, Potter._

"Hermione. Let go." He pulled her hands off him.

"Harry... What are you-"

"I can't love you anymore. Let's call it off. Now." Harry pushed her away and slammed the door shut, leaving her outside.

Harry sat down on the carpeted floor and clutched the hairs on his head, and he released the river of tears that he had been holding back. He pushed everything off his table and roared.

Harry yelled in both sadness and anguish. He was stupid enough to sleep with Ginny. Stupid enough to...

_Breakup._

"Hermione... Forgive me. Please..." Harry shouted, and knew she was already gone. This begging was useless. Useless...

Xxx

Hermione listened to Harry speak, and his words hit her like a curse. He didn't even explain why.

Hermione clasped her mouth and started to walk away slowly, tears flowing from her eyes... Quietly...

She sat down at a bench, and sobbed quietly. Why did she entrust another of piece of her heart to a man? Man are jerks. Men are-

"Miss Granger. I must tell you something."

Hermione wiped away her tears and saw Jack and Mary, both looking slightly nervous.

"Mr. Potter did not cheat on you. He was drugged. I saw it. I swear." Jack said quickly.

Cheat? What's going on?

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked innocently. Well... She is...

"I saw Miss Weasely give Harry a bottle of wine, and after a while, he fell forward and Miss Weasely carried him away." Mary rasped, slightly out of breath.

"How long ago was that event?" Hermione asked.

"Four days ago?" Jack looked at his girlfriend uncertainly.

"Yes, four." Mary said firmly.

Hermione placed her arithmacy to work. Harry stopped seeing her three days ago... So...

"Are you absolutely sure?" Hermione asked again, unsure of who to trust anymore.

Before either of them could reply, Hermione had raised her wand and shouted, "Legilimens!"

Hermione went through Mary's wave of thoughts, and finally slowed to the scene where she saw Harry and Ginny.

_Please, Harry. Make me trust you again._

Harry clutched his head and fell forward, and Ginny knelt down next to him-

Suddenly, Hermione was thrown out of Mary's mind, and she staggered back.

Jack was clutching a pale faced Mary, who sat down at the bench and tried to clear her head.

"Believe me now? Professor Granger?" Mary said, still reeling from an attack on her thoughts. But Hermione must admit, she'll perform much better in Occulumency compared to dear old Harry. Which is an easy thing to do.

"Take her to Madam Pomfrey. I'll need to go see Harry." Hermione said quickly, wiped off her tears with her sleeves and left.

Life has so many changes in an hour. Ironic, isn't it?

Xxx

"Harry?" Hermione came to the door, and turned the knob.

To her surprise, the door was not locked and she gently pushed it aside.

The office was completely cleared of Harry's objects, the only thing left on the wooden table being his engagement ring, and a...

_Letter._

Hermione picked up the ring and held it up to her lips, and kissed it. She then placed it in her pocket and opened the letter.

To: Headmistress Minerva McGonagall

Resignation from Post of Defence Against the Dark Arts

_My stay at Hogwarts has been a pleasurable and enjoyable experience for myself. Coming back to Hogwarts was for me, the few things that I have done right in my life. However, despite that fact, I have made a mistake of no-return. I curse my act just now to the very-end. And I must ask for my leave._

_P.S- Tell Hermione for me to move on and forget about the fool here._

Yours Sincerely,

Harry James Potter

Xxx

Hermione looked at that letter in silence and collapsed into the chair nearby.

_He was gone._

"Why... Are you such a fool?" Hermione asked the letter, as if it was Harry.

_Are you giving up now? _

"No!" Hermione almost yelled when her mind asked her this question.

_Who do you think can find Harry?_

Hermione pondered over this question. McGonagall? Kingsley? But if Harry wanted peace and quiet, no one would be able to find him except...

Hermione stood up and hurried out of his office, one hand in her pocket, and gripped Harry's ring.

"I need you..."

Xxx

"Where is Kreacher?" Hermione asked a house-elf.

The house-elf pointed at a house-elf that was croaking orders.

"Kreacher!" Hermione yelled, and the House-elf turned around.

"It is Mas- Mister Potter's Muggle friend. What can Kreacher do for you?" the old house elf croaked.

"Can you find Harry for me?" Hermione asked, trying to restrain her voice from cracking, her last hope-

"Kreacher can. But Kreacher needs time." the old house-elf said, and Hermione could have kissed him there and then.

"Of course. When you find him, let me know where he is. Thank you." Hermione said softly and left hastily. She's going to need a situation of "all hands on deck" for this...

Xxx

"Professor Potter did what?" Alexander yelled, causing June to jump and glare at him.

"He didn't. Its just that he thinks he has. Miss Weasely made him think so." Hermione said, silently thinking of how to deal with her, but getting the fool of a Potter back to her was much more important.

"That's not important. We need to convince him that he was only framed. But heck." Tori snorted and Gabriel nodded.

"I figure even if Professor Potter did sleep with Miss Weasely, curse her soul, Miss Granger would want him anyway." He said and the room was fell silent, without the slightest of protest from Hermione.

_That bit was true. Maybe it was._

Hiringu yawned and said grudgingly, "So are we going to plan or not..."

Xxx

Harry hoisted his luggage into the trunk of his magic car and sighed.

He entered his Volkswagen and started the engine, and started to drive, and when he was about to leave the parking lot, he saw...

_Ginny Weasely._

Harry's heart burned with guilt and anger, guilt directed at Hermione, not this Weasely girl. He resisted the urge to run her over with his car and waited for her to stand aside.

Ginny, dressed in a lavish white gown that revealed a lot of her long slender legs, smiled sweetly and got into the passenger's seat, before Harry could protest.

"Out." Harry said, and she refused.

"You said that you would take care of me! You said... So many things... Were they all lies..?" Ginny asked, giving him the puppy-eyes and tears seemingly forming.

Harry looked at her, his mouth agape.

"Now, Weasley," Harry's voice was filled with malice and wrath.

"What on earth did I promise you?"

Ginny's face reddened and she looked away, her flaming red hair strangely contrasting to her face.

"You…"

Harry gripped her hand none too gently and muttered angrily, "What did I say?"

"Let go of me!" Ginny squealed but Harry tightened his grip.

"I repeat, what did I say?"

Ginny smiled and said, "You said you would take responsibility of my body…"

The words hit Harry like a killing curse and his head reeled from her words. He had just dumped Hermione out of guilt, and out of guilt, he has to…

_Marry her?_

"You lie." Harry hissed, releasing her hand.

"You know I have always loved you… Harry…" Ginny whispered lovingly into his ear.

Harry shuddered and closed his eyes, his heart thumping. Ginny then moved to the seat beside Harry and slowly pulled up her skirt, revealing more long and slender legs that any woman would kill for.

Harry didn't even notice. He was thinking about Hermione.

That gave him strength.

Xxx

Sarah stood up and looked around.

"We are agreed, then?"

The Matchmakers nodded.

"Miss Granger, we propose that we lay an ambush for Professor Potter. Say like…" She snapped her fingers, "That you're dying! Let's see how he reacts!"

Hermione considered that for a moment and slowly nodded.

"Go on." Hermione urged.

Riley stood up and said, "We put a scenario. We have the Slytherins in this circle, attack you. You fall to the ground, gravely injured, and we have Mr. Potter turn up at that time, we flee, and you two can have all the intimate scenes you want."

The group burst into laughter, and Hermione looked at them doubtfully.

"Are you people serious?" Hermione said.

"Yep." The girls chirped.

"Look at it this way. There is no other alternative. No other that can read the designated impact." Elle stressed the importance of the last sentence.

Rayne said, "My Café is always open to you and Professor Potter's flirting." And she shrugged.

Hermione shot a look at her and shook her head.

This is getting crazy.

Xxx

Harry tried to ignore the fact that Ginny had been following him some distance away ever since he got out of the car, and walked towards Grimmauld Place.

When he got in, Ginny was just right behind him.

"Harry…" She cooed.

Harry's temper was rising but he struggled to keep it under control. He cannot bring himself to shout again… He needs a good rest.

When he opened the door, he saw that the house was sparkling clean, which surprised him greatly.

"How did this…" Harry looked around and yelped when he saw Kreacher.

"Mast- Mr. Potter is back! Kreacher has been looking for you!"

"What for?" Harry said, but Kreacher shook his head.

"Now, Kreacher must go! Till we meet again, !" and with a crack, the ex-house elf of the Noble Family of Black vanished.

"Harry... Darling..." Ginny whined but Harry ignored her.

"This is going to be tougher than I thought..." Ginny muttered, softly so that Harry can't hear her.

Xxx

Hermione sat in silence as the Matchmakers awaited her judgement, they were afraid that it would break her chain of thoughts.

Which did, after Kreacher apparated right into the middle of the office.

"A house-elf!" Mary exclaimed, and the old house-elf bowed.

"Kreacher has returned, Miss Granger." He croaked.

Eric looked up briefly and said, "Well? Where is he?"

Kreacher turned to look at Hermione who nodded and he bowed again.

"Mister Harry Potter sir is in the house of the family I used to serve. The most Noble House of the Black." Kreacher bowed so low that his nose touched the floor.

"Grimmauld's Place?" Hermione said incredulously. She thought that Harry would be smarter than that. To go to a place where no one could find him for sometime. He may even put his Auror knowledge to use. But... Grimmauld's place?

"It explains a lot of things, professor." Gabriel said and June nodded.

"What..." Hermione grumbled. She wasn't in a typical know-it-all mood.

"Professor, assume that this House-Elf failed to find Mr. Potter. Where would you look?" June asked.

"Grimmauld's Place. His house." Hermione said at once.

"It means a part of him actually wants to meet you again. But he can't bring himself to make up, because the key is," June sat forward, and did a hand gesture, "he really thinks that he cheated on you. So... If you want to get him back, you must convince him that-"

Hermione cut across her and said, "That it was Ginny pulling the strings on the puppet."

June leaned her head on Alexander's shoulder and said, "Exactly."

Hermione took her Muggle clothes and clutched them tightly, the very thought of Ginny made her blood boil.

_Hypocrite..._

Xxx

"Harry… Darling!" Ginny said, and forcefully tried to hug Harry who shoved her onto the sofa.

"What has happened to you…" Harry muttered, disgusted by Ginny taking on such a slut-like stance.

"I love you, Harry!" Ginny said, looking so innocent that Harry, for a second, almost let his guard down.

Harry went to the kitchen and opened his surprisingly still well-stocked fridge, and drank the only thing he could find, Butterbeer.

He then completely ignored Ginny who was staring intently at him, and as he poked the fireplace, it suddenly erupted in emerald flames and Hermione stumbled out.

"Her- Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, his heart filled with a mad rush of love, joy, and above the two…

_Guilt._

"What are you doing here?" Ginny roared and rushed forward, placing her arms protectively in front of Harry.

"You!" Hermione shouted, and hatred filled her. Hypocrite… No-good liar… Hermione drew out her wand and Harry yelped.

"Now ladies!" Harry raised his voice, and Hermione said at a dangerously low voice, "Why are you shielding this… Person who made you think you have an affair?"

_Made me think that I had an affair?_

Harry was still trying to make sense of those words when Ginny retaliated with her own words.

"Harry! Don't listen to this no good witch! She is coming between us! You are mine! Always mine!"

The last few words probably sent Hermione's words clear into Harry's mind.

Harry said quietly, "Hermione… Explain."

"Ginny… Weasely… You thought that no one noticed your little scheme? But unfortunately for you, two students saw what had all happened…" Hermione almost screamed the entire sentence out.

"You drugged his wine, carried him to your office, and made it look like a one night stand. Merlin's pants… Ron wouldn't even stoop so low…" Hermione ended, the hatred and disgust in her voice extremely apparent.

Harry looked at Ginny and started to back away.

"You…" Harry wanted to insult her, but suddenly to him, Ginny looked weak… She was in tears, and Harry shook his head, and throwing Floo Powder into the flames, he shouted, "Hogwarts!" and Hermione into the fire.

He took one last look at the redhead, and before he stepped into the fire, he simply said, "You did it wrong." And he vanished.

Xxx

When Harry stumbled into his office, there was a storm of applause, and he saw that the Matchmakers were all present, and giving him the thumbs-up.

"Not bad, Miss Granger. Thirty minutes." Riley joked.

"Show's over." Harry smiled sheepishly and said, the Matchmakers taking his cue and left, except for Hayden.

"Hayden, I'll talk to you when Miss Granger leaves my office."

Hayden grinned and left, supposedly standing outside.

"Harry…"

Harry turned around and saw Hermione's outstretched hand, which a ring laid on it.

"Take it, Harry. And mark my words… One more foolish thing from you and I'll… I'll…" Hermione struggled to think of a way to punish him, and he smiled wearily and said, "Are you sure? I mean… I just called it off… And…"

Hermione's answer was simple.

"Take it." And she leaned forward and kissed his lips.

"I'm spending the night with you. Go call Hayden." Hermione said and Harry looked at her.

"I don't think you should listen to its contents…"

Hermione raised an eyebrow and went out, and returned shortly with Hayden in her wake.

"Well, Professor Potter. I managed to gain the trust of Nico Lucos. He believes that the so-called New Order will soon be established in remembrance of the Dark Lord."

"What is this! A spying game? HARRY!" Hermione squealed but Harry waved her down.

"Go on, Hayden."

"Nico's brother, Regan, has the Dark Mark. I'm sure of it. Daddy showed me one before. Also, Nico also bragged about hidden war materials in front of me. That dunderhead really thinks I'm a pure-blooded supremacist! UGH!" Hayden shuddered in disgust.

Harry looked at Hermione.

They got trouble.

Xxx

* * *

**First things first. **

**I know it went into angst for Chapter 16, especially from a really negative review from Butterfly, so... I apologise, well maybe not whole-heartedly, cause I thought it was a good twist.**

**Secondly, still accepting Death Eater OCs!**

* * *

**Only submit a student OC if you think that they are THAT good. If not, Death Eaters Please!**

**Name:**

**Job (Student or Death Eater):**

**House (For Students):**

**Year/Age:**

**Best Spells:**

* * *

**Feeling loads better now. Thanks Isabella! And to all of my reviewers!**

**Christian Cadet, XxBrokenlySweet, Halmir, JazzGirl123, HorseLoverForever2000, Burning Moon of the Sky! THESE ARE MY LOYAL REVIWERS! AND YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Isabella97 too of course :)**

* * *

**WHAT ARE YOU ALL WAITING FOR! REVIEW ALREADY!**


	18. Chapter 18

"Did he say what kind of war materials?" Harry urged Hayden.

"Not exactly weapons, but more of a stockpile of food and siege equipment for their giants." Hayden said, after processing her thoughts.

"Any mention of names? Locations? Or maybe the country." Harry asked anxiously, completely ignoring Hermione's constant hissing.

"Nope. The younger Lucos has a big mouth. But not big enough." Hayden said, as if it was a pity.

"Thank you, Hayden. Go back one last time and see if you can find anything new. You may leave." Harry gestured and Hayden bowed out of the room.

The moment the door closed, Hermione said, "What on earth were you thinking? Spying mission? She is eleven!"

"I didn't force her. I asked her and she said okay."

"I demand that you stop this insanity streak, Harry!" Hermione flailed.

"Don't worry. She will stop after one last report." Harry said reassuringly.

Hermione gave a "Hmph!" and went to sat at the couch.

"This matter really puts our love to the test huh." Harry said softly and sat down beside her, and slid down the couch.

"Harry... You really love me... Right?" The girl beside him said.

"Then why did you call it off? Did you know how much I hated you for about ten minutes?"

Harry looked at her, his eyes wide open, "Ten minutes?"

Hermione turned to face him, and said, "Uh... Yeah. Ten minutes. I met the Hospital Birds shortly after you... Broke up with me."

There was still a bitter tone in her voice.

Harry's heart ached when he saw how much that he had hurt her. Harry wrapped his hands around her, feeling the warmth of her body...

_And the warmth it gave to his heart._

"You haven't answered my question, Harry..."

Harry heard her voice trembling and pulled her closer, looking at the streaks of tears on her beautiful face.

"I thought I had betrayed your love. I can't hold that thought in my mind of cheating on you. But I have always loved you." Harry wiped her silent tears with his hand gently.

"I couldn't forget about you. Just couldn't." Harry said, he himself on the verge of tears.

Hermione broke into a small smile and their lips met, and Hermione's heart rushed with happiness.

_Looks like Harry isn't an arse anyway._

Xxx

Harry looked at his stack of test papers and looked through the theory papers' questions.

His students were in trouble...

"Hermione! What is the spell used to banish a werewolf?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"Harry! Your the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher! And its a trick question! You either kill it, knock it back or run. The answer is, there is none." Hermione said, with a disapproving tone in her voice.

"That's cheat!" Harry cried out and Hermione laughed.

"That's not cheat! It is testing common sense!" Hermione shot Harry a dazzling smile.

Xxx

"Okay, Fourth-Years, I want to break a couple of bad news." Harry said solemnly, and the smiles on the Fourth-Years faces faded.

"What?" Elle said after a moment of pained silence.

"I have looked through your test papers. It is not easy. I couldn't answer some of the questions myself." Harry said, and the class, instead of keeping solemn, burst into laughter.

"Situation, normal!" Mary smirked and Harry looked at her in surprise.

"Miss Granger warned us about your refusal to revise for theory for tests and exams in your time. So..." Jake grinned and the class applauded.

Harry retorted, "I got a better grade than her for OWLs! Outstanding! She had exceed expectations!"

"But still, it was only because of your practical..." Jack said and the class cheered.

Harry sat down and said, "Now, do this. Take out your parchments and write this essay."

Harry waved his wand and these words appeared on the board.

_"To what extent can the Patronus charm help you against a Dementor? Explain your answer."_

"I'll mark it and return it to you as soon as possible. Or so I think..." Harry thought to himself about the class reunion that was coming soon, followed by a duel and groaned.

"Cheer up, professor." Nikita said and Harry looked at her.

"Why?" Harry looked at her curiously, and her answer was simple but true.

"You're engaged."

Xxx

"Alright, fellow colleagues, I will be teaching you how to operate some Muggle weaponry today. The German MG3 and the Russian Pak artillery. They are fairly easy, but I would still need your attention." Alistair said and Harry tried to hide the boredom that he was trying extremely hard NOT to show.

"Harry... Stay with him." Hermione muttered and Harry sat up straight.

"This is too boring... We're seated at the back. No one would notice. I need... Sleep..." Harry muttered and he heard Hermione sigh.

"Harry... You forced me." Hermione said and her hand suddenly moved to his thigh.

"What the-" Harry almost yelled but she gave him a sly smile.

"You sure you don't want to listen to Alistair?"

Harry gulped and nodded, and Hermione finally gave Alistair her full and undivided attention.

"Okay... The MG3 will be mounted on all balconies, towers, and used to blockade corridors. They fire at a rate of 1200 bullets a minute-" Alistair stopped when he saw a raised hand.

"Yes? Professor Pyrons?"

The usually sleeping Seer looked at the gun, and asked, "What is a bullet?"

"Let me demonstrate." Alistair bowed and pulled out a pistol, and placed a bullet in the chamber.

"Imagine that the object there is a human." Alistair pointed at a vase on a table and opened fire.

The class of teachers gasped as the gun gave off a flash and a loud "Bang!" sounded, and the vase shattered.

"Unbelievable..." Airen muttered and the rest murmured in agreement.

"Yes, in some aspects, the Muggles surpass us, a truth which cannot be denied.

"Now, first, you lift up this part... Slide in the belt of bullets... Close it... Pull this and..." Alistair said as he demonstrated how to load a MG3.

"Now, to fire, you pull this trigger." Alistair said and suddenly the machine gun rattled, and the belt of bullets started disappearing, and the empty shells discharged and fell onto the ground.

"Really gives us an impression of a massacre, doesn't it?" Airen whispered to Harry and he nodded.

"May I have a volunteer? Ah! Miss Weasely!" Alistair beamed and Ginny Weasely stood up, giving the crowd a dazzling smile, her eyes momentarily landing on Harry, before she turned to face Alistair.

"You'd think she had enough pride left to resign." Hermione hissed into Harry's ear and he couldn't help but nod.

The only reason he hadn't practically killed Ginny there and then was because he thought she would change.

_He was wrong._

Harry stood up and left, and Alistair looked dumbfounded but recovered almost instantaneously.

"Okay... Miss Weasely... Could you load this gun?"

Hermione made a look of disgust and walked quietly out of the room, leaving behind a class of curious teachers.

_Scum._

Hermione now went to look for Harry, who would most probably be walking under the stars.

_In that Starry Night._

Xxx

"Missed me huh."

Hermione turned around and saw Harry smiling at her.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione said happily and sat down at the large rock beside Harry.

"The view is beautiful isn't it?" Harry muttered and she nodded.

"The stars are so bright." Hermione said and sighed.

"True. True." Harry muttered and held Hermione close to him.

"I would like a goodnight's sleep... Without having to think of anything today." Harry muttered, and Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder. She knew that he was referring to Ginny. She still had the cheek not to resign... It filled her heart with rage the moment that person's name was mentioned.

"This is pretty crazy isn't it?" Harry asked and Hermione cocked her head.

"What is?" Hermione questioned, and saw Harry shake his head.

"Ginny and us... Been through so much together when we were students. Slaying the Basilisk to save her skin... Showdown in Hogwarts with Voldermort... And we are going against each other now over me. And I'm the good guy. Ironic." He gave a bitter laugh.

"Harry... Its not your fault." Hermione smiled and hugged him.

Harry sighed.

Something must be done about Ginny.

Xxx

Harry walked briskly into class carrying a stack of papers.

"My beloved Fourth-Years, today, is the day that the test is given to you. Are you all happy?" Harry said cheerfully, feeling a little sadistic today.

The class moaned and jeered.

"Pass it down." Harry handed the stack of papers out, and said, "You may begin the moment you get the test paper. Good luck."

There was a flurry of movement as the students began to write furiously for question one, but a general standstill at question two.

Harry walked among the students and looked angrily at Jake's answer for the third question.

"No... They do not wear tuxedos. The Dementors..." He said as softly as possible and Jake nodded, a sign of recognition.

As Harry went down only one column of students, he knew that after this test, he would be getting an earful from McGonagall. Oh boy... Even the more intelligent Elle was stumped by the werewolf question.

"Professor, there is a spell against werewolves?" Elle asked, puzzled by the question.

Harry shrugged and moved on, looking at the Lucos who wasn't even bothering to try the paper, while Zabini, on the other hand, was attempting to do it this way.

_Shall we say, to the very last drop of ink?_

For the Hospital Birds, Mary and Jack, there were more gestures of love than attempts at performing the paper. Which Harry will not elaborate.

Xxx

"It was disastrous. Disastrous… I told you that there were too many trick questions!" Harry exclaimed to Hermione who was demonstrating a mild interest in the subject.

"Really… Why was it that I could answer all of them? Correctly still?" Hermione raised an eyebrow and questioned.

"You're… You ARE one of the smartest witches of our age! I mean… Come on!" Harry answered, flabbergasted.

"I thank you for the praise, and… I'm hungry!" Hermione said theatrically and Harry huffed.

"Alright… Raven's Perch. Off we go."

Xxx

Harry pushed open the door to Raven's Perch and they walked in laughing, like the couple they are.

The place was empty, as usual.

"Raven! Are you there?" Harry said loudly but there was no reply.

"Raven?" Hermione called out as well, it was too silent.

Usually, when there were no customers, Raven would be in plain sight, or at the very least, you can hear all the pots clanking.

But today, the silence was too… Un-nerving.

"Raven?" Harry heard Hermione push open the door to the kitchen followed by a sharp scream.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled and drew out his wand, and what he saw shocked him.

The toy bear that Rayne's young sister would usually play was split in half, and it was coloured a bright red, and the wall was splattered with…

_Blood._

"Raven!" Harry shouted and advanced ahead recklessly, and saw that there were clear signs of a struggle.

But no body, not a slightest hint of their presence. Friends, nor foes.

Xxx

"Potter. Tell me everything you saw. Everything." Kingsley spoke, clearly agitated that something that endangered the security of the school would happen within such a close proximity, despite the fact that Martial Law had already been implemented in the area.

"With all due respect, Minister. My colleague here has been asked the same question more than eight times already. It would be much more polite if you left him alone, Minister." Stern said, practically spitting the words out at Shacklebolt.

"This matter is none of your concern, Regulus Stern!" Kingsley glared at the battered looking ex-Auror.

"If you had adopted my policy of Radical Warfare, none of this would have happened!" Stern roared, quite unlike the usually silent Potion Master.

"You have already been discharged, Stern! Stand down!" Kingsley roared and with a sweep of his cloak, stormed away.

"Stern, we'll talk later." Harry said and gestured silently at Rayne, who was tearing silently and Hermione was comforting her.

The Potion Master nodded and ambled away, and Harry walked up to Rayne and sat down beside her.

"… Right? So, you must stay strong. Besides, your mother was an accomplished witch. No Dark Mark was sent up as well. She is definitely alive and well. Maybe she only took your sister to hole up somewhere." Harry heard Hermione said and the First-Year nodded.

"Hermione, may I talk to you for a moment?" Harry said, and Hermione nodded and got up.

"Yes?" Hermione said in a hushed voice.

"I think she needs temporary shelter. As in not out of Hogwarts, but for a place to put her up during the holidays..."

"You referring to winter break in a week's time?" Hermione and he nodded.

"I was thinking about staying at Hogwarts for the duration to take care of Rayne. Or we could move to Grimmauld's place with her. What is your take on this?" Harry asked and Hermione let out a sigh.

"It is her choice. Grimmauld or Hogwarts. I really hope that her family is well. What a bad event to happen before a reunion..."

Harry could only nod her head in agreement as he watched the girl.

What has the world come to?

Xxx

* * *

**Now, apologies.**

**Why was this story published late?**

**Answer: Because Isabella(my reviewer) ditched my option of a white dress over a black dress. She listened to someone who is also from dear old England... And she ditched me on msn! (technically she didn't come on at all... But meh! I hate her now! :( ) Therefore, I published this chapter late.**

**HMPH! THAT OUGHT TO TEACH HER A LESSON!**

**(REAL reason: I didn't manage to finish it yesterday sooo... :P )**

* * *

**Second apology...**

**Exams up in two weeks time. I won't be writing for three weeks. That's right. You heard me. 3 weeks... :( Then I have one month holiday... Which I shall revert to insane writing. Remember the period which I uploaded one chapter a day? The good times...**

**It may be only two weeks. But I am not so sure... Wish me luck for my exams! :)**

* * *

**And... No more student OCs, Death Eaters still accepted. Format is... Now this. Edited for Death Eaters only.**

**Name:**

**Preferred Spell: (applicable only for man)**

**Age:**

**Looks: **

**Birthplace: (applicable only for man)**

**Race: Man/Giant**

**Most notorious crime:**

**Yes... I accept Giants now...**

**Life sucks here by the way... To the core, really. Actually I Was a bit angry with Isabella, but because she does have her own schedule, I can't really help it, but she is awesome all the same, entertaining me throughout Chapter 17. She rocks, really.  
**

**I actually wanted to talk to someone about my problems... But... :(**

**Yes, I am complaining XD, Why? Bored too, perhaps.**

**I have a friend of six years ignoring me now... She was one of my best mates. It really is a sad case... I miss her...**

**Enough ranting from me.**

**Review already! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

"What is that Operation that you two were driving at?" Harry asked and Stern sighed.

"I proposed the complete restructure of the Ministry of Magic Auror and Law Enforcement departments."

"And that proposal is... To..?" Harry tried the ex-Auror to go on and he sighed.

"To incorporate the department of Law Enforcement into the Auror department. To give the Auror office emergency powers to enact laws without the need for the Minister's and the Wizengamot's consent." Stern said firmly, a fire burning in his eyes.

Harry looked at the Potion Master in a new light. Who was he to be able to propose such a revolutionary reform?

But Kingsley will never allow anyone to shake up his foundation of power. Shacklebolt will never relinquish control over the Law Enforcement department. Foolish attempt, Harry thought.

"I know what your thinking." Stern said and Harry looked at him.

"I know I'll lose my job if I push too hard. All I wanted was for the Wizarding community to feel safer sooner!" He said, Harry could hear the anguish in his voice.

From then on, Harry saw Stern in a very different light.

The light of courage.

Xxx

"Harry! Wake up! A terrible accident has happened!"

Harry sat up bolt upright to see that his door was rattling. He opened it to see a rather red-faced and anxious looking Alistair.

Harry mumbled, "What time is it... Can't it wait?"

"NO!" Alistair roared and Harry snapped out of his sleep-like trance.

"Follow me." Alistair said and he walked away quickly. Harry threw a cloak over himself and hurried after him.

Xxx

In the Great Hall, a group of solemn teachers were seated there, including Hermione.

When Alistair stopped, he pointed at the ceiling and Harry looked up, and his jaw fell open.

Sarah was hanging from the chandelier, a rope tied around her neck. The front of her uniform was cloaked in blood, her eyes wide open and unseeing. Harry's mouth fell open and he took a step back.

"No..." Harry muttered and shook his head. He must be dreaming. Must be.

He sat down and looked away, and Hermione moved to sit beside him.

"Who did this?" Ginny asked, and Harry looked up.

All of the teachers shook their heads, except Stern who perked up.

"There is one thing that she said..." The Potions Master said and everyone turned to face him.

"She warned me that one of her friends was going to be part of a Death Eater branch, but she didn't give me the name. Sadly." Stern bowed his head and everyone fell silent. However, in their minds, they were thinking of the same thing. Who?

Harry and Hermione huddled away from the group, especially Ginny who kept throwing glances towards them once in a while.

"You reckon it is the Lucos?" Harry asked and Hermione shook her head.

"They already are. Not going to." She sighed.

Xxx

Harry watched solemnly as a jade coffin was carried out by solemn looking Aurors.

Then, Hermione stood beside him as they escorted the coffin to the Courtyard, where the rest of the staff was waiting, along with various members of the Ministry, the shopkeepers of the Hogsmeade, and of course, the students. Not to Harry's surprise, many members of Slytherin were not there. Wait... Scorpius's there, along with...

_Draco Malfoy._

Harry nodded curtly at the blonde-haired man, but his attention was still focused on the body, no, Sarah who was sleeping in the coffin.

"Ready," Eric commanded the team of Hogwarts students who were holding Muggle rifles.

"Fire!"

The students gave a gun salute to their friend who has left this world violently, only the sound of the guns firing punctured by the sobs of her friends, notably Mary.

"We are... Gathered... Today, in remembrance... Of that girl we all knew, brilliant academically, an angel to the depths of her soul..." Shacklebolt started speaking, and Harry's mind drifted off to whatever memories he had of that young girl.

"Harry."

The time they had planning dates...

"Harry!"

Harry looked around and saw-

Looney Lovegood.

"Luna?" Harry turned blinked his eyes and cried out loud.

"Shh! You'll attract the sound Hornbushes!" She said, and swathed an invisible fly in the air.

He should be happy seeing the old DA blood, but... The atmosphere wasn't suitable for such a joyous thing to be celebrated in any way. If must, solemnly.

Hermione looked over and offered Luna a small smile, and the blonde-haired girl moved to sit beside one of her few friends in Hogwarts last time, and Hermione launched into a summary of the events that occurred recently.

"So... The rest of the gang is here too? No wonder Malfoy is here." Harry said, and Luna nodded.

"They're well... On the way here. But I got here first. Daddy got me a ticket to the funeral in exchange for a special interview regarding the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks.

Who in the right mind would... Nevermind.

Harry watched the funeral procession quietly, but occasionally his eyes would drift to McGonagall, who was having a discussion of her own.

As the jade coffin was carried away, the people followed behind it quietly. He saw Mary being comforted by Jack, Hermione was standing beside him, her lips sealed and slightly trembling.

As the cannons of Hogwarts fired away in farewell to one which it had hosted, other cannons elsewhere was firing away.

Xxx

**(This is an Auror's point of view)**

"Is the First Division fit for firing yet?" He heard the Howler ask, and he numbly picked up his radio and tuned into the Auror frequency.

"The Ministry didn't buy us Muggle radios for fun, Sylvia." He said into the radio, a shot at joke in wartime.

"Testing!" A womanly voice sounded and he smiled. Looks like not even the most brilliant of witches can learn how to operate Muggle equipment in just a few hours of Muggle training.

"Alright, Halmir. Preliminary bombardment. Commence firing. Second battalion standing by to storm the place." That sexy voice came through the radio again.

He stood up and walked outside, where 5 howitzers stood by, and he lifted a green flag.

The crew beside these monstrous guns pushed in a shell, and the captain would give the order...

"Fire!"

The guns sounded, and he saw the distant explosions. Push in the shell...

"Fire!"

The guns shook from the recoil, and the sky looked to be a sea of red, of fire itself.

Xxx

Harry threw the newspaper onto the table and rubbed his temple.

Hermione picked it up and read it aloud.

_**"Along the Death Eater frontier yesterday, the first and second battalion were killed in battle. James D. Halmir, Sylvia Anastacia, the team leaders, were found dead, some six kilometers away from their team. They were believed to have managed to escape, but killed while under pursuit. The Ministry of Magic has declined to comment on the whereabouts of five precious Muggle howitzers. A howitzer is-"**_

Hermione sighed and placed the newspaper onto the table.

"Harry... You couldn't have been able to do anything about Sarah!" Hermione said wearily.

The reunion of students was going to be held today, amidst all this gloom for a reason. It is like holding weddings in wartime. Same reasoning.

"Nevermind me. Let's go to the meeting." Harry said abruptly and stood up, with Hermione following suit.

Xxx

When Harry entered the Great Hall, Neville was already entertaining a small crowd.

"Look! Little Teddy!" Hermione gripped Harry's hand and his head turned, to see the little boy standing beside Ron, who was conversing with Seamus Finnigan.

Harry greeted the two, and bent down to face Teddy, whose hair was blonde.

"Teddy... Teddy..." Harry forced a smile.

_He looked so much like Professor Lupin..._

"How have you been? Godfather Harry has been hard at work. I will visit you for Christmas alright?" Harry tried to resist the urge to hug him and tell him how much that he looked like his father.

The shy boy nodded and held his peace, retreating behind Ron.

"Hey Ron!" Harry smiled and shook the hands of his old friend, carefully avoiding the eyes of Ginny Weasley who stood nearby.

Hermione was talking excitedly to Rosmerta , who was saying something about Cormac, who had apparently become something of a national hero because he hid the body of Rufus Scrimgeour within the family manor to prevent Death Eaters from humiliating the corpse.

"He won't have the guts!" Rosmerta exclaimed and the girls nodded in agreement.

"Goodness... Of course. His uncle must have done it!" Hermione exclaimed and they burst into laughter.

Harry went to get a goblet of wine, and he bummed into Cho Chang.

"Oh, hey!" Harry exclaimed, and the Chinese girl laughed.

"Its been a while... How have you been?" She smiled and they talked with each other for the next few minutes or so. She is the replacement of Ginny Weasley for the HolyHead Harpies team for now, single and looking, and slightly rich.

"Wow, your loaded now huh." Harry joked and the good-natured girl smirked.

"Your richer. Anyway, do you still plan on writing that book of yours?" She asked, and the words hit him.

"Book? What book?" He asked lamely, his mind going blank for a minute, until that bulb in his brain lit up.

"Oh, oh, that! I doubt so... You know me, lazy." He smiled and Cho shook her head.

"You really should. Morale is pretty bad nowadays. Something to keep th people occupied with..." Cho's voice trailed away, and she slowly walked away, leaving Harry behind.

"To write or not to write..." Harry mumbled and downed his goblet of wine, until he felt a pat on his shoulder.

"Mmh?" He turned around and saw Ginny Weasley, and his temper almost erupted right there and then.

"Hey, Harry!" She gave a smile and Harry cast her a look of disgust.

"What do you want?" Harry managed a tone of total hostility, and Ginny recoiled, only to assume that calm posture in seconds.

"Don't be so fierce... Just a friendly lover to lover greeting!" Ginny smiled and tried to clasp Harry's hand, who resisted.

"Let go of me." Harry said coldly, and walked towards Hermione hastily.

"Hey Harry." Luna said dreamily while conversing with Hermione, and the brown-haired girl turned around.

"Oh! Harry!" Hermione said cheerfully and hugged him.

"Where are the Holyheads?" Harry asked, and Hermione pointed towards the buffet, where they were gathered around it.

"Mhmm. Where is Malfoy anyway?" Harry asked, and Hermione shrugged.

"Who knows? But this turnout was pretty poor…" Hermione sounded as if she was slightly disappointed.

"Daddy said before, you cannot have everything you want in life." Luna said, as if lost in some memory of the certain past.

"So… How's the Quibbler? Going strong, then?" Harry grinned, and Luna gave a small smile.

"Daddy created a new section in the newspaper that reports everything that the Ministry neglects to publish. But, we still manage to squeeze in a little of those Crumple Horned-Snorkacks everytime. Our sales are reporting higher amounts every month! We are expected to surpass the Daily Prophet by the end of this month!" Luna piped and Harry increase in sales definitely NOT due to the Crumple Horned-Snorkacks, of course.

"So… Tell me, Luna, how has your love life been?" Hermione asked, a sly smile curling on her lips, and to Harry's surprise, Luna's face started turning a slight shade of red.

"Friends… Should not ask that question." Luna stuttered and Hermione pressed on further.

Harry watched in amusement as the two threw quick comments at each other. This is going to be interesting…

Xxx **(Hayden Zabini's POV)**

Hayden anxiously pushed open the door to the Boy's Dormitory, and walked towards the trunks of the Lucos brothers.

"You two dunderheads really think I won't search your trunks?" She muttered triumphantly to herself, as she went through the contents of the larger trunks first.

"Nope… not girly pictures… Nope… No… Nah… Wait a minute." Hayden held up a thick, binded book, where an ugly skull was drawn on it.

"Isn't this the..." Hayden thought outloud.

"The Dark Mark. Yes. Hello Hayden." A voice sounded from behind her.

Hayden turned around slowly, and she stared into the face of Nico Lucos.

Her hand flew to her pocket which contained her wand, but Lucos, who moved a lot faster, grabbed her hand and held it so tightly, it hurt.

Hayden tried to struggle, but Nico kept his firm grip on her.

"I have been waiting for this day for so long… Mhm… You sure smell… Wonderful…" He hissed, and Hayden's eyes were filled with tears, as she screamed for him to stay away.

"Me? Go away? Are you sure? You sweet little thing?" He grinned and Hayden wailed loudly.

"Yes. You will step away."

Nico turned around, and who was he too see but Regulus Stern.

"Nico Lucos. Death Eater huh. We shall see how tough you can get… Levicorpus!"

With a flourish of the wand, Stern now had Lucos suspended in mid-air, and with a flick of his wand, the door to the dormitory closed.

"Now… You will tell me everything about Sarah's murder." The Potions Master hissed.

"I know nothing about it!" Nico roared, but to Hayden's surprise, the Potions Master smiled.

"We'll see."

* * *

**How did I manage to write this chapter? :O**

**Exams are so good so far. They will be over on the 13th, which I will take a day's break, then go into writing.**

**Not even close to the finale yet. I mean, I want to fully develop some characters first... **

**I wrote this chapter entirely on my HTC Touch 3G phone... It is awesome... While waiting for a bus... Or while I am on the bus, I take out my phone and write :)**

**Anyway, what are you waiting for? Review already!  
**


	20. Chapter 20

Harry laughed as Ron talked to him about his rotten luck with girls, ranging from Hermione all the way to her new girlfriend, Gabriele Delacour, that voluptuous French.

"Not bad! That is a rather big catch!" Harry said, but Ron shook his head.

"She has the air of a princess... How's you and Hermione going?"

Xxx

Stern hoisted up Nico and ambled towards Hayden.

"Give me that." He snapped and grabbed the book from Hayden's hands.

"I..." Hayden whimpered and Stern pointed at the door.

"Out."

Hayden cast one frightened look at the Potions Master, and burst out of the room, and when the door behind her fell close, he heard Nico's scream, followed by an abrupt silence as the silencing charm worked its effect.

Xxx

"We're engaged, but we still want to date each other somemore before we settle down. By the way, your sister-" Harry was abruptly cut-off as Ron raised his hand.

"Hermione told me. I will make sure this never happens again. Alright mate?"

"Thanks... How is Mr. Weasley anyway?" Harry asked, and Ron laughed.

"Dad's working for Lufthansa now. He finally got his dreams of finding out how a plane stays up."

Harry laughed, and the night when Mrs. Weasley asked that security question. The year Dumbledore died...

"Well... Looks like what starts well ends well..."

Harry turned around, and he saw Hermione beaming at him.

"That bit is true." Ron smiled, and the exes shook hands like old friends.

Well... They are...

"Professor!"

The trio turned towards the direction of the shouting, and Harry saw Hayden trying to break through a wall of Aurors, who was trying not to hex her into listening that no students were allowed.

"OI! Let her through!" Neville shouted, and the Aurors gave way.

Hayden thundered at surprising speed towards Harry, and when she reached him, she was gasping for breath.

"Hayden? Calm down." Hermione said, and got her a glass of water, which she eagerly accepted.

"Nico... He..." Hayden managed, and the alarm bells in Harry's head was ringing.

"What happened? Say slowly!" Harry went nearer to her and said hastily.

"Slytherin... Boy..."

Hayden took a deep breath and sat down.

Hayden then quickly recounted her experiences, and Harry's eyes widened with every word towards the end.

"Stay here. Mione, Ron, back to trouble." He winked and he bolted, towards the Dungeons.

Xxx

"Now speak! Who is going to be sworn in as a Death Eater!" Stern roared, and with a slash of his wand, Nico felt the pain of the Cruciatus curse once more.

"I don't know!" He cried.

"You don't know? Its written right in your book! But no names! I want, a name." Stern hissed, but the boy remained defiant.

"Alright..." Stern muttered, "Liberacorpus..."

Before the boy could move, he bellowed, "Incarcerous!"

As ropes bound him, Stern ambled to the fireplace and pulled out a burning log.

Nico's eyes widened and he struggled even harder.

"Professor! You cannot touch me!" Nico yelled, trying to wriggle backwards.

"Sometimes, a need drives us to do things that we like not. Now, give me a name." Stern ambled towards the boy, whose eye was wide open in horror.

"No! I have none!"

Xxx

Harry, Hermione and Ron ran to the Boy's Dormitory and hammered at the door.

"Stern! Open up!" Harry yelled, and after a few futile attempts, he muttered, "Bombarda... Maxima..."

The door exploded inwards, and Harry saw Stern pick up Nico, a wand on the boy's throat.

"Not a step closer." Stern said, and they halted in their steps.

"Look. Let the boy go." Hermione said anxiously.

"Sometimes, Miss Granger," Stern said calmly, and looked at the three without fear, "desperate times call for desperate measures."

With a swift motion, Stern pointed his wand at a mirror near Ron, and shouted, "Reducto!"

The glass exploded and Harry felt Ron press the two of them down.

Stern threw a handful of powder into the flame and pushed Nico into it, him following suit.

When the three friends got up, they were gone.

"Oh boy..."

Xxx

As the three made their report to McGonagall, Harry couldn't help but notice, that Malfoy was nearby watching.

When they were done, with McGonagall running all the way back to the office, Harry looked at Malfoy.

"What, Malfoy?"

Malfoy rode up his sleeve, and showed them the Dark Mark. It was of a darker colour than after Voldermort died.

"What does this mean?" Hermione asked.

"A new Dark Lord has come forth. Someone of Voldermort's equal." Draco answered, and he looked at the three old friends.

"Why must it always have to be us who know about these?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione.

Xxx

"I know this is a rather dreadful visit to make to you, Prime Minister."

Kingsley looked at his Muggle counterpart, who managed to cling onto power after the magic world defeated Voldermort.

"I have to admit. Your visit always brings bad news." The Muggle minister said, and Kingsley sighed.

"Things are getting out of hand. I had fishermen in the English Channel reporting artillery fire along the German coast. You must solve things quickly!"

"Actually, I don't need you to tell me how to handle a war. But we will be glad if you can now use your airforce to reinforce us." Kingsley said, and the Muggle minister gripped the edge of his chair.

"You want me to mobilize the RAF for your war? The General Staff will never believe nor approve of this!" The Muggle minister sputtered.

"It can be easily arranged by us. We need only your permission." Kingsley said, and the Muggle minister deflated.

"V-very well... The pilots-"

"They will be Muggle born wizards. No worries."

Xxx

Harry and Hermione sat on the sofa, away from all the partying downstairs at the reunion.

"Harry..." Hermione sighed, and Harry held her tighter to him.

"Yes? Mione?"

"I've been thinking. Let's finish your book."

Harry looked at her, "Seriously?"

"Yes. It will be very good for morale, and in case we decide to marry each other and NOT be a teacher."

Harry looked at her, and said firmly, "We will marry each other."

"Oh really? I was under the impression you were Miss Cho Chang's, Harry James Potter." Hermione said in a serious tone and burst out laughing when Harry's expression on his face was that of incredulity.

"Not funny." Harry growled, and Hermione looked at her playfully.

"That's how everyday will be if you marry me. You sure?" Hermione asked, and Harry's reply was simple. His hand started travelling down her body, and she moaned softly.

"Well... Your answer is rousing to my spirits."

Xxx

Harry and Hermione's nice dream was rudely awaken by a loud bang.

"What was that?" Harry sat up and asked a startled Hermione, who shook her head.

Both of them hurriedly dressed up, and left their office, towards the area of havoc, which was at-

_Ginny's office._

Teams of Aurors were outside of her office, preparing to smash their way in.

"What is going on here?" Harry asked Airen, who was looking on anxiously.

"Apparently, Miss Weasley is believed to be under the Imperius curse for a certain amount of time. She has been resisting arrest. The Aurors are going to storm the office."

"Imperius curse? She didn't look like she was under one." Harry said, the images of Ginny's behaviour flaring up his temper almost immediately.

"If the caster knows her emotional weakness, and other than steering her to do what the caster seeks, it would not be obvious if the caster also made way and gave orders for her to fulfill both emotional and psychological desires. This would make the victim, instead of looking like a robot, more of one that has a so-called, purer self, or even more confident."

Hermione looked at Harry and their eyes met.

So, Ginny didn't mean it? She was ordered to and her will was too weak to resist? She was sorry for all she had done?

Then the way Ginny dresses now hit him. It wasn't like her! Revealing all those long slender legs...

Then as the Aurors rushed in, jets of light flew out, and after a while, the Aurors retreated.

"She's too good." Harry overheard one young, obviously inexperienced Auror saying.

"Step aside." Harry cleared his throat and he stepped forward.

"Stand down." The Auror captain ordered the Aurors who was attempting to block him.

"Good luck, Harry... Bring our old friend back..." Hermione whispered and kissed Harry on the lips, before Harry nodded and pushed her back behind the wall of Aurors.

"Ginny! Its Harry! I am coming in!"

When he heard no reply, Harry gently pushed open the door, and as soon as he walked in, he was pushed against the wall, and the door fell close.

Ginny pressed her lips against his, and her tongue forced into his, until Harry forcefully broke away.

"Harry! You must not let those Death Eaters have me! Why are all the staff siding with the Death Eaters?" Ginny asked, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Ginny... I believe you... You must listen to me, you have been... Uhm..." Harry tried to find another word in vain.

"I have been?" Ginny asked desperately, her eyes frantically darting from the door and back to Harry.

"You have been Imperiused... We are trying to help you..." Harry said, grabbing Ginny's hands, as the lady's face expressed that of shock and disbelief.

"No! I am not!" Ginny said stubbornly, shaking her head as she sat on her miraculously-still-intact desk.

"Just think, Ginny! Would you four years again be like this? Seducing me?" Harry said quickly, and as Ginny's head processed that, she suddenly yelled in pain, and clutched her head.

_Auror training did help._

"Think again, Ginny! Your dress sense! Would you have worn such showing clothes a few years ago?"

As the words hit Ginny, she gripped her hair as a excruciating pain shot through her head.

"Ginny! Would you stoop so low as to poison a drink just to be in a bed with me last time?" Harry shouted, and Ginny kneeled onto the floor, her head now in a huge battle between an extremely competent bewitcher and Ginny Weasley.

"Ginny! You would have never done all these! You have been Imperiused! Come on, Ginny!" Harry knelt down beside her as a war raged inside the witch.

Xxx

"Will Harry be okay?" Hermione asked anxiously, looking at the Seer for some sort of vision.

"I have had several visions of this, with several endings. The all-seeing eye never-" Pyrons started.

"Oh shut up." Hermione snapped and her eyes remained fix to the door.

Xxx

Ginny let out a wail, as she struggled to remember bits of empty memories, memories that was being withheld from her by that mysterious wizard or witch.

"Ginny! Remember, what you said about blessing me and Hermione on the day you entered school?"

_I did? I cannot remember! Harry! _

Ginny suddenly heard a voice inside her head.

_He is lying... Kill him... He loves you not... Whether you remember your memories or not is no big deal... So stop asking yourself!_

"Ginny! Those people outside are not Death Eaters! They are Aurors!"

"I don't remember! I don't know! ARGH!" Ginny hammered her head, and she bent over from the pain.

Harry looked at her in fear and desperation as an inner war raged in her.

"Ginny..." His heart went out to her, and he moved closer to her, hugging her, and Harry's confused mind suddenly egged him on.

_Kiss her. Let her remember your touch. _

Harry bent down hesitantly, and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips, and Ginny's eyes flew open, before it closed again. This kiss was exactly like that on Harry's seventeenth birthday.

_I have failed... Master..._

Ginny heard that mysterious voice once more, before it all came back to her. Everything came back to her.

Ginny pushed Harry aside, and said, "Uhm... I think it best we not tell Mione about this."

Harry nodded.

"I only did it to make you remember. You remember, don't you?" Harry added the sentence uncertainly.

"I do. I think it is time to surrender myself?" Ginny smiled, grateful to Harry.

Harry nodded and Ginny got up, and opened the door, she dropped her wand and the Aurors surged towards her.

Xxx

When Ginny came out, she was looking calm and composed, and the Aurors moved to "subdue" her.

Hermione bolted pass all of them, to see Harry sitting on the floor, resting.

"Well? How did it go?" Hermione asked, resisting the strong urge to slap him silly for making her worry.

"She remembers." Harry said simply and Hermione sat down beside him.

"Not bad, Harry."

"Thanks, Hermione. Let's go back to bed."

"Okay, let's go."

Xxx

"So... What Ginny has gone through is that she has been both enchanted and Imperiused?" Harry asked.

Harry, Hermione and McGonagall were going towards her trial, for it was proven that the enchantment and curse had been broken, and she was fit for trial.

"It would seem so. That would account for the blanks in her memory from her testimonial. Miss Weasley is however, suspected of giving information to the Death Eaters."

"She would have never done so if it was... Ginny..." Hermione said sadly.

"It is up to the Wizengamot to decide."

Xxx

"Will the defense now call in their next witness?"

"Yes, Miss Bones."

_Miss Bones?_

Harry was puzzled as he heard the name, and when he stepped onto the stand, he saw it was Susan Bones, who gave him a wink.

Kingsley looked like a king from where Harry was standing, and his voice boomed through the halls.

"Will the witness please identify himself?"

"Harry James Potter. Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Now, could you tell the Council of that night's events?"

Harry launched into an account of that night's event, only leaving out the kissing part.

Susan Bones raised her eyebrows when Harry concluded, and Shacklebolt then asked her, "Well? Do their testimonials match?"

"Erm..." Susan looked at Harry, and then she turned to face Kingsley.

"Yes they do, Minister."

Harry retreated into his seat and he watched as the Wizengamot prosecutors slammed Ginny Weasley for giving information to the enemy-

"We now give the defense the opportunity to say something to defend themselves."

Harry stood up, "We would plead not guilty to all cases."

The defense team looked at Harry, scandalized. Ginny and Hermione, however, laughed.

"Ginny Weasley's family has not a history of foul stains upon it. The entire Weasley family has been in the Order of the Phoenix, fighting alongside other heroes who resisted the enemy."

"Ginny Weasley, in her normal state, would have never given information to the enemy. She has faced death in the Battle for Hogwarts, risked her life for the good of the Wizarding world. Can we not overlook it this once? I urge the wise in Wizengamot to consider these facts."

"Very well. Those in favour of placing Miss Weasley in Azkaban?" Susan asked, and several people raised their hand, but definitely not that of the majority.

"Those in favour of dropping the charge of assault on Aurors but charging Miss Weasley for treason?"

Harry watched as a small group on the right raised their hands.

"Minister, most are in favour of dropping all charges." Susan turned to face Kingsley who nodded.

"Very well. The accursed, Ginny Weasley, is dropped of all charges. Council dismissed!"

Xxx

Harry smiled as Ginny and Hermione happily walked ahead of Harry, chatting to each other.

"Harry! Let's go get something to eat in order to celebrate!" He heard Ginny shout, and he replied, "Sure! Anything for you today!"

Xxx

* * *

**Exams are finally over! And this rather fierce chapter 20 is my comeback!**

**Ah... How I love twists and turns in the story :)**

**Next chapter up Tomorrow? Or next week? No idea :P**

**Things are looking good here in case your curious :P**

**What are you waiting for! Review already!**


	21. Chapter 21

"What would you all like?" The waiter smiled, and Ginny's eyes widened at all of the unfamiliar muggle dishes.

"I-uh…" Ginny started until Hermione cut across her.

"Lasagna for the three of us. And bring us a bottle of red wine please." Hermione said politely and Ginny heaved a sigh of relief.

As the waiter bowed away, Hermione turned to look at Ginny, an expression of bemusement on her face.

"Those names aren't as hard as you think, Ginny." Hermione said and Ginny smiled, until Hermione turned to face Harry, which more or less reminded Ginny that…

She was sitting at the table with her ex-boyfriend and his soon-to-be wife.

She almost tore up a relationship.

Ginny fell silent and watched as the two conversed with each other, oblivious to her presence.

"Harry, have you given your students holiday homework?" Hermione asked casually, sweeping her bushy brown hair to a side.

"Hermione, you know I never give homework? So let's stop with all those stuff, shall we?" Harry said wearily, then he turned to face Ginny.

"Ginny, do you give homework for flying?"

"I err… No." She muttered, and no matter how hard Hermione and Harry tried to work out a conversation and drag Ginny into it, she kept her peace

Harry and Hermione exchanged looks with each other.

_She still feels guilty about everything she had done._

Then, Harry heard a noise behind him, and he turned around.

Another waiter was standing in place, holding three glasses and a bottle of white wine.

"We already have glasses here." Harry pointed at the inverted, empty wine glasses on the table.

"Ah… Oui, Monsieur. But please, those glasses might be dirty." The waiter said, and slowly replaced the glasses with the one he was carrying.

"We ordered red wine!" Hermione pointed at the bottle he was carrying.

"Are you sure? Ma'am? I am sure that you ordered white wine." The waiter said calmly, and made to open the cork of the bottle.

"No, I am positive! Where's the other waiter who served us?" Hermione demanded.

"Very well. I shall get him." The man made to walk away, but suddenly, his right hand jerked, and Harry's hand flew to his wand.

"Get down!"

The waiter, waved his wand, and the doors and windows fell shut.

Thankfully, the restaurant wasn't crowded. The only other people present in the dining area were just a muggle couple who had lain on the floor, and a lady who was on a wheelchair.

Ginny had taken cover behind a pillar, Hermione and Harry behind a large round table.

"Alright, honey! Time to kill them!" The waiter said, throwing away his coat, and the lady from the wheelchair got up.

"Of course, or it would be a taint to the Lucos family name." The lady smiled, and drew out her wand.

"Petrificus Totallus!" Harry shouted, and sent a jet of light soaring towards the waiter who deflected it lazily.

"The Boy Who Lived. That all you got?" He said, and sent a jet of green light towards Harry, in swift retaliation.

"Of course, honey. He is over-rated." The lady said, and this enraged Hermione, who tied her bushy brown hair firmly behind her, and rolled up her sleeves.

"What are you going to do?" Harry mouthed, and Hermione puffed.

She stood up, and shouted, "Sectumsempra!"

The waiter's smile faded when he saw his wife's blood fly onto the walls, and his smile turned into a snarl.

Ginny, seizing her chance, sent a stunning spell flying towards the unstable lady, who then hit the floor in a crumpled mess.

"NO!" The man yelled, and in quick succession, sent three stunners towards the trio, and grabbing his wife, he disapparated.

"You alright?" Harry muttered, poking Hermione.

"Yeah… I am. Ginny?" Hermione turned to face the red-haired witch.

"I'm good." The red-haired witch stretched her arms, and yawned.

"Been sometime since we went at them huh." Ginny joked, and they laughed.

"Where on earth are the Aurors? Wait, nevermind. Let's go back to Grimmauld's first." They said, ignoring the muggle couple who was trying to open the door.

Stepping into the emerald flames, Harry said loudly, "Grimmauld Place!"

Xxx

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace, and he flopped into the nearest couch, where Hermione and Ginny followed suit.

"Where are those dunderhead Aurors?" Ginny snapped, and they shrugged.

As if on cue, the flames erupted and troops of Auror who used to work under Harry entered Grimmauld's Place. The leader, who is obviously the most senior looking with battle-scars, stepped forward and approached Harry.

"The Minister of Magic requests for your presence. Sir." He said stiffly.

"My presence?" Harry raised an eyebrow and look at the girls.

He stood up and when the girls tried to follow him, the Aurors blocked them.

"Sorry, ladies. Only, Mr. Potter." The Auror said stubbornly, surrounded by his team of Aurors.

Harry nodded at Hermione as he vanished into the emerald flames.

Xxx

The moment he stepped out of the fireplace, there was a group of people.

_In a conference._

"Ah! Harry! Join us! We've been waiting." Kingsley said, and he sat down on an empty seat, which to his right, was Susan Bones, and on his left, the head of the Auror Department.

"I... Would like to tender in my resignation, sir. That's why I requested a meeting." That man said, gulping.

Kingsley's eyes widened slightly.

"Look, you can't just quit now!" A person whom Harry recognized as the leader of the Magical Intelligence. All these departments did not exist on paper, of course.

"We are at war, a man of authority can't just... RESIGN?" That man howled.

"When two wanted Death Eaters can walk into a restaurant, shoot spells, and fight with two ladies and a man, and it takes me an hour to find out, that is ridiculous." The head of the Auror Department said, shaking his head.

Kingsley kept silent for a moment.

"So that is why you requested I ask for Harry? So he can take your spot?" Shacklebolt asked, and he nodded.

"After all, he WAS the former leader of the Auror Department." That man concluded, as he picked up his hat from the table and stood up.

"Karl, I cannot accept this resignation." Kingsley said, but the German turned to face him.

"Three words, Minister." He tapped the table.

"Deal with it." He snapped and stepped into the emerald fireplace, and vanished.

"There goes our Head... And I literally mean it." The head of Magical Intelligence sighed.

"Minister Shacklebolt, our war-machine cannot roll on without someone leading the Aurors." Susan Bones said pointedly.

"Look, we have not a choice. The Law Enforcement Department cannot function without Aurors backing us. We need a leader." Susan Bones said, but Harry also made to leave.

"You heard Karl? Didn't you, Potter." The leader of Magical Intelligence said but Harry continued to walk towards the Fireplace.

"With all due respect, I can decline." Harry said, and after a moment's hesitation, he stepped into the Fireplace.

Xxx

"Wait, let me get this. Kingsley tried to make you head of the Auror Department?" Hermione asked, her eyes almost popping out.

"He hinted. But no. I am getting married. No need to put you all in danger." He told Hermione as they sat on the couch in his Hogwarts office.

Hermione smiled, and watched as the clock ticked by slowly.

"The Matchmakers should be here anytime soon for premature Christmas celebration." Hermione said, and he nodded.

"They should be here soon…"

"Anyway, Harry. About Rayne…" Hermione started, but Harry seemed to know what she wanted to ask.

"She will come to Grimmauld's Place with us, along with any other matchmakers who have no family. We will babysit and protect them."

Hermione smiled as she saw his future husband.

Looking like a father already.

Xxx

"Now a toast to our favourite teachers!" Eric raised his Butterbeer and the Matchmakers cheered, causing Hermione to go into a small fit of laughter.

"What is so funny about this!" Harry asked, and Hermione's answer was simple.

"Kids are toasting us!"

Hiringu scowled and retaliated, "You're not very old yourself~!"

The room fell silent as everyone looked at Hiringu and giggled.

"They ARE a lot older, you mean." Elle said, who was seated on the couch with Luke.

"My views are the same as Elle." June smiled, as Alexander stroked her hair.

"You all!" Hiringu said, scandalized, and she turned to Mary and Jack for support.

"I agree with you that we should not be considered children…" Mary started, and Jack nodded before saying-

"But… We agree that they are old enough."

Hiringu then huffed and sat on Harry's office chair.

"Okay all, we agree that our teachers are awesome. They are in love. But, we have a few questions that would like to be answered." Tori said loudly, and the Matchmakers nodded.

"First of all, Miss Ginny Weasley. Is she that, quote from Miss Granger, lying piece of something, un-quote." Tori asked, and there was a murmur of agreement.

Hermione cleared her throat and stepped forward.

"To that, it is totally untrue. I never said that and she never was a lying piece of something."

"Oh? So all of us here must have been hearing impaired that day." Gabriel said sarcastically and the students laughed.

"So? Why is she not that lying piece of something, which was mysteriously said by someone whom we all not know of. Now tell us, why isn't she that lying piece of something." Jake piped up and the students nodded.

"Yeah! Tell us!" Riley said.

Harry placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder and he launched into a story about how Ginny was Imperiused AND enchanted, and how he gallantly risked his life by entering the office to lift her curse and enchantment. But-

_Conveniently leaving out the part where he kissed her._

"Ah. How touching." Gabriel said and the boys sniggered.

"But what puzzles me is where Professor Stern had gone to." The Ministry didn't find him or the student at all?" Hayden asked, and Harry shook his head.

"Professor Stern is an ex-Auror, he knows how the Ministry finds people. He obviously will cover up all of his tracks."

"But no traces of them?" Rayne asked, and Harry again, shook his head.

"Even if he knew, he wouldn't tell you." Hermione said, and the students practically ignored her as they continued chatting among themselves.

"Sorry... Am I late?"

Everyone turned to look at the door, and Ginny Weasley had just entered.

"Watch out, Miss Granger. The lying piece of something is here." Tori whispered to Hermione and she shot the young Slytherin a glare.

"She is a nice person, alright, fine. I may have said something nasty in the past, but you shouldn't have just crucified me for it!" Hermione said, but Gabriel also joined the teasing game.

"When you have enemies like us, who needs friends?" Gabriel smirked and Hermione placed both hands onto her face in embarrassment.

"Hush up."

Xxx

"Ginny!" Harry said warmly and they hugged each other, though Ginny held the hug with great reluctance.

"Harry... Happy early Christmas!" Ginny said, and she pushed Harry aside as gently as she could.

"Happy early Christmas to you as well, Ginny." Harry said, as Hermione still continued silently squabbling with Gabriel and Tori.

"-look I didn't know what you heard. I did not say that sentence!"

"You certainly did, Miss Granger."

"I-"

The students resumed conversing with each other, occasionally casting bemused looks at Harry and Ginny.

"I have been meaning to ask you this, Ginny. Did you see who attacked you?" Harry asked, away from the watchful eyes from the crowd and the sharp ears from the students.

"Actually, I was thinking about this for the past few days since my... Well, you know." Ginny gestured, and Harry nodded.

"I remember seeing this really strong flash, somewhere in the Great Hall. Then, by doing some maths, it is when I started being this whore." She said angrily, as if still angered by herself.

"Relax. We will find out who." Harry leaned back in his couch and closed his eyes, deep in thought.

The question is not how, or what.

_It is why and who._

Xxx

* * *

**A/N: Finally finished this chapter, guys!**

**So, so sorry for the delay, I planned for it to be released two days ago, but due to unforeseen circumstances, it has to be pushed back until today.'**

**SO SORRY!**

**Life sucks, really. I've been meaning to sort out this mess and it gets worse and worse. Seriously? When will it end?  
**

**Anyway, the end is coming. HEHE. The end is coming in another 6/7 chapters or so? When you'll really know what I have been hinting all along, and you all did not get!**

***Evil Laughter***

**Alright, what are you waiting for! Review already!**


	22. Announcement

Temporary announcement to my readers.

* * *

**I need a looooooooooong break, I'm very tired emotionally and mentally. So, if I do not want to produce crappy F/Fs, the only solution is to take a break. But, you know me, crazy Barzini. I might even get to it, two days from now, but I doubt so… Sorry. :(**

**Either way, the story is NOT over. Just to make things interesting, I'll just say, once again, I like tragically ever after endings. Not that I like it happening to my life, though.**

**I'll try to fix myself ASAP, and get back to writing. I apologize for my temporary absence. You guys rock!**

**I'm pretty upset right now, I'm sure. Till I write again. Farewell!**


	23. Chapter 22

"Yes. It is crucial! Our combat ready men are engaging in a stalemate! Monsieur! We need reinforcements now!" Kingsley looked at the Howler from the French Ministry of Magic in disbelief.

The French Ministry of Magic? Under siege?

Kingsley shook his head, and he talked to the portrait on the wall.

"I want every available man we have that is capable of holding a wand to lift the siege. If I am not wrong, this battle may be their last. They need all the heavyweights to attack a Ministry." Kingsley got up and reached for his topcoat, but the portrait was not moving.

"But our Aurors are in the Black Forest."

Kingsley looked up at the portrait, and shrugged.

"Pull off the Aurors from Hogwarts and get the Magical Law Enforcement ready to reinforce our French counterpart."

The portrait nodded and moved out of its frame.

Kingsley laughed.

"Oh... Death Eaters... We have you now."

Xxx

"Oh! Group huggg!" Elle shouted and the students huddled together.

"Whoa~" They squealed and yelled.

Hermione sat between Harry and Ginny as they held their private discussion.

"The students are wild, aren't they?" Harry smiled, and the ladies nodded.

"We were wilder." Ginny said, as all the silly things they did together came back to her.

"Come on, professor!" Jack shouted, and the Hospital Birds dragged Harry up despite his protests and the students jumped on him, crushing him.

"What the! Help!" He pleaded with the red-head and brunette who were seated comfortably on the sofa.

"Help you? Sure!" Hermione smiled and got up, moving towards them before she jumped onto the pile as well, causing Harry to groan, and she cast a warning look to Ginny who had also gotten up.

"No-" Harry didn't even manage to complete his sentence when Ginny leaped onto the human pile.

The room was filled with laughter and even Harry, the victim, burst into laughter.

"Alright. Get off!" Harry said, half-laughing, and the small crowd on him complied with his request.

"We humbly accept your request." Hiringu smiled, and got up, with the rest following suit.

_Boom_

A tremor shook the castle, and it shook gramophone, abruptly cutting off the Wizarding Christmas music of Snow and the Witch.

"What was that?" Luke sat up and looked at Harry.

"I have no idea." Harry said.

_Foompf~_

"Everyone get down!" Harry shouted.

And suddenly, the windows of the office facing the Forbidden Forest exploded inwards, and instinctively, Harry shouted for everyone to stay down.

Harry got up, coughing from the dust and smoke, as he drew his wand and peeked out of the damaged window.

"Whoever it was, they have breached outer security. We need to proceed to somewhere safe now." Harry said, and yanked Jack up, and the three teachers left the office first, and saw the corridors being flooded by students and other teachers.

"Alistair! Alistair!" Harry yelled, and the professor, ashen-faced, hurried forward.

"What happened? The school's towers have been attacked by Muggle shells, and all the Aurors are gone." Alistair said, his wand hand trembling.

"Miss Granger! Weasley!"

The two ladies looked up and saw Airen, who was beckoning to them.

"Co-ordinate the evacuation! All students are going to be taken to the Room of Requirement, then to the Hog's Head and apparate! Help! All male teachers! Emergency meeting!"

Hermione cast one look at Harry, who nodded.

"Be careful, you two." Harry said, and he left with Alistair.

"Harry-" Hermione opened her mouth but Ginny stopped her.

"He'll be alright. Don't worry."

"I know he'll be fine. I just-" Hermione shook her head and they started to help evacuate the First-Years towards the Room of Requirement.

Xxx

"Alright, good evening professors." McGonagall said as she walked in, wearing her emerald green cloak.

"The French Ministry of Magic is under siege, so, it is highly unlikely that we are being attacked by Death Eaters. But, they have yet to reveal themselves." McGonagall said, and several teachers nodded.

"So, we go out and find them? Or we wait until they show themselves at our doorsteps?" Airen said, and immediately, the teachers present were divided into two factions.

"Take the fight to them, I'd say." Alistair declared, but Pyrons fired back.

"Obviously not! Hogwarts is a building that we should fortify in. It is a fortress."

Neville nodded when Pyrons spoke up.

"Most of our erected defences can only hit attackers. Not when we leave school to attack." Neville said, and Alistair threw his hands up and nodded.

"Good evening." A voice sounded from behind and the teachers looked around.

Who Harry saw made his jaw drop.

"S-Stern?" McGonagall stammered as the Potions Master ambled into the meeting.

"Good evening, Headmistress. Well, that boy I borrowed from the school... He said something that disturbed me." Stern said matter-of-factly.

McGonagall's wand-hand fell limply to her side, and her jaw opened slightly.

"He said that their last stand will be made here. They aren't running no more."

"Who?" McGonagall asked, and the room fell deadly silent.

"Them. Oh, isn't that right? Professor Airen?" Stern sat forward, and looked at the white cloaked man.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Oh. Pull up your left sleeve." Stern said, and Harry saw Airen's hand twitch.

"What do you mean, professor Stern?" Airen said, laughing.

"This is just crazy. I am leaving." Airen made to get up, but Harry yanked him down, and pulled his left sleeve up.

_The Dark Mark._

Airen's right hand jerked and he was about to pull out his wand until Harry punched him and knocked him out.

"That was brilliant, Potter." Stern said, and got up.

"I cannot believe it! Professor Airen! A... Death Eater!"

"Where are you going?" Neville asked, as he cast a full body-binding spell on Airen.

"To catch Sarah's killer. Anyone with me?"

Xxx

"Salazar." Stern said, and the portrait swung open.

There, a girl, about Hagrid's height, was seated, chatting with her friends.

"I want to see you outside." Stern pointed at the half-giant, who looked surprisingly at the Potions Master, and the small crowd of teachers behind him.

"What is it about?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Come outside, and I'll tell you." Stern huffed, and the girl slowly walked out, her hand inside her pocket.

Harry gulped as the giant girl walked out. She looked like she had a _certain degree of muscles_, and looks.

"Now... What was it that I wanted to say?" Stern closed his eyes and seemed to be deep in thought, and the giant-girl's arm came out of the pocket.

"Uhh... Professor?"

Stern suddenly slammed his walking cane into her stomach, and when she bowed over, knocked her out with another smack on the head.

"Stern!" Harry cried out in alarm.

"Don't be such a coward, Harry. Come along!" Stern said and the crowd followed behind. What was this mad man going to do to her?

Xxx

"Now..." Stern threw the giant-girl onto a bed, and laid a body-binding curse on her, before dumping cold water onto her face.

"Brr!" The giant-girl's eyes sprung open.

Suddenly, the castle shook again, and Harry gripped a table edge for support.

"Whatever was that?" Alistair asked, regaining his support.

"The ruddy Death Eaters used the Aurors' howitzers against us!" Pyrons muttered loudly, looking at the ceiling.

"Okay. Now talk." Stern said, and for a while, Harry saw the old Auror in him.

"Nupur Udupi… Slytherin! Our beloved little Lucos told me everything. So you should save yourself, tell us. Your mission… Combat strength of the offending forces… Or alternatively, I got a faster route. Three choices. Talk, the serum of truth, or the Cruciatus curse."

"I will never betray my allies!" Nupur declared, her eyes not revealing the slightest hint of fear.

Stern bent down, and grinned.

"You are going through what I call the five phases of fear. Denial, anger, fear, anger once more, before we reach the most important phase."

He bent down to the fifteen year old Death Eater's ear.

"The point which you shall break."

Xxx

"Empty whatever muggle shells we have on the scumbags that reside in the castle meant for us, the superior race." Dragonvi Lucos instructed the battle-hardened Death Eaters who were the few that actually knew how to fire an artillery shell.

"Understood sir."

Dragonvi dusted his cloak, and laughed as he could hear screams drifting from the castle. Foolish Ministry…. Think a few defensive spells around the castle will prevent them from invading it? Foolishness to its uttermost!

He felt his wife's hand wrap around his neck, and he smiled.

"Hello, Mariah."

"Hello, mi love…" His wife said and kissed him, before whispering.

"What are our chances?"

"We will win this war, and Hogwarts shall be purified. Purged of scum and other vile breeds."

Xxx

"Harry! Fellow teachers! Help us!"

Harry turned around, and saw an ashen-faced girl, a first-year, Hayden Zabini, panting heavily as she looked at the teachers.

"What's wrong, Miss Zabini?" Pyrons asked, and before she replied, the Seer gasped and dashed out of the room, and Hayden grabbed Harry's hands and ran out towards the same direction as Pyrons.

"The Room of Requirement! The Vanishing Cabinet had been repaired by someone! Death Eaters have ambushed us! Miss Granger-"

Harry dashed ahead, his heart suddenly pumping with the ferocity of a jackhammer.

"Hermione…" He muttered, as he ran up the winding staircase, the sound of battle already apparent. The harsh cries of men and screaming of child and women alike.

As he was climbing up, a Death Eater fell off the ledge of the staircase, and plunged to his death, falling past Harry.

"My God…" Harry said.

It must be one hell of a fight ahead.

"To the front! To the front!" Harry heard Ginny shout, and there was a fresh warcry, and a thundering of footsteps. Harry could only whip out his wand and run ahead even faster.

"Professor!" Harry was greeted by several white-faced first years, who were huddling behind overturned furnitures.

"Where is Miss Granger, Miss Weasley and your friends?" Harry asked, and they pointed towards the direction of the Room of Requirement, where the door has been sealed shut.

"I thought I heard clashes here?" Harry asked, and they nodded.

"Well, our seniors and the teachers have pushed them BACK into the Room of Requirement, and… Someone sealed the door."

Harry heard Hiringu say, and he walked towards the wall where the door was supposed to be.

_I need the place where the Vanishing Cabinet can be found. I need the place where there is a war ongoing. _

Harry walked to and fro three times, and when he opened his eyes, the door was there. He wrenched it open, and stepped in.

Xxx

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry heard someone roar the moment he got in, and he jumped behind a column of charred books, and the spell ricocheted off a mirror and bounced back at the Death Eater, who screamed. If not for his temporary cowardice, he would have been very well hidden.

"Descendo!" Harry pointed his wand at the tower of furniture that he was hiding behind, and they collapsed on him, drowning out his pleas for help.

Harry then proceeded along the narrow aisles of books cautiously, his head scanning the area for any signs of movement.

"Homonum Revelio." Harry said, and he closed his eyes, as he felt a strong gush of wind pour against him.

_Someone is most definitely here._

"Oh… Potter… Potter…. Come out! Come play with me! I have your mudblood girlfriend here! Come out~!" Someone chanted, and giggled.

Harry knew that voice… He heard it before… He captured that man before…

"Dragonov Koenig…" Harry muttered, as his opponent sang a childish song.

Correction: Childish songs.

He was singing in a mix of lullabies from music he remembered when he was young.

"Hand over Hermione, Dragonov!" Harry roared, but the Death Eater cackled.

"Wee! Harry, my dear lad! Come and get me! You cannot see me!" His voice drifted off, and suddenly, directly behind Harry, a jet of green light missed him by inches.

Harry gasped and leaned against the wall of burnt books, and a sudden brainwave came to him.

He grabbed a handful of charred books and muttered, "Incendio…" and he flung the books into the air, temporarily lighting up the room.

Dragonov's face reflected off the light temporarily, and Harry's eyes widened.

He wasn't that cheerful looking Death Eater he had seen years ago. He was much thinner than last time, and he had, surprisingly, wrinkles.

"Petrificus Totallaus!" Harry shouted, and his spell missed as Dragonov fled.

"See that you haven't softened eh?" The Death Eater shouted, laughing manically.

Harry hurried after the Death Eater, tiny beads of sweat on his brow, and he gripped his wand tightly.

As he turned around a corner in the maze-like area, he saw Hermione and Ginny lying on the floor, unconscious.

Harry moved ahead cautiously, checking the corners before making a dash towards Hermione and Ginny.

"Mione… Ginny…" Harry shook them, and suddenly he heard a cackle above him.

"It is not that easy. Harry… James… Potter… EXPELLIARMUS!"

Harry's wand flew to a corner and Harry clenched his fist before turning around.

Draganov was standing on a mountain of books, his wand directly aimed at Harry from such a distance.

"You move, and the girls die. I can 't possibly miss those two. They can't run as of now." The Death Eater smirked.

Xxx

* * *

**The war has begun.**

* * *

**I got around to writing! I feel better, I guess. Anyway, please drop a review for this chapter. Soon, most OCs will get an entire chapter for their POV. And for a lot of bombshells towards the end.**

**Love you all who have approved of my temporary leave :P**

**Anyway, I have figured out how to make the so-called biggest twist in this story. It's all planned out and ready to be churned into the world of FanFiction.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Drop a review when you're done! Merci Beaucoup!**


	24. Chapter 23

Harry stood up slowly, and turned to face his foe, whore silhouette was barely visible.

"So. Now you have me. Do it. Kill me!" Harry said, his heart thumping.

The Death Eater laughed, and Harry felt chills going down his spine.

"I would love to, trust me. But! I have my orders." Harry saw the Death Eater shrug, and Harry eyed his wand which lay in the corner there.

"So... What orders." Harry asked loudly, looking for a way he can save two unconscious ladies and his own skin.

"Oh! We are supposed to capture you and Imperius you. Very simple but ambitious plans!" The voice from the silhouette said nonchalantly.

"Why me?" Harry quizzed and he got another moment of silence in return.

"You and your contacts. Plus, your less guarded than a lot of other Ministry employees. Enough talk!" The Death Eater roared and he raised his wand, and Harry blocked the two ladies protectively and closed his eyes.

"Imp-" And there was a loud crash, followed by several yelps and cries.

Harry looked up and saw that Eric, the muscular seventh-year, had leaped onto the Death Eater and slammed him into a charred mirror, and the Matchmakers had hurried over, their wands aloft.

"Professor..." June picked up Harry's wand and handed it to him.

"Okay. Listen up. All of you. Take the two lady professors to my office and stay there. Shut up all! Good! Remember? Stay there!" Harry roared as cries of protest rang out among the group.

"Look! We want to fight!" Luke shouted, but Harry dismissed all of them.

"You are far too young." Harry raised his voice, drowning the protests of the students.

"How about this? You take the professors to my office, and shoot at Death Eaters from there?" Harry compromised, and they nodded reluctantly.

"Can't win them all." Hayden said as Eric threw Dragonov off the stack of books, and the Death Eater landed in a crumpled heap near them, causing the students to flinch and turn away.

"Eric! Tori! Gabriel and Elle! Take the students to my office and stay there!"

The elder of the Matchmakers and ushered the students out.

Before Eric picked up Hermione's unconscious body, Harry kissed her, and watched as the two ladies were carried out.

Harry cast a glance at Dragonov's un-seeing eyes and left the Room, towards the Great Hall.

Xxx

There, the seven years were present, along with the teachers. The area was packed with house-elves moving around placing whatever food Hogwarts had in a corner.

"Harry! Ex-professor Airen wishes to tell you something." Stern ambled over, with a satisfied look on his face.

"How's Giant-girl?" Harry asked, and Stern smiled.

"Placed a Muggle bomb on her. She'll take some of them with her." Stern's lips curled into a smile.

Harry was too weary to be engaged in a protest, and a protest was all it needed to start an internal strife when extremely unnecessary in these dire straits of war.

"I want my parents!" Harry could hear a few first-years yelling. The evacuation route in the fireplaces had been sealed off, The Vanishing Cabinet was probably leading them to an ambush.

They were trapped. Nowhere to flee to. They can choose to surrender, of course. But... Harry knew what everyone's mind was thinking.

"Where is Airen?" Harry asked.

"There. Guarded by the Seventh-years." Stern gestured in that direction and moved away.

Harry looked at the direction he was pointing and he saw Airen, swollen-faced, his face blue-black on several locations. Gagged and bound, he nodded at Harry, who walked over and pulled up a chair nearby and pulled down the man's gag.

"Thank you, Harry." Airen said, inclining his head, but Harry held his peace. He had so much to ask him. Why, how and what. Or maybe even who. But, Harry wanted to see if he would explain. And solve the never-ending puzzles.

Xxx

"That gag was horrible. I wouldn't have talked anyway." Airen said, shaking his head.

They looked at each other for a moment, and they kept quiet. Before Harry spoke, Airen shattered the uneasy silence between them.

"I guess you got a lot of questions. I shall answer why first." Airen said calmly, and looked up at the enchanted ceiling.

"Remember that lady who came to the Yule Ball with me some time ago?" Airen said, and looked at Harry for confirmation.

Harry nodded, and Airen continued.

"She was killed in an Auror raid. Suspected of Death Eater activities. Hah!" Airen spat, his voice bitter in every way possible.

"She was an angel reincarnated. She was a gift from the heavens above. Death Eater activities… My ASS!"

Harry got up, and said simply, "That answers all my questions." And he placed the gag back on.

"Mmpf!" Airen made a gagging noise as Harry did so, and cast a firm look on Harry, who walked away.

"Mr. Potter! Please! We are holding a discussion!"

Harry looked around and located the source of the voice, being Alistair St. Claire, who was in full battle gear, a sword at his side. Beside him was a table crowded by all available teachers in Hogwarts, and a map.

Harry walked over, and Alistair lowered his voice and addressed the group.

"Alright, professors. The Death Eaters are circling Hogwarts on brooms, therstals and dragons. All attempts to communicate with the Ministry of Magic has failed. But. The Death Eaters overlooked one thing and one thing only." Alistair said, and he a sly smile curled on his lips.

"Our headmasters can walk into their portraits in other areas. Professor Dumbledore, can easily alert the Ministry to our plight, which they, no doubt at all, will come and lift the siege. But meanwhile, their assault is coming, you can feel it, no doubt." Alistair closed his eyes, and as if on cue, the school shook again, as the artillery fire weakened over time.

"The artillery is slacking already. When their own shells have exhausted, we shall return in kind. We have already pin-pointed about six units of Death Eaters surrounding the school from the artillery flashes."

Suddenly, Pyrons, whose eye was shut during the entire announcement by Alistair, he declared, "The Death Eaters are beginning their assault. North, east, and west."

Alistair and McGonagall gave a snort, and before they could retaliate verbally against the prediction, Stern's voice could be heard audibly from the seventh floor, with a voice magnifying spell.

"The Death Eaters are coming. North of the castle… East… And West. Firing artillery."

Alistair's face sank and McGonagall seemed to take a deep interest in the map. Harry and Neville exchanged grins.

Xxx

"Fire! Fire!" Stern shouted, and the seventh-years Muggle Studies students systematically loaded the cannons and they fired, slamming and impeding the Death Eater assault.

"That's it! Faster! Faster! Don't let up!" Stern clapped his hands, egging on the twenty-four students in the Ravenclaw tower, which had a three hundred and sixty degrees view of the surroundings.

"Boom! Boom!" The artillery sounded again and again, and the floor of the tower itself shook from the recoil of the cannons.

From the tower, Stern could see the Death Eaters getting ripped apart, or thrown aside by the artillery fire, but through the thickness of the smoke, the charge of the Death Eaters were relentless.

"Hold them! Stand firm!" Stern shouted, and the Seventh-Years rallied to his call, shooting spells from the towers and down towards the field.

"Impedimenta!" Stern pointed his wand at one of the Death Eaters thundering across the field and he thought the Death Eater fall down and get trampled on by his fellow comrades.

"Dragon!" Stern heard someone shout, and he burst out laughing.

"Impossible…" Stern turned around, and his face fell.

Through the windows of the tower, he saw a Norwegian Ridgeback open its mouth and Stern knew it was over for him.

"To the last man!" Everyone who managed to roll down the stairs and escape the flames that consumed the Seventh-years and Stern himself. The fires ignited the artillery shells and the tower exploded. Only four people made it out alive. People who had just entered the building.

Xxx

As Harry was scrutinizing the map, suddenly, such a tremor shook the castle that many people lost their balance and screaming among the girls started again.

"Wh-What happened." Neville asked Harry, who coughed and got up, shaking the dust off him.

"L-LOOK!" Alistair yelled and pointed at the window, and burning bodies, both alive and dead, were plunging down from the-

_Ravenclaw Tower? The artillery? Stern-_

Harry gasped and gesturing at two Seventh-Years to follow him, he ran up the winding staircase, screaming out Stern's name. Then, four terrified Seventh-Years came thundering down the staircase, ashen-faced, but Harry paid no heed to them.

"Stern! Regulus Stern! Answer me!" Harry said as he reached the Ravenclaw tower, and he pulled at the door knob.

The music-like voice at the door knob sounded, and Harry twitched in annoyance.

"What is the one thing beyond all creation?" The door knob chimed, and Harry gave a twitch of annoyance.

"How the hell would I know! For the love of-"Harry shouted, and the door replied, "Nicely phrased."

The door swung open and a jet of fire rushed out, and Harry fell back, pushing back the Seventh-Years, and slamming the door shut.

"Professor… Could anyone be alive from that?" A Seventh-Year breathed and Harry bowed his head.

Xxx

"To the front! To the front!" Kingsley shouted, and the Aurors rushed to the French windows and joined their French counterparts.

"Merci, Minister Shacklebolt!" A man with a thick beard swaggered forward, bleary-eyed French Minister walked towards him.

"Ahhh.. So what is the condition so far?" Kingsley asked, and the latter produced a map of the surrounding area.

"We've seem flashes from the area here, here and here." The French Minister pointed at three areas on the map.

"They have yet to attack us yet, but the building exit has been and is still being consistently shelled by the Death Eaters. We cannot move out and clear the area." The Minister shook his head and Kingsley nodded.

"Well, we can solve that problem for you. We'll rush them."

Xxx

As Harry made his way down wearily, the Seventh-Years following behind him slowly, he sighed, trying to place the memory of Stern behind him. He must look forward.

Now that Hogwarts has left all forms of long-ranged support, most practical forms of contact lost, Hogwarts must turn to their students, and teachers. The gates will be where the next blow shall land. They will strike, hopefully for them, strike so hard, that their enemies will be too weak to continue the defence of the castle.

But the leaders of Hogwarts, the teachers... Shall fight on. That's for sure.

"All students! Man the gates!" Harry could hear McGonagall shout, and the loud stomping of footsteps, followed by several cries.

Harry quickened his footsteps and ran towards the East Gate of Hogwarts.

Xxx

"I want everyone we have, get to the gates and smash it." Dragonvi Lucos ordered his lieutenants and they nodded.

The gates will be where the most resistance will be met, but compared to the impregnable walls which they will still attempt to scale, the gate looks heavenly.

"Sir..." One of the lieutenants hesitated, and the Death Eater commander of the assault raised an eyebrow.

"What do we smash it with?"

"Break the enchantments, and smash it open. All through magic. But I doubt you all can stay alive long enough to break the enchantments though." Dragonvi raised an eyebrow and he turned away as his subordinates left, seated in the relative safety of the Shrieking Shack.

Xxx

The gates of Hogwarts had been modified to withstand the hardest blow of rams should magical defences fail, and behind the gate, is an aisle for a thin string of defenders or attackers, should the gates be breached with ladders or towers. Alistair and McGonagall leaved out no kinds of defences vulnerable, and it is safe to say that the gate is a fortress itself.

Well, almost safe.

Arcturus Romanov was the captain of the assault on the East Gate. If one had been a Death Eater and asked him if he had confidence that the gate would fall, he would have shook his head and gave you a pat on the back.

However, now with the removal of artillery support, the support of dragons and giants, he will. Or rather, he must, if he wants to win this war or even get out of the mess alive.

"Harry! We'll lob Mandrakes over to stop them temporarily, we can buy you a little time for you to pool the students together and defend the East Gate!" Neville shouted, and Harry nodded before running off to the students, which ranged from First-Years who could not get out, to Seventh-Years.

The defence plan was this. The four gates of Hogwarts, are the crucial factor on whether they can win the battle. If they lose the gates, Giants and dragons may be granted unrestrained access into the castle, in which defeat will become almost certain. Thus, the Death Eaters must pay with their own blood as they come through. Inch by inch, the Death Eaters will have to encounter resistance in its fiercest manner. If the Death Eaters are to smash the gates without losing enough men, the students, teachers and others who have remained will surely be killed.

Harry and Neville are to defend the East Gate, McGonagall and Alistair, the West, Pyrons the North and student leaders at the South.

"Nikita and Alexandria! Fall back when the Death Eaters are close. Take eight students with you to the walls, and the rest, stay behind the walls, and we'll knock them off when they try to scale it. The rest, Charm students especially, June, Elle and Tori, keep the magical defences of the Gates by muttering counter-curses and counter-jinxes. Okay?" Harry said loudly and the students gave a resounding roar.

"Alright. To battle." Harry said, and he went to the aisle, with Nikita and Alexandria behind. Some of the Matchmakers had come down to fight, but Harry placed a lot of them to guard the still unconscious Ginny and Hermione. Call it bias. Whatever.

Xxx

"WHAT!" Kingsley roared when Dumbledore's portrait told him that Hogwarts was under siege.

"Yes… Minister. Hogwarts is in danger." Dumbledore said gravely, wagging his finger before exiting the portrait.

"But sir! We cannot rescue Hogwarts! Our aurors have left the French Ministry and is attacking the enemy!" Susan Bones said, devastated.

"WAIT! Let me think!" Kingsley said numbly, and collapsed into the chair.

"May I suggest, Sir… The Muggles?" The French Minister said, and Kingsley's eyes widened.

Kingsley picked up the phone and called the Other Minister. Now is the time to put to test the muggle war machine.

"Minister? Sorry to disturb your sleep. But I think it is time to honour our agreement last time. Please alert your wizard secretary. He will put Plan Alberthrust into action."

Xxx

Arcturus raised an eyebrow when pots started falling from the gate. Were they that desperate to throw pottery?

Suddenly, the moment the pot smashed, a piercing scream filled the air, and the Death Eaters immediately covered their ears, but those who were too far forward, immediately collapsed, either fainted or dead. Baby mandrakes are powerful in their own way.

Arcturus, with a flourish of his wand, fire shot out of his wand, and ignited the mandrakes, causing their screams to intensify, which killed a few more Death Eaters, but they died soon after.

"What are you waiting for! Rush them!" Arcturus roared, pulling out his sword and charging, and the other Death Eaters dashed forward, amidst a barrage of spells by Nikita and Alexandria's group, which consisted of a vast array of spells, such as Flipendo all the way to Bombarda Maxima.

Arcturus calmly deflected the stunning spell, and walked towards the gate, and he raised his wand.

In a commanding voice, he started saying the enchantments that may bring Hogwarts to its knees.

His Death Eater friends surrounded him, and cast shield charms around themselves. After a while, Harry, noticing that, diverted Neville and more students to help with holding the enchantments, and fired instead, at Death Eaters who had appeared to reinforce them.

"Hold them! Stand firm!" Harry yelled, and the students intensified their efforts to cast spells at the offenders.

"Eek!" A student screamed when a curse hit her, and she fell forward, off the aisle, and to the bottom of the Gate, where a Death Eater stepped on her, and stabbed her, before posing a triumphant "V" to Harry.

Harry gave a cry of dismay, and enraged, Harry's wand ejected a jet of green light, the killing curse, which hit the Death Eater in the face.

He will never divulge that fact that he had used a Killing Curse in front of his students, but they were too busy repelling the Death Eaters to have noticed that.

Xxx

Arcturus smiled as he noticed what kind of counter-jinx and counter-curse the defenders were using on the gates. It was good, no doubt, but one small loophole remained. And he shall drive his sword into it.

With a loud crack, he brought his wand down, and the gate crashed open. Almost instantly, streams and jets of spells started coming from that group of defenders, and the Death Eaters surged in. He gave a long laugh, and he watched as his Death Eater companions rushed in.

"Hogwarts shall fall!" He roared, and laughed until he fell flat on his back.

Xxx

"Neville!" Harry cried out in alarm as the gates crashed asunder.

"Take cover!" Neville bellowed to the student group that was with him, as he took cover behind a pillar, the students scampered for cover from the fierce onslaught by the Death Eaters.

Harry and his own group of students rushed down from the walls and started to attack whoever had managed to get into the school.

"Stupefy!" Harry shouted and the jet of red light collided with a Death Eater, whose body became limp and fell, trampled on by his teammates.

"Bombarda Maxima!" Neville bellowed, and the spell collided upon the wall directly above the gate which started to crumble. Tori, June and Elle, shouted, "Reducto!" simultaneously, and the wall exploded, sealing off the gates. Harry could hear angry curses by Death Eaters outside, but Harry ignored it.

"Tell McGonagall that the East Gate is crumbling. When their giants come, they will remove the debris in no time." Harry pointed at Nikita who nodded and ran.

He could already feel the ground shaking. They are coming.

Xxx

"Flight squadron Mad-Dog. Bomb check. Fuel full and ready for takeoff." The experienced rookie said into his radio, seated in his Typhoon bomber.

"You are cleared for takeoff, Mad-Dog. Your mission is to support perimeter defences around Hogwarts at any costs. There are only forty-nine other Wizards with planes. Make every bomb and shot count. Good luck." The radio crackled to life, and the pilot nodded, as he boosted up his plane and took off.

"ETA- Five minutes. Command HQ. Mad-Dog out."

Xxx

Harry and Neville watched as efforts by the Death Eaters to clear the debris temporarily stopped.

"Good thinking, Neville." Harry praised him, and he looked slightly pleased with himself.

"I just happened to see that bloke in my mind a few years back? You remember that Death Eater in the cave the year Dumbledore died? He blew down a huge part of the cave." Neville explained and Harry nodded, trying to seek some comfort in their temporary safety.

"When the giants come… It's been a pleasure knowing all of you." Nick said bluntly, rolling up his sleeves to reveal those muscles that he had trained so hard for, causing the girls nearby to go into a faint blush temporarily.

"Better roll down your sleeves, Nick. The girls look like they might faint." Harry smirked, and Nick grinned, purposely flexing his arms a little bit.

June's face temporarily flushed red and Nick laughed, before rolling down his sleeves.

"SHHH! HARRY!" Neville hushed all of them, and strained his ears; a distant droning could be heard.

Harry walked to the window, and he saw nothing in the surroundings, but suddenly, the roaring of engines came directly overhead, and the ground shook from explosions.

"The muggles! The muggles are here!" Neville cheered, pointing at the bombers, which unleashed their fury upon the Death Eaters in the open field, their machine guns roaring, penetrating shield charms which did not work on muggle projectiles.

Harry could hear cheering everywhere, and he fell flat on his back. Was it over? That's it?

The bombers then made a pass at the forest, and Harry could see trees tumbling as Giants scrambled for cover, fearing to face the muggle war-machine.

Suddenly, there was a huge roar as dragons rose to the challenge, their great wings versus muggle technological supremacy in this battle. Their fiery breaths against the muggle bullets.

Harry saw one dragon fly out, and with a great gush of its flames, consume a muggle bomber, which exploded along with its load. Suddenly, the bombers separated, and the fighters came in, tailing the dragons and unleashing their rockets in this battle to wrest for air superiority or supremacy.

With the bombers and fighters engaged in their own fights, the Death Eaters surged forward, and the group of defenders moved back slowly, as the temporary barricade started fall apart.

Xxx

"The famous Potter? Oh… I must meet him!" Arcuturus was about to join the fray when he felt an overwhelming amount of pressure on him. He turned around, and he saw a cloaked figure, gripping a twisted sword of his own, his face hooded, and a sense of dread filled him.

"Rogue Shadow… P-Potter is mine..." Arcturus said weakly, but the Rogue just passed him aside.

"Fool… Go face Alistair instead. Potter is… Mine…" Their supreme commander ordered and Arcturus gulped, before walking towards the other gate, where his old adversary would be more than glad to spar with him.

Arcturus pulled out his crooked wand, and the Death Eaters feared to go before him, and he entered the smashed barricade, and with a wave of his wand, the pillars all exploded partially, removing their cover, and Harry stood up, ready to duel.

"You are a fool, Potter." Rogue said, his voice was like death itself, slow and cold.

"Not tonight, whoever you are. Not tonight. Tonight, Hogwarts will stand!" Harry said calmly, his own wand pointed at Rogue.

Suddenly, Harry heard someone cry out his name and he turned around. He saw Hermione running down the stairs, and by the time he realized his folly, it was too late.

He turned back and saw a jet of green light collide against him, and lift him off his feet. He suddenly felt light… He could almost fly… It was painless…

Xxx

* * *

**Gasp! Harry is dead!**

**Please wait for the next chapter due tomorrow. Don't get heart broken so soon okay? :)**

**I change my mind about a few things. I prefer happily ever after :)**


	25. Chapter 24

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Hermione saw Harry's eyes widen in surprise as the Killing Curse swept him off his feet.

"NO!" Hermione shrieked, and with Ginny close behind, she drew her wand and rushed at Rogue, who was laughing.

"The Boy Who Lived indeed! Indeed!" Rogue raised his sword triumphantly, and he fired curse after curse at the ladies and anguished students whose fighting spirit was rekindled with the loss of their beloved professor.

Xxx

"Yes! Put that table there! Against the gates!" McGonagall said gleefully.

The Death Eaters have been let into a trap. Now sealed off, and completely surrounded and outnumbered.

"Fire!" McGonagall shouted, and the students sent in hex after hex at their opponents, who were so vastly outnumbered and less skillful than one among them. Arcturus was having an easy time using shield charms against the offending spells, sending the defenders for cover.

"Ceasefire! I will end this!" Alistair walked out, an European straight sword in his hand.

"The coward comes forward at last." Arcturus roared with laughter, and pulled out his scimitar, and ran at Alistair, for a thrust from his sword, which Alistair blocked with the back of his sword.

"I shall help Sensei cleanse his name!" Alistair roared, his sword clashed with Arcturus's and a ringing sound was heard, so piercing that those nearby covered their ears.

"Oh... Really?" Arcturus used the flat side of his sword and smashed it against Alistair's legs, causing him to kneel down from the pain.

"Now, I guess you die." Arcturus dramatically raised his sword, and laughed.

As the students raised their wands, suddenly, six shots rang out and Arcturus's body shuddered before collapsing.

Alistair was gripping a smoking revolver, and as he stood up, he brought up his own sword and hacked his opponent until he moved no more...

"Martial arts versus modern arts, Arcturus…" Alistair muttered as he held the revolver over his dead opponent, and long-time archenemy.

Xxx

Pyrons watched as the last of the Death Eater was brought down.

"Alright! Split up! Leave by this gate! We will flank the enemy! You few, follow me to the East Gate!" Pyrons ordered, and the few students trotted behind them, worried of what was to come.

"Wait, we must go to the forest first." Pyrons said, and led the students to the forest, where he bent over and picked up something, before pocketing it and dashing to the East Gate, which was rapidly crumbling.

"Is everything okay? Professor?" Hayden asked, gripping her wand tightly.

"I hope so… I bet my whole career as a Seer in this." Pyrons answered absent-mindedly and Hiringu shook her head.

"Look! Miss Granger and that cloaked man!" Jake shouted, and pulled out his wand.

"You got those fireworks of yours?" Pyrons asked, and Jake nodded, and form his bag, he pulled out something that looked like an organ gun.

"All fireworks, I assure you." Jake said to Riley, who was looking at the instrument, bemused.

"Fire…"

"In-Incendio..." Hiringu ignited the fuses and-

The organ gun sounded, the fireworks ignited all the fallen debris which had consisted of wood, and turned almost instantly into an inferno, incinerating everyone outside of the gate.

"Eek!" Pyrons could hear all of them scream as they rushed whoever had survived by running back.

"Now, let's go back into Hogwarts and to the battle." Pyrons said, and motioned for them to follow, as a Muggle fighter shot down a dragon, and it crashed into a tree just behind them.

Xxx

"This is Mad-Dog. Mad-Dog to ground command. We lost eight fighters and one bomber, but we have definite control over the sky, over."

The pilot lowered the nose of his plane and flew down at the Death Eaters, releasing yet another hail of bullets, strafing the enemy.

"Good job, Mad-Dog. Continue support for Hogwarts until further order are given. Over and out."

Xxx

"You. Killed. HARRY!" Hermione screamed, her wand firing hex after hex, towards Rogue, who was fending against the students, Neville and the two ladies with relative ease.

"Emotions, Miss Granger. They get you nowhere. Just look at your boyfriend." Rogue gave another of his chilling laughter before a Stunning Spell came a bit too close for his comfort.

"We, Pure Blooders are the most superior of races. It was only a matter of time before a Muggle-loving fool like Potter met his sticky end. I expected a bit more of a fight though, but like I said, emotions, get you nowhere." Rogue flicked his wand and a series of explosions sounded randomly, throwing up rubble everywhere, but Hermione and Ginny were undisturbed by it, and continued their feverish attack on the Death Eater.

Rogue threw back his hood to reveal a pale, handsome face, and his face was twisted with a snarl.

"I am running out of patience, ladies. I shall finish it now!" Rogue deflected their spells and he lifted up his wand-

A sound that resembled the ripping of cloth rang through the through the halls, and blood was oozing out of Rogue's entire body.

"This…" Rogue's mouth suddenly gurgled blood as more shots rang out, and he collapsed, unable to kill or move anymore.

Neville looked up and saw Pyrons, holding that machine gun which Alistair had taught them to use, looking pleased with himself.

"Alistair hewed down Arcturus… The student leaders have repelled the attacks and the Muggles are renewing their bombing on enemy positions." Pyrons said as he knelt down beside Harry's body, and gave the unseeing body a pat on the shoulder, and smoothened his jacket, his hand travelling down to the pockets, where he pulled them closer together. Hermione and Ginny were sobbing beside his corpse, before Hermione let out a wail and fainted.

"Miss Granger! Miss Granger!" The students yelled, and Ginny moved her to Harry's office, where she was to spend the rest of the uneasy night there, heartbroken.

Xxx

Harry opened his eyes and he was back at a familiar environment some years back.

"Yes, tis King's Cross station."

Harry turned around for the source of the voice, and saw three men of varying ages there. Two young, and one who looked like he had enjoyed his unfair share of life.

"Young lad, your clothes are over there." One of them pointed at them on a bench nearby, which Harry quickly changed, due to the fact that the three men were staring at Harry intensely.

"So, tis fool died for a girl? Foolish lad." The one whose age ranked middle among them said, and the youngest one glared at him.

"I died for the girl that I loved too, remember? Thou art twit."

The oldest, waved them off and shook Harry's hand.

"We are the Peverell brothers. Here to offer thee, a choice."

Harry jumped when he heard the name.

"O yes, old boy. You are using my invisibility cloak now." The oldest of the brothers said gravely, wagging his fingers.

"What choices do I have? I just want to go back to Hermione. And others." Harry said quickly, and the brothers laughed.

"That is a firm choice. Looks like you are not the only fool who dies for a girl." The middle-aged brother said, and the youngest shot him a look of contempt.

"Watch it, I was born before you, just that I left the world sooner. Thou went boasting about a stick and had your throat slit."

"Pipe down, brothers. My descendant here shall have to wait for... What was it called? A train? To arrive. It is all destined, old boy. You will understand." The oldest of the brothers shook his hand again, and when Harry blinked, they were gone.

He sat down at a bench, dumbfounded, waiting for the train to arrive. To go home.

Xxx

"Mariah! We must go!" Dragonvi said anxiously, dressed in Muggle clothes, and standing by a car.

His wife hastily entered the car, and they quickly drove down main street without any trouble, for there was no one at 4 in the morning. They had left when they saw that defenders were surging out of the gates. The Lucos family always believe in one thing. Coming down or fleeing on or from the Right side.

As they drove down the street, they encountered a red light at a junction and stopped.

"We're lucky, aren't we?" Dragonvi said, not even thinking of the children.

"Yes, our kids were good, weren't they? Wait, I mean, adopted kids with altered memories." Mariah burst out laughing and the tension between them almost dispersed.

Two black sedans pulled up at beside them, one at the left and one at the right, then an SUV pulled up behind them.

"Those Aurors will never find us again! Hiding in the Muggle world… Hah! They would never think of that!" Dragonvi said, his heart lightened.

A group of no less than ten men men came out of their vehicles, and pulled out silenced pistols along with submachine-guns, and Dragonvi's eyes widened, and his hand started to go for his wand-

A man with keen eyes saw that, and he fired a round of his pistol into Dragonvi.

The guns flared, penetrating the glasses of the Death Eater's car, and when the shooting finally finished, Mariah and Dragonvi were just a bloody mess in the car. Just another robbery. How tragic.

"Yes, Prime Minister. We have taken care of it as the Ministry of Magic has requested. Yes sir, back to MI6."

Xxx

When the last of the Death Eaters have been killed, the death toll of Hogwarts had hit about hundred, even more than the last war. The fleeing Death Eaters were surrounded by Aurors who had speedily returned from France and either executed for resisting, or imprisoned.

Airen had been court-martialed and was deported to Siberia to live in exile.

Nupoc, the giant-girl, spilt the beans on all the locations and hideouts of the Death Eaters but still faces jail time for the murder of Sarah, instead of hangings by the neck till death.

However, the mood of the school was sombre. The school had lost a good man. Professor Harry James Potter.

Hermione, dressed in black, kissed the lips of her dead fiancé as tears flowed down her cheeks. Ginny, at the advice of her family, had returned back to the Burrows to avoid the procession, in case she goes mad again. But she had snuck out to join the funeral, but the Weasleys didn't mind. They were all there to remember a hero-

"Look what is in his pocket… A ring…" Ginny whispered, on its surface, a circle inscribed in a triangle, down the middle of which ran a line.

Ginny placed the ring on Harry's ring finger, in front of Hermione's engagement ring.

"It must be dear to him… He was not carrying anything else at that time." Ginny whispered, and hugged Hermione, and the brown-haired witch burst into further tears.

"If I had stayed upstairs… He would not have died…" Hermione wailed, and tried to stop the undertakers from placing Harry in the glass coffin, but Ginny and the students restrained her.

"Please, professor…" Hayden said, tears streaking her face.

"We feel deeply for your loss..." Nick choked, trying not to look at the hysterical professor, who was always acting so cool...

As the coffin was lifted and carried out, Hermione followed behind closely, and when it entered the backyard, everyone rose to attention and bowed, most of them crying. Hideki, the swords master actually wiped his eyes as the procession marched past him, and many of the girls were in tears.

Raven's mother was rescued and she had insisted to join the funeral of one who had taken care of her daughter.

It was Christmas. Wasn't it supposed to be a joyful occasion?

Bill and Charlie Weasley were there, along with Ron who were trying their best not to be consumed by grief, and Ron stood beside Hermione, trying to comfort her. But it was no use.

_She loved Harry._

Then, the orchestra started to play the song, "Bring God closer to Thee," and Hermione dreaded the moment when he would have to be lowered below soil. She could never see him again.

As they laid down the coffin, people tried to edge closer to the coffin, to catch a last look of their beloved professor, one whom they had looked up to in crisis. One whom had led them through times of peace and war.

"Harry… I'm Hermione… Can you hear me?" Hermione said gently and knelt down beside the open coffin, and she kissed the ring that Ginny helped wore, and she kissed the engagement ring, before her tears fell upon it.

"Please, Harry… Come back…" Hermione said. She could literally hear her heart breaking. Why was this world so cruel?

"Harry... Please... Come back to me. I need you with me..."

Xxx

Harry got up as the train pulled to a stop, and he got on board, and he sat in a compartment which he had always taken along with Hermione and Ron, Ginny... Others...

Xxx

Suddenly, the unknown ring gave a bright green glare, and it blinded everyone, who gasped and stepped back.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed, and Ginny rushed to her side, restraining her.

"Hermione?"

But this was not Ginny's voice. It was not girl-like.

Who was it?

When the green flash from the ring died down, Harry was seated upright, looking as if nothing had happened to him. No killing curse had hit him or anything.

"This… Is…" Nick gasped, and Hermione thought she was dreaming.

"You're… Dead!" Mary shrieked and touched his arm, which was warm, not cold and corpse-like.

"I was… Well… Kind of…" Harry smiled, and looked at Hermione, who was still reeling from shock.

"You got some explanation to do, professor." Jack said with a stern voice, but happy tears were rolling down his face.

"Hey orchestra! Stop the tragic music! Play something else!" Nikita and Alexandria bellowed, and the tune changed.

Alistair and Neville had got into some sort of cheer, which revolved around-

_Oh he is a jolly good fellow, his a jolly good fellow, OH! He's a jolly good fellow~!_

_Which nobody can deny!_

The boys and girls, notably the Zabinis, started chanting, "Love wins even death! Love trashed the Death Eaters! And it trashed Death too!"

"You're alive." Hermione said blankly, before Harry smiled and held her in a hug.

"So I am." He got out of the coffin and helped her up.

"But how…" Hermione asked, and he took off the ring.

"This is the stone of resurrection! Where did you get it from?" Harry asked Hermione, who was still in a daze.

"I can't believe that you are-" Hermione started, but Harry stopped her.

"Let me prove it." Harry bent down and kissed her, and Hermione's tears of sorrow were converted to tears of joy. Looks like Death who made them was not totally evil after all.

The crowd cheered and whatever couples were there were so moved that they planted a kiss on their partner as well.

Mary and Jack… Riley and Hayden… June and Alexander… Elle and Luke... Just to name a few...

Xxx

"Harry… Am I dreaming?" Hermione asked for the umpteenth time today.

"Nope, your not." Harry gave the same reply once more.

The funeral procession proceeded, with the body of notably, Stern, who was found below the debris, his body mysteriously intact.

"Harry... You gave me quite a shock." Hermione muttered, placing her head on his shoulder.

"I am sorry, my love." Harry kissed her forehead.

"Sorry doesn't help. At least most events turned out for the better." Ginny overheard them and cut in.

"Yes, I guess so." Harry muttered half-heartedly, watching the various coffins being carried out.

Maybe that guy in Germany did get it right, the questions of the world are not answered by majority decision, but by blood and iron.

Either way, now, they truly had no regrets. The Wizarding World enjoy peace for many years to come.

Xxx

"Let us observe a minute of silence for the those who had given their lives so that we might live." The sad voice sounded over the radio, and Harry sighed.

"Willy A. Conner... Christopher Chance Jr..." The list went on, and Hermione turned off the radio.

"Darker days are over, Harry." Hermione said, and snuggled up to him.

"Yes, Hermione. Darker days are over." Harry held her close to him. Afraid to lose her anymore, afraid to go to King Cross's without a return ticket.

"Time to move on to happier times." Hermione smirked and pulled off her top.

Luke was about to open the door when there was an abrupt silence from inside.

He coughed and left, not wanting to know what was going on inside.

Xxx

Harry sat comfortably in the train leaving Hogwarts along with Hermione, Ginny and the Matchmakers. Christmas has given them the present of peace. But now, the real Christmas will begin with celebrations back home.

"My parents have invited for you to spend Christmas at our place, Harry." Hermione said gently and Harry nodded, patting her shoulder before standing up and made to go to the washroom.

"Where are you going?" Hermione gripped his hand tightly, suddenly displaying a rare outburst of protection and guard.

"Just the washroom. Why?" Harry asked, and Hermione's grip on his hand loosened.

"N-nothing. It's just-" Hermione started but Elle interrupted.

"It's just that one doesn't come back to life very often."

Hermione coughed and suddenly seemed to be deeply engrossed in reading the Quibbler, and Harry did not return from the washroom for a while.

June sniggered and pointed at Nick.

"Hey, Alexander. When wilt you build muscles like his?" June asked seriously and Alexander's eyes opened warily.

"Seriously? You like buff guys?" Alexander asked, acting as if nothing was wrong.

Elle laughed and clapped, "Boy... Alexander. You got a tough one."

Nick laughed and offered to arm-wrestle Alexander, who declined politely.

Tori and Gabriel made jeering noises, and Alexander became embarrassed.

"Hey, let a guy live." Ginny grinned, and got into an arm-wrestling position with Nick, who gladly took the challenge.

Hayden and Riley clapped and the arm-wrestling began, with everyone cheering on Ginny.

"What the!" Nick's eyes widened in disbelief as to how strong Ginny was, but he won her anyway.

Ginny sighed and massaged her right arm, numb from attempting to pull down Nick's.

"Hey! You bullied a girl!" Hermione said accusingly and the whole carriage was momentarily filled with laughter.

When Harry came back, he saw Nick trying to defend himself.

"Professor Potter! Who do you think is in the right? Miss Granger or Nick!" Hayden asked loudly and it took Harry by surprise.

"Uhm... Hermione would be right of course." Harry said and Nick's face flushed with a deep red.

"Hah!" The girls in the carriage said at the same time, and Nick threw up his hands in surrender.

Harry, utterly bemused, asked Hermione what was going on.

After she filled him in, he started to feel sorry for Nick.

"Hey, don't you have any regrets for bullying him so much?" Harry asked her, and she shook her head.

"No, Harry. I do not regret."

Xxx

* * *

**Gasp! WOOHOO! Sorry folks, the story isn't over YET. :P**

**Please review? Pretty please? I thought this chapter came off not bad. What do you all think?**

**What are you waiting for? Review already!**


	26. Chapter 25

**Warning-sexual scene in this chapter. Minors please look out for the bold author's note.**

* * *

As the train pulled to a halt, Harry and Hermione bade their students farewell, and lugging their luggage, they got into Harry's classic Volkswagen Beetle.

"You sure you remember how to drive this since our last visit?" Hermione asked warily, and Harry nodded impatiently.

"Yes, yes. Of course I do." Harry muttered, and after starting up his engine, and as he tried to maneuver out of the parking lot, he rammed into a Ferrari beside him.

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked, and pulled out her wand, and said firmly, "Reparo."

The door of the Ferrari immediately was restored to its original position.

"Thank you, Miss Potter." Harry said hastily and drove out of the parking lot, to Hermione's house. Hermione blushed a little when Harry called her his wife. They haven't even gone through the books!

"I guess I do not mind…" Hermione muttered to herself and closed her eyes, and drifted to an easy sleep. One should did not get for a long time.

Xxx

"Wake up, Hermione. Wake up." Hermione heard a gentle voice waking her up.

"Mhmm…" Hermione stirred and opened her eyes, and saw the familiar driveway at her home.

"We're here?" Hermione asked disbelievingly, looking at the electronic watch in the car. They took only fifteen minutes to get to her parents' house?

"I borrowed a flying mechanism…" Harry muttered as he left the car and walked up to the door of the Granger family.

Hermione sighed and got out of the car.

"Such impatience you display. How are you going to stand me when we get married?" Hermione asked, and Harry shook his head.

"That's a car. You're Hermione." Harry said simply and pressed the doorbell, and a few moments later, the door opened.

"Harry! You've come!" A jolly-looking man opened the door.

"Jack?" Harry smiled, and shook the hand of the father of Hermione Jean Granger.

"I heard you few created peace for us all again." A voice behind Jack sounded, and Harry looked over his shoulder, and saw that it was his wife, Miranda.

"I didn't do anything. Just lie down there for a couple of hours." Harry said and Hermione glowered at him.

"Too modest! Come in!" Jack laughed and ushered them in.

"Has my daughter been bullying you?" Miranda gave a small laugh, and Harry shook his head.

"She has been lovely. Like always." Harry smiled, and Hermione got to the kitchen, to help her mother with the baking.

"Come, Harry." Jack practically pulled Harry and forced him to sit down at the couch near the fireplace.

"Okay, I know that you two are madly in love with each other, more or less." Jack said, thrusting a glass of wine into Harry's hands.

"Now, I want to know when you are getting married, and where, and where will you two live after marriage." Jack lowered his voice and Harry gagged on his wine.

"Uhm... We... Didn't really discuss all these." Harry muttered, and Jack Granger looked displeased.

"You tell me now. Next week, next month or never." Jack said in a demanding tone, and Harry flinched.

"Uhm... N-Next-" Harry started, and Jack cut across him.

"Next week? Perfect!" Jack clapped and Harry cringed, and downed his entire glass of wine.

"Where would you all go for your honeymoon?" Jack pressed and Harry was caught off-guard once more.

"Uhh... Probably... Uhm..." Harry's mind was a blank.

"Fine, that you and Hermione will discuss." Jack waved him down and continued.

"Where would you all live? Not a slum I hope?"

Harry's mind temporarily flashed to his eight vaults of Galleons, twelve vaults of Sickles and sixteen vaults of Knuts, which should yield a lot of Muggle money.

"How about a nice house around the French Rivera? Or maybe around London?" Harry asked, and Jack nodded satisfactorily.

"Wise choice. Now, today's Christmas. I want everything tonight to be perfect. Go tell Hermione the great news then." Jack gave him a slight push, and Harry got up.

"Miranda dear! Come over here for a moment please?" Jack beckoned for his wife who left Hermione's side and joined her husband.

Harry seized this granted opportunity and went to Hermione's side, and casually picked up the bowl of chocolate.

"Thanks Harry." Hermione said, not even looking up, and took the bowl.

"Hey, Hermione. What do you think if we got married next week?" Harry asked awkwardly, and it took Hermione a minute or so to comprehend the message.

"Married? Next week? Seriously?" Hermione said loudly, placing down the bowl of chocolate, her mouth agape, staring at Harry.

"Yes, Hermione. Your father has given consent. Yes. Next week." Harry said firmly and Hermione covered her mouth in joy, and leapt on Harry, hugging him.

"That is wonderful news! I have always imagined myself walking down the aisle! This is wonderful news!" Hermione kissed him, her eyes beaming.

Harry saw Jack and Miranda smile as they saw their daughter so gleeful. She had found true happiness in the matrimony of marriage at last.

Xxx

"Cookies are ready!" Miranda said loudly, over the constant chattering of Harry, Hermione and Jack Granger.

"Great!" Jack clapped his hands together and rubbed them, as the aroma of the chocolate cookies came towards them.

"Miranda bakes wonderful cookies, Harry!" Jack declared, and Harry accepted a cookie from the plate being passed around.

"I'll be back. Preparing a meal for all of you." Miranda smiled, and went back to the kitchen.

"I almost forgot! My butter cookies!" Hermione stood up and went to the oven, took out her cookies, and placed them onto the lounge table in front of Jack and Harry, before joining her mother in the kitchen.

As Harry's hand stretched forward, he heard a cough.

Jack had picked up a cookie, and without even taking a bite from it, shouted to Hermione, "It tastes lovely, dear." Before he kept it in his pocket, and shook his head at Harry, who also deposited his cookie inside his coat pocket.

"That bad?" Harry lowered his voice and asked Jack Granger.

"Let's put it this way, last time I forced myself to eat a plate of it, I ended up at the hospital. I rather not risk it." Jack said, and sighed.

"We should give her a chance." Harry took out the cookie and steeling himself, took a large bite off the cookie.

The delicate flavour of the butter flooded his taste buds, and the conclusion?

It's good.

"You should try it, Jack. It isn't half bad." Harry said, licking his lips, and Jack widened his eyes in surprise.

"You sure?" Jack whispered, and took out that cookie and scared at it as if it was something that warranted his death.

"Seriously!" Harry said, and popped the cookie into his mouth, and as he was chewing on it, Jack nibbled on it, and his own eyes widened in surprise.

"Say… Harry… Looks like I'm gonna have to make it harder for you to marry my daughter now." Jack winked, and Harry laughed, and toasted him with his glass of wine.

Xxx

"Christmas dinner is served!" Miranda's voice could be heard clearly over the radio which was playing "We wish you a Merry Christmas"

"Come along, Harry. Our wives or wife to be in your case, are awaiting our arrival." Jack smiled, and led Harry to the comfortable Dining Room.

"Harry, try the turkey. It is fabulous." Miranda said, and offered him the carving knife, and he sliced off a huge piece and passed it to Hermione, under the approving nods of his future in-laws.

Harry then sliced off another few more decent sized pieces off the turkey and placed them on the plates of his in-laws.

"Ah... Looks like our future son-in-law hasn't forgotten our existence already." Miranda joked and the other two laughed.

"How true, Harry. You heard that?" Hermione was smiling.

"Yes, Hermione I did." Harry muttered and returned to his seat.

"Wonderful. Let's eat." Jack said loudly, and the issue of marriage was temporarily forgotten, as the Christmas spirit set in.

Xxx

"I am tired..." Harry muttered as the clock struck midnight, and they all erupted into cheers of, "Happy new year!"

"I need to go upstairs for a while..." Hermione muttered and she walked quickly upstairs.

Harry rubbed his eyes and yawned as the Christmas spirit in him started to ease out.

Harry took the leave of the two Grangers, who were grinning, and went to the bedroom, and collapsed onto the bed.

Xxx

* * *

**Author's Note: Warning- Minors, do NOT read this. Explicit scene here. Just keep scrolling until you see the 'Ok' sign. Yes, minors. I'm looking at you, Burningmoon. :P Please read the Author's Note towards the end of this explicit part. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

"Harry..." He heard Hermione's voice, just that this time, it was seductive, something he had not heard before.

Harry sat up and saw Hermione by the bathroom, clad in just a simple bra and undies.

This made Harry's heart pump and his jaw fall open involuntarily.

"Wait a minute, love. You haven't seen the best yet." Hermione took several long strides, which showed off her long, slender legs.

Hermione sat on Harry's lap, and groped his erection straining against his pants, and smirked when Harry gasped.

"Feeling something already, Harry?" Hermione smiled, and Harry nodded, suddenly afraid of this Hermione.

"Aren't you going to touch me, love?" Hermione asked softly and Harry's hands started to travel up her sides, and he undid her bra, revealing her cleavage and Hermione gasped as Harry started to grope it, and sucking on them.

"Mmh... Harry..." Hermione moaned, and threw her head back, her hand on his hair.

Harry pulled away, and started to kiss her, their tongue fighting over dominance of each other.

Hermione fumbled with his belt and pulled off his jeans, revealing his erect member straining against his boxers.

Hermione smirked and pulled off his boxers, before taking him into her mouth, and Harry gasped.

"Mione..." Harry moaned, and he felt himself building to climax.

"Mione!" Harry pushed her away, and ripped off her undies before entering her, and Hermione dug her finger nails into his back.

"Harry..." Hermione kept crying out his name, and after a while, Hermione felt herself building to a climax.

"Mione! I am..." Harry gasped and Hermione screamed, 'Yes! Yes! Give it to me!" and when they came, Harry collapsed beside Hermione, both utterly exhausted.

* * *

**Author's Note: I would like to credit a friend of mine for helping me write this. I know that this scene is appropriate at this time, but I am too much of a conservative to do these kind of things. This part on the chapter has not been checked by me. Thus, you can say I did not write this part of the chapter. The rest of this chapter is written solely by me.**

* * *

Xxx

Harry got up and got dressed, and he kissed the cheeks of his wife, and he left to wash-up as Hermione still wandered in dreamland.

Xxx

"Morning, Harry." Jack looked up from his morning paper and Harry greeted him.

"Now that Hermione is not here, let us tell you something, Harry." Miranda walked over, and looked at Harry seriously, unlike her usual cheerful self.

"Yes?" Harry asked, taken aback.

"We agreed to hand Hermione to your care doesn't mean we have stopped caring about her. You remember this, Harry. You hurt Hermione just once and you will regret it." Jack said pointedly and Harry gulped.

"Yes, Hermione is a gem in our eyes. Do not hurt her. And if you go out and play with other girls? I will not forgive you. Understand?" Miranda said seriously and Harry nodded.

"Don't worry, Mr. And Mrs. Granger. I will take care of your daughter. If there is one thing that I will definitely not regret, it will be knowing Hermione."

Xxx

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey! Barzini! Why the hell did you add in the sex scene! **

**Me: Well, they are getting married next week, and I DID have discrete requests to do one, names shall not be mentioned. But either way, I hate writing these kind of things, so I got this friend of mine to help out.**

**But anyway, this story is nearing an end already. MY OLD REVIEWERS DIDN'T REVIEW THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER T.T! I WAS SO HEART-BROKEN! T.T **

**Either way, please review and help me improve my writing. Thank you!**

**What are you waiting for! Review already! :D**


	27. Chapter 26

"Morning Harry."

Harry turned around and saw Hermione Jean Granger walking down the staircase, wearing blue denim jeans and a white top, smiling at her husband-to-be.

"Morning, Mione." Harry kissed her cheek and Hermione returned his affection in kind.

"Ah... The young ones are here. The old ones best make themselves scarce from here." Jack made to get up, but Miranda stopped him.

"Why should we? It gets entertaining for me as time goes by. Better than the BBC, Jack." Miranda joked and Jack nodded, with a smile on his lips.

"Indeed, Miranda. Their rapidly blushing faces are reason enough to stay here." Jack smirked, and Harry realised that his face was burning, and Hermione had a faint shade of red on her face as well.

"Where's breakfast?" Hermione quickly asked, and Miranda placed two plates of bacon and eggs in front of Harry and Hermione.

"Dig in, you two. And go for a walk. And don't come back till its late." Miranda smiled.

Xxx

"Did your mother really mean it when she told us not to come back until 11pm?" Harry asked as they left the house.

"Complaining?" Hermione smirked and taking him by the hand, they trudged through the snow-covered street, where some adults were shoveling the snow in front of their houses.

"Whose that, Hermione?" A man in his mid-forties asked, and looked up, clutching his shovel.

Hermione smiled sweetly and raised her left hand, and waved it, the ring glistening on the fair skin of her ring finger, and the man's face split into a wide grin.

"Perfect! Our little ickie Hermione is getting married!" The man laughed, and Hermione blushed, and tugged Harry away shyly.

"Since when did you become so shy, Mione?" Harry smiled and pushed her hair away from the front of her face.

"Since I know that your perfect image of a wife is Ginny Weasley." Hermione pouted and looked away. Harry knew she was teasing… But…

Harry bent down and kissed her on the cheek, and Hermione pushed him away.

"Not here, Harry." Hermione smiled, and they continued going down the street, and Harry watched as a muggle car drive up the pathway. Another brand new Volkswagen Beetle.

Harry looked at that car in awe, and he made up his mind. He was going to get that for-

"Harry. If you are going to make that the wedding wagon, I am going to walk away from the altar at that very point of time." Hermione said forcefully and Harry recoiled.

"That was hardly necessary, Miss Hermione Jean POTTER." Harry reminded her, and she gave a snort of defiance.

"Oh really? You think I married you for all that tough little front you put up? You're a real marshmellow inside!" Hermione shot back and they bickered all the way down the street as they trudged through the snow, and momentarily, Harry's mind flashed back-

_How Hermione and Ron would always be at loggerheads with each other._

_How this bushy-haired witch would Confound McLaggen when he was being an arse._

_He remembered the good ole days at Hogwarts._

Xxx

"Harry! Look!" Hermione squealed as they walked past a wedding store.

"Okay… But I rather have someone we know to do our wedding gowns and all." Harry suggested and Hermione titled her head, looking at Harry, slightly lost.

"Katherine Zabini. Hayden's mother, of course." Harry smiled, and she nodded, placing her head on his shoulder.

"Interesting, Harry. How you can think of the name of all the ladies…" She smirked and Harry nodded.

"Sure. I flirt with them all the time." Harry said, and Hermione's eyes flared.

"Don't try that joke on me, Harry James Potter." Hermione muttered and Harry looked at her apologetically.

"Sorry, Hermione." Harry mumbled and for a while, they walked side by side each other, held by an awkward silence, until that silence was broken by a loud cry.

"Professors? Miss Granger? Mr. Potter? Is that you two?"

Harry and Hermione turned around and saw, of all people, June.

Xxx

"June! What are you doing here for!" Harry cried out, and June ran over, with an older girl, who followed behind grudgingly, whom Harry assumed to be her sister.

"Are these your freaks of a teacher from your nutcase school?" The older girl asked, her voice rude, and she had a sneer on her face that Severus Snape would have been proud of.

"Shut up, January." June raised her voice and the girl laughed sarcastically.

"Defending some freaks? Oh wait, I forgot you were one. Wait. Sorry. Are one." January mimicked her sister's voice, but twisted it in such a way that it sounded repulsive, or even, distasteful.

Hermione pat June on the shoulder, and said, "Is this your lovely sister?"

"Not necessarily lovely, Miss Granger." June spat out, and January smirked.

"See what that school of Bitchcraft and Witchery does to you? Oh I mean, Witchcraft and Wizadry." January said menacingly, not hiding her blatant dislike for that school.

Harry raised an eyebrow and looked at June's older sister, as his brain suddenly reminded him that he had seen this scene before.

A memory came back to him… But… Was it worth the probe?

"You… your name sounded familiar. You… January…" Harry pretended to be deep in thought, as if recalling some distant memory.

"You… Wrote to the Headmistress to request a spot in the school? Right?" Harry asked, and the girl's face turned pale white.

"I saw her response. She was very kind." Harry said, his eyes hovering over her.

"H- How did you know?" January sputtered.

"Need I say more? Or would you like to apologize to your sister?"

January backed away, her face aghast, and she walked away. Her head bowed. All the memories of her crying from disappointment and how she would watch her sister with her wand came back to trouble her.

Like that of Aunt Petunia.

"Harry! That hurt!" Hermione chided and Harry sighed.

"Hey, she was nasty to June. You punched Draco Malfoy last time, okay?" Harry defended himself and June stuck out her tongue while watching them argue with each other.

"Don't blame your husband. He'll divorce you. Besides, that was a pretty good one. What brings you two love birds here anyway?" June asked.

"He'll divorce me?" Hermione exclaimed in sarcasm.

"It is the other way round, I'm afraid." She smiled and cast a sidelong glance at Harry who acted that he was horrified and devastated.

"Goodness, Hermione. I am too busy loving you crazy half the time!" Harry cried out, and Hermione, hearing him, blushed but continued looking at June.

"My parents live here. Where's yours?" Hermione smiled and gave the young witch a pat on the head.

"Right there by the park!" June pointed and pulled Hermione's hand, who gestured for Harry to follow.

"Hermione… What is this? Meet the parents session?" Harry asked, and Hermione grinned.

"Don't worry… Just don't say bad things about June. At least, in my mind, there is nothing bad about this girl…"

Harry nodded and he straightened his jacket, and when he saw June's mother and father, he smiled.

January was nowhere in sight.

"Always a pleasure to meet folks of the other type." June's father smiled, shaking Harry's hand.

Other type? We're human too…

"Pleasure." June's mother shook the hand of Hermione who greeted her happily.

"Thank you for taking care of my daughter so well. I wanted to send her to my former school, you know. Beaubaxtons. But… I think I do not regret sending her to Hogwarts now. Under the care of such excellent teachers." June's mother smiled, and Hermione gave a polite laugh.

"It's nothing! We're only doing our job!" Hermione said cheerfully, and Harry started to be engaged in casual talk with the muggle husband as well.

"… So tell me… Have you ever invested in the company, Microsoft?"

"No… Can't say I have sir…"

Xxx

"Seemed like an awfully decent lot, June's family." Hermione commented as they proceeded back home.

"Awfully decent, isn't it?" Harry muttered and Hermione laughed.

"I suppose so, Harry, if you only were half as decent, I'd say it'd be perfect." Hermione joked and they two laughed.

"I suppose so… Either way, your parents said they'll meet up with Katherine Zabini and fix things? I don't like the term, fixed." Harry said, and Hermione laughed.

"OH… Why even bother, Harry…" Hermione smiled, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Why even bother? I'm letting two old people handle a wedding of two youthful ones. What if our wedding coach is literally a coach?" Harry said sarcastically and Hermione scowled.

"Hey… Their taste isn't bad. You won't regret it."

"I hope so. I hope I have no regret." Harry replied, and they slowly continued their stroll back.

Xxx

**One week later**

"I want the flowers placed correctly! No! No! Not there! I said, correctly!" Harry barked, and he sighed.

The day was warm, the sun beating down on him even as he stood in the cooler shadow of the church before him.

Reaching up to his neck he fiddled with his collar as he walked out of the warded arrival zone, feeling himself exiting the magic-enclosed area with a small shiver. With a pace as brisk and strong as any march, he made his way up across the empty square towards the church itself. Once again he felt a shiver run through him as he passed the enchanted boundary for the church. Shaking it off, he walked through the open door and into the church itself.

The rows of pews had remained but white banners and floral arrangements now decorated the house of God. With a small smile he walked down the aisle, nodding at some of the assembled guests and waving at others. Reaching the alter he placed his hand on the cold stone and closed his eyes as he smiled happily.

This was where he was going to be married.

This was the spot where he would marry the love of his life.

He opened his eyes and saw his vicar, the Minister himself, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"I really appreciate this, Kingsely." he told the man with a wide smile, "This is going to be the best day of my life. I can feel it. Nothing will surpass this moment."

"It is my honour i couldn't think of anyone that deserves this more than you two. So enjoy the day because it will be one to remember." Kingsely smiled moving to shake his hand.

"I hope everything is just as you planned it to look… I mean… You got into trouble half your life!" Kingsley laughed.

Harry nodded, and his smile widened when he saw that the Matchmakers had arrived in full force.

"Congratulations, professor." Riley extended his hand and Harry shook it, thanking him.

"Professor, we have a song to sing to you in this joyous occasion. Now, my dear friends…" Elle stepped out, and took out her wand and pointed it to her throat, and muttered, "Sonorous…"

"Test!" Elle's voice sounded loudly.

"Professor. We just want you to know how we will feel when you are going to leave Hogwarts. That's what you want for your soon-to-be wife anyway. Alright… Friends?" Elle started, and their voice, magically amplified, carried through the entire vicinity.

"Nights are long since you went away… I think about you all through the day… My buddy, my buddy~"

Harry felt his nose twitch and he smiled as the students, not even part of a marching band or choir started singing a song, true… It was nowhere near perfect. But it sounded lovely. The high voices of the girls and the deep falsetto of the boys seemed to blend in perfectly.

"Nobody quite so true… Miss your voice… The touch of your hand…"

Kingsley walked over and gave him a pat on the shoulder and Harry smiled. He could almost feel the tears-

"Just long to know that you understand… My buddy, my buddy…Your buddy misses you…"

The song ended and Harry moved over to hug all of his students. Elle, Luke, Jake, Hiringu… Hayden… Nick… Then, there were Tori… Gabriel… Rayne… Nikita… Alexandria… Mary… Jack…

Harry sighed.

"I won't bear to leave you all as well…"

"Mr. Potter!"

Harry turned around and saw Katherine Zabini, and Harry shook her hand.

"Thank you, Miss Zabini. Everything looks lovely so far."

The lady bowed her head and smiled, "Blaise insisted that you have the best of whatever I could possibly get for you."

"And we sure did!" Hayden, Tori and Gabriel piped up all at the same time.

"I know you all did!" Harry smiled.

"Potter!"

Harry jumped and turned around, and for a moment, it looked like he was in Hogwarts once more.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall?" Harry bowed and he suddenly realised what he was doing, and he grinned sheepishly as everyone laughed, even McGonagall smiled.

"Good to know you haven't lost whatever discipline you have left. Quite a miracle, I must say." McGonagall smiled and Harry grinned.

"Yes, Headmistress. Glad you could attend the wedding."

"Potter…" Harry turned around and saw Alistairs supporting Pyrons who was drunk.

"Listen up folks! HAIRWY POTTWER ISH GETTING MAWWIED!" Pyrons shouted, waving his bottle of champagne.

"I think I'll take him back to sober him up for a while." Alistair mumbled and hoisted Pyrons up by the shoulder, and the two turned on the spot before vanishing with a loud 'Crack!'

"Sorry, Harry! I'm late!" Harry looked up and saw his best man, Neville, who had turned up with Luna and he gave a nod.

"It's time, Harry." He heard Kingsley say.

Xxx

"It will all be okay, dear." Jack told Hermione, who was clearly flustered and kept trying to straighten everything.

"I know it'll be." Hermione said softly, and sat there looking at herself in the mirror.

"Miranda dear. Is Ginny here? Our maid of honour?"

"I'm here!" Ginny appeared with a loud crack and almost fell over, unstable from the apparation.

"It is supposed to start now, Mione dear. If you please, Miss Weasley?" Miranda smiled, and placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder, who nodded.

"Of course. Hermione. Don't screw up today." Ginny smirked and squeezing Hermione's hand reassuringly before she apparated to the church, she began to walk down the aisle hopefully making all of the guests present take their seats and hush for the coming of the Bride. Her dress was simple, just a plain dark red colour to go with the accent colours in the reception and in the flowers surrounding the tower.

Hermione took a deep breath and stood up, bit, as soon as Ginny left for the tower she began to panic slightly, today was the day that she married the man that she loved, she had no idea what he would think of her dress, her hair but she hoped that he would like it, she was so giddy that even after a couple of seconds she was giggling like a five year old waiting for Christmas.

Waiting a few more moments so that Ginny could reach the alter first, she looked at her father who was tearing up beside her and she held out her hand for him to take, trying not to cry herself with the emotional atmosphere in her dressing room her father not being able to handle giving his baby girl away.

With a smile on her face Hermione swallowed hard to let the lump in her throat go away, and she apparated with her father to the church, and taking a look at Harry standing at the end of the aisle and her smile grew wider, still holding onto her father Hermione began to step down the carpet to the alter.

"Wow…" Harry muttered as Hermione neared the altar, and in fact, he was using a lot of strength to keep his legs straight and supporting his weight.

Kingsley positioned himself at the back of the altar, ready for the ceremony to start. He gave Hermione a warm smiled and picked up his bible ready as the music kicked in. Once Hermione had joined them, he cleared his throat and began.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace..." He paused for a minute his eyes scanning the church.

"Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained.

Through marriage, Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Granger make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. Harry and Hermione will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other.

We are here today – before God – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of Harry and Hermione. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds.

Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?" He asked turning to look behind Hermione.

Jack sighed and he stared at the floor for a couple of seconds before steeling his voice and saying, "I do."

Jack held up Hermione's hand slowly and seemed almost reluctant to place the hand in Harry's hands.

"You better take care of her." Jack mumbled and placed her hand in Harry's.

"I will Jack… I will…" Harry muttered.

"This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship – the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives.

By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for Harry and Hermione from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for "what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together – to strengthen each other in all labor – to minister to each other in all sorrow – to share with each other in all gladness.

This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you.

Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a lifelong consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last." He said turning to look at Harry. "You may now speak your vows."

Harry took a deep breath and looked at Hermione in the eyes.

He then nodded and took both of Hermione's hands in his.

"Hermione, you gave me your trust early on." he smiled a little more, "I now return that gesture publically and give you my unconditional trust."

"You gave me your faith." he idly rubbed the back of her hands with his thumbs, "I now return that gesture publically and give you my unconditional faith."

"You gave me your love." his smile grew even wider, "I now return that gesture publically and give you my unconditional love."

"I trust you."

"I have faith in you."

"I love you."

"Do you feel the same?"

Xxx

As Harry took her hands in his own, Hermione looked up into his eyes, her own wide and full of the happiness she was trying so hard to contain for fear of her bursting into the giggles. Closing her eyes and blushing she lifted her head back up to rejoin Harry's gaze. As soon as he had finished Hermione began to speak.

"Harry, you gave me love as soon as we met, and now I return that gesture publically and give you my unconditional love.

You gave me your trust at a time when I did not trust you, and for that I now give you my unconditional trust.

You gave me your strength when I needed it most, and for that I give to you my strength for whenever you may need it.

I place my trust in you.

I place my faith in you.

I love you with my whole heart.

I do."

Hermione smiled widely and squeezed Harry's hand lightly when she had finished, while she spoke, her eyes never left his, so he would know the conviction with which she spoke her vows.

Kingsley smiled as they both said their vows giving each a little nod as they finished. "What token of your love do you offer? Would you place the rings in my hand?" He asked turning to Neville.

Hearing his cue, Neville stumbled forward and took out the rings, and placed them in Kingsley's hand, winking at Harry, before retreating behind the groom.

Once the rings were placed on his hand, Kingsley closed his eyes and muttered a few words causing the ring to float.

"From the earliest times, the circle has been a symbol of completeness, a symbol of committed love. An unbroken and never ending circle symbolizing a commitment of love that is also never ending. As often as either of you looks at this symbol, I hope that you will be reminded of the commitment to love each other, which you have made today. Now I've heard you have your own vows to say so Harry, if you would like to take her ring and speak them now." He said glancing up at the rings as they glowed white for a few seconds.

He turned to Harry

.

"Do you Harry James Potter take Hermione Jean Granger to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?" He said pausing only to hear his reply.

"I do." Harry said firmly, squeezing Hermione's hand.

Kingsley smiled and turned to a beaming Hermione.

"And do you Hermione Jean Granger take Harry James Potter to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?" He said pausing for her reply.

"I do…" Hermione smiled, and looked at his husband fondly.

Kingsley smiled at this couple and in his deep, assuring voice, continued.

"Please repeat after me, these words:

With this ring, I embrace you fully as my wife. Accept this ring as a symbol of my affection and complete love for you: By accepting this ring you give to me my most cherished possessions-your beauty, your heart, my future." He smiled turning to look at Harry first.

Harry took the ring and repeated the words slowly, his voice trembling with joy, and he slipped the ring onto her finger, his lips quivering, Harry looked at Hermione who was already shedding tears of joy.

Kingsley nodded kindly and turned to the much smarter witch.

"Hermione, repeat after me:

With this ring, I embrace you as my husband. Accept this ring as a symbol of my affection and complete love for you: As this ring encircles your finger, so shall my love forever encircle your heart."

Hermione took the ring, and repeated the words at a faster speed than Harry, and slipped the ring onto his finger, before returning his affectionate gaze…

"By the exchange of vows and the giving and receiving of rings, you have proclaimed and affirmed your intentions to enter into a sacred union. In recognition of the above, and, as a minister of the Church and in accordance with the laws and statutes of the Ministry of magic,

I now pronounce you Husband and Wife."

He smiled turning to look at the guests.

"It is with the greatest pleasure that I present to you, the luckiest people in the world at this moment: Harry and Hermione Potter, Husband and Wife.

You may kiss your Bride." He smiled closing his bible and placing it on the table beside him.

Harry grinned and tilting his head, his lips went to meet Hermione's and they kissed, before the church erupted into applause and the students started jumping and cheering.

"I would like to make an announcement!" Harry raised his voice after Hermione threw the flower into the crowd and it was apparently caught by Elle.

The crowd fell silent, and Harry looked upon the crowd.

"I will be staying at my post, as Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher in Hogwarts, along with my wife, Hermione Gr- Potter, who will still be the Charms teacher."

The cheers came loudest from the student, where cries of "Potter for Minister!" could be heard, which caused even Kingsley to laugh.

Harry turned to look at Hermione and kissed her.

"We're finally together, Hermione. After so long."

Hermione placed a hand on his cheek and smiled.

"Yes. Finally, my love."

Xxx

* * *

**The wedding chapter is here! :D**

**Either way, the next chapter will be the last. It is more of an epilogue really. But I still consider it a chapter.**

**Please review and bear with me until the next chapter! **

**On another note: I am going to work on another HHr after this one, so if you like this story, add me to author's alert, or leave a note stating that you're interested in my next story, and I'll let you know myself! :D**

**So! Please give me a review and let me know what you think! Thanks!**


	28. Chapter 27Finale

Harry got out of bed and blushed slightly, pulling a blanket over her naked body.

He put on his clothes and turned on the TV, and on it, was the movie, La Vie En Rose, where Edith Piaf was singing.

"Non je ne regrette... Non... Je... Ne... Regrette!"

Harry smiled and looked at his ring.

"Non je ne regrette indeed..."

Xxx

"Harry, I know you want to go for a honeymoon. But can we not? I would like to be at Hogwarts to welcome the students back to school, and welcome new students..." Hermione pleaded but Harry remained adamant.

"We went through this before. No. I can compromise and we only spend three days at-" But Hermione cut across him.

"No, Harry. I don't want our marriage to start off with a honeymoon. Just... It's just... Argh!" Hermione groaned and Harry yielded defeat.

"Fine Hermione. But now, my rules. We must take the Hogwarts Express." Harry said and Hermione nodded.

"I accept." Hermione got up and did a little bow which prompted Harry into laughter.

"Hermione..." Harry said and smiled, looking at her for a few moments before hugging her and going to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Harry..." Hermione sighed and moved to hug him, and Harry gave a small smile.

"Thank you for everything, Hermione..." Harry muttered and picked up the eggs.

Hermione smiled at her husband.

She had indeed married the right man.

Xxx

Harry stared at the clock again.

Midnight.

He picked up the phone to call Ginny, who had been waiting for Harry's hourly phonecall to check whether she had seen or heard from Hermione.

Same answer. Same worried tone.

"No, Harry. I told you that I would call you the first moment I hear or see her. Don't worry Harry." And she hung up before he said a sentence.

Same Ginny.

Harry then switched on the radio and closed his eyes as the music played.

"Another summer day… Has come and gone away… I've been to Paris and Rome… I wanna go home… Mhm…" Michael Buble's voice sounded over the radio, and Harry sighed.

As Harry's mind settled into an uneasy rest, suddenly, the radio's music was cut off, and an excited male voice sounded.

"We interrupt the music with a special broadcast. A heroine of two wars, Miss Hermione Granger, now Miss Potter, has just popped up at our broadcast station, and confirmed a long standing rumour first triggered by Ronald Weasley, that Harry James Potter, The Boy Who Lived, will be writing a book about his complete personal experience. Also-"

Harry had sat up at Hermione's name, gripping the forearm of his chair, but as the news progressed, his eyes had opened wider at every word in surprise. But why did she make it-

"Thank you for being with us, Miss Potter. But why pick this late hour?"

After a minute of silence, Hermione's voice replied, slightly flustered.

"I'm so sorry. I'm just still not reacting to the surname for Potter yet. Either way, I felt it would be best that Harry found out tomorrow when he wakes up, he'll have no choice to write that book because his wife practically forced him to."

Harry raised an eyebrow to those words. Well, he certainly is awake now.

"What made you want to so-called, force him to write this book? Miss Granger?" The interviewer asked sharply.

"I think, it is time that since so many of our… Friends… Have fallen defending Hogwarts again, all people that we know, I think that the book should now be written, in their memory. To honour our victorious dead." Hermione's voice cracked towards the end, and Harry could hear a sudden cut in her speaker.

"Thank you. That was Miss Hermione Granger to you folks. Thank you for listening to Radio Magic, and stay tuned for more music and shocking news."

Harry heard a crack outside the door and Harry sat there, in the dark, and he heard the doorknob turn slowly, as if that person was afraid to alert Harry to his or her presence.

As the door shut close softly, Harry stood up, and went face-to-face with Hermione, who gasped.

"Harry! What a pleasant surprise! I thought you would be asleep!" Hermione said, clearly flustered, and her eyes were a deep red, as if she had cried recently.

"I heard the radio announcement." Harry sighed, and Hermione flinched.

"You did?" She whispered and Harry nodded.

"Don't worry love. Just take it as your birthday present." Harry smiled and hugged her, to her surprise. Actually, inside his mind, all the casualties of the battles had come back into his mind. And as much as he would like to say no, he couldn't. Lupin, and so many others. Tonks. Snape. Dumbledore. They had either died to protect the world, or to protect him.

He must do something to remember them by.

Xxx

As Harry got up, he smiled as Hermione was still fast asleep, the two having been so "active" at night of recent.

He dressed up and went to the drawer, where he kept his old drafts. Harry took out the parchments and glanced through them, from the first page, it detailed his experiences at Godric Hollow, then back on the run… Then Gringotts…

Harry shook his head. Something just wasn't right. The focus of the book was so much on the golden trio. Hermione, Ron and himself.

Harry sat back in his chair and looked at the script, and he heard Hermione stirring in bed.

"Mhm…" Hermione muttered and sat up, revealing her perfect body in which Harry grinned and looked at the floor as she changed into her clothes.

"Harry, love, are these your drafts?" Hermione asked and he nodded.

Hermione picked them up and started to read through them, occasionally giving an approving nod or scratching her head and tilting her head to one side, pondering over whether the line was appropriate.

"Harry. I think you should release the story in three parts." Hermione said after quite some time.

"Three parts?" Harry asked, slightly confused. Why the odd number? Even better. Why not everything in just one book. Not as if he had a lot to say anyway.

"You see, Harry. Two are enough to cover all our adventures. You left out a lot of details which I want you to write in. Then, the last book… It's for our fallen comrades." Hermione sighed and Harry realized what she was thinking about at last.

"Oh okay…" Harry nodded, and Hermione, with a wave of her wand, summoned ink, parchment and quill to the table that they were at.

She placed the quill in Harry's hand, and held it, and she whispered into his ear.

"You can do it. Just let the words flow."

Harry nodded. He knew he could.

So began the writings of Harry Potter: The Calm Before The Storm Part I.

Xxx

**A few months later…**

Harry woke up with a start as he heard a loud tapping sound at the window.

"Wha?" Harry saw an owl tapping its beak against the window, and he looked at it in confusion, and he strode over to the window and opened it, and the owl lifted a leg, by whish Harry removed the letter and it flew away.

Harry opened the letter and when he read the first line, his eyes widened.

"_Dear Mr. Potter, I have read your book and I commend on your courage and honesty in your book. It was written truthfully, without any details hidden from the public-"_

And at that moment, Harry realized something.

The people liked his book! Now, when the third book is released, all of his friends will get their rightful places in history, and be at the same position that he is in! They-

"HARRY!" Hermione shrieked and Harry came out of his trance.

The window had been smashed and the whole room was crowded with hours which dive-bombed letters onto the two of them.

Harry laughed and caught the letters that were drifting down, and as much as he tried to, the floor of the room was littered with letters and feathers, and Hermione's shrieks had turned into laughter as well, as they tore open the letters and read the overwhelmingly positive responds that they were getting for the first book.

"Harry, listen to this. _Your book only inspires the rest of us in the wizarding world, to continue fending off the forces of darkness."_

A familiar scene came back to Harry. It seemed a lot like when he gave that interview to Rita Seeker back in Hogwarts. That scene at the Great Hall… It all came back to him.

"Hermione, I miss the students."

"So do I, Harry. So do I."

Xxx

Harry and Hermione pushed their trolleys laden with luggage and other curiosities, which attracted the curious eyes of several muggles.

"Platforim nine and three quarters right there, Mione." Harry told his wife and she nodded, and breaking into a run with Harry close behind, they entered the wizarding world, which was crowded with people, some trying to bid their loved ones farewell, or some standing there, amazed that their eleventh birthday was to have something so awesome, and wild. Something beyond their wildest imagination.

Just like how Harry had felt when he was eleven.

"Professors!" The duo heard a loud cry and saw their own clique of Matchmakers, all holding a copy of his book.

Harry smiled as his students walked up to him, beaming.

"Not bad, professor. Glad to see that you are doing other productive things other than… Doing Miss Granger, or Miss Potter? Whichever you prefer!" June winked and the two adults blushed, with Hermione hiding her rapidly-reddening face behind Harry's shoulder, prompting the students to laugh.

"Show some respect for us, please?" Harry pleaded, and the students laughed.

"Not bad at all, Mr. Potter, your book. I particularly like you breaking into Gringotts… So, tell me, how-" Alexander was cut short by Riley who burst out-

"Could you autograph our books? Please?" And Harry stammered, "Sign..?"

"Of course! Old boy!"

Harry turned around and saw, to his surprise, a much happier looking Pyrons and Alistair, who were both dressed in muggle shirts that screamed, "I LOVE NY"

"You two been to the Big Apple?" Hermione asked Alistair, who nodded excitedly.

"We saw a lot of things! And we had what you call… Boogers?" Alistair said uncertainly, and Pyrons sighed.

"Burgers."

"Ah right. They tasted wonderful! I want Kreacher to learn that in the future. I'll have it every day." Alistair's eyes seemed to zone out as he visualized himself seated at a table with an American burger in front of him.

"Right." Harry said, and Hermione smirked, giving him a marker and he signed his name across the book, and he heard something unbelievable-

"Oh my god! Harry Potter is signing autographs for his books! Look mom! Look!"

"By golly, you are right! Take out our family's copy. Hurry!"

"Is that Harry Potter autographing his book? Where the hell is mine?" followed by a rapid tumbling of baggage, and Harry closed his eyes as he braced himself for the human stampede that followed, and the whole Hogwarts Express was delayed by him, as there was no one to operate the train, and by the time Harry finished signing the last copy, Hermione had to conjure a wrist support for him, as his right hand kept trembling, much to the Matchmaker's amusement ("Now, all you need to do is to keep doing ticks on scripts and your hand will mimic the movement!" A jolly Eric had commented)

Xxx

As the train pulled to a stop, Harry heard Hagrid's voice, "-irst years! Firs' years! Come 'ere!" and Harry smiled, bidding his students farewell before taking Hermione's hand, and taking the first boat to Hogwarts, where last minute preparations were being made. The elves working in the Hogwarts kitchen were helping to put levitate banners onto the walls, and Harry burst out laughing when he saw a hamburger on Alistair's plate, which stood out as the rest of the teachers' plates were empty, so were the students.

"Look, Hermione." Harry pointed at the burger and she giggled.

"He would be so happy." Hermione laughed and they went to their respective offices, and Harry let her go reluctantly, promising to rendezvous later. Harry, sighing, picked up his baggage and walked to his office, and upon opening it, his mouth fell open, and he let go of his bag.

The room was two, maybe three times the size of what he had previously, and the bed there was now a double-bed. The whole room still suited the cosy theme he and Hermione preferred… But…

"Harry? My office is no longer there. Harry?" He heard Hermione's voice and turned around, and she carried the same expression that he had on his face when he first saw the office.

"Wow… You did some sort of upgrade without me knowing?" Hermione asked him, and he shook his head.

"Hermione…"

"Yes, dear?" Hermione walked up to him and wound her fingers around his.

"I think they merged our offices together."

Xxx

"Silence! Silence! Silence please!" McGonagall said loudly, clinking her spoon against the goblet after the sorting was finished.

"A few announcements before we officially start the year with a feast. Firstly, we welcome Professor Harry James Potter as full-fledged professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts." She announced and the Great Hall erupted with applause, and Harry smiled, as Neville gave him a pat on the back, and Hermione held his hands.

"Quieten down please! Now, Miss Hermione Granger will be teaching both Charms and Potions, and she has gracefully agreed to be fully responsible for these two lessons." The students once again gave a rapturous laughter, with a few naughty boys wolf-whistling, prompting further laughter and Hermione blushed.

"Also, all students in Hogwarts taking History of Magic, according to the new syllabus, have to purchase a copy of Professor Potter's books. This is in part with the last two battles fought in this sacred castle. And Mr. Filch would like to remind students that fireworks from the Weasley's are strictly prohibited. Now, let the feast, begin." She clapped her hands together and the food sprung up, except for Alistair's where only more hamburgers popped up, causing him to frown and Ginny spat out her goblet of wine as she laughed at his situation.

Ginny was looking radiant, though still single, she did attract a lot of suitors, whom she rejected. She claimed that she needed time off, and to do some work.

"Harry… Another new year…" Hermione whispered, and he nodded.

"Let's start it right. No regrets."

Xxx **Two years later**

"The OWLs… Or Ordinary Wizarding Levels, will separate each and every one of you, from the zeroes to the heroes." Harry said dramatically, flourishing his wand.

"Now, inside that desk is-" Harry was about to go on when the door of the classroom flung open, showing a rather flustered Elle who had most probably been wrenched from her break, due to the fact that she was holding a decent-sized sandwich.

"Professor. Hospital Wing. Now." Elle shouted across the classroom, and Harry looked up, this scene being all too familiar to him. Another student blown up the History of Magic classroom with Weasley's fireworks? Another student get hit by a bat-bogey hex or another did Hermione get another charm out of hand?

"Miss Granger, Professor!" Elle practically screamed at him, and he turned to the class.

"Turn to the page about the Imperius curse, I'll be right back." Harry said, and left the class, and when he closed the door, he was dragged by Elle, and he asked, "What!"

"Your wife, Miss Hermione Jean Granger, is giving birth, in case you forgot." Elle snarled, and Harry stopped in his tracks.

"The baby wasn't supposed to be due till next month!" Harry yelped, and he thundered off to the Hospital Wing, quickly throwing behind Elle, who stood there for a moment before she shrugged and went back to her break.

Xxx

"Hermione? Where is Mione?" Harry said loudly as he entered the hospital wing, and he was directed, automatically, by Hermione's shrieking.

"Mione!" He cried out and ran forward, manoeuvring around the blinds and shades and gripping his wife's hand, where Madam Pomfrey looked greatly sadistic.

"Just a little push more, dear. A little more!" She carried an odd grin on her face, and Harry's eyes widened as Hermione groaned in pain, and her face was red with the effort.

"Mione… Christ… I thought delivery was-"

"SHUT UP HARRY!" She screamed, and with one last groan, and with a little help from Madam Pomfrey, a baby's crying could be heard, and Harry gasped, walking over to the source of all the crying that sounded throughout the whole hospital wing.

_A baby girl. A darling baby girl…_

Madam Pomfrey placed her into a fresh green towel, and handed her over to Harry gently, and Harry, cradling her, smiled and a stray tear fell from his eye, and he bent down to a completely exhausted Hermione, to show her their creation. Theirs.

"She is beautiful… Lily…" Hermione muttered, smiling, her face frighteningly pale and sweaty, and Madam Pomfrey suddenly took the baby from Harry, and Harry let go of Lily Potter unwillingly, and he gave her a small wave, and he squeezed Hermione's, before he was chased out of the hospital, with Madam Pomfrey insisting that both mother and child were not available for visit, and they need-

"PLENTY OF REST, POTTER! PLENTY!"

Xxx

When Harry was finally allowed to visit Hermione, it had already been a day and a half since the birth, which was a month ahead of schedule.

"Harry…" Hermione said softly, and Harry moved to sit beside her, and held her hand.

"Our baby girl is so beautiful… I hope she turns out like me… Much more light in her future…" Hermione said, giving a weak grin. She was still worn out from giving birth, and Madam Pomfrey had only managed to let Harry in when he threatened to take things to Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Harry nodded, and stroked her forehead, and she reached up and touched his cheeks, wiping away the few drops of tears that always followed whenever Harry was distinctly reminded that he had become a father.

"Silly… Our baby girl will grow up to be as smart and beautiful as me, I promise…" Hermione smiled, and sat up, in which Harry frantically assisted her to do so.

Hermione hugged Harry and opened her mouth, "Where are some of our students?"

"Right here, Professors."

Harry turned around and grinned. Eric and Nick, who were carrying two fruit baskets.

"How are both of you now!" Harry said, giving them both a pat on the back, and they grinned.

"Nick here, works for the Auror department, and I am assigned to working with dragons along with Charlie Weasley." Eric smiled. Life has been good for them, with Harry's string-pulling and connections anyway.

"They let you come back to Hogwarts?" Hermione smiled weakly and Harry nodded in agreement. Security in Hogwarts was so tight that no visitor was allowed except for extremely special occasions.

"It was easy. They checked that we were your ex-students and they let us in." Nick shrugged, and Harry nodded approvingly.

"Good to know you have not lost your authority, Harry dear." Hermione said and he laughed.

"So… Do you two really plan on teaching until your deaths? Like what you two declared? Even now that you have a daughter?" Nick said, conjuring a chair to sit down.

Hermione looked at Harry and their eyes met, both smiled at the same time.

"Harry… I think… We won't do so… Because?" She said, her smile widening.

"I think… Mione dear…. It is because we want to live with… No, no regrets at all." Harry said, and he smiled, sitting beside Hermione on her bed, holding her hand.

Xxx

**Alright, this is the final chapter. Sadly… I really didn't want this story to end but.. Eh… It cannot go on forever, can it?**

**Either way, I would like to thank all of you wonderful people for rallying behind this story despite this being the first attempt in which I tried to write a Harry-Hermione fanfiction.**

**I really have no idea what to-**

**Oh yes.**

**Anyway, I apologize for the slow update on this chapter, because I really have no idea how to end off this chapter properly and re-wrote it about a couple of times. Either way, I would like to say that you people are really awesome for following this story to the very end~!**

**Thank you and please review! And OH OH! Watch out for my new FF that should be coming out soon, which is also HHr.**

**I can't believe that Harry Potter Part II has come out and the series is coming to an end... Wait.. What am I talking about? HARRY POTTER WILL NEVER DIE!**

**Shall watch it next week and emo for the entire month.**

**Anyway, THANK YOU!**


End file.
